The Ambivalent Hero
by ZeldaRubix
Summary: The Hero of Twilight comes to Hyrule as a mighty conqueror. He is a savior in the eyes of the people. However, as a man, he is riddled with doubts, personal inequities, and fears. He deals with his own inner demons while at the same time protecting the land he loves. This is the prequel to 'How Zelda Got Her Groove Back.' This does not stringently follow canon. Rated T-16.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration: The responsibility of greatness, and the word ambivalence.**

**Author Note: Ambivalence is neither good or bad, rather it is something that totes the line. This story does not stringently follow canon and is the prequel to ****_How Zelda Got Her Groove Back. _****~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Monologue of a Man

_A man apart is a man who isn't whole. What makes a man whole depends on what he values in life. When a man happens to be a hero, that value gets amplified. The reason? A hero's life is no longer their own. When a hero becomes a savior their consciousness becomes the people's property, and their value becomes the people's measuring stick. If that value and consciousness are not in correlation with each other, then the hero is not living up to his expectations. Why is that important?_

_My name is Link, and I'm a hero. I understand all too well the fickle position of being a man for the people, and being a man for myself. It isn't easy keeping up a guise of unselfish servitude. It isn't easy pretending that the burden of the Triforce isn't really a burden. It isn't easy watching someone you love leave you, and pretending you're not affected by it. It isn't easy being a man for the people, when the people don't understand you._

_It isn't easy at all._

_It's been two months since I put the Master Sword away, and I still miss her. It's been two months, and that trail of hers still haunts me. It's been two months, and that doubt of hers still plagues me. What was she going to say? Why did she stop? Why did she... break the mirror? It doesn't make sense. I guess maybe I should be asking myself, why should it make sense?_

_We were from two different worlds she and I. She was a Twili, and I am a Hylian. She was a queen, and I am a farmer, a goat herder actually. Given our stations in life it seems impossible for us to have anything other than a mutual respect for each other. However, that isn't the case. I'm in love with that woman, that twilight queen, that girl named Midna. She's kind of hard to forget, especially after she nearly sacrificed her life to try and save Hyrule. Needless to say, my twenty year old self is a little bitter with my circumstances._

_From the outside looking in I have a great life. I've been invited to act as the lead strategist on her majesty, queen Zelda's, counter insurgency team. I took the job, grateful that her majesty recognized my efforts in saving Hyrule. I thought it would help me deal with my loneliness, and it does to a certain extent, but there's only so much hiding behind a title I can do. Even still, I enjoy my work and know there is a great deal of responsibility behind what I do._

_I have access to the queen on a daily basis. The queen is the gem of Hyrule. She's beautiful, righteous, and perfect. The people for the most part love her, and would kill to be in my shoes to speak with her. However, I find queen Zelda to be an enigma. I never know what she's thinking behind that perfect face and those icy blue eyes. She seems standoffish, but I know she doesn't have family around her, so maybe her demeanor is a defense mechanism. In any such case, I respect her, and am grateful that she saw some value in me. She was actually told by her closest advisor, a man named Vincent of the Rue Morge family, that I was ill equipped for the job. However, queen Zelda took it upon herself to hire me anyway. She made the case stating that there wasn't a man in the kingdom more qualified than me. At her saying that, Vincent shut his mouth, even still I didn't trust him._

_Anyway, I had a great deal to be happy about, but like I stated before, I'm slightly embittered. One day, I am going to find the woman I love and tell her how I felt. Until then, I need to be content with what I have going on in my life. After all, everything was different now. Everything. My work is what I have to occupy my days, the least I can do is be content with it._

_And I will be._

_There's a saying that a man of ambivalence is a man of contradictory impulses. I'm not going to lie, I feel that way at times. I feel like I have contradictory impulses. I feel like... an ambivalent man._


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspiration: "Show me a hero, and I write you a tragedy," F. Scott Fitzgerald; Ian Somerhalder (Bastion looks like this guy lol); _The Art of War, _by Sun Tzu; and "Twilight Princess."**

**Shouts Outs: ShadowNinja1011, Joseph Kuo, ShadowQueenMidna, Reyser, Jordan, Paul, AnonReviewer3.0, Riddle-Me-This101, LydiaLightning, My other choice was taken, Nentone, Tellastory31, RageInStages, InfamouslyMe, Sorceress of the Fake, EvanEssence, Jackie, Yuka, ShockTop, Elza17, AiDaBeast, MonkMonkeys, 7he Goddess Din, Zephyr, DinsFireXX, LauParisi, KaijuKnight, Negiro, Rj703, and LinktheLightbringer. Thank you all for reading.**

**About the Picture ****: I got a lot of questions regarding where I found this picture of Link. It was a beautiful sketch I found browsing the web. I don't know who the artist is, but I love the nuance they gave to Link's eyes, and the smirk on his lips. To me, this is the perfect picture to represent his impulsive nature, or my interpretation of his character. I encourage you all to click on the picture to enlarge it so you can see the features better. I'm glad so many of you like it. If any of you know who the artist is, please PM me or tell me in a review so I can give them the proper credit. Thanks. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I've got to hurry," I said, jumping down the last rung of my ladder, and rushing down the impasse towards my horse Epona.

"Hey wait!" a familiar female voice said from behind me.

I stopped and turned, trying not to roll my eyes and grunt in the process. I appreciated my best friend Ilia, but sometimes I thought she coddled me a little too much. Even still, I gave her my attention to see what she wanted.

"Yes?" I said with a hassled tone.

The pretty, twenty year old, dark blonde girl brushed her bangs out of her face and smiled, even though my tone was short with her. She held up a small tin canteen containing fresh baked bread and Ordon pumpkin soup. Ilia's soup was one of the best dishes in the entire village. I never got tired of it, and if there was anything I would stop for, it would be her soup. That, and her Hylian butter cookies. Ilia knew how much I loved her butter cookies.

"I made you lunch," she said to me, "I know you have a big responsibility, and a good meal can help you think."

I looked into her green eyes, and couldn't help but grin at her concern for my health. Ever since Ilia and I were children, she had been worried about me. If I climbed a tree and fell, she'd tend my abrasions. If I forgot to cook, she'd make a meal for me. If I needed someone to talk to, she was always there. I thought of her like my little sister. Even with us both being twenty years old, I still thought of her as a younger sibling. She even nagged like a little sister at times.

_She has a strong maternal instinct, _I thought, _she'll make a great mother one day._

The nagging could be cumbersome, but I wouldn't have Ilia any other way. To be honest, she and the other villagers were all the family I had. My father and mother were killed out at sea when I was seven, and I had no living relatives. My grandparents died when I was little, and when I was orphaned, I was taken in by Rusl and his family. When I became of age, I built my own tree house and started learning how to wrangle goats. Needless to say, goat wrangling was very hard work, but I enjoyed a hard day's work. It made me appreciate meals like the one Ilia prepared for me today all the more.

_I'll make sure to lick the bowl clean so they'll be no questions, _I thought.

However, in this case I wasn't going to wrangle goats. I was going to Hyrule Castle to work for her majesty, queen Zelda's, counter insurgency team. I was the leader of it actually, and the other members were former affiliates of the resistance team when Zant threatened the land. Zant was a tyrant and a fiend who tried to take over Hyrule. He, with Ganondorf's help, was almost successful in that venture. If it hadn't been for the collective efforts of the queen, me, and a Twili woman named Midna, darkness would've overtaken the land. I paused for a moment at the inclination of the Twili woman's name.

_Midna… _I thought, but let it trail.

I had a lot to ponder about her, but now wasn't the time for it. Instead, I took the canteen from my best friend and thanked her for her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you," I said, "you're always looking out for me."

Ilia grinned at me and shrugged.

"Someone has to," she joked, then looked past me to the clearing, "make sure you take care of Epona, okay?"

I sighed a little at her bossy nature. Sometimes I thought she cared more about my horse than she did for me, but I was used to that.

_I better make sure to mount Epona when Ilia leaves, _I thought.

I gave her an offhanded stare and shook my head.

"I will mother," I teased, and she gave me a dirty look.

Ilia sighed and stroked her hair behind her ear, choosing to ignore my inflection.

"Well, have a good day at work," she said, but then paused and asked, "um... will you be back for supper tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged, not necessarily sure.

"It depends on how my day goes," I said honest, "as it stands, don't count on it."

Ilia looked away from me for a moment and bit her lower lip.

"Oh," she said quietly, "I see... I was hoping you could play the ocarina with papa and me. We had so much fun last time, and we hadn't done so in a while."

I didn't let it show, but I was getting slightly bored with the general goings on in the village. After seeing some of the places on my journey, Ordon seemed like a very docile place. Not that I didn't appreciate it, but I found the night life at the castle and Castle Town much more inviting. With businesses thriving the way they were, there were more pubs and taverns opening for the budding 'want to be' plutocrats migrating there.

_I plan on checking a few of those places out when I get some free time, _I thought.

"I wish I could promise you, but I can't," I replied, wanting to drop the subject, "I'm just too busy right now."

Ilia took in a deep sigh and nodded.

"Okay," she said without looking at me, "just be careful."

I stood there staring at her for a moment, and playfully nudged her shoulder.

_Lighten up Illy, _I thought.

"Come on," I said with brevity, "you're acting like you'll never see me again, I'm coming back."

For some odd reason she blushed.

"Yeah... I know," she said, fidgeting with her hands.

I watched the nervous action puzzled.

_What is with her lately? _I wondered.

There was a brief silence between us before I had to ostensibly break it.

"I'd like to chat more, but I have to go," I said, needing to end the conversation, "I'm going to be late."

I took the canteen gratefully without waiting for her reply or rebuttal, and continued down the impasse to the clearing where my horse was waiting for me. I knew Ilia was sensing a change between us because I was so busy, but really there was nothing I could do about that.

That was life.

I had different responsibilities now, different callings. I wasn't becoming the king of Hyrule, but I certainly saw this opportunity as something special. Queen Zelda had chosen me _herself_, and I was not about to undermine the obvious faith she had in me. Who knew, with this endeavor maybe I could travel to Dragon Roost to oversee the dragon cultivation of king Xavier. I knew it had nothing to do with a counter insurgence attack because Dragon Roost was an ally, but I had a personal fascination with dragons. I looked forward to the Dragon Gala held every five years. This year was the fiftieth year of its inception so it promised to be the best.

_Maybe I'll race the famed dragon prince and beat him at his own game at the festival, _I thought with a smirk, _what am I talking about? I don't even know the guy._

I mounted my Hylian mare, giddied her across the bridge, and headed for the castle. I didn't understand why lately I was so eager to leave Ordon. It was really the only place I knew, and everyone there was kind and accommodating. For instance, Rusl, one of the village leaders, had been living in Ordon before I was born. He, along with his wife Uli and two children, little Uli and Colin, were what would be considered a staple of farming life. They were good, decent people, with small town values and huge senses of patriotism. Rusl was a swordsman and the village representative to Hyrule when the mayor, a man named Bo, couldn't do it. He was also teaching his young son Colin the art of fencing. The young man showed promise, and I knew Colin would be exceptional if he practiced. In any such case, Rusl's family was ideal in Ordon, and many of the villagers looked up to them.

Not to be without mention was the mayor of Ordon, Mayor Bo. Bo was a big, brawny, middle aged fellow with a vigorous disposition and a love for wrestling. I actually learned how to wrestle from him. It was during my quest, and the activity served me well with my dealings with the Gorons. Anyway, he was Ilia's father and the leader of Ordon. He took me under his wing when I was very young, particularly after my parents died. He's been basically molding me to take his place. I knew he wanted someone strong to look after Ordon, but I thought Rusl was best suited for the job. That, and I had to admit I had my own plans I was pondering over, and being mayor was not one of them.

_I'll tell him eventually, _I thought.

I never relayed that to Bo because I knew he would be disappointed. However, I knew if things turned out well in Hyrule, my future could be much more of what I wanted. I was a hero after all. The funny thing was, I've never seen myself as the ambitious type, but lately I've found myself wanting to get away from my roots. Maybe the inkling was because the adventurer inside me was vying for a change.

_It's not that I don't like my life as a goat herder, _I thought, _I just yearn for a little bit more. I think every young man does._

I passed the bridge leaving Ordon a few miles back, and headed through the impasse of Faron Woods, north towards Eldin Fields. Along the way, I thought about the apprehension of Talo during my journey. The young boy was studious, with a tenacious disposition, but he had a pension for trouble. He ran away and got caught by a devious character named Ook near the Forest Temple. The baboon like creature was planning on killing the poor kid if he hadn't been found. Fortunately, Rusl and I doubled our efforts to rescue him. Afterwards, Talo promised he'd never do anything like that again, and for the most part he hadn't.

_Let's just hope it stays that way, _I thought.

The direct inverse of his brother was the young boy named Malo. He was quite the character. He was already an established business… boy. I didn't know how else to put it. He had a shop in Kakariko Village and one in Castle Town. For someone who wasn't big enough to ride a horse, he was certainly gifted with a talent for marketing and making money. He never got into anything that wasn't going to make him rupees.

I shook my head of the thought and grinned.

_Malo… _I thought, _you're going to try and buy Hyrule Castle one day._

A few of us in the village often wondered why Malo and Talo were complete opposites of each other. However, an examination of their parents didn't really give the answer. Their parents were just kind of… _there_, and the two boys were pretty much left to their own devices. Not that they had to find food, or shelter, or anything like that, but the general guidance the children needed was provided more from the other grown ups in the village than from their parents. In any such case, Malo and Talo were interesting children.

_They'll be okay, _I thought, _I didn't turn out too bad, and my circumstances were much worse._

I rode my strong Hylian mare north towards south Castle Town entrance and dismounted. I patted my beautiful companion's snout and grinned at her. Epona and I had been through a lot together. On our journey, we even fought Ganondorf as a team alongside the queen. I smiled as I stroked her white mane, but then it faded as another thought came to my mind just then.

_You weren't the only one fighting beside me, were you girl? _I thought, staring into my horse's eyes.

I shook my head of my thoughts, and tried not to get upset about what I was alluding to. It had been two months since I said goodbye to my dear friend Midna, and I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. She had been a constant on my journey, and even though I didn't like her when I first met her, she grew on me. She turned out to be a great woman. That's why I didn't understand why she broke the mirror without even so much as a notice. It wasn't just a crack, she obliterated the portal completely so that all communication between us ceased to exist. I wished she could've at least given me some kind of an explanation for her actions before she carried them out. However, I knew that was all wishful thinking now. All I could do was move on, but that was much easier said than done.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

_You better try harder Link, _I told myself, _she's gone, and you'll probably never see her again._

Having come to terms with reality, I started for the draw bridge. However, before I got inside, a burning sensation suddenly coursed through my hand, then radiated throughout my body.

"Ah!" I grunted as I gripped my wrist, hoping the pain would subside soon.

I had been dealing with this problem ever since I put the Master Sword away. I was diagnosed with a condition called Twili sickness. After being exposed to such large doses of twilight for a prolonged period of time, the radiation seeped into my cellular structure and altered my natural defense mechanisms. To combat that, the Triforce of Courage was purging the effects of the radiation out of my body. Anytime the purge took place, the pain was excruciating. I kept the diagnosis and condition a secret so as not to worry anyone. The only person who knew of anything was the Castle Town doctor, Dr. Borville. He was the one who informed me of the effects of the Triforce.

_I need to be sure to visit the doctor in secret when I have an opportunity, _I thought, _it seems like it's getting worse._

I took in a deep breath as an iridescent ray of light with an emblematic symbol of the Triforce appeared on my left hand. I knew the purge was almost over. No one wanted to hear of a broken hero. Broken heroes didn't exist. Heroes were perfect without any flaws, at least in the eyes of the people. I used to think I didn't care what the people thought, but I knew that wasn't true. When I transformed into a wolf, I wouldn't have hidden myself amongst the thickets and trees, if I didn't care what the people thought about me. I wouldn't have felt the need to keep my transformation a secret, if I didn't care what the people thought of me. I wouldn't have found it necessary to keep my illness a secret now, if I didn't care what the people thought of me. That was unfortunately the price of a lack of anonymity.

_Just keep smiling Link, _I thought with a hint of sarcasm, _just smile and let things happen organically._

I knew that thought was a bout of nonsense.

After the episode subsided, I took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat from my face. If I came to the meeting looking disoriented, everyone would know something was up. I gave myself a few moments to calm down, then once I was back to normal I headed into Castle Town. Waiting near the drawbridge like two dutiful politicians, was Ashei and Shad. Ashei and Shad were former members of the resistance team before Zant's fall. They were also two of the closest friends I had. Not to mention they possessed some extraordinary skill sets.

Ashei was known for her above average fighting ability and her impeccable network of spies. I still to this day didn't know how she and her father, Aruru, maintained the level of secrecy around their information network the way they did. Even _I _couldn't infiltrate it. I remember asking them in a passing as a joke to divulge their network whereabouts, and both of them looked at me like I was crazy. I knew I wasn't privy to all the secrets of the military, but that was one I was hoping they would cue me in on.

_Give it some time, _I told myself, _maybe I'll get an exclusive acknowledgement. _

Ashei waved when she saw me and I grinned at her. I paused for a moment to study her pretty face. She was a very attractive woman, with her dark raven hair and dark brown eyes. I actually had a secret crush on her for a little while a few months ago when we were still fighting Zant. However, when I met and befriended her fiancé Bastion, I knew I was friend fodder for the rest of my life. Ashei had a one track mind when it came to her beau, and I didn't blame her, Bastion was a great guy. It worked out well though. Bastion was probably my closest friend outside of Ilia when it came to things of confidentiality. Some things men can only tell men.

_Bastion's probably out scouting right now, _I thought, looking between Ashei and Shad.

Ashei stepped forward and put her hands on her hips.

"There you are," she said with an accusing tone, "I thought you overslept… _again_."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged at her comment, knowing I probably shouldn't have been so nonchalant about it. She was referring to my first day on the job. I was late because I slept in until midmorning, and didn't get to the castle until noon. Needless to say, the nobles in the court had a field day trying to convince the queen I was an irresponsible nudnik. However, queen Zelda gave me the benefit of the doubt, but I knew I shouldn't test her patience in that regard. She had already stuck her neck out for me by saying I was the best qualified for the position. I didn't want to dampen her faith in me again.

_That wasn't the best way to make an impression, _I thought, _especially with all the naysayers lurking in the courts of Hyrule._

"It's a long ride from Ordon," was all I replied.

Ashei crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"You're going to have to do better than that hero," she stated with a raised brow.

Shad chuckled when he pushed his glasses up his slender nose.

"I suppose that could work as an excuse for now," he said, "but you'll have to come up with something different for her majesty."

_It's amazing how much we're on the same wavelength, _I thought of Shad's propensity to state exactly what I was thinking.

Shad was always studious. The man lived his life in books. Well, at least it seemed that way. He seemed to know a little of everything about everything, and he was an invaluable asset to the team. If there was information needed about indigenous populations, or cultures that were foreign to the western areas of Hyrule, I deferred to his help. If there was a historical aspect of a Hylian strategy that needed clarification, I asked him. Shad knew his stuff. The twenty-eight year old sandy blonde, was a thin build with an aristocratic disposition, but it wasn't to be underestimated for weakness. I knew Shad had an inkling for alchemy. If an individual wasn't careful around him, they might find themselves set on fire.

_Don't get on the scholar's bad side, _I thought as a joke.

"You're right of course," I said.

Shad raised a brow and then handed me a leather bound deposition book he had secured underneath his arm. It was the book where all the notes of the day were taken and recorded. Shad gave it to me in the morning so I could look the information over for accuracy of minutes, then I'd return the volume to his care so he could record the information at the meetings. Later, that same information was shared with her majesty and her advisory board.

"Shall we get going?" Ashei inquired. "The others are waiting."

I nodded and we headed down the alley of south Castle Town. In the short time of the Zant's fall, there was already a great deal of construction projects underway to expand the city. There were many younger people moving closer to the castle and town square where businesses was thriving. Ashei, Shad, and I walked through the town, but we weren't without notice. One of the vices and virtues of being a hero was there was recognition wherever I went. Almost at every concession, the vendors turned around and either bowed or said my name. I smiled for the most part, knowing the people were grateful not having to live through tyranny.

"Master Link!" a young man said, as he hurried towards us.

Ashei was slightly on guard, but she never took her battle stance. I wish I could say she was being over protective, but there were already two attempts to have me poisoned since I was instated two months ago. I recognized both instances and thwarted them, but even still, I knew there were individuals within the court who were not happy to see me lurking around the castle halls.

_Stay on guard and stay focused, _I thought.

In this case it was a false alarm, the young man was carrying a cornucopia of fruits and vegetables and handed it to me. Ashei's face softened and I thanked the fellow.

"Thank you," I said, "I'll be sure to have the royal chef bake something extra special from it."

The man's face light up. "Really?" he said. "Thank you master Link! Those are my prime, grade 'A' vegetables. Only the best for our resident hero!"

I grinned at his saying, then nodded at Ashei and Shad for us to keep heading to our destination.

"Thank you very much," I repeated to young man, "you have a good day."

"You too!" he said enthusiastically.

_I think I made his morning, _I thought with a head shake.

We headed north to the castle with minimal distractions. We were gawked at and stared at like we were everyday, but I didn't mind it so much this morning. However, I wasn't going to lie, there was some mornings when I didn't feel like being bothered. I tried not to let it show for the sake of public opinion and the people, but there were days when I had pressing issues on my mind and being stared at didn't help. It was no matter, I knew it was the price of being famous.

_Just take it one day at a time Link, _I thought, trying to give myself a sense of solace.

We headed through the front halls and the guards opened the door to the towered edifice that was Hyrule Castle. The marble and stone building was a cornerstone to the power of the Nohansen lineage. The fifteen towered structure raised seven stories skyward with the center tower being the tallest. The roofs were made of dark blue stone shillings, and eight of the towers connected to the center building by way of arcs and ridgeways. The inside was paved with marble and onyx, with cylinder fortifications to keep the vaulted ceilings and stairwells in place. The acoustic was so pitch perfect, there were only certain areas of the castle where a whisper wouldn't echo. We were on our way to one of those areas now. It was called the Situation Room.

The Situation Room was a military strategy room that was double fortified with stone in the structure. The extra layer of rock didn't allow sound waves to oscillate far, and when the waves traveled retrograde they cancelled each other out, causing a deceasing of echoes. The room was stocked with maps of the surrounding regions, typograpy notes, capilers, books of military strategies including the famous _Art of War, _by the brilliant ancient eastern Hylian militarist Sun Tzu. There was even a banner with a well known quote of his hanging on the wall, it read: 'Know your enemy the way you know yourself... you can win a hundred battles without a single loss.' How true that was.

_Let's hope there's no battles to be fought right now, _I thought, _the country is just starting to recover from the last one._

Shad opened the door to the third tower on the right side of the main castle where three other members of the team were waiting: Telma, Aruru, and Bastion. They all nodded when they saw us come through the door. Rusl was part of the team too, but decided to have a lesser role because of his duties in Ordon.

"Good morning," the three of them said in unison.

"Good morning," I replied.

I scanned the room to see if everyone was there, but found myself looking at the diversity of the group more so than anything. I started with Telma. Telma was a buxom, curvaceous redhead, with a beauty mark so perfectly placed, she hardly seemed like the type to be sitting at a table of militarists. Her cornrowed hair and vivacious personality made her more of a mainstay of her more time consuming occupation, bartending. However, that wasn't to say she wasn't a vital asset to the team. She could arrange hideouts and safe havens better than anyone.

Aruru was Ashei's father. The silver and grey haired Hylian traveled all over Hyrule and knew the country backwards. He was the creator of the information network he and his daughter were so secretive to. He also garnered a great deal of respect from the people and kept the team focused when we got a little sidetracked, which was often at times.

As I stated before, Bastion was my best friend outside of Ordon. The twenty year old raven haired, green eyed soldier looked like he belonged in the handsome devils club more than in a suit of armor. I remember him telling me stories about his philandering days before he met Ashei. She apparently had the right touch, because he asked her to marry him. The two of them were perfect for each other. Aside from his picturesque face, he was a damned good fighter and he knew military strategies and typography as well as anyone.

I knew we needed to get started, so I took my seat at the head of the table and set the deposition book down. Bastion raised his brow and chuckled when he saw the look on my face. I took note of that.

"What?" I asked with a grin.

Bastion shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "At ease general," he joked, "the war hasn't started yet."

I snickered at his comment and grinned.

"Did I really look that serious walking in?" I asked.

Telma raised a read brow at me. "I thought there was something wrong honey," she said to me, "you almost didn't look like yourself."

I laughed at that too.

"I have a few things on my mind," I replied and sat back.

Aruru gave me a stoic look. "In these kinds of processions," he said, "you must always keep an indifferent face, especially with ears and eyes at every door."

I looked at the swordsman seriously just then. I knew he was right, and given how many apparent enemies I had in the court, I couldn't let what was on my mind show on my face.

"Daddy's right," Ashei said, stating the obvious as she sat down next to her fiancé.

_I know, _I thought.

However, before anyone I could reply, the door to the room suddenly opened, and everyone looked at our new guest in surprise. I glanced over at Bastion, who had a raised brow and was looking at me. His face was just as perplexed as mine. I looked back over to the door and stood up.

_What in the world...? _I wondered, but didn't finish.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. This story will continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspiration: _The Breakfast Club, _(there were such different and colorful personalities in that group lol), and introspection.**

**Shout Outs: Grinf, Azure Heart, Negiro, Lovemadness, Ozzieliber-Tea, Saphireheart.**

**Author's Note: Never underestimate the power of friendship. A friend, a true friend, will stick closer to you than a brother.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the now opened door. I stood up and cleared my throat and addressed the gentleman who just walked in.

"Can I help you?" I asked again.

The visitor was a courtier of her majesty queen Zelda. He was dressed in a ruffled shirt with pleated pants and a tweed overcoat. His face was oval shaped and carried an oblong expression of both snobbery and conceit. He looked like a man with an ambition to move up the aristocracy, and every aristocracy had an errand boy. He apparently was it.

_It must be hard living with such lofty expectations, _I assumed with subtle sarcasm.

The courtier grunted slightly in reproach at my question. "I just came to inform you that her majesty, queen Zelda, would like an update to your…" he looked around the room, and raised a brow, "_proceedings _once you have concluded," he divulged.

I couldn't keep the grin from curling my lips.

_This guy is too much, _I thought, _I guess figuring out new ways to protect Hyrule is considered menial in the minds of the elite. _

"Of course," I replied, "could you please let her majesty know that I will get back to her early this afternoon."

The courtier looked at me mildly stunned regarding my request. "With all due respect _master _Link," he began, "I don't deliver messages to the queen with such ill advised verve. I will inform her majesty that you _request _an audience with her, at _her _convenience. We never tell the queen _we'll get back_ to her. That kind of talk is found in harems."

I raised my brow and kept in a well deserved scoff.

_He's getting uppity over semantics? _I wondered in disbelief. _What's next? _

"Thank you," I replied, choosing to ignore his apt rudeness, "that's very much appreciated."

The courtier cut his eyes at me and grunted again. "Hmph," he moaned, "now if you'll excuse me, I bid you good day."

With that, the courtier bowed and took his leave. When the door closed behind him, there was a moment of silence, but then the room erupted with laughter. I tried to stay straight faced, but given what just happened, I knew that wasn't possible.

"He looked like he was ready to have me beheaded," I joked.

Bastion shook his head and snickered. "You know," he started, "I think he was a spy for the court. He was probably scanning the room for another assassination attempt."

More laughter came from that, and Ashei added to it. "Now that you say that, it does seem to make the most sense."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up hearing about another poorly executed effort in the Hyrule Historia," Shad stated.

Telma shook her head at all the talk. "Isn't this conversation turning... morbid?"

Aruru, the only one not laughing, nodded in agreement with her statement. "Indeed it is," he said, "and there are a great many things we have to go over. I suggest we put aside the pleasantries and get to work."

I cleared my throat when I heard Aruru speak, because I knew he meant business and he was generally right.

_He always keeps us in line, _I thought, _he's the papa bear of the group._

"Of course," I said, and sat back down, "you must forgive the brevity master Aruru."

Bastion and Ashei chuckled again at that.

"Really Link?" Ashei teased. "Brevity?"

I just grinned at her and shrugged. I opened the deposition book and looked over the previous day's notes. There were several things I wanted to address: artillery, combat strategies, reconnaissance, and logistics. Each of these departments had glaring flaws. I was actually surprised the general rubrics had been sustained for so long. However, it was no matter. That's why I was there. I was going to rectify the problems.

_That's what her majesty hired me for, _I thought.

"Master Aruru is right," I said, getting back on track, "this meeting is now in session," I looked over at the sundial on the far back wall, "minutes start at a quarter past the ninth hour."

Shad unrolled a parchment scroll and readied a quill pen dipped in Gerudo ink. He began taking dictation. "You may begin," he said.

"There are several items we need to discuss," I started, looking around the room at everyone, "when I was going over all the data we've collected, I noticed some disparities in some of the major facets of the military. I've come up with some alternative solutions to these problems. However, feel free to add whatever input you feel is necessary, okay?"

That got a nod from everyone in the room. One thing about my leadership style that I took pride in, was that I made sure everyone felt they had a voice. There had to be an equality of sharing when it came to brainstorming. There were too many examples of too many people who allowed there egos to get in the way of being practical. That was a recipe for disaster. Besides, each person in this room had something special to offer. Individually, we all had our strengths. Together, we were a compartmentalized whole and we worked well that way.

"The first item on the agenda is: improvement in weapon design," I said. "We're all well aware that the age of iron is moving to the age of bronze. However, we can accelerate the process of progression if we bypass the normal mundane approach of following what the industry dictates, and spearhead our own path."

Shad looked around the room at everyone after I uttered that, then back to me. "That's quite a mouthful."

Aruru gave me a slightly offhanded stare. "What... did you have in mind?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and sat back.

"Tempered stainless steel," I disclosed, "high officiating officers already have steel as their weapon of choice. Why not make that the mandate for the entire military?"

Ashei shook her head at the notion. "That's all well and good in theory Link," she said, "but the reason for the demarcation in weaponry is to show who has the highest rank. Tempered steel has long since been the identifying marker of generals and colonels in the military."

I shook my head at that reasoning.

"That's arcane logic and ancient thinking," I replied, "it makes no sense to have to upper ranked officers better defended than the privates in the military. The privates are the front liners. They are the ones that see the action first hand. They should have just as much protection as their superior officers."

Shad continued to write, but added, "That's true," he said, "but the expense behind such an overhaul will be quite large. You're talking a hefty tax increase. The citizens are not going to like that."

I grinned when he said that.

_I've thought about that, _I pondered.

"Not necessarily," I replied, "the rate of blacksmiths leaving Hyrule for Dragon Roost is two to one. At this pace, Hyrule will be without an armory, and why? Because we're stuck with the mediocrities of the past. Steel is the future. King Xavier is already arming his entire military with these weapons."

Bastion looked at me skeptically when I said that. "What Xavier does with his tiny kingdom is none of our concern right now," he said. "You still didn't answer the question. How do plan to accomplish this without a tax increase?"

I glanced over at my best friend. I sensed the cynicism in his tone, but ignored it because I understood it.

_They're probably going to think I'm crazy with what I'm going to suggest next, _I thought.

"I know some of you may not agree with this," I began, "but we could present a proposition of a two year contract with Dragon Roost to the queen for the smiths of that country to make the weapons for us. That way, taxes won't have to be increased and the money for the project can come straight from the reserves in the treasury."

I glanced around the table.

I knew it.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Link," Telma chimed in, "there are trade embargos between certain factions of the merchant guilds in Dragon Roost and Hyrule, weapons and armaments are two of them."

_I know that, _I thought.

"Yes, that's true," I said, "however, the Roostians have more firepower to produce what we need at a faster rate."

Ashei narrowed her eyes at me just then when she realized what I was talking about. "You mean the dragons, don't you?"

I avoided her eyes at her utterance. I knew she wouldn't approve.

_That's exactly what I mean, _I thought.

"Yes," I replied.

Ashei's mouth dropped at hearing that. "Link-" she tried, but her father interrupted her.

"Now, now," he said, "before you all bite master Link's head off, think about what he's suggesting. We've been looking for ways to bridge the strained gap between Dragon Roost and Hyrule for years. The only real sign of cohesiveness between the two nations is the king and the prince's relationship with the queen of Hyrule. After that, however, there seems to be nothing that links the two kingdoms together. This idea could be what is needed to help lift the embargos and unite the two nations."

Everyone was quiet after Aruru spoke. The tension in the room was thick. The history between Hyrule and Dragon Roost was a complicated one at best. It was a history that veered back five hundred years when the first king of Dragon Roost took the throne. A treaty was signed between the two nations, but over time the treaty became nothing more than words on paper. It was only in the last forty years where the friendship between the former king of Hyrule, Daphnes II, and king Xavier of Dragon Roost, forged an alliance to settle some of the rising tension between the two nations. However, with the ebbs and flow of time, the two countries were once again steering towards unspoken actions of war. The last thing either country needed was a civil war.

_We have to do something to keep the contrition at bay, _I thought.

"Master Aruru," Bastion began, breaking the silence, "what you're saying does have merit, but we have to remember the _reason _for the trade embargos in the first place. Dragon Roost has been getting aggressive with the Goron people for years now. They have actively been trying to take over Death Mountain, and who knows what they'll try to do after that. They may even vie for Hyrule. We can_not _take that chance."

Aruru looked over at his future son-in-law and nodded, but I knew something else was coming from the older soldier. One thing about Aruru that couldn't be denied was that he had his insights. He was aware of things on a much deeper level than most of us in that room, so what he said wasn't something to be overlooked.

"I understand what you're saying," Aruru reasoned, "but we have a better shot of resolving the conflict with the Gorons _if_ we have a less antagonistic relationship with the Roostians. The Roostians right now have more dragons in one province, than we do in the whole of Hyrule. It would be foolish for us to continue with a negative relationship with them."

Even though Aruru was arguing my point, I had to interject, because the premise of that sounded erroneous to me.

_He isn't suggesting that Dragon Roost could win in an all out fight against Hyrule, is he? _I wondered.

"Master Aruru," I said, "Dragon Roost is a powerful country, true. However, Hyrule has the power of the Triforce, the Master Sword, and the Sage of Light in queen Zelda. It would be suicidal for Dragon Roost to even consider an act of insurrection. They're a small mountain kingdom."

Aruru nodded at my logic. "That's true," he said, "but you _never _underestimate what your allies are willing to do to one up you master Link. You always keep your friends close, but your enemies closer."

I raised an eyebrow just then.

_What's he really saying then? _I wondered.

"Are you saying Dragon Roost is an enemy?" I asked.

Aruru paused for a moment. "I'm saying…" he trailed to weigh his words carefully, "Dragon Roost is ambitious, and sometimes ambition knows no boundaries."

I truly wanted to know what he meant by that statement, and hoped he would afford everyone more clarity on the subject. However, Aruru stopped himself when he realized the conversation had stagnated with him.

"Even still," the older soldier went on, "I think you have a great idea master Link. One I think we should go with."

It was clever how he segued himself out of that. However, I didn't question him on it and simply nodded. I looked across the table at everyone else.

"Is there any more input or concerns?" I asked.

There was a brief silence, but I saw the look of worry on everyone's faces.

_I'm not surprised, _I thought, _but the other alternatives would include a tax increase, and the citizens are just getting back on their feet. _

"Shall we vote on the measure then?" I asked, not wanting to waste any more time.

Everyone turned and looked at me with open reluctance for a moment, but then nodded waywardly.

_Come on, it wasn't _that _bad of a suggestion, _I thought.

"All in favor," I said, and raised my hand.

Aruru, Telma, and Shad all raised their hands, Ashei and Bastion did not.

_It passed, _I thought, _but let me be diplomatic. _

"All opposed," I said.

Ashei and Bastion both raised their hands. They knew it was a lost cause, but they had a right to their opinion.

"The yeas have it," I said, "I'll present the measure to her majesty this afternoon."

Ashei groaned and looked away. Bastion shook his head in disagreement. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and looked down at the deposition book to see who had been the primary researcher on the previous topic. It was Bastion.

_He is about to hate me, _I thought.

"Bastion," I said to him, "if the queen okays the project, you'll be overseeing it."

Bastion looked at me surprised. "What?" he demanded.

I took in a deep sigh, and crossed my arms over my chest.

_Come on, _I thought, _don't argue me on this._

"You heard me," I said, "you were the lead researcher, now the project is yours to oversee."

Bastion grunted in slight reproach, but nodded anyway. He knew it was better to just go with the flow instead of going against it. Even still, I felt bad for putting him in this contradictory position the way I did. He had his concerns, and he was justified in having them. Even still, we had to think about what was best in the present.

_I'd probably feel the same way, _I thought.

"Well," I said, changing the subject, "with that settled, we need to address the next issue: combat strategies related to the Twili creatures."

There was a general groan about the room when I said that, but the segue was pretty relative. The only person who had any experience properly fighting and warding off the shadow beasts was me. However, even with the knowledge base I had, there were still some things I didn't know. Evidence of that was the Twili sickness I had procured from my journey. I had no idea why or how I acquired it. If the threat of the twilight came back, it was important to know what to expect from prolonged exposure physically. I needed some raw data to present to the queen regarding this matter, so research on the subject was vital. This assignment could potentially take a great deal of time, but it was important and worth it.

_There could be some latent delayed reaction related to the twilight, _I thought, _there's no telling what is taking place biochemically with everyone exposed._

"The mechanism of the twilight is still something not completely understood," I started, "the shadow beasts and other twilight warriors that came from it exhibited a propensity to violence like any normal enemy creature here in Hyrule. The problem we need to solve, is what long term effects the twilight has on a Hylian exposed to it."

Everyone nodded in agreement on that.

Ashei sat back in her seat and grabbed her chin just then. "It's true," she said, "I can't really say if I've had any side effects, but I was in Hyrule Castle when it was encased in twilight. It had a strange ethereal glow, but I don't remember anything bad happening to me."

I glanced over at her for a moment.

_That's because your body was in the shape of a drop of light and you have no memory of what took place,_ I thought, _but there is definitely side effects to staying in the twilight too long. _

"Even still," I said with a nod, "we need to know for a certain."

Telma gave me an odd look just then. "What about you honey?" she asked. "You had the most exposure out of all of us. Have you been experiencing anything uncomfortable that would exhibit sickness?"

Everyone turned their attention back to me after Telma inquired of that.

I raised any eyebrow and kept my face staid. There were definitely things I was dealing with that no one in this room knew about. The nightmares and night sweats were just a couple of facets of my symptoms. The real culprit of my discomfort was the purging of the radiation from my body by means of the Triforce of Courage. If I didn't have the Triforce, I often wondered if I'd survive this sickness, and that's what I needed to know of others.

_Until I get something more definitive, I can't share this with anyone, _I thought.

"It does have some effects," I said carefully, "but I'd like to know how people _without_ the Triforce are dealing with the exposure. I was thinking we could begin a framework of all the people exposed to it and document their symptomology over time. That way, we could have some record or reference of what it does to the body."

Shad nodded and paused for a moment with his dictation. "That's a brilliant idea," he said, "there is a good chance the Triforce is protecting you, so maybe your symptomology is different from the average Hylian. I also think we should research how the twilight effects metals from this world as well. There's a good chance that concentrated quanta particles from the twilight could cause a rapid erosion of metallic properties. If that is the case, your steel proposition holds more merit now."

I grinned at Shad.

_Leave it to the brainiac to give a deeper meaning to what we're discussing, _I thought.

"That's perfect that you said that," I replied, "because the assignment is yours."

Shad looked at me and grinned. "Not a problem," he said, "this is exactly my forte."

_Well, he made that easy, _I thought.

I looked to everyone else.

"Shall we vote on the measure?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"This is important," Telma stated, "it needs to be done. No vote is necessary."

Ashei glanced over at Telma and nodded. "I agree," she said.

I looked between Aruru and Bastion.

"Gentlemen?" I inquired.

Both of them shook their heads no.

"It's fine with me," Bastion stated, "we need to know of any residual effects."

"Yes," Aruru said.

I nodded.

"Excellent," I said, "I'll present the matter to her majesty this afternoon."

I looked in the deposition book just then and saw the next subject noted, reconnaissance improvement. This was a big problem and I knew there had to be one major reason why: there were spies in her majesty's court. I deduced this from the coup that took place a little over a year ago when queen Zelda's throne was usurped by Zant. There was only one way for that twilight viper to get that close to her, and that was him being fed information. I didn't know who, or why, but I definitely had my suspicions. However, I couldn't present anything to her majesty without proof.

_If I go to her with a lot of conspiracy theories and no facts, she'll laugh at me, _I thought.

"We have an intelligence problem," I started, "the first thing we have to do is improve the leaks and find out where they're coming from."

My words precipitated a reaction from Ashei. "I've been working overtime to find the culprits, I'm hoping to have some news for you in the upcoming weeks," she said, "I can assure you it isn't my, or my father's network."

I nodded at her words and rested my hand at my chin.

"I'm aware of that," I said, then paused for a moment, "I think her majesty has spies elsewhere."

There was a slight hush that came over room when I said that.

"Where is this 'elsewhere' Link?" Bastion asked me finally.

I didn't want to say it, but I was sure everyone was aware of my suspicions and possibly felt the same way.

_I might as well let them know, _I thought, _I trust everyone in this room._

"The royal court," I said quietly, "particularly the nobleman, Vincent of Rue Morgue."

Everyone was quiet again.

Aruru gave me a careful look. "Be mindful of the ears and eyes around that man master Link," he said, "he is powerful and deceptive. He's the closest advisor to her majesty."

I looked over at him and nodded.

_That's what worries me, _I thought.

"I know," I said, "and I don't trust him."

There was another brief silence. I looked around the room and saw the indifference in some of my comrades faces.

_Maybe I was wrong, _I thought, _maybe I should have kept that to myself._

"Anyway," I said with a sigh, deciding to move on,"be it him or not, we have to find this leak. This is a top priority, if someone was feeding information back then, then there's a good chance whoever is doing it is still doing it now."

Bastion gave me an odd stare just then. "To whom though?" he asked. "Zant and access to the twilight is gone."

I nodded at his reasoning, but wasn't deterred by it.

"That doesn't matter," I said, "there's always an enemy ready to take over Hyrule. They may have been waiting for Zant and Ganondorf to be put away to make their move."

Telma grinned at me. "I see you're still entertaining that Vincent theory."

I grinned back at her.

"Yes," I said, "I am."

Aruru chuckled for a moment. "You've got good instincts Link," he said to me, "never lose them. Even if everyone around you scolds you for them, _never_ lose them."

There was an undercurrent of admiration in his voice and it pleased me. I admired Aruru as well. He was the oldest and the wisest of all my comrades, and his words had droves of merit. He was around since the reign of the previous king, Daphnes II, and he knew of what he spoke. He was definitely necessary to have around when it came to making hard decisions.

"Then you shouldn't be surprised that intelligence reformation has been assigned to you and Ashei," I divulged.

Aruru chuckled again and looked over at his daughter. "I'm not surprised at all," he said, then stated to her, "it's always a pleasure working with you my dear."

Ashei narrowed her eyes at her father for a moment. "Is that sarcasm?" she asked.

Everyone broke out into a brief laughter. It was the perfect time, it seemed it was needed.

_It was getting pretty tense a moment ago, _I thought.

"It is whatever you take it to be my dear," Aruru said.

Ashei wasn't at all encouraged by that. "Of course father," she replied.

I looked between the two of them, then glanced up at the sundial on the wall. It was already past noon.

_Time certainly does fly when you're not watching it, _I thought.

"Let's break for lunch and reconvene in an hour," I announced and stood up.

Everyone nodded and shortly thereafter did the same. Telma waved her hand to get everyone's attention.

"We should head to my bar," she said, "I had some food prepared for us."

Everyone perked at hearing that and heartily agreed. I took my tin canteen anyway, not forgetting the lunch Ilia prepared for me. We all then headed to south Castle Town and to Telma's bar.

The small bar was situated down an alley in south Castle Town. It was a twenty-seven hundred square feet establishment currently undergoing renovation. Telma was adding a second bar and more seating to accommodate more customers. One thing about Telma that was outstanding was her ability to hustle a deal. She was known for getting her materials and her contracts negotiated at the lowest possible rates. That's why when we got back to the Situation Room, she was going to be assigned to logistical management.

_We need someone with a thrifty eye like hers to help plan a budget for the queen, _I thought.

We headed through Castle Town Square and were greeted by almost everyone we saw. It was the usual practice of the town's folks. They wanted to show their appreciation, and we readily gave it back to them. It was nice that they were so grateful. It made the stress of what my new job afforded seem all the more worth it. Even still, I realized how contradictory I seemed at times, because there were some days where I didn't want to be bothered.

_A fickle, fickle man you are Link, _I told myself.

In amongst all the appreciation however, coming quickly in the opposite direction, was a woman dressed in a long green gown with a matching headdress. There was a slight uncovering at her bangs that revealed a flash of red hair. She seemed to be in a hurry, because she wasn't watching where she was going. She was looking over her shoulder as if she were being followed, and ran right smack into me.

_Someone has a one track mind, _I thought.

I caught her before she lost her footing and fell, but she looked startled when I tried to help her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, "I'm so clumsy."

I grinned, taking no offense to it.

"It's alright," I stated, and looked her over, "are you okay?"

It was then she finally looked up at me and I saw her incredible green eyes. I tried to keep my facial expression neutral, but she was a striking woman.

_Wow, _I thought, almost in disbelief, _she's really quite lovely. _

The woman's eyebrows rose when she caught a glimpse of my face. She drew back a little when she got a good look at me.

"You're-!" she gasped slightly, but stopped herself.

_She must've just recognized who I was, _I thought.

I smiled.

"Don't worry about it," I said, and gave her a quick once over, "you look like you're in a hurry."

The woman continued to stare at my face in disbelief. "It's uncanny," she whispered to herself cryptically.

I gave her a slightly offhanded stare and let go of her shoulders when I saw she was okay. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bastion grinning at me and Ashei giving me a concerned look with a raised brow. I knew they were thinking the same thing, but for very different reasons.

_I probably won't hear the end of this, _I thought.

"Where are you off to?" I asked the woman.

The woman stepped back and bowed, still staring at my face. "Why…" she trailed, "why do you look like that?"

I gave her another odd look. That was a strange question.

"I'm sorry?" I responded.

The woman shook her head, and didn't answer. "I apologize for bumping into you," she said, "please excuse."

With that, she hurried past me and headed down the alleyway leading to west Castle Town. I looked after her, slightly disappointed that she had to run off so quickly.

_She seemed truly distressed, _I thought_, maybe I'll run into her again one day. _

I turned to look at the others, and they were all giving me wayward or nondescript expressions.

_Here we go, _I thought with a sigh.

"What?" I asked.

Ashei looked past me down the alley where the woman went off to. "Try not to lose your head too soon, okay?"

I didn't know what she meant by that.

"It's just a girl Ashei," I said, "she looked like she was in trouble."

Bastion grinned at me. "_That's _the kind of trouble you want to get in Link," he said.

Ashei closed her eyes and groaned. "Men."

Bastion nodded in agreement with his fiance, even though her comment afforded another connotation. "It's only sensible a single, hot blooded man responds to a beautiful woman," he said, "it's the way we're made my love."

Shad chuckled and shook his head when he heard that. "I whole heartedly agreed with you," he said, "there's a saying in ancient Hylian, _sunt mulieres venenum, _meaning 'women are poison,' but I must say, I wouldn't prefer any other kind of death."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Shad surprised. He was the last person I expected to make a comment like that.

_Maybe there's more to him than I initially thought, _I pondered.

Bastion laughed at that. "Well said, sir scholar."

Aruru and Telma just looked at each other and smiled.

"Awww to be young and audacious again," Aruru said.

Telma crossed her arms over her large bosom and gave the old soldier and oddball look. "If my memory serves me right," she stated, "there are stories about the great Aruru in the, ahem, _R__ed Lantern D_istrict."

Everyone looked at Aruru stunned. Well, everyone except me. I had never been to the Red Lantern District. I didn't even know what Telma was referring too.

"Father!" Ashei scolded.

The older soldier raised his hands in surrender. "We all have our pasts my dear."

Ashei's face went beet red, and it made everyone laugh. I felt a little out of the loop, because I didn't know what the big deal was. Maybe it was my naivety, or just general lack of knowledge about the inside joke, but I wanted to know why she was so embarrassed.

_It can't be that bad, _I thought.

"What's wrong with master Aruru going there?" I asked, looking at Ashei. "What's the Red Lantern District?"

Everyone stopped gawking at Aruru for a moment and turned their attention to me. Shad and Bastion both looked at me like I was crazy. I looked between the two of them and edged back slightly.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

"You're kidding, right?" Shad asked, letting his glasses slide down his nose slightly to look at me.

I was a little embarrassed, because I wasn't. I had never been to, or heard of, the Red Lantern District.

_Great, _I thought with sarcasm, _the country boy is showing in you Link. _

"Never mind," I said quickly, "let's just go eat."

Telma raised a brow and looked at me surprised. "He _isn't_ kidding."

_Thanks for making it obvious Telma, _I thought with sarcasm.

I knew I was probably red at that point, and I hated that about my complexion. It always gave away what was truly going on with me. I hurried to the front past everyone so they wouldn't see the expression on my face. I hated being the bunt of jokes, and I hated being embarrassed, especially on something I was genuinely ignorant about. Bastion saw that I was uncomfortable, and quickly caught up to me. He stopped me for a moment by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, there's nothing to be self-conscious about," he said in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear, "it's cool, just relax."

When the rest of the group caught up, Bastion told them to go on to the tavern and we would catch up to them in a moment. I avoided his face when it was just him and me.

_Look, I don't need this right now, _I thought, _there are still places in this country I have never been to, even if I _am _its hero. _

Bastion took a step back and covered his chin with his hand in a thoughtful gesture. When he didn't say anything immediately, I lost my temper.

_Is he going to ask, or isn't he? _I wondered upset.

"What?" I snapped, wanting to get this over with.

Bastion shook his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Were you serious back there?" he asked point blank.

I gave him an obvious stare.

"You know damn well I was serious," I replied, "why would I lie?"

Bastion raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey man, I was just asking," he said, then a cocky smile came across his face, "it's funny, I've never met a warrior who hasn't been to the Red Lantern District, and considering your status I have to say I'm surprised."

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Great," I muttered to myself, and ran a hand through my hair.

What made the situation worse was that _Shad _of all people knew what the Red Lantern District was over me.

Shad!

_Damn my sheltered childhood, _I thought.

"Could you just tell me what the hell it is so I can stop looking like an idiot?" I demanded.

Bastion chuckled when I said that.

"Relax," he said, "no one's going to reprimand you about not knowing where the Red Lantern District is. It's Hyrule's best kept secret…" he said and his grin widened. "It's where all the brothel girls come out to play."

My eyes widened.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"It's a whore house?" I whispered.

The question made Bastion laugh some more.

"Well…" he trailed, "it's not really a house, it's more like _houses_, the area is full of them. It's a soldier's paradise."

_No wonder I hadn't heard of it, _I thought.

The look on my face made Bastion laugh some more.

"Don't worry," he said, "one of these days I'll take you by there and you can have a field day."

I looked at him surprised.

"A field day?" I repeated in disbelief.

Bastion's smile never faded.

"Trust me," he said, "I know exactly what I'm talking about when I say field day. Now come on, the others are waiting for us. I'll fill you in on that later."

He patted my shoulder, then headed back down the alley to catch up with the rest of the group. I stood there for a moment, thinking about how foolish I seemed for not knowing something so obvious.

_How in the world am I going to plan counter insurgency tactics, when I don't even know where the brothel houses are in Hyrule? _I thought upset.

I knew there was no use standing there sulking like a child. I needed to shake it off and move on.

_It is what it is Link, _I thought, _you didn't know, now you know, get over it and move on. _

I took in a deep sigh and went down the alley to catch up with everyone else. They were waiting for me outside of Telma's. They all looked at me for a moment. Fortunately, none of them said anything. They could all see I wasn't in any mood to be harassed about such a silly thing.

_Just forget it you guys, _I thought.

Afterwards, we all went inside. Everyone filed into the lodging and sat down at a long table in the center of the room. Ashei went to help Telma in the kitchen in the back. A moment later, they came back with trays of roasted pheasant, fresh baked Hylian bread, and a jug of Hylian apple cider. I placed my canteen down and rubbed my hands together at the sight of the delicious food. One thing I enjoyed immensely was home cooked meals. On my travels, I had to gather things quickly, so my fares would generally be berries and root vegetables at best. So, whenever the opportunity to eat a home cooked meal afforded itself to me, I took it.

"This looks really good Telma," I said, forgetting what I was embarrassed about before.

"Yes," everyone agreed in unison.

We were all beginning to enjoy our food, when suddenly a large crash near the front door stopped everyone in their tracks. We all turned to see what it was.

_What in the world? _I thought.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 4 will be coming at a later date.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspiration: Errol Flynn and Basil Rathbourne, these two actors are old school, I'm talking 1930's and 1940's but they are two of my favorite actors. Errol Flynn is the quintessential swashbuckling hero, and Basil Rathbourne is the perfect antithesis of him. They are some of the most handsome leading men ever to grace a silver. If you've never seen "Robin Hood," watch the 1938 version with these two actors and you'll see why it is the best rendition of "Robin Hood" ever. Nothing even comes close.**

**Shout Outs: C . blythe15 welcome back.**

**Author Note: I have to apologize for the slow updates. They will get faster once my reedit to my other story is done. I just finished the concept map for this one. So, I have it all figured out. I know where this is going and I hope you guys like it. You all know what to expect from me now, but I hope I can still surprise you here and there. Thank you all for reading and giving me the will to keep writing. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone turned at the sound of the crash and was surprised to find Telma's cat lurking about the debris and building materials of the construction zone.

"Louise!" Telma exclaimed and got up to shoo the cat. "What in Hylia's name are you doing?"

The cat lumbered over several pieces of timber before jumping up to a cedar beam in the ceiling out of her owner's reach. In the feline's wake, the cat left a mess of pulverized pottery and broken glass. I snickered at seeing Telma upset. She was usually a pretty even keeled person, but when she lost her temper, watch out. The _other _Telma would come out, and she was something else. The bartender groaned as she went to the kitchen to get a broom and dust pan. Ashei and I both looked at each other having the same idea, then got up to go help her. When Telma returned to the front dining room, I took the dust pan from her and Ashei commandeered the broom. I didn't want to disrupt the milieu we had going as a group.

_I think if it were any of us we would want a little help, _I thought, _that was pretty startling._

"We'll take care of it," I said with a grin, "you've already made lunch for everyone. Why don't you sit down and relax?"

Telma looked at the both of us surprised, but her surprise soon turned to gratitude. "Thank you honey," she said, "I appreciate it."

_That's how it's done Link, _I thought.

Ashei was already sweeping when I went to kneel down and gather up the dust and broken glass. Her stroke seemed a little forceful with the broom. So much so, that a cloud of dirt perfumed my face after her next run through.

"Hey!" I complained and fanned the debris. "Watch it!"

Ashei chuckled and shrugged. "Sorry."

Bastion was shaking his head from my periphery and sat back in his seat. "Why do you keep that useless cat Telma?" he asked all of a sudden. "She seems to give you more headache than comfort these days."

Telma shot Bastion a dirty look. "Don't you start ragging on my cat," she warned, "she may have her moments, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Besides, she was very useful to me back when Zant was running amok."

I nodded from my sitting position, agreeing with her wholeheartedly. I remember when Louise showed me into Telma's bar to overhear the plans when Ashei, Aruru, and Telma were part of the resistance coalition.

"She's right Bastion," I replied.

Bastion looked between Telma and I still not convinced. "That may have been all well and good a few months ago," he stated, "but she seems to have lost her moxie and just set you back a couple hundred rupees with that stunt she just pulled."

I shook my head and raised my brows when I got up to throw the trash away.

_This man always has to have a say, _I thought with a grin, _no wonder he's studying to be a military tactician._

Telma gave Bastion an offhanded look and put her hands on her hips. "Louise may not be perfect," she said, "but she's certainly not worth giving up over some broken glass."

Bastion crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "If you say so Telma," he replied, "if you say so."

Ashei put the broom away, and was over at the basin washing her hands when she interjected. "Bastion my dear, don't you have something precious to you that you could never give away from the days of Zant?" she asked, coming to Telma's defense. "Can't you understand why Telma loves Louise so much?"

I looked over at Ashei seeing her point, then glanced at her beau.

Bastion grinned. "Of course I do," he said with a sly inflection, "you my love."

Ashei rolled her eyes and came to sit back down. "Besides you doting over me," she said, not being detracted, "there has to be something that you have a hard time parting with, or never want to lose sight of."

Bastion looked at his fiancé thoughtfully for a moment, and pondered over the notion. "I never thought about it that way," he said, "I reserved that kind of reflection for other things."

Shad, who had been silent this entire time, decided to join in the conversation. "I think we all carried a little something precious away from that time," he said, "be it a cat, or something else."

I looked to the table when he said that, and took in a deep sigh.

_You're more right than you know Shad, _I thought, not being able to keep myself from pondering over how Midna was my 'precious something' that I took away.

It was hard after only two months. It was hard, but I knew I had to let go. Even still, the present conversation was making me think about the past. It was making me recollect back to the day when I said goodbye to Midna at the Mirror of Twilight. It was vivid in my memory, as if the events took place only yesterday.

_Midna… _I thought with a furrowed brow.

_"Well, I guess this is goodbye," _her voice echoed through my mind, _"light and shadow can't mix, as we all know... but... never forget that there's another world bound to yours."_

The queen, who was the princess at the time, was there as well. Midna directed that last statement to Zelda. The Twilight Realm and the World of Light apparently had some unspoken blarney or friction that I wasn't aware of. I came to that conclusion with what the queen said to Midna next. It was thought provoking.

_"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin..." _the queen of light had said, _"one cannot exist without the other. I know now why the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight of this world... they left it because it was their design that we should meet..."_ I remember her pausing briefly and reflecting, as if a sobering thought had just conjured itself, _"yes... that 's what I believe."_

At the time, I had no idea what the queen meant. Even to this day, all I had was subliminal reasoning to go on. However, I had a suspicion that she was trying to apologize for some indirect action taken against the Twili people. Even if queen Zelda wasn't the cause of it herself, I knew that in the convoluted world of politics she felt it was her duty to address it. Her face was stoic, I remember that vividly, but her tone had the right inflection because Midna's reply was subtle in its implication.

_What did you _really _mean Midna? _I wondered, wishing I had more clarity.

I continued to reflect.

The twilight princess, who was no doubt now a queen, was looking to the ground after hearing Zelda say that. I remember her pausing for a long time before she replied. Her amber eyes looked sad, but she was trying to appear strong. Whatever had taken place between the two of them in that moment… no, I have to rephrase that. Whatever had taken place between the two _nations _in that moment was unspoken but powerful.

_"Zelda... your words are kind and your heart is true..."_ Midna had said, _"if all in Hyrule are like you, then maybe you'll do all right."_

I spent the last two months delving in and taking her words apart to understand what she meant. Why were queen Zelda's words true in _that_ point in time? Why did Midna imply something _other_ than trust when she stated '_maybe _you'll be all right'? What had happened between the world of light and twilight that words like that needed to be spoken? What was I unaware of? I would probably never know. It was probably for the best. It was then Midna turned her attention to me...

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck just then. I hated the fact I was like a school boy when I thought about her. Midna was so beautiful, and she made feel an innate longing to be with her. I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was because she was naturally flirtatious. Maybe it was because she had a playfulness that I had gotten used to. Maybe it was the fantasy of being with an older woman. Or, maybe it was just because I was in love with her. I honestly didn't know.

_I'll figure it out one day, _I thought, getting my introspection back on track.

I'll never forget her face: her eyes looked serious and they were filled with tears, her countenance was beautiful, but solemn. She had an overall aura of sadness about her, and at the time I didn't understand why, until she spoke.

_"Thank you..." _her voice was soft and sultry the way it always was, _"well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around we could meet again..."_

I remember grinning at her, glad that she said something that indicated she cared about me. I knew she wanted to keep in contact with me. After all we had been through, why wouldn't she? However, my reverie was short lived because she blindsided me with what she did next. She manifested a portal with her powers and walked up the stairs, before she turned back around to look at me again. It was then I had a feeling she was going to do something drastic. I didn't know how drastic, but something drastic to say the least.

_"Link... I..." _her voice trailed as a tear ran down her cheek. That same tear substantiated into an encapsulation of light. The tear then hovered through the air until it made its way to the Mirror of Twilight. When the liquefaction touched the glass, there was a small crack in the veneer that grew, until it spread like a web.

It was only at that moment I understood what she was _truly _doing. She was separating our worlds permanently. I remember looking from the glass to Midna stunned, but her mind was already made up. There was nothing I could do to stop her.

_I should have told her I loved her, _I thought, _I should have made more of an attempt to stop her._

_"See you later..." _she had said with subtle irony, then began disappearing into the portal.

Afterwards, the mirror exploded and that was the last time I saw her. I stood there stunned for a while. I wanted to scream in frustration, but I controlled myself when I realized I was still there with the princess of light. All I knew was when Midna left... she took a piece of me with her. The succeeding weeks have been hard with no explanation as to why. Was it her race? Was she afraid people wouldn't accept a Hylian man with a Twili woman? Was it her circumstances? Was being with someone like a goat herder too much for even Twili aristocracy? Or, was it something unspoken that I had no knowledge of? I had no idea, and now I would never know.

_It's my own damn fault, _I told myself, _but I have to let it go,_ _it's over._

I took in a deep breath when my introspection came to a finish. The depth of my expiration must have been great, because it garnered a concerned look from Aruru.

"Are you alright lad?" he asked me.

_That's a relative question, _I thought.

I shook my head and forced a smile.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "I'm fine."

Ashei and Bastion weren't convinced. They looked at me concerned.

"You look like you were having some heavy thoughts there my friend," Bastion said to me, "are you sure there's nothing you want to unload?"

_I was, _I didn't say, _but I can't share them._

"I'm fine," I verbalized.

Ashei smirked at me. "He was just thinking about how much trouble he'll be in if this deposition is late getting back to her majesty," she detracted.

I looked over at my friend and grinned. Ashei was always one to let me know when I was getting into hot water. She seemed more concerned about my public relations than I was. Even still, I knew she was right, so I just went along with her thinking. She conveniently provided me with the perfect segue.

"That's exactly what I was thinking Ashei," I said, and sat back in my chair.

Telma gave me a thoughtful stare, then glanced down at my plate and saw that it hadn't been touched. "You weren't thinking about the food were you?" she asked. "Is that why you packed your own lunch?"

It was then everyone took note of the canteen Ilia packed for me. It was funny that they just noticed it now. I had it the entire time.

_If it had of been a snake... _I trailed, not finishing.

"You did pack a lunch, didn't you?" Ashei asked more rhetorically than anything.

I looked down at the lunch pail and realized how adolescent I seemed with it. I didn't know why I worried about things like that, but I did. It was important for me to be taken seriously in the roll I played as team leader. However, it seemed at every stretch I was giving my constituents fodder to ridicule me with.

_Great, _I thought.

"It's uh..." I was trying to think fast.

Bastion raised a brow and snickered. "Do you have a wife you're hiding at home and you finally want to come clean about it?" he joked. "That would explain why you were late in the past and why you have such faraway thoughts every now and then."

I gave Bastion an offhanded stare. I didn't see how he could clown around with me having a wife, when I had no idea what the Red Lantern District was. Even still, his comment made everyone laugh.

_Just go along with it, _I told myself.

"No," I said with a grin, "I'm not hiding any mysterious women in Ordon."

Telma decided to chime in on the teasing. "Perhaps it's that pretty girl we saw you bump into on the way here."

_Really Telma? _I thought in disbelief.

"Come on," I reasoned, "I don't even know her."

Everyone laughed at my reply. I receded to the fact that I was always going to be the bunt of all jokes. I was young, and there were somethings I was naive about.

"You're all just angry because you don't have anyone that loves you like the people of Ordon love me," I segued.

More laughter came from that.

Shad snickered and shook his head. "He may have a point everyone," he said, "when was the last time anyone made homemade soup for any of us."

Telma looked at everyone indignantly and raised her hand. "Hello?"

We all laughed again. It was then I took notice of the time on the sundial on the wall, and realized we needed to hurry so we could get back to the castle. We only had fifteen minutes left for lunch.

"Alright you guys," I said, "enough with the chit chat, we need to hurry so we can get back to work."

After my announcement everyone ate and refocused. Ten minutes later, we left the bar and headed back to the castle. When we got back to the Situation Room, I took the deposition book from Shad and continued where we left off: logistics. I raised my eyebrow and grunted when I saw the topic.

_This promises to be fun, _I thought.

There was a big problem with logistics in the military. There seemed to be way too many commissioned jobs without any real explanation for their existence. For instance, there was a non-commissioned _and _commissioned post for sergeants. It seemed useless to have a paying and non-paying post when the job description was the same. Also too, there was the uneven distribution of soldiers pay that needed to be addressed. High ranking officers received their pay without any defects. However, many privates had to wait several days before their wages were garnished to them. It was an unfair and impractical practice. Even still, the military wasn't the only place where there were discrepancies. There was an even bigger problem stemming from the court.

_That's going to be pleasant to report to her majesty, _I thought with sarcasm.

I knew I was going to ruffle a few feathers bringing this up to the queen, but I had no choice if I wanted to help her get control of the flow of money leaving her treasury. The wages for some of the jobs instituted by the court were ridiculous. A_ courtier_, a person who delivered messages to the queen, was paid more than a _private _in the army, a person who risks their life to defend the country. Nobles negotiated their own rates of pay, which was unheard of in the days of Daphnes II. The aristocracy was bloated, with no real contingency for any of the changes being enforced, _and_ there was a major disparity in the way funds were dispersed. The ministry of finance was allotted _less_ money than the ministry of foreign affairs, which was insane because the ministry of finance controlled _everything_. That made no sense whatsoever. The ministry of protocol was all out of sync with all the other offices because of repatriation issues with Dragon Roost. There was a land law keeping the country deadlocked in a state of embargo. In short, everything was a damn mess.

_How did it get like this? _I wondered, shaking my head.

I knew part of the reason for the chaos was because of the recent events with Zant. With the queen's attention diverted, there was an all out free for all for offices in the court. There were only a handful of generals and advisors who were loyal to the queen during the coup. However, the damage was pretty extensive in terms of trades lines and recorded affidavits for property and lost goods. Queen Zelda did a miraculous job sorting through the chaos, but even with all of her wisdom, there was still a great deal of work to be done. I was taking it upon myself to bring this news to her. It wasn't even the job of my team, but I felt she needed another set of eyes to help her. She was all alone as the royal representative to Hyrule, she needed someone she could trust.

_I'm going to be that someone, _I thought with resolve.

Also too, I didn't trust the man she had at her side giving her advice. I had plenty to divulge regarding him, but that could wait for another time. Now, we needed to focus on how we going to help fix this mess.

"So," I started, sitting back in my seat at the head of the table, "we all know there's a rupee problem, and we all know there needs to be something done about it. Who has any suggestions?"

Telma scoffed and immediately voiced, "Dismiss half those idiots in the court," she said, "that would save nearly ten million rupees a year."

I wish I could say she was lying, but that was true.

_Ten million rupees, _I thought with a sigh.

Ashei nodded right along with Telma. "It is outrageous how much money is wasted on frivolities and side jobs," she said, then looked down at a parchment she had for notes, "forty thousand a year for a letter opener job. Fifty thousand a year for a classical orator. A_ hundred and twenty thousand_ a year for a bard." She put the scroll down and looked across the table at everyone. "I don't care how great of a singer he or she is, that amount of money is silly for such a mundane occupation."

Shad raised his brows and nodded. "I agree," he said, "and with the savings on that alone, Link's earlier proposal for Dragon Roost still holds more merit."

Aruru put his fist to his mouth, listening carefully. "Everything you're saying is all well and good," he stated, "but we are supposed to be focusing on defense budget cuts alone. If we start delving into matters of state then the nobles will be quick to remind us of our job description."

Bastion shook his head in disagreement. "Matters of the court effect the defense budget," he segued, "there are entirely too many entitlements that take away from funds being properly distributed. If we sit idly by and allow this to continue we're in fact helping her majesty's enemies."

Aruru sighed and shook his head. "I see your point," he reasoned, "but that still won't stop Vincent from trying to divert."

This time I decided to chime in.

"The queen isn't some foolhardy woman master Aruru," I stated, "she only allows Vincent's influence to go so far. If she were swayed by everything he said, we all wouldn't be sitting here."

My statement got a nod from several of my comrades. Even still, Aruru was cautious.

"You make sense master Link," he said, "but court life is a much more dangerous game than the hallowed proceedings of a few idealists. You want to see some of the most dangerous people in Hyrule, all you have to do is step in her majesty's banquet hall at four hours past noon. They're all there."

There was a brief hush about the room after Aruru said that. Everyone knew he was right, but even still _someone _had to take a stand for the queen.

"I understand your concerns," I reassured, "but that's why her majesty hired me. I'm not afraid of a few pompous socialites, I fought Ganondorf, remember?"

Aruru smiled at me when I said that. "Yes, indeed my good fellow," he said, "I remember."

I turned my attention back to everyone else.

"So," I said, getting back on track, "besides firing the nobility, what else can we do?"

Telma sighed. "Why don't you give me a couple of weeks to gather some ideas, and I'll see where we can make some changes."

I nodded, liking the idea.

"That's perfect," I said, "because you were about to be assigned logistical management anyway."

Telma gave me an offhanded stare and smiled. "And what are _you _going to do?"

Before I could answer Bastion segued, "He's going to romance the queen to make sure we get what we want."

I chuckled when he said that and shook my head.

"That's _exactly _what I'm going to do," I joked, "who knows, I might even become Hyrule's next king."

Everyone laughed when I said that, however, our laughter was abated when the door to the Situation Room was suddenly opened. Everyone immediately hushed, and I hurried to stand up. It was the same courtier from earlier.

_What now? _I wondered.

The courtier entered the room with his nose turned up in the air, and looked at me with the same disdain he exhibited before.

"Can I help you?" I asked, ignoring his manner.

The courtier sized me up before answering. "Her majesty orders for you to report to her now."

I looked at the messenger surprised.

_What? _I thought.

"Now?" I said almost involuntarily.

The messenger scoffed. "Yes, now."

I took in a deep breath, then nodded.

"I'll be right there," I replied.

When the messenger left, I looked across the table at Shad. He grinned at me and winked.

"Knock them dead," he said, and handed me the deposition book.

I shook my head and sighed.

"I haven't even prepared my notes yet," I said.

Aruru smiled at me. "You'll do fine," he said, "you're a lot more clever than the aristocrats want to give you credit for."

I raised my eyebrows, not sure who was going to end up in a morgue: the suggestions or me.

"I'll do my best," I said, realizing I had to just go with the flow and muster all of my confidence, "wish me good fortunes everyone."

"Good fortunes!" everyone said in unison.

With that, I left the Situation Room and went down to the conference hall. One thing I knew for certain was this: a man should never keep a lady waiting, and Zelda was the ultimate lady. She was the First Lady of Hyrule. I needed to make an impression of competence and confidence.

_You've got this Link, _I thought, _you're the Hero of Twilight._

I wasn't going to lie.

I was nervous.

I was always nervous when I addressed the queen. She was the _queen _after all. If I said or did anything out of place it could mean problems for my team, and I knew her majesty needed us. That was probably a presumptuous, arrogant thing to think, but she had people in her court who had erroneous intentions. If she didn't have anyone looking out for her and Hyrule's best interest, there could be serious problems in the near future, possibly a war.

_Calm down Link, _I told myself, when my heartbeat seemed to accelerate with each step, _if you appear nervous, Vincent will try to take advantage of that. _

I quickened my step and ran a hand through my hair, hoping my appearance was suitable. I was several feet from the door, when I stopped for a moment to catch my breath.

_Just do your job Link, _I told myself, _just give her your suggestions and have no qualms about it._

I nodded to myself in affirmation of my thoughts, then headed for the door. The footman outside the door turned his nose up when he saw me again. He was standing next to a guard, who was standing next to _another _guard.

_This is really ridiculous, _I thought, _why even have the footman when there are two guards right at the door? _

I didn't let my concerns be made known. Instead, I just announced myself.

"Master Link here to see her majesty queen Zelda," I said.

The footman looked at shocked and raised a brow. "Did she request to see you?"

I held in my grunt of irritation and just nodded. This idiot was well aware I was called. He _just came _to get me.

_This is ridiculous, _I thought, _if there are any cuts, his will be the first job to go. _

"Yes," I replied, "she called for me."

The footman sized me up for a moment before turning to open the door.

_Oh brother, _I thought, shaking my head.

"Your majesty," he announced, "master Link is here at your request, can you see him now?"

Instead of a female voice replying, a male voice interjected in the queen's place. "Please," he said with sly diction, "send him in."

I raised my eyebrows when I heard the voice.

_Vincent… _I let my mind trail, as I kept the scowl from appearing on my face

When the messenger opened the door, I nodded at him and went inside. I walked several steps before stopping and bowing before her majesty's throne. When I looked up I saw the face of the most beautiful woman in the country. I know I had my feelings for Midna, but I wasn't the type a man to discount a beautiful woman when I saw one, and queen Zelda was it.

_She is definitely blessed by the goddess, _I thought.

The queen was looking at me with those catlike, dark blue eyes, and perfect serene face. There were rumors about the beauty of the Nohansen bloodline, but I could attest to the fact that there was nothing 'rumored' about the beauty of the queen. She was extraordinary to look at. I remember being awestruck when I first saw her in my transformed state as a wolf. She had the same stoic expression she held now, but her eyes looked sad_der _then. It was a shame too, she was too beautiful to look so sad. I remember her wearing a cloak, staring out the tower window, and looking at the event horizon in the hopes of helping her people. I felt compelled to help her when I saw her. She seemed like she was all alone with no one but her own inner will to guide her.

_I'm here with you now your majesty, _I thought, _I'll help you bring Hyrule back to the glory days of your father._

I glanced at her lush dark hair which was always kept back in a braid, under a crown, at her waist behind her back. There were days I wished I could speak freely and just tell her to let her hair down. Just unbraid all of her worries, and let her beauty flow. She had the most lovely, shiny dark hair. It was perfect… like her face, like her manner, like her _everything_. She was perfect.

_I wonder what man could win her heart? _I thought for no particular reason. _The dragon prince perhaps? He would have to be someone extraordinary. _

"Good afternoon your majesty," I said with a smile, then turned my attention to the man standing next to her throne, "good afternoon lord Vincent."

Vincent of Rue Morgue… what could I say about him? He came from a wealthy family that once resided in Lanayru Province. His family amassed a large fortune by negotiating a deal with the Zora people to use their waters for diving purposes. Over time, the Rue Morgues colonized every clam cavern in Zora's Domain, which was surprising considering the Zoras were fickle about Hylians trouncing about in their waters. Even still, the Rue Morgues were able to live synergistically with the Zoras until the fateful day when the king and queen were killed.

It was of little consequence to the Rue Morgues because they left _one _day before the coup on the Zora royal family. Coincidence? I still find that hard to believe, especially when Vincent's father tried to reclaim the caverns _after _the death of the Zora royal family. It was a callous, ungracious move which resulted in the family being banished from Zora's Domain. It was my secret belief that Vincent's father fed Zant information to betray the Zora royal family, and Zant promised lord Rue Morgue the entirety of Zora's Domain. That didn't work to his favor too well.

The family eventually settled in Hyrule Castle Town where lord Rue Morgue quickly made friends with several families close to the royal family. Queen Zelda was probably a teenager at the time. Anyway, lord Rue Morgue eventually became a fixture at the court, and even met the king one year before Daphnes II was killed in battle. Several years later, Zant mysteriously had access to the castle without so much as a fight. I always believed Vincent's father was the one responsible for the insurrection on Hyrule Castle. However, I knew Vincent was far more dangerous than the man who fathered him.

The reason?

Exactly one week after the trap set on Zelda by Zant, lord Rue Morgue was killed under erroneous circumstances. He _and _his wife. After their untimely deaths, the sole heirs to the Rue Morgue fortune were Vincent and his younger sister Morgana. However, the fortune was garnished to the Hyrule treasury when it was found that lord Rue Morgue had acted treacherously against the Zora people before his death.

Thus, the situation now, and the viper cunningly swaying by the queen's side.

Vincent attended the Academy of Scholars for the sole intention of becoming an advisor to her majesty queen Zelda. He was a shrewd, brilliant man, and his twenty-eight years of age was deceitful for what could have been conjured in his mind. His icy grey eyes and dark brown hair was offset by a dynamic stripe of white that streaked at his bangs and was slicked back off his face. He was always shrouded in dark green, or maroon, or black, and I knew he delved into arts not privy to the world of light. In short, I knew he was bad news. Why Zelda had him by her side was beyond me. My only guess and hope was that she knew something I didn't.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _I thought, _please know that he's your enemy your majesty. I can't prove it now, but one day I will._

"Good afternoon master Link," the queen said in her rich, soft voice, "how did your meeting go?"

I nodded and stood respectfully before I spoke.

"It went well your majesty," I replied, "we've found several areas where we can improve and possibly rebuild relations with some of our surrounding regions."

Vincent raised a brow when I said that. "Rebuild relations?" he inquired with cynicism. "How?"

_I was just waiting for you to ask me that, _I thought with a grin, _lord Vincent, I think you just met your match. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what think. Chapter 5 will be coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inspiration: Edgar Allen Poe (there was a reader who was spot on with Vincent's name and the family's legacy; it was inspired by Edgar Allen Poe), court room drama (two lawyers traversing back and forth can be quite entertaining), and loquacious (talkative) dialogue.**

**About the Shorter Chapters: I know these introductory chapters are shorter than in HZGHGB, but they will get longer as the story progresses and I'm done reediting my other story. I have big plans for this one... big plans lol. ~ZR~.**

**Author's Note: I know this intro seems like a long one, but I need to establish a foundation before any of the main events can come to the fore and be front and center. My pacing with this story is different because many of you know what the character outcomes are. However, there are still a few things I want to flush out that are not known. These ****_things _****are what I hope you'll be surprised by. So, enjoy and thank you for reading. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Vincent waited for me to respond, sensing that whatever it was I had come up with was nothing but smoke and mirrors.

_Confidence Link, _I told myself, _be confident._

"It's quite simple really," I stated, feeling this was the perfect opportunity to showcase my talent to the queen.

Her majesty had a curious look on her face when she heard me say that. It seemed I may have even surprised her.

_You'll find I'm more than a goat herder your majesty, _I thought.

The queen sat up even more in her regal disposition, and gave me her full, undivided attention.

"Well," she started, "don't leave us in suspense master Link, what is it that you have proposed?"

I smiled again, and bowed at the queen's words.

"There were four major discrepancies my team and I found when we went over the overall management of defense," I began. "We decided to dissect each problem, and look at them closely for what the root causes were. It turns out, they stem not only in your offices of defense, but from other places as well."

The queen looked mildly stunned at this news.

"Other places?" she inquired.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at me, apparently not liking where I was going with this already. "What… other places?"

I withheld my presumptuous grin, and opened up the deposition book pretending to look for the first subject. It may have seemed silly, but I did it for affect. Not effect, affect. Mood was extremely important in these meetings. Whoever controlled the mood, controlled the power of the conversation. I remembered all too well how Vincent took command of the last meeting with his clever use of cynicism. He didn't saying anything of extraordinary means, but he did ask questions laced with doubt. It only took one or two strategically placed inquiries to make a good idea seem bad.

That was then.

This was now.

I wasn't about to let that happen this time.

Not this time.

_Let's see if I can one up you on this go around Vincent, _I thought.

I cleared my throat.

"The first real problem is artillery," I divulged, "it's been a full five years since the military had a proper upgrade in weaponry, and the standard we're going by in terms of advancements is facetious at best."

Vincent looked over at the queen, then back to me and raised a brow. "Uh… facetious master Link?"

I let the grin show this time.

_Keep going, _I thought.

"Facetious," I repeated, "going from iron to bronze is the slow way to go about things. We need to do what our brothers in arms are doing in Dragon Roost." I looked her majesty straight in the eyes just then. "We need to go the route of tempered steel."

Vincent took in a deep sigh and glanced over at the queen. "You cannot be serious."

I nodded, not deterred by his tone.

"Forgive me for being blunt my lord," I stated, "but, I'm dead serious."

A brief look of irritation crossed Vincent's face and he tried to interject. However, before he could, her majesty silenced him with a gesture of her hand. Her soft dark blue eyes looked into mine intrigued. The inquiry she tried to keep hidden on her beautiful face only strengthened my resolve. She was inadvertently baited.

_Something in that captured her attention, _I thought.

"Wait, lord Vincent," she said, not taking her eyes off me, "hear him out before you completely dismiss what he has to say. He may have solved a problem we've been pondering over for months."

I looked over at Vincent, who was looking at the queen with a slight repugnance. He had to check himself before directing his attention back to me. He knew there was only so far he could take his objections with the queen before it tinged on the line of disrespect. He was also aware I would call him out on it if I sensed it. I knew he was hoping to avoid that.

I just grinned.

_That vice isn't going to work this time, _I thought.

"Thank you your majesty," I said and continued, "as I was saying before, we need to go the route of tempered steel, and not tiptoe around the prospect, but go at it with full force. The kingdom of Dragon Roost is already taking steps to arming their entire army with steel. No disrespect to the Roostians, but we don't want to be behind a society founded five hundred years after Hyrule, do we? Especially with Hyrule being a much more advanced macrocosm. The prospect almost seems laughable."

Vincent grunted and muttered, "Dear Hylia, is he serious? A macrocosm?"

Queen Zelda seemed to ignore the utterance of her councilman, and raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"A fully revitalized weaponry system," she said more to herself than to me, and looked to the marble floor for a moment, "that's rather ambitious."

I nodded, wanting to afford her more clarity.

"It is," I said, "but it's doable."

The queen gave me a long, thoughtful stare, as if her mind were in consideration of the idea. However, I knew it wasn't going to be that simple. A suggestion of this magnitude was going to need a proper due diligence.

_I plan on that, _I thought.

"Everything you said thus far is true regarding the Roostians," she said. "When I last spoke to his highness, prince Elbourne, he was telling me about something similar to what you just divulged. He has an interest in spearheading his country into the future."

I nodded in agreement.

"He has a keen eye for progress your majesty," I complimented, "I have heard that the dragon prince was a very shrewd man."

Her majesty looked at me impressed, and I didn't know if I was seeing this right, but I believe I saw a grin curl her lips, even if briefly.

_That is definitely a good sign, _I thought of the subtlety.

The queen quickly reassessed her demeanor, and made her face staid. She knew her conduct was always under scrutiny, especially with her being so young. A twenty year old monarch with all the power in the world was not an easy position to be in, especially when the people looked to their sovereign for guidance and duplicity. Queen Zelda was not a woman for herself, she was a woman for the people, and in many ways I understood her position better than anybody. No one in the aristocracy knew what her burden was like. Even _I_ didn't presume to know the full extent of the expectancies of a monarch. However, I was the Hero of Twilight, and I knew the expectancies of being a hero. There were days I just wanted to be an ordinary man, but I knew that wasn't possible any longer. In a way, I shared a kinship with the queen because of this. That was why I wanted to help her. I wanted to help ease her burden.

_Perhaps I might be able to share that with her one day, _I thought, _maybe a thought like that will give her some solace._

"May I ask master Link," she went on, "how did you hear such a presumption?" she inquired of the dragon prince.

I smiled back at her, even though her grin was gone.

"If I may be so bold again your majesty," I started, "I have eyes and ears in the same manner as the nobility in your court."

It was involuntary, but queen Zelda laughed softly after hearing that. I was surprised. It was the first time I had ever heard her laugh. It was soft and non-pretentious. It was beautiful and almost seemed foreign to her hallowed halls.

_It must be hard living such a serious life all the time, _I thought, _I hope one day she can laugh all the time, she deserves that simple pleasure. _

The queen quickly recomposed herself and sat upright on her throne. Vincent, however, saw nothing funny in what I suggested, and true to form he was going to do what he did best, protest.

_I'm waiting for it, _I thought.

"As wonderful as that sounds, _master_ Link," he started, "your foolhardy idea comes to an impasse with the dilemma of practicality. It is not practical to rearm the entire Hylian army when the resources to do so are limited. _And _need I remind you, you are supposed to be finding ways to save her majesty rupees, not spend them."

I gave Vincent a good long stare before I decided to reply. That was just the segue I was looking for. Queen Zelda turned her raised brow expression from her advisor to me, waiting for my rebuttal. The chess board was back in my possession, and the pawn was in my hand.

_How am I going to play it? _I thought rhetorically.

"Master Link?" she asked.

I raised a brow with a smile still on my face.

"I understand my lord's concerns," I said, "but my team came up with a perfect way to make good on this suggestion."

Vincent looked annoyed.

"Which is what exactly?" he asked. "The suspense is killing me."

The sarcasm in his tone only played to the drama. I turned my attention back to queen Zelda.

"As I stated before, we want to refurbish relations with the Roostians," I said, detracting slightly, "one way of doing this would be to negotiate a contract to have them manufacture the weaponry for us."

The queen's eyes widened surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" she stated, almost as if she had no choice.

Vincent scoffed and shook his head.

"Absolutely ridiculous," he said, "that is the most ludicrous idea I have ever heard uttered throughout these walls."

The queen folded her hands in her lap and took in a reflective breath. I could tell she was interested in what I proposed, but her concerns were stemming from the uncertainty of what she felt.

"You want to negotiate a contract with Dragon Roost?" she inquired. "It is a provocative notion, but…" she let her voice trail.

Vincent sneered at me, thinking he felled me.

"How is this supposed to save money?" he continued for her.

I looked at him undeterred. What Vincent was failing to see was the bigger picture, and that was either because he chose not to, or he had other intentions with his actions. Considering the nature of his character, I was sure the latter was the best defect.

_You're not fooling anyone today, _I thought.

"_How _it _will _save rupees and rebuild relations is quite simple," I said matter-of-fact, "since the Roostians have the know-how and technology already established, it would be conventional and cost effective for us to just allow them to make the weapons for us. It _will _rebuild relations between the nations by disbanding the embargo and enforcing an action of commerce. Let's face it lord Vincent, we've been deadlocked with Dragon Roost for some time. Wouldn't it be best to try and rebuild a rapport with them?"

_Check, _I thought, _your move._

The pawn was now in the viper's hand. Vincent narrowed his eyes at me.

"It is the construct of this court to do what is in the best interest of the country," he said, "we would always want Hyrule to be at peace with her allies."

I smirked at him and shrugged.

"Then, where is your argument my lord?" I asked. "Why disagree with me tooth and nail when we _both _want what's best for Hyrule?"

Zelda didn't turn to look at her advisor, but she did steal a glance of him out of her periphery. She knew I made an important point, and I took and indirect jab at his character. Vincent was aware I baited him with that statement, and said his next words carefully.

"I'm well aware of the embargo with Dragon Roost master Link," he said, "it has been the constancy of my office to rectify this problem. My inquest regarding your… suggestion placates on the unattractive vice of _necessity_. So, I ask you again my good fellow, _where _is the money going to come from?"

The queen shifted her gaze back to me. I looked between the both of them, and decided I needed to push the envelope slightly.

_It looks like logistics is going to come up sooner than I thought, _I pondered.

"Your majesty," I began, "may I have permission to speak freely?"

The queen looked at me surprised at my request.

"Freely master Link?" she inquired of me.

I nodded, not giving any clue of what I was about to say.

"Freely," I repeated.

Her majesty hesitated, but nodded anyway.

"Please," she replied, "you have our attention."

I took in a deep breath, hoping my thoughts would give me clarity.

_Think before you speak Link, _I told myself.

"Your majesty," I started, "your court has become a harem."

The queen looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me?" she said.

_You're going to have to keep working on that good sir, _I told myself.

Vincent narrowed his eyes and took two steps down the stairs towards me.

"How dare you even say such a thing!" he said with contempt. "This _harem _is the functional unit of Hyrule!"

I narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Correction," I said to him, "_her majesty _is the functional unit of Hyrule. The nobility has turned into an over bloated power structure using her majesty's resources for their own devices."

Vincent looked like he was ready to kill me. Queen Zelda's eyes widened and she looked shocked.

"You insignificant retch!" he retorted at me, losing his cool for a moment. "What would a common gutter smite-"

I ignored Vincent and turned my attention back to the queen.

"_Ten million_ rupees a year your majesty," I interrupted, but it was affective, "your court _wastes _ten… million… rupees… a year. The glory days of the Hero of Time as king are gone. Your father, Daphnes II's, days of plenty are over. The billions in reserves for the people that _your _family has amassed, is being squandered by thieves in your court."

At hearing that, Vincent drew his sword, readying himself to fight me. I almost laughed at the gesture, knowing it was a trumped up move to pump up the theatrics. Vincent of Rue Morgue knew that if he attempted to engage me in combat, he would lose. There was a decided difference in holding a weapon for show and using it for its intended purpose. However, I wasn't going to have to worry about that. The queen quickly intervened.

"Lord Vincent stop!" she commanded. "An act of presumptuousness on your end is not going to dissipate…" she looked over at me, "the facts."

Vincent turned and looked at the queen in slight disbelief.

"Your majesty," he began, "you can't possibly believe that _that_ is the case of your court. There are good men and women who have served in the court for years. Words coming from a man who is only looking at things from the outside in are far reaching at best. He has no idea of the years of service of some of those 'harem' dwellers, as he so disgustingly put it. He's making an accusation against them of the most egregious kind."

_Oh no, _I thought, _you're not using that approach to get your way. _

"I'm making no such accusation, your majesty," I stated to the queen, "I'm merely presenting you the facts, and based on those facts I was ordered to make suggestions. Frivolities of the court: the bards, the unnecessary jobs for courtiers, footmen next to guards _next_ to footmen- make no sense, and are ostensibly eating your monetary reserves."

The queen looked at me surprised with regard to the blunt rhetoric. It was probably the first time someone spoke so plainly to her. I couldn't help it. There was no other way for me to be.

_ It is what it is your majesty, _I thought, _but I am being honest. _

"I appreciate the truthfulness master Link," the queen started, "however, I must inform you that you are in the royal court, and respect for this hall is greatly valued. I understand you found it necessary to make a point, and have found some problems which need to be resolved. However, never forget where you are when it comes to proceedings of business."

I could appreciate where she was coming from with her minor chastisement, and as such I bowed in a show of respect.

"I apologize for my presumptuousness your majesty," I said, "it was not intended to cause disrespect to your court."

The queen merely nodded at my apology. Vincent, however, knew I had tamed the shrew and that he had just been blindsided. I knew he wasn't going to just allow me to say what I said without another interjection.

"Your majesty," he began, "permission for _me _to speak freely."

Queen Zelda looked from me back to her advisor, sensing the rising tension in the air. The last thing she wanted was to be a mediator for two overzealous men. However, I knew she wanted to be fair in the proceedings and allow all arguments to be made, and as such she allowed Vincent the floor.

"You have my permission," she said, "however, you are to keep your sword sheathed," and then she cleverly adding without looking at me, "you wouldn't want to give master Link more fuel for his argument against the court."

I raised my eyebrows lightly in surprise. It seemed her majesty was already aware of the misgivings of her court. Maybe she just needed a confirmation from an outside source before she went and made any decisions. However, Vincent caught the glint in her voice as well, but instead of ignoring it, he was going to try and divert with it.

"There are a great many things the court stands in accusation of your majesty," he started, "and to master Link's credit, much of what he said is right in terms of the monetary expense. However, he fails to tell you of all the good the court does for the people of Hyrule. Each province has an emissary that voices the specific needs of the people. If such a service is considered- how did master Link put it? _Bloated_? Yes, that's what he said, bloated. If such services are considered bloated, then essentially he's saying he's not for what the people want."

I almost chuckled again. I couldn't believe _that_ was where he wanted to take this conversation. It seemed like a poor attempt to deviate at best, and honestly the weakness of his argument almost seemed beneath Vincent, and as such I was disappointed. Did he really think the queen and I were that stupid? I could understand if he doubted my intelligence, but he was standing next to the woman who bore the Triforce of Wisdom. Every argument that came out of his mouth was already being cross examined in her head. There was no way that nonsensical jargon he just spewed was going to convince anyone that ten million rupees in waste was necessary. It was almost as if he were handing me this argument on a silver platter. However, I wasn't going to complain. If he honestly had no other diversions but that one to present to the queen, then my team did a better job than I thought on thoroughness.

_Good job everyone, _I thought, without letting the cocky grin spread across my face, _I'll be sure to ask Ilia to make the team some Hylian butter cookies. _

"Again, it isn't the intention of anyone on the counter insurgency team to cause any discord for the _hard _working men and women of the court," I said. "However, the salaries for some of the other frivolous jobs are downright ridiculous. A hundred and twenty-five thousand rupees for a singer? Forty thousand a year for a doorman, when there are guards standing right next to them? And that doesn't even begin to mark the inconsistencies with the ministry of finance and the ministry of protocol."

Vincent nearly lost his composure again, and I knew it was because of the indirect slighting I suggested about the ministry of protocol. The reason was he was the _head _of the ministry of protocol, and all of the inconsistencies regarding the funds allocated from that office pointed directly to him. Whatever he was doing was burning through rupees faster than dragon fire.

"If you're suggesting-" Vincent tried.

"Please forgive me my lord," I interrupted, "I wasn't done."

The advisor looked at me shocked.

"How dare you speak with such disrespect to an official of her majesty the queen!" he tried to circumvent. "_And_ in front of her majesty too! You call the court a harem when the reality is, you're too ill bred to understand how court works."

The queen got indignant in my behalf.

"Lord Vincent," she said in an authoritative voice, "you will not resort to name calling and fault finding of the most immature kind to a man who has saved this country. There is nothing _ill bred _about his honesty, and as such you will remain silent until master Link has had his say." She then turned her attention to me and gave me a look of warning. "Weigh your words carefully master Link, for you _are_ toting the line as well. Your indirect jabs at nobles are not without notice. Say your piece without an inflection of arrogance, even if you do feel it is well founded."

I hid my surprise again. The subtlety of her compliments was something I was expecting from the queen. She had just reprimanded me while at the same time telling me I was right about what I assessed. She was clever in how she voiced her opinions.

_Maybe there's a vivacious woman under all that perfection after all, _I thought, _she certainly knows how to defend the people in her corner. _

"If my tone had any hints of arrogance, I apologize," I said to her, "it was never my intention of being anything other than an asset to your majesty."

I bowed again, and when I looked back up at the queen, she gave me a queer stare. I was slightly taken aback.

_Do I spy another smile? _I couldn't help but wonder.

I couldn't tell, and as such I had to move on.

"My only purpose was to state that if there were some major cuts to the excesses milking the treasury," I said, "you could use the extra rupees to negotiate a two year contract for weapon design with the kingdom of Dragon Roost. I know this may seem untoward, but the rupees would be of good use and that could be a good faith step in the rebuilding of peaceful relations with Dragon Roost."

The queen raised a brow ever so slightly when I finished, and I waited for her rebuttal or next inquiry. There was none for several minutes, and I sensed she was pondering deeply on what I just suggested. From the corner of my eye, Vincent looked like he was fuming to say something, however, with the allotment put on him, he was just going to have to wait. There was still a silence between the three of us. I was starting to feel a little apprehensive because of that.

_Perhaps I didn't present a convincing enough case for consideration to her majesty, _I thought, _maybe the jab at the nobility was a jab too much._

The queen took in a thoughtful breath and looked away from me.

"I will take what you have to say with great insistence master Link," she said finally, "I hired you and your people to give me an outside perspective and that is what you have given me. What you presented has its vices and virtues. I want you to sift through them and present me with a working schematic before I call on you again in two days. You can also present your other endeavors as well," she looked over at her advisor, who was still peeved, "it seems today was more or less of what everyone wanted."

I looked over at Vincent myself, and secretly applauded my victory. He failed to undermine the queen and his tactics back fired. I was grateful too that her majesty allotted me two more days to get a better handling on my suggestions. I was going to use that time to come up with a mock contract and organize my ideas for the other problems my team found. However, I knew Vincent wasn't going to take what I did lightly. There were already two attempts on my life. I could guarantee after today's procession there were going to be several more.

_It looks like I'm going to be sleeping with one eye open for a while, _I thought.

I bowed after the queen's utterance.

"Thank you for your time my lady," I said, "I promise that in two days hence you won't be disappointed."

The queen was about to surprise me again, because there was a slight reddening of her cheeks. I tried to hide my stunned expression at her reaction, but it didn't seem to be working very well because it made Vincent turn his head and look at the queen. He looked at her stunned as well.

"Your majesty," he said, "are you alright? You look... flushed."

The queen quickly cut her eyes from me and looked away.

"I'm fine lord Vincent," she said, "there's no need for you to worry."

I stared at the queen for a moment and kept another smile from crossing my face.

_I think I just made the sovereign of the country blush, _I thought, _you might have some weight in your words Bastion my friend. _

"I wouldn't worry too much your majesty," I said, "even flushed, there isn't a woman more beautiful than the one sitting on Hyrule's throne."

The queen looked at me surprised and Vincent couldn't believe my insolence.

"You, master Link," he started, "have a lot to learn about the addressing of nobility. An unorthodox compliment of the queen's beauty shows outright imprudence."

The queen cleared her throat slightly.

"Or courage my lord," she interjected surprisingly in my behalf, "which is something master Link is imbued with."

Her words gave me encouragement.

_She really does believe in me, _I thought.

"Thank you your majesty," I said, "I promise, you will have no regrets."

There was that small smile she was trying to keep hidden again.

"I'm sure I won't," she said, "prepare yourself, I expect perfection."

_You'll get it, _I thought.

"Nothing less," I agreed.

The queen rose her hand.

"You are dismissed," she said, "master Link."

I bowed and took several steps back, still facing her.

"Thank you once again for your time," I said, "my lady."

A small blush happened once more.

I turned my attention to Vincent.

"Until next time my lord," I said graciously, trying to hide the impetuousness of my tone.

Vincent crossed his arms over his chest.

"Indeed," he said, "until next time."

With that, I turned and left the hall.

I was allotted two days.

Two days for perfection.

_Don't worry your majesty, _I thought, _life will return to what it once was, and you will be able to smile freely once again. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 6 is coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inspiration: 500 vibrations per second is equal to the speed of sound, and PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder)**

**Author Note: This one is done early because I was inspired by my awesome sister. ~ZR~.**

**Reedited 3/20/2013**

* * *

Chapter 6

I walked down the hall back to the Situation Room, relishing in my victory for the moment. I was glad the meeting with the queen was over, and I was eager to share what happened with the rest of the team. I knew Bastion would applaud me for being so forthright. He was always telling me I should tell the nobles where to stick it. However, it was the rest of the team I was unsure of, especially master Aruru. The older soldier stayed constant in reminding me of the importance of a tempered tongue. _And _with all the cons around the court, particularly individuals like Vincent, I couldn't say I blamed him. If Aruru had witnessed that exchange just now, I was sure he would have been disappointed. Even still, it was over now, and I had to live with what I did.

_There's no taking back what's been done, _I thought and quickened my step, _but I still could've probably handled that better._

I turned down one last hall and was finally back to where everyone was waiting for me. However before I went in, I noticed something I hadn't taken note of earlier, a stone was slightly out of place above the protruding prominence of the doorway. The mortar around the crevice had been chipped away, and the brick was receding near the edge of its scaffolding. I normally observed details like that, but apparently my attention had been diverted by the goings on of the day. That still wasn't an excuse.

_That's a good way to alert everyone that you're not astute Link, _I told myself.

I reached up and tried to move the stone. Unsurprisingly, it lifted with relative ease, but it was what I found behind the mineral vestige that made my eyes narrow.

_What the hell? _I thought, mildly stunned at my discovery.

In the aperture recessed in the wall, was a diamond shaped crystal glowing softly in the afternoon sunlight. Having no idea what its purpose was for, I carefully went to pick the crystal up. I held it in my palm and estimated its weight by scaling it in my hand. I noticed it was vibrating at a low frequency, but the oscillations were happening rapidly, about five hundred oscillations a second to be exact.

_The speed of sound, _I thought with a raised brow, then took note of something else about the crystal.

The gemstone had another smaller quartz inside it. The smaller one was acting on the same frequency as the larger, but the real revelation came when there was a burst of laughter from the other side of the door. In sync with the cadence, the smaller crystal inside vibrated, and that was when I realized what this thing was.

_A sound detector, _I thought, and narrowed my eyes, _someone planted this here to listen to our conversations._

I took in a deep breath and gripped the gem in slight alarm, wondering how much had been compromised.

_What the hell do they know? _I thought. _And where is the other crystal stationed. _

I knew there had to be two: one to detect and the other to listen. I also could deduce that the device had recently been planted, possibly within the last two days. So, there wasn't too much of a compromise on information, but whoever had been listening was in the know of a lot.

_How could something like this escape everyone's notice? _I thought, feeling slightly careless. _How in the world are we going to protect the queen when we can't even get a hand on bugs around our places of operation?_

I took in a deep, irritated breath and put the stone back in its cubbyhole. I was pissed, but I couldn't let it show. The crystal was still working, and I needed to alert the others to its presence. There was no telling if there were more gems lurking inside the actual room. When I opened the door, everyone looked at me with open expectance, but then all of their expressions turned puzzled when they saw me raise a finger to my lips to keep them quiet.

_'We've been compromised,' _I mouthed.

Everyone looked from me to the crystal in surprise.

_'What?' _Telma mouthed back.

I just gave a look and didn't answer.

Ashei looked over at her father in complete disbelief. _'How?' _she mouthed to her father.

Aruru shrugged. _'I have no idea, however, that is one of our stones.' _

When master Aruru revealed that, I looked over at him surprised.

_One of the crystals from their network? _I pondered in disbelief.

Ashei closed her eyes and groaned, possibly trying to figure out how something so important got out in the open. I was still gripping the crystal, slightly lost in thought, when Bastion quickly gestured for me to bring the device over to him. There was a lead urn near his chair. I hurried over when I realized what he was suggesting. I dropped the crystal into the urn and quickly capped it with a lid. However, I didn't give the okay to speak yet. We still had to check the room. I snapped my fingers twice per protocol for search and seizure.

_'Check the room for more,' _I mouthed, and everyone immediately scuttled about.

Shad looked under the tables. Ashei checked the rafters. Telma searched the ceramic pots. Aruru looked behind some of the weapon frames. Bastion checked the corners, and I checked the tapestries. When the area was all clear, everyone reconvened at the table. However, before anyone spoke, I took the crystal out of the urn and crushed it under the weight of the metal. I cleaned up the pulverized glass and placed it in the trash receptacle near the fireplace. There was another silence before Shad finally decided to break it.

"What in Hylia's name was that?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Ashei pursed her lips together and looked upset. "It was a sound crystal," she divulged. "Whoever planted it stole it from one of my contacts."

That prospect was sobering, but her father's added effect made the situation slightly worse.

"Stole it, or… given?" her father said, staring at the ground thoughtfully.

Ashei looked at her father dumbfounded for a moment. "Father, you can't possibly mean…" she stopped herself.

Aruru nodded and looked over at me. "I'm afraid I do my dear," he stated, "there must be a traitor within the network. There is no other explanation as to why a crystal like that got out."

I knew Aruru was right, and he would know better than anyone. Sound crystals were extremely rare and they were only allotted to members of the military and high ranking officials. The factions in Ashei and Aruru's spy grid were privy to a number unguents and artifacts that _no one _else had access to. If a person with that kind of access was compromised, there was no telling what was out in the open.

_We have to keep this quiet, _I thought, _I can't alert her majesty to something like this. She may disband us, thinking we can't handle the pressure. _

I sat down at the head of the table.

"We're going to have to double the efforts in the spy search," I said indirectly to Ashei and Aruru.

They both nodded, but that didn't take their concern away.

"I don't understand how this happened," Ashei said, trying to find some kind of clarity in the situation.

"It blindsided everyone my dear," Aruru said, "all we can do now is find the culprit and make him talk."

Ashei bit her lower lip and nodded at her father's words. Telma, who had been silent up until now, came and sat down across from me.

"I know this may seem crazy to ask now," she started, "but how did the meeting go?"

Bastion looked at her puzzled for a moment. "Telma, the last thing we need to worry about it that right now.'

Telma shook her head and looked over at the young impulsive soldier. "That's the _first _thing you should be looking at," she stated, "there's a good chance that crystal planted for the sole purpose of hearing what you discussed with the queen."

Shad raised his eyebrows at her keen awareness. "She's right," he said, "and given that the crystal was a low grade serpentine quality -easily breakable- whoever had it planted wanted to know of this meeting in a hurry."

I looked over at Shad and narrowed my eyes just then.

_Wait a minute… _I thought, _so it wasn't in the last two days. This happened within... the last few hours.__  
_

"You're right," I said, "because the stone I found this behind wasn't differentiated until earlier today."

Ashei took several steps towards the table and narrowed her eyes. "Then there's something else going on," she said, "because I looked above the doors and arches before we came in this morning, nothing was out of place."

Bastion looked over at me, then back to his fiancé. "So, what are saying?" he asked. "Are you suggesting that the crystal was implanted with all of us here?"

_That's exactly what she's suggesting, _I thought, _and from the looks of it, we've all been hoodwinked by this clever… someone. _

"That _is _a possibility," Aruru said, "we have been locked in meetings since the morning, and when we recessed for lunch we were side tracked with a couple of things."

I sat back and covered my chin with my free hand.

"Do you think someone is trying to circumvent our proceedings before we can get to the queen?" I asked everyone.

Telma raised a brow and sighed. "That all depends," she said, then added, "how much of what we talked about did you discuss with the queen?"

Everyone turned their attention back to me when Telma inquired of that.

"I only discussed the matter of Dragon Roost and logistics with the queen," I divulged, "the other issues haven't been addressed yet."

Shad gave me a funny stare. "Why did you bring up logistics so soon?" he asked. "You know we don't have a plan for that yet."

_I'm aware of that, _I thought.

"The issue was kind of forced," I said honest, "Vincent was trying to do what he does best and I had to call him out on it."

Bastion grinned from the corner of my eye.

Aruru did not.

I knew it.

"How did that come about?" Aruru asked, choosing not to chastise me for the moment.

I shrugged and sat back.

"He was trying to play on the tired notion that his office is working to better Hyrule," I said, "I couldn't let that slide. I brought up the ridiculous amount of money being spent in the court, and the possible trade talks with Dragon Roost."

Ashei raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip. "How did the queen take the news?"

I nodded.

"Rather well actually," I said, "she gave me two days to come up with a schematic for the contract with Dragon Roost, and we were given extra time to present the rest of what we found."

Telma nodded. "Well, we can't ask for more than that," she said, "that's two days we didn't have."

Shad shook his head for some odd reason. "That's two days you need to stay alive, good hero."

I hated the eminence in his voice, but I knew he was right. Someone in the court was going to try and put me down within the next forty-eight hours.

"Right," I agreed, without really elaborating on how accurate he was.

I stood up after that and placed my hands on the table.

"We're going to disband for the day," I said, "we'll reconvene tomorrow one hour after the cuckoo crows."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we were dismissed for the day. There was a lot to ponder given this new stream of circumstances.

A lot.

_Who the hell planted that device with us all in the room? _I wondered. _Who? _

~SSS~

Four hours later I was back in Ordon. It had been a long day. I was hoping my work day at the castle would have ended better, but given the new set of events, my job just got a lot more complicated.

_Leave work at work Link, _I thought, trying to get my mind on something else, _if you appear stressed then everyone is going to start inquiring about you. _

I sighed at my minor resolve when I put Epona away to rest in Ordana's Spring. I headed straight for my home, thinking about how good a hot spring water bath would be right now. However, before I had a chance to relax and unwind for the evening, I saw Ilia coming through the impasse of the village to meet me. Her timing was impeccable. It was like clockwork, she was always there to greet me when I came home from the castle.

_I swear this girl has a tracking device on me, _I thought with a grin. _She knows my schedule better than I do._

Ilia smiled when she saw me approach.

"Hey," she greeted, walking up to meet me halfway, "how was your day?"

I raised my eyebrows, seriously pondering the question. My life was slowly becoming one big quagmire of stress. However, my problems were something I wanted to keep away from the village. I wanted Ordon to be a place of refuge and solace, not another hotspot for trouble. The best way to ensure that was to leave the life I was living outside the village just where it should be, outside the village.

_I don't think you really want to know my friend, _I thought.

"It was good," I said with customary rhetoric in mind.

It wasn't a complete lie, some of the day was good. I wasn't about to tell her spies had infiltrated the intelligence network, or that my life was potentially in danger. No, no I was going to give her the standard meet and greet to keep her mind at ease.

_It's for the best, _I thought.

"Oh," she said, "that's nice to hear, I know life can get pretty hectic in the castle."

Ilia stroked a hand through her hair and looked away from me for a moment. She had been acting shy like this for a while, and to be honest I didn't understand it. She knew she could be herself around me, so why she felt the need to hesitate with what was on her mind was beyond me.

_Maybe it's a hormonal thing, _I thought.

"Did you like the soup?" she asked.

My eyes widened slightly at the mentioning of it.

_Oh yeah, _I thought, not really remembering if I ate it or not, _that's right, she's going to want to know about lunch._

I nodded.

"It was perfect Ilia," I replied, "the way it's always perfect."

She looked at me surprised and stared at me for a moment, sensing a little distance between us with my short answers. She gave me a quick once over.

"Are… you alright?" she asked.

That was a loaded question, and one that I wasn't prepared to answer honestly. Everyone in Ordon saw me as a hero. Heroes were strong. They were always alright.

_Tell her what she wants to hear, _I thought, _tell her what she_ needs_ to hear._

"I'm fine," I said without saying anything else.

Ilia looked at me concerned, and did what she did best when she was concerned, she tried to comfort me.

"You don't seem fine," she said, shaking her head, "in fact, ever since you got back from your journey you've been… different."

I took in a deep sigh, not really in the mood to discuss how our friendship had changed over the past few months. I was well aware I was sharing less and less with her, but that was for a good reason. I didn't want her to worry more than she already was.

_Let it go Ilia, _I thought.

"I know that," I said, not bothering to deny it. "If you had seen some of the things I've seen you would be… different too."

Ilia stared into my eyes worried after I uttered that, and reached out and took hold of my hand.

"What have you seen?" she asked gently.

I looked away and sighed, knowing I wasn't going to discuss it. The woman I _wanted_ to talk about these things with was gone. There was no way Ilia could completely understand what I had been through.

"A lot," I said, not bothering to go further into the subject.

Ilia raised her eyebrows and looked at me disappointed.

"Well, that's obvious," she said, but she nudged further, "come on, tell me."

_I don't want to talk about things that will never make sense to a person who's never been through them, _I thought.

"You don't need to worry," I said, trying to force a smile across my face, "I'm back, and I'm safe."

Ilia shook her head again.

"That's where you're wrong," she said, "I do worry, I… I think about you all the time. You're always in my thoughts Link."

I thought that was a nice thing to say.

I just grinned at her.

"You're in mine too Illy," I said, "but you've got to stop being such a worry wart. That's not good for your complexion, and I know how women obsess over their complexions."

Ilia gave me and offhanded look and chuckled at me, then squeezed my hand tighter. Her eyes were searching my face and slowly her smile faded. She could see there was something not right with me, and as such, I knew her well enough to know she was going to probe me until she got an answer that satisfied her.

_Be prepared, _I told myself, _it's coming._

"Please, what's troubling you Link?" she asked softly. "You haven't shared anything with me in a long time. If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell me."

_I knew it, _I thought.

She was right, but I wasn't going to burden her with things I myself didn't completely understand. Instead, I tried to detract the conversation by taking her in a hug and squeezing her tight. I remember bear hugging her as a child. It was the only way to keep her quiet when she talked too much.

_Ease her mind Link, _I told myself.

"Hey," she complained at the tightness of the hold, "not so rough!"

I snickered at her mild discomfort.

"If I need to discuss anything, I'll come to you first," I said with a grin, ignoring her protest, "okay?"

I looked down at her, waiting for a response. Ilia had her face hidden against the front of my tunic. She hugged me back in a rather odd way, and when she pulled away to look at me, I was surprised to see her cheeks were flushed.

_What is with this woman? _I wondered with a raised brow.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked, turning the concern back on her.

For some odd reason, she pushed away from me and looked away nervously. I just stood there looking at her confused. Ilia had been acting like this for months now. Her mood swings were scarier than dragon fire. I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Did… I say something wrong?" I asked.

Ilia shot her green eyes back to mine.

"Why are you such a jerk Link?" she demanded all of a sudden.

I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

_A what? _I wondered.

"I'm sorry?" I inquired, not understanding what I did wrong.

She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to blush. I found her behavior so strange.

"I really am concerned about you," she went on, "and when you hide, or pretend like nothing is wrong you only make me worry more."

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm… sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say.

Ilia narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're sorry?" she demanded. "You don't get it!"

_Apparently not, _I thought.

"Ilia-" I tried.

"Why don't you want to share anything with me anymore Link?" she interrupted. "Why are you pushing me away?"

I never saw it as me pushing her away, but I could see why she was taking it as such. I hadn't been very vocal regarding my quest since I came home.

_There are some things I can't share with you Ilia, _I thought.

"I'm not," I said, my voice was tired and I think my inflection pissed her off more.

Ilia shook her head and took several steps back.

"It's almost as if you don't care!" she said upset. "I-I care about you! I-" she stopped herself and looked away from me, "forget it, you don't get it."

With that, she turned and headed back into the main village. I stared after her and didn't know how I felt about what just took place. I think I was just too tired to worry about it. I had other things on my mind. I sighed and scratched my head.

_Ilia will get over whatever she's angry about, _I thought, then another thought came to mind, _maybe she's not eating enough fiber. That can make a person cranky. _

I snickered at the thought of that. I knew Ilia would kill me if she knew I was thinking such things. In any such case, I climbed my ladder and went inside my home. After washing up and dressing for supper, I left and went to Rusl's. Rusl lived in the main village with everyone else. It was often my practice to debrief the day with him to keep him abreast with what was going on. That, and I loved his wife's cooking.

_I wonder what she prepared tonight, _I thought.

I went into the main village and saw that everyone was indoors enjoying their time together as families. I wasn't going to lie, dusk was a hard time for me in Ordon. It wasn't easy seeing everyone so happy with their loved ones when I had no one. With my parents gone, and all my relatives deceased, the villagers were all I had. Everyone was always corrigible, and they didn't seem to mind when I spent time with them, but I never wanted to be a burden. I never wanted anyone to feel that they _had_ to spend time with me, especially when they wanted to be with just their loved ones. I understood that.

I understood that all too well.

The dusk made me think of a loved one too.

_Midna… _her name went through my mind, and I stopped walking for a moment.

I sighed and shook my head needing to get over her. It was over. The journey was done. I was never going to see her again. Case closed. There was no other way for me to put it. I had to be blunt with myself.

_Get over it Link, _I told myself.

I resumed my walk and found myself in front of Rusl's door. I knocked twice before I was greeted by Uli's friendly face.

"Good evening Link," she welcomed me, and gestured for me to come in, "you're just in time, dinner is ready."

"Great," I said with a smile, "I loved your rabbit stew."

Uli gave me an offhanded stare just then.

"How did you know it was rabbit stew?" she asked.

I took a whiff of the air.

"I could smell it all the way at my house," I divulged.

Uli laughed at me and pointed for me to sit down.

"You have quite the appetite young man," she said.

_Yes, I do, _I thought, rubbing my hands together.

A moment later, her oldest son Colin came out of his room when he heard the sound of my voice.

"Master Link!" he said enthused. "Guess what father got me!"

I smiled at the eleven year old's enthusiasm.

"What's that?" I asked.

Colin's eyes got wide.

"Father got me a sword!" he replied. "I mean a real one!"

I laughed lightly at his excitement. Colin had been in love with the idea of being a warrior since he could stand. He was the spitting image of his father in that regard.

"Very good," I said, "I'm going to have to teach you how to wield one properly."

Colin got even more excited if that was possible. "Really?" he said. "You'll teach me master Link?"

I rubbed my hand on his head playfully, disheveling his perfect blonde hair in the process.

"Of course, why not?" I said. "One day you may even grow up to be a greater fighter than me."

Colin gasped at the notion. "Greater than you?" he said in disbelief. "That would be incredible!"

I laughed again, then looked past him when I saw his father approach the table. Rusl nodded at me as he sat down.

"So, I see you've heard the news," Rusl stated, having heard everything from the other room.

I nodded.

"The poor boy can hardly contain himself," I said with a grin, "you better start fencing lessons tomorrow."

Rusl grinned. "I'm actually going to teach him a wide variety of sword techniques," he divulged, "eastern Hylian and western Hylian alike, that way when he enters the Royal Academy when he comes of age, he will already be a step ahead."

I was impressed with the level of planning Rusl put into his son's future.

_Don't do tomorrow what you can do today, _I thought.

"I'm glad you're not going to stagnate him with just one style," I stated, "there are many fighting styles in the kingdom, and the more education he receives, the better off he will be."

Rusl nodded. "I agree," he said.

Our discussion was temporarily interrupted when Uli set down a medium sized cauldron filled with wild rabbit stew. There were onions, leeks, tomatoes, potatoes, satay seasoning, and boullion all savored together in a rich broth of succulent white rabbit meat. It smelled like heaven.

_If I ever get married, the woman has to know how to cook, _I thought, _this is beyond perfection. _

Uli served us, then went to tend to her budding infant in a crib across the room. It had already been two months since she gave birth and the little girl was already showing exceptional developmental milestones.

_Rusl must be proud, _I thought, looking at his small but wonderful family.

"So," Rusl began, after a few minutes went by, "anything exciting happening?"

I raised my eyebrows and ate another mouthful.

"There's plenty," I stated, "but I don't think it's something we can discuss at the dinner table."

Rusl looked at me surprised. "Oh," he said, "I see."

I gave him a knowing look and glanced at his son, then his wife. After dinner, Rusl and I went outside and stood at the foot of his lawn. The moat semi circling his home was crystalline in the moonlight. It was a nice night. Rusl looked over his shoulder to see if his front door was closed. When he was sure we weren't going to be disturbed, he spoke.

"What's been going on?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Everything and nothing," I replied.

Rusl raised a brow and gave me a cocked eyed stare.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh.

"I introduced some of what we discussed to the queen," I said, "she seems enthused and told me to come back with a plan in two days."

Rusl shrugged, not seeing what the issue was.

"I'm not sure I follow that sullen expression in your eyes then," he divulged, "why do you seem so disappointed?"

I clicked my tongue off the side of my teeth the way I always did when something annoyed me.

"The team has been compromised," I said, not wasting any time.

Rusl looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean compromised?" he demanded.

I sighed.

"There was a bug hidden in one of the stone recesses of the building," I explained, "whoever was listening, heard everything we said today."

Rusl stared down at the water with a grave expression on his face.

"This is serious," he muttered.

I raised my eyebrows.

"More than any of us can imagine," I agreed, "we have to keep this low. There's a strong possibility that the individual who planted the bug will strike again, and possibly make an attempt on my life."

Rusl raised his hand to his chin.

"This is _much_ more serious than I thought," he said, "what are you going to do?"

I shrugged.

"The only thing I can do," I said with a sigh, "keep fighting."

Rusl looked over at me when he heard the weariness in my tone.

"You're too young to have such an under current in your voice," he said, "but after what you've seen I suppose it's only fitting."

I nodded at what he said, not really hearing him. Just then Ilia and Mayor Bo came out of their residence to enjoy the night air. Ilia had a small flute in her hand and her father was inclined on their porch rocking chair. I looked over at the both of them and grinned slightly, but for some odd reason my grin slowly faded.

_I can't let this place become a hotspot, _I thought, _not when so many people are relying on me._

Rusl saw my expression and glanced over at the attractive young woman, then back to me.

"You know," he started, "there's more to life than fighting Link."

I grinned at him saying that.

"I'm aware of that," I replied.

Rusl glanced over at Ilia once more.

"You ought to think about finding a decent maiden and settling down," he said, "you're of age now."

I sighed when he said that.

_I did have a maiden, _I thought bitterly, _she left me Rusl. _

"I know what you mean," I said, "but I think I need a few more years to grow up first."

Rusl chuckled, then looked at the moat.

"Still too hot blooded for one woman, are you?" he said. "Well, that's natural it seems, just don't get too carried away with philandering."

I looked over at Rusl surprised to hear such words come out of his mouth.

"With the way you speak you act as if you're an authority on the subject," I said.

Rusl shrugged and grinned, then looked over his shoulder to see if his wife was beckoning about.

"We all have our pasts," he said, "I was a little rambunctious in my twenties before I met Uli," he grinned and shook his head, "me and my commanding officer were staples at the Red Lantern District."

I looked at him shocked.

_Even Rusl went? _I thought in disbelief.

"You…" I trailed, "you went to the Red Lantern District?"

Rusl gave me a mischievous look and smiled.

"Yeah," he said, "I was a soldier, it was almost like an anointing."

_He can't be serious, _I thought.

"Who was your commanding officer?" I asked, detracting a little.

Rusl chuckled again and scratched the back of his head.

"Master Aruru," he disclosed.

Even after hearing that for the second time, it was still hard for me to believe. Master Aruru hardly seemed like the type of man to have any fun, yet alone be a staple at a brothel house.

_He must have been some soldier in his youth, _I thought, _because he's spoken about like he's some kind of legend. _

I shook my head.

"I never would have thought Rusl," I said.

He nodded.

"That was years ago when I was impetuous and not in love," he said, "but I do think every young man should at least _see _the district. It's like a rite of passage."

I looked at him surprised, but then snickered.

"Are you going to take your son when he becomes of age?" I asked.

Rusl raised his hands in surrender.

"And have Uli kill me?" he said. "I think not, I'll let his _friends_ take him when he becomes a soldier."

I laughed again and looked down at the moat, but then glanced up and caught Ilia looking at me from across the way. She quickly looked away when she caught my eye. Rusl saw that and looked over at me.

"Is… everything okay between you and Ilia?" he asked.

I took in a deep sigh at the question, not sure what he meant.

"We are as far as I can tell," I said, "but she's so moody lately."

Rusl grinned at me.

"Have you ever thought to ask why?" he inquired.

I shrugged at the question, not really giving it much thought.

"I have no idea," I replied, "women are just strange creatures."

Rusl laughed when I said that.

"That they are," he agreed, "but you have to understand them in order to know how they tick."

"I guess," I replied, "that is a subject for a Hylian scholar. I'll get Shad in on that."

Rusl laughed again then shook his head.

"Well, I'm going back inside," he divulged suddenly, "goodnight you dense hero."

I gave him a puzzled look, but I didn't bother to inquire on what he meant.

"Good night," I said and watched as Rusl went back inside.

I turned back around and saw Ilia looking at me again, but like before when she met my eyes she looked away.

_What is with that girl? _I wondered, shaking my head. _Why is she acting so strange? _

I didn't ponder it too much. I went home to go to bed. I had to get up early tomorrow.

~SSS~

_The dark dense cave smelled of mildew and embalmed moss. The thick tenacious cobwebs hung from the ceiling and rotated in a pattern of broken bones and festered innards of decayed bokiboblin flesh. I was traveling through this cave looking for… something. I didn't know what it was, but it was something._

_I paused after several steps, when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand. There was a familiar icy breath that precluded the air. The cavern was dark. There was only the flicker of light from my lantern. Shadows casted on the walls of things there, of things not there, of things conjuring in my imagination. I felt myself break out in an uncomfortable sweat, because I could hear the 'tap, tap, tap' of_ her_ feet. I turned and pivoted quickly and that was when _she _struck._

_Once._

_Twice._

_I dodged both, but then I felt a sick piercing of flesh at my back when I turned to guard. And that was when_ Ghoma_ got me. She turned me around in her grip and made me face her while wrapping me up in a web. She was getting ready to feed._

_I felt my heart accelerate when her fangs showed. My arms were straddled to my sides in a defenseless posture. All I could do at this point was… watch. _

_"Great Farore," I muttered, needing a miracle._

_I wasn't going to get one._

_A moment later, she attacked and everything went black._

~SSS~

"AHHHH!" I screamed and woke up.

The monster I was fighting was gone and the dark, dank surroundings were replaced with my normal walls and furnishings. There was nothing there. It was just a nightmare… like all my other nightmares. It wasn't real.

I ran my hands over my face and took in a deep sigh.

_I have to see the doctor tomorrow, _I thought, closing my eyes, _I have to this is getting out of control._

"It's getting worse," I muttered.

I was hoping my octave didn't travel very far, but unfortunately I soon heard a knock on my door.

"Link!" the panicked voice called. "Link are you alright?"

It was Ilia.

"Damn," I mumbled, not wanting her to get involved.

When I didn't answer her right away, she knocked again.

"Link please," she said, "answer me!"

_I don't need this right now, _I thought, frustrated with myself.

"I'm fine Ilia," I called back, "go back to bed."

There was a pause on the other side for a moment before the door ostensibly opened. Ilia walked in without a cue from me. She stood several feet from my bed. Her face carried a look of concern. I understood why she was worried, but honestly I wasn't in the mood for a scolding from her. Not tonight. Ilia stood there staring at me before I finally broke the silence.

"Why aren't you at home sleep?" I asked. "Your father is going to be worried if he finds you gone."

Ilia gave me a nondescript expression after hearing my inquiry.

"I was…" she trailed, "I was watering Epona in the spring, and I just happened to pass by when I heard… what I heard."

I didn't reply to that and another brief silence overcame the both of us. I really wanted her to leave, but I knew she wasn't going to go without some kind of explanation for what she heard.

_Let me get this over with, _I thought.

"What?" I asked, not meaning for my tone to be so short.

She looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean what?" she demanded. "I heard you scream, I thought you were in trouble."

I looked away from her.

"Well, I'm not," I said, "now could you please leave."

I saw Ilia's eyes widen in my periphery.

"Link-" she tried.

I closed my eyes.

"Not tonight Ilia!" I warned. "You can complain to me tomorrow when I'm more inclined to hear it, but I don't want to hear it tonight!"

She looked at me stunned, but then her eyes narrowed in indignation.

"I'm not going to stop caring about you because you have an _ego_ problem!" she snapped back. "I know you're hiding things from me! Terrible things! That's why you're having nightmares! Why are you being such an idiot? You can't keep it to yourself! If something is bothering you, you need to share it!"

I was beyond irritated at that point. So much so, I jumped out of bed, completely forgetting my appearance. I wasn't wearing a night shirt and Ilia's face turned red when she saw me. I came toward her and backed her up against a wall until there was nothing but my two arms and my bare chest barricading her. She was blushing uncontrollably when she looked up at me.

"Link-" she tried.

"I need for you to listen and just shut up for a moment," I interrupted with my face only inches from hers. "There are some things I can't tell you Illy because I don't know what's going on myself. I've been dealing with this for a while, and the last thing I need is for you to go blabbing your big mouth to everyone in the village that there's something wrong with me."

She looked at me shocked. I had never spoken like this to her before.

"Link-" she tried again.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "I'm not done! You aren't my mother, I don't need you pandering over me as if I were a useless child. _I'm _the Hero of Twilight, I don't need pandering! What I need for you to do is mind your own _goddamn_ business, and if I want to tell you something, I'll let you in on it! Now get out!"

Ilia looked at me with stunned widened eyes that immediately filled with tears. She quickly pushed past me and ran out my front door. I closed my eyes and took in a deep sigh, immediately regretting being so harsh with her. Ilia had never seen me like that, and I hated the fact that I sent her away when all she wanted to know was if I was okay.

_I'm going to regret this in the morning, _I thought.

Even still, I didn't go after her. I was too tired with too much on my mind. I had to think of the queen. I had to think of seeing the doctor. I had to watch out for would be assassins. The last thing I needed was histrionics and emotional discord from my best friend.

_She'll get over it, _I thought insensitively, and walked back over to my bed.

I fell onto my mattress and sighed in my pillow, feeling guilty for being such a bastard.

"I'll apologize in the morning," I muttered, and with that I went back to sleep.

There were no more nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 7 is coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration: _Illuminando veritas invenitur,_ 'through illumination we find truth.'**

**Special Shout Out: This chapter is dedicated to the awesome OdnetninAdlez. I can't say enough good about this extraordinary man. He's a great writer. He can play the piano. He has a wonderful disposition, and he has honored me once more by reviewing. I want to say thank you, and reading your material inspires me to be a better writer. ~ZR~.**

**Shout Out: Ibayfully, you are truly wonderful thank you so much for reading.**

**Author Note: My other reedit is almost finished, and so I will be able to dedicate 100% of my time to this story very soon. I want to thank everyone for reading and for your inquiries regarding some of the inspirations and backstories. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day I woke up and groaned as I stared at the ceiling. I didn't realize how instant my guilt was going to fester inside me, but it was there. I felt terrible in how I treated Ilia the other night. All she had was concern for me, and I nearly bit her head off. I didn't understand why I got so short with her.

_Maybe I'm not getting enough fiber, _I thought, with a poor attempt at humoring myself.

It didn't work.

I still felt like an idiot.

"I'm never going to live this down," I muttered, running a hand over my face.

Realizing that lying there sulking wasn't going to do anything for me, I decided to get up and get ready for work. It was dawn, and everyone was still resting in the village. In about an hour that would change and the villagers would get up and begin their routine duties for the day. This was the case with Ilia as well. However, I was going to go by Mayor Bo's to see if she were awake anyway. Sometimes she liked to get up before her father to prepare washing their linens. If she was, I was going to apologize.

_It's the least I can do, _I thought.

I also knew I had to hurry because I needed to see Dr. Borville. The nightmare from the previous night only reassured me that my condition was getting worse. The dream was more intense than usual, and even though I had problems sleeping before, this felt more real. I thought Ghoma was there ready to kill me.

_Why are my dreams so vivid now? _I wondered. _Why are they changing so rapidly? What does this mean?_

There was only one way for me to find out. However, I was also keenly aware that Shad needed to get started on his research as soon as possible. The longer it was put off, the more ebbed the situation became. I was going to present the acquisition to the queen and see if funding could get started on it immediately. There was no telling_ how_ or _if _others were suffering as well, or for how long. All I knew was this: if a soldier was travailing, they were doing so in silence. I understood that psychology all too well.

_A soldier's job placated on the guise of apt duplicity, _I thought.

The citizens relied on fighters for protection. In a warrior's mind, protecting others was more important than protecting themselves. With this Twili sickness, if any of them were ill, many of them may have been choosing to deal with it the hard way, and that was silence. They probably reasoned if they told anyone, they would be thought of as weak, and to a warrior that would be considered a defeat.

_I hope if anyone is going through this same thing, their symptomology isn't as severe as mine, _I thought.

After I was dressed, I checked my appearance, left my residence, and headed for the main village. I walked over the moat by way of the bridge, and paused for a moment. When I saw the lantern lights on inside of Mayor Bo's house from the hearth, I knew Ilia was awake. She was probably cooking breakfast, or possibly making candle wax from bayberries. I took in a deep breath, wanting to get this over with so the awkwardness between us would subside. Ilia was already upset that I was sharing so little with her, and I only made things worse with how I reacted last night. However, contrary to my behavior, I hated friction, especially with people I cared about. I hated friction because it left too many things unresolved, and it appeased from a place of pride. I was a man of resolution, not of 'would be's', 'maybes', or 'ifs'.

_Just apologize and hope for the best, _I thought.

I paused when I got to the front door and took in another deep breath. However, before I could knock, the door suddenly opened. Ilia was holding a small cauldron full of liquefied bayberries and salted minerals. She looked surprised when she saw me, but her expression soon turned to one of indignation when she ignored me and walked past me.

_Great, _I thought with raised brows.

Ilia headed over the moat to the impasse leading to my house. She was probably heading for the spring to pour her mixture in the cooling grid she kept there.

"Ilia…" I trailed, wanting her to stop, but knew I was hoping for too much.

She continued on and I followed after her. It was just as I suspected, she was heading to Ordona's Spring. When she still wouldn't talk to me, I knew I needed to make more of an initiative. She was like any other woman. She wanted me to acknowledge her feelings.

_Don't repeat your stupidity from last night Link, _I told myself, _just give her what she wants and be done with it._

I gauged her for a moment, and watched as she poured the saponified liquid in some candle holders. Afterwards, she set the holders in the water for them to congeal. She then stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. Her back was to me.

I bit my lower lip and sighed.

_Come on Illy… _I thought.

"Ilia…" I started again, then decided to just say it, "Ilia, I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence between us. One that was uncomfortable and awkward. She still wouldn't turn to look at me. I understood she was upset, but this stubbornness was starting to become cumbersome.

_What does she want me to do? _I thought. _Beg?_

I took a step towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly snatched herself from my grip.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, _hero_?" she demanded in a quiet voice.

I didn't budge, but I knew I had that coming. I acted presumptuously the night before.

"I wanted to be sure you were okay first," I replied.

Ilia looked over at me from her side view.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "just get going."

With that, she tried to walk past me, but before she had a chance to, I circumvented her by wrapping my arm around her waist. I pulled her to me in a tight hug, and true to form she was blushing. She still wouldn't look at me.

"Ilia…" I said again.

She was staring at my tunic.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Ilia, look at me," I said.

She was stubborn, she wouldn't at first.

_This woman... _I pondered.

"Come on…" I trailed with a grin.

Reluctantly, her pretty green eyes met mine. She still had a stern expression on her face.

"What?" she said with a short undertone.

I raised a finger to stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

Ilia looked away and shook her head.

"You're sorry," she repeated as if she didn't believe me.

I nodded.

"It's true," I said, trying to be convincing.

Ilia looked away again.

"I'm mad at you," she said quietly.

I grinned again at her saying that.

"I know," I said, and squeezed her a little in my arms, "forgive me already."

She shook her head again, and sighed. She reached up and tussled with my collar.

"You…" she trailed, "you really scared me last night."

I sighed, knowing that was true.

"I didn't mean to," I said sincere, "I wasn't thinking."

Ilia bit her lower lip.

"That isn't an excuse," she replied.

I nodded, agreeing with her.

"You're right," I said, "I was out of place."

Ilia's eyes widened.

"You were more than out of place," she said, "you were an arrogant jerk."

I raised a brow, seeing her point. I had no rebuttal for that.

"You're right once more," I replied, "I was."

Ilia tried to hide it, but a small smile crept across her lips.

"Awww, I finally got one," I said of her smile.

Ilia blushed again, and didn't meet my eyes.

"Well," she said, "I guess I can forgive you this one time, but don't let it happen again."

I nodded a reassurance to her.

"If it ever happens again, you can have me flogged," I joked.

Ilia chuckled at that, but then looked at me seriously for a moment. She reached up and caressed my cheek. I was surprised at the action.

"I…" she started in a whisper, "I would never wish that upon you. You mean _too _much to me."

I gave her an odd look for a moment at her tone and her facial expression. That was the thing with this woman. I was never sure how she was going to react. I really missed when she was just black and white Ilia. She was much easier to understand when she was direct and to the point. This shade of grey she was presenting me with was confusing, and the confusion was all the more amplified when she reached up and kissed my cheek.

_What is wrong with her? _I thought. _First she's angry with me, now she wants to kiss me?_

"You mean a great deal to me too Illy," I said, deciding to ignore my thoughts, "and... you'd really be helping me out if you could do me a favor now that we're back in good graces."

She gave me an odd look and grinned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

I gave her a hopeful stare.

"We've been doing a really good job at work," I began, "and I told the guys that I would ask you to make some Hylian butter cookies if they did well."

Ilia drew back and looked at my face slightly perplexed for a moment.

"What?" she asked with a tone of tempered disgust.

I raised my brows slightly at her question.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

I gave her a strange look, but decided to repeat myself anyway.

"Do you think you could whip up a batch of your Hylian butter cookies?" I asked again. "I love those things, and I promised the guys at work that I'd bring them some."

For some odd reason, Ilia looked at me heated.

"Oh you did, did you?" she snapped.

I drew back a little.

_What now? _I wondered.

I gave her another oddball stare, not understanding why she was getting upset.

"Well," I replied, "I told them you were a great cook."

I needed to sweeten the cauldron.

_A little lie will make her feel good, _I thought.

She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed away from me all of a sudden.

"Is that why you apologized?" she demanded. "You wanted me to make you some damn cookies?"

I drew back again at her tone.

"Ilia-" I tried.

"You are so dense!" she interrupted. "Why are you so smart when it comes to some things, and just plain stupid when it comes to everything else?"

I was insulted with her calling me out of my name. I didn't feel that was necessary.

_Really Ilia? _I wondered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

My question seemed to infuriate her more.

"Forget it!" she snapped. "You make me sick! Sometimes I think I hate you Link!"

I felt my eyes widen.

"Ilia-" I tried again.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, she stormed off. It was probably just as well, that didn't go exactly as I planned.

_It looks like I'm going to have to apologize… again, _I thought, and closed my eyes.

"Maybe bringing up the cookies now wasn't such a good idea," I muttered to myself.

_You think Link? _I told myself, pondering the obvious.

I turned, deciding it was best that I just left and deal with Ilia when I got back. I knew I needed to act contrite when it came to it. Hopefully, the next time I could actually get it right. There would be no mentioning of Hylian butter cookies. I took in a deep sigh and mounted my mare. When Epona was riding steady, I turned her and headed for Faron impasse.

"I have got to figure out what is going on with that woman," I said to myself, "everyday she gets more and more bizarre. Her mood swings are really…" I shook my head. "I don't know what they are."

I headed down the narrow roadway of Ordana's Spring to the bridge leading to Faron. The sun was just starting to bleed out over the horizon, and the air was stiff with a bite of morning dew. It seemed like the perfect dawn, and there were many things I wanted to get executed that day. I wanted to start and finish the blueprint for the queen tomorrow. I wanted to make sure there was some form of a rubric for the logistics plan Telma was working on. I needed to make sure Aruru and Ashei started the mole hunt in their information network. I also needed to determine where we were going to have a secondary base of operations. After what happened yesterday, that had to be a serious consideration. If anything else got out, there would be no telling who or what would come after us.

_That will be my assignment, _I decided.

Having made my resolutions, I continued down Faron's impasse. The trot was just like any other: trees lined the road, rocks were displacing about the roadway, the air was nippy and stiff, and foliage popped and cracked under the weight of Epona's hooves. The trek that morning was just like any morning. However, I suddenly felt my ears perk when I heard a distinct crunch throughout the leaves several yards back. I wasn't sure, but I think it was the sound of footsteps.

_What was that? _I wondered, turning my head slightly.

I chose to ignore it for now, but my awareness was inadvertently heightened. I looked around with concealed caution, trying not to make it obvious I was searching for anyone. I continued through Faron impasse keeping my senses in check, and decided to confirm whether or not I was being followed by a simple test.

_I'll accelerate and decelerate and gauge whether whoever this is will stay in step with me, _I thought.

It was time to see if I was paranoid or not. I giddied Epona, and she trotted a little faster. I narrowed my eyes slightly and listened for that crunch I heard before. It was there, and whoever was doing it didn't seem to care I could hear them clearly now. I then slowed down, but instead of slowing down with me, the person pursuing me seemed to speed up.

Crunch, crunch, crunch.

It sounded until it was a full on run, and I knew the pursuer was done playing cat and mouse when out of nowhere, I heard a _snap,_ or a _whiz _through the air. I ducked as a secondary reaction, and it was a good thing too. The sound was from a small projectile. My eyes widened when I saw the small missile pierce the bark of a tree a few meters in front of me. That alerted me that I was a sitting tekkite as a cavalry. I immediately got off Epona and continued on foot. I was surprised they decided to attack me so close to Ordon. Whoever this was, was bold.

_So, _I thought, _they decided to come closer to home after all. _

I wasted no time staying low and hurrying into the cave leading to the other side of the alcove. I felt a slight sweat bead my brow, but I continued forward. When I heard another _snap_, I knew my assailant was gaining on me. How they were able to gain on me so quickly _without _being on horseback was beyond me. I chose to keep my lantern unlit so as not to give away my location. I traversed through this cave enough times to know it like the back of my hand.

_Vincent you arrogant bastard, _I thought, keeping my breathing steady against the dank mildew cladding walls.

I paused for a moment and sidled against an adjacent wall, hoping to hear the sound of footsteps. However, as soon as I stopped, the person following me stopped. They were changing up their approach from before. Now that I was on foot, they were erring on a side of more precaution. It was then I knew I was dealing with a highly skilled, trained professional.

_A hired assassin from Gerudo Valley perhaps, _I thought in passing, going low to the ground and continuing that way.

I saw a shadow sink.

The killer went low right with me.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered, doubling my pace as I hit the clearing.

I went towards the western perimeter and up the precipice leading to the treetops. I remembered going this way with Midna when we journeyed together. I was aided in getting to the other side with her help. However, now that I had the clawshots, I was able to travel through the area with relative ease. Even still, the individual giving chase to me looked to have those same means, because everywhere I hooked they were close behind me. I knew I mentioned wanting to execute several things that day. It seemed someone else had similar ideas, but instead of things, they wanted to execute _me_.

_I better come up with a diversion of some kind when I get to the other side, _I thought.

However, I was second guessing this assassin too soon. I waited in several spots in the treetops before I proceeded forward, but no matter how I thought I was going to segue into a more favorable position, the killer after me was right on my tail. Their maneuverability was to the point where it was beyond unbelievable. This person was acting like a second… _me_.

_This doesn't make any damn sense, _I thought, _how are they this skilled?_

I didn't spend anytime pondering over that. I jumped the fence connecting to the roadway leading to Eldin Fields. Once I was near the clearing, I called Epona once more and mounted her immediately. The road was cramped, and I turned my head to look over my shoulder to see if the assassin was still following me. They were, and I saw they were clothed in all black. It could have been a man or a woman, I had no idea. However, that wasn't the surprising thing. The surprising thing was the killer was chasing after me on… _foot_. They were running after a mounted horse on foot. To say I was surprised was understatement, but I had to hide my astonishment when they aimed their gauntlet straddled crossbow at my head once again.

_Oh damn, _I thought, and veered Epona to the left to dodge the projectile.

The killer took another shot at me, but I was able to dodge that one too. However, as soon as I galloped west towards Eldin Bridge, the killer tried something else. They tried to jumping on Epona.

_What the hell? _I thought in disbelief.

Before the killer could get a fixed handling on the saddle, I headed butted him or her as hard as I could, and we both fell backwards off my horse. We landed hard on the ground of the open field. I shook off the dizziness from the landing and immediately got into my battle stance. It was then the assassin did something else I didn't expect. They turned and started fleeing towards the bridge. I had a small bit of confusion at first, but soon that dissipated and I took off after them. I gained on them, and lunged at them to wrestle him or her to the ground. When I had them in a subjected position, I pressed my forearm against their neck to keep them steady. Once I saw they couldn't move, I started an impromptu interrogation.

"Who sent you?" I demanded, already knowing.

The killer wiggled in my grip but couldn't break free.

"Let me go!" the assassin rasped.

My grip tightened.

"Who sent you?" I repeated. "Vincent? Someone else in the court?"

The killer tried to bite me just then. However, I circumvented it and pulled off their headdress in the process. When I saw their face, I felt a pit of shock well in my stomach. I edged back.

_What in the world…? _I thought, letting my thoughts trail.

The killer looked more male than female, but still had an ambiguous otherworldly countenance about him, with red eyes and lavender colored skin. The mass of hair on his head was bright orange and yellow, but it was the tattoo branded on his neck that really caught my attention. It was a two headed serpentine insignia with an ordinance of bright light surrounding it. In the middle were some words written in ancient Hylian: _illuminando veritas invenitur ..._

"Illuminando veritas invenitur," I muttered to myself, "what the hell does that mean?"

However, I wasn't going to get an answer from my captor. In fact, the assassin tried to extricate me with a blade he kept hidden in his boot. I was able to block the piercing and directed it back to his side.

"Ahhh!" he cried out in pain from the stabbing.

I narrowed my eyes at him and my grip tightened near his neck.

"Now," I said in a low threatening voice, "I'm going to ask you again, who _sent_ you?"

The apparition looking man narrowed his eyes at me and didn't answer. Instead, he bit down on something in his mouth. It only took me a moment to see it was a purple chu jelly capsule he had hidden on the side of his cheek. His mouth began to foam.

"Damn it!" I muttered, knowing I was about to lose my only lead in this.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he began to convulse violently. I was trying to prevent him from seizing, but the poisonous reaction was too great. When I saw that there was nothing I could do for him, I let him go and took in a frustrated breath. He was dead.

_A suicide assassin, _I thought, as I stood up, _whoever sent him wanted to make sure no one knew anything after he put me down. _

I took several steps back and stared down at the dead killer. I took in a deep sigh and bent over to catch my breath at my knees. However, the brief feeling of relief I had was short lived. Out of nowhere, the body of the assassin began to disintegrate and for whatever reason that triggered a purge from my body. I fell on my knees and grabbed my wrist from the immediate pain.

"Ahhh!" I groaned.

The purge lasted several minutes and a large beacon of light drew from within me. It surfaced and swirled in a cadence of spectra, then went heavenward towards the atmosphere. When the occurrence was over, I was perspiring slightly and I was trembling in relief. I looked over to see where the body had gone, and it was nowhere to be found. It just disappeared. I took in an unsettling breath and stood up.

_What is going on? _I wondered. _That's never happened before, and why the hell would I suddenly have reactions to something or someone else?_

Recognizing I needed questions answered in immediacy, I mounted Epona and headed for Castle Town. When I arrived, I made sure I was hooded so I wouldn't be recognized. I had an hour to kill before I had to head to the Situation Room. I slipped through the alleys and made my way to Dr. Boreville's quarters, but before I knocked on the door I looked around to see if anyone had followed me. With what had just taken place, I wouldn't be surprised if there was another set of killers on my tail. I was taking no chances.

_Stay focused, _I told myself.

When the door opened, Dr. Boreville's bifocal eyes startled me for a moment. He was undeterred, and when he saw my face beneath my hood, he immediately gestured for me to come in.

"Master Link," he said in a low voice.

I nodded, walked past him into his residence, and unhooded myself. When he saw the stress in my face, he knew something had gone wrong.

"What's happened?" he asked me.

Before I spoke, I went to search his laboratory to make sure we were alone. It wasn't anything against him, I was just being cautious. He saw the slight paranoia on my face.

"Don't worry," he said, "there's no one here."

_You never know, _I thought, going to check anyway.

I took in a deep breath and sat down on one of the cots and ran my hands over my face. We were silent for a moment.

"Has…" he started, "has it happened again?"

I looked across the way, thinking someone was about to enter through the front door. When I saw it was a false alarm, I nodded blankly.

_Stop jumping at everything you see, _I scolded myself.

"Yes," I replied, not wanting to look at the physician.

The doctor looked at me in concern.

"When?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Yesterday and this morning," I said, "both around the same time."

Dr. Boreville's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you come see me yesterday?" he asked.

I didn't have an explanation that warranted anything other than an excuse.

"I haven't told my friends yet," I detracted.

The doctor gave me a disapproving look.

"You didn't come to see me because of that?" he demanded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed, knowing his reproach had its merits. Keeping this a secret from everyone had its downfalls.

_No one knows what's truly going on with me but the doctor, _I thought.

"I have to keep this a secret," I said, "I have no idea what's going on with me yet."

Dr. Boreville sighed and shook his head.

"You better put that pride aside son and tell someone what's going on," he said, "you don't have to tell everyone in your group, but someone besides you needs to know what's going on. If your symptomology gets worse you could find yourself in a very dangerous situation if you are all alone with no one to turn to."

I was about to answer, when out of nowhere a voice answered for me.

"The doctor's right," the voice said, "I knew there was more than you were letting on."

I turned at the sound of the voice, in complete shock that even though I searched the room and got a reassurance from the doctor that no one was in there. I was even more surprised when it was who it was that I saw.

_How in the-? _I cut my thoughts short.

Dr. Boreville was flabbergasted as well.

"Unreal," he whispered, fixing his glasses to make sure he was seeing right.

My stunned disposition subsided for a moment and was replaced with a subtle anger.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" I demanded.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 8 is coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Inspiration: Secret societies, the matrix of power, and the Aurora Borealis (it will be the Hylia Borealis in this story).**

**Special Shout Out: Syclone903 I don't think I've ever received a compliment as nice or as kind as that. Thank you very much for reading, and I wish you all the best, thank you once again. ~ZR~.**

**Shout Out: Jwill2, thanks for reading new reader.**

**Author Note: I had this idea, and I had to get it out before it left me. This was a faster update than I was anticipating. Thank you to all of you who have helped me refine my grammar in the past. I know it's still a work in progress, and I am dedicated to reediting my stories to make them as readable as possible. ~ZR~.**

**Special NOTICE:****This will be the last chapter with 4000 words or less. I realized I would have a ton of chapters if I kept going at this pace I was going (when I say a ton I'm talking over 100... yeah that's alot lol). Anyway, I will make the next chapter much longer. The content will be paced the way I normally do, and I will take what Riddle-Me-This said into consideration (you asked about riddles, I might be able to make that happen lol). Thank you. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Shad stared back at me with a chagrin expression. He raised a brow, obviously not appreciative of my tone. I seemed to be getting that reaction a lot lately. In any such case, I was slightly puzzled in how he managed to pull what he was pulling off. He wasn't actually _there_, but his presence was _visible _by some alternate means of some kind.

_How is this possible? _I wondered.

Dr. Boreville was standing behind me in a similar kind of contemplation. "You have to forgive master Link's uncouth tongue master Shad," he said, "but he is right in that your presence is most unorthodox at the moment."

I glanced over at the doctor.

_Most unorthodox? _I repeated in my mind. _That is an understatement. _

"Shad, how in the world are you doing this?" I demanded once more.

Shad grabbed his chin, then nodded towards my tunic. "Look in your back pocket," he directed.

I gave him a slightly offhanded look, but did what he suggested anyway. I raised my eyebrows in surprise to find a twilight crystal there. I hadn't even noticed it. I pulled it out and examined it. There was a light emitting from it that pointed to his general direction. The spectra quantified in a ray-like axis, projecting an image by displacing and bending the light around it. In short, the crystal was projecting an image of Shad from another location.

_How did he slip this in my belongings without me noticing? _I wondered. _He's a lot more furtive than I gave him credit for._

Shad gave me a sarcastic look when he saw that I was still scowling at him. "You're welcome by the way," he said, detracting a little bit, "you asked me several weeks ago if I could find an alternative use of the Shadow Crystals." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I found one. They can be used as wave gradients for imaging."

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, completely forgetting that I discussed that with him. I was so preoccupied with what was going on in the past recent few days, that whatever I discussed weeks ago slipped my mind.

_I can't believe I forgot that, _I thought.

"That's right," I muttered to myself and sat back down on one of the doctor's cots.

Shad looked at me concerned for a moment, then turned his attention to the doctor. "I apologize if I startled you Dr. Boreville," he said, "it was just when you stated what you stated about master Link's disposition, there was no sense in me hiding any longer. Everyone on the resistance team knew there was something he wasn't sharing about his condition, but being the stubborn man that he is, we knew he wasn't going to be forthcoming so easily."

Dr. Boreville nodded and decided to chime in on the chastisement. "He came to me as soon as he started having symptoms, that was several weeks ago," he divulged, "he's been having nightmares and purging's of energy that leave him weak."

Shad nodded, then looked at me. "I saw the purging this morning," he said, giving me an accusing look, "there was a beacon of light that escaped him."

The doctor looked at Shad confused when he stated that. "A beacon of light?" he repeated.

Shad nodded. "A beacon of light," he said once more, "it was very strange."

Dr. Boreville looked at me once more. "You never said anything about a beacon of light!"

I sighed, slightly frustrated with the fact that the both of them were standing there discussing my condition as if I weren't there. I would have gladly disclosed all of that information, but considering I had killers on my tail, and Shad was playing 'pop goes the tekkite' with the Shadow Crystals, I wasn't garnered the opportunity.

"I was going to get to that," I said.

Dr. Boreville went back to his front door to make sure it was locked, seeing that this was a much more serious situation than he was anticipating, then looked around the room once more. When he felt a little more reassured, he came back to where I was sitting.

"Keep your voice down," he said in a whisper, "after master Shad's stunt, we have to be equally cautious. There's no telling if _they've_ figured out the secret of the Shadow Crystals as well."

Shad paused for a moment, and stared at the doctor. "Who's… _they_?" he asked.

I knew Shad was gauging Dr. Boreville to see how much he knew, and that was clever on his part. Even I was a little concerned by what he meant.

_I didn't say something in passing, did I? _I wondered.

Dr. Boreville looked at Shad undeterred. "Whoever it was that was bothering master Link," he said simply. "As soon as he came in here, he went about the room as if he was being followed, and then when you made your appearance, he jumped, thinking it was someone or something else."

I was slightly embarrassed with the doctor saying that. I prided myself on being astute, but with the way he described my actions, I was practically giving myself away.

_Nice going Link, _I thought sarcastically.

"He's been a little under the weather lately on all fronts," Shad divulged, "it's something everyone has chosen to overlook. However, given the currents events, I'm sure he's more than willing to open that secretive mouth of his."

I raised my eyebrows a little surprised at the brawny speech and nodded, knowing he was right. I may have been irritated with Shad due to the way he presented himself that morning, but I was glad he knew. _And _given the circumstances, it was better that he knew over anyone else. He was the lead researcher on the Twili energy phenomenon, and the more he knew, the better equipped he would be to deal with this problem. He was the perfect _other_ person to know what was going on with me.

_The good thing about this is, at least I'll have someone else to talk to, _I thought.

Shad looked at me, waiting for me to state my piece. "Link?" he asked.

I wanted to divert, but couln't.

_I might as well, _I thought, _I don't see any other way out of it._

I sighed, then began.

"I don't understand the beacons of light myself," I said, "that actually just started, and as soon as that," I paused for a moment, needing to be sure I wanted to divulge what I was about to say next, "…that _rider _disappeared, the beacon came forth."

The doctor looked at me confused. "What rider?"

Shad glanced over at the doctor. "A scout who needed redirection," he detracted.

I secretly applauded the scholar for his insight. Shad knew I didn't want people outside on the counter insurgency team knowing I was being targeted. If word of an assassination attempt got out, panic could possibly spread throughout the provinces. No one wanted to hear of their hero being threatened. It wouldn't sit well.

_That could possibly cause a great deal of problems for the queen, _I thought, seeing that my conjecture may have been a strange kind of insight. However, I couldn't help but feel the queen's life may have been in danger as well. _Something about this entire ordeal doesn't make sense. I have to warn her, but of what? _

I needed more evidence.

Back to the situation at hand, even at Shad's words, Dr. Boreville gave the scholar a slight look of distrust. "You… _saw_ what happened there as well?"

Shad nodded. "The crystal started working right then," he said.

I looked at my friend surprised.

_I wonder why, _I thought.

Leaving the inquiry to the side for a moment, I needed to reassure the doctor, so I added, "Yes, it was a scout," I said, "however, I'm not exactly sure where he was from."

The doctor looked between Shad's visage and me, not completely buying what we were saying, but decided not to question it. "I see," was all he said.

There was a brief silence.

_Dr. Boreville is a lot more perceptive than I gave him credit for, _I thought.

Shad looked back at me deciding to break the quiet. "Was there anything strange about him?"

I raised a brow.

_Besides everything? _I thought with sarcasm. _Yes. _

"He had a peculiar inscription on his neck," I disclosed, "it was branded there with some kind of iron."

Shad narrowed his eyes slightly. "Was there any wording?"

I pursed my lips together for a moment, not sure I wanted to utter what I saw in the doctor's presence. However, the meaning was so obscure, it could have meant anything.

_Maybe I'm being a little too paranoid, _I thought, _and Shad could help in determining what it could mean. _

I decided to just say it.

_"__Illuminando veritas invenitur__," _I said softly, "I have no idea what that means."

Shad stroked his chin and looked at me thoughtfully. "'Through illumination we find truth,'" he translated with relative ease, he looked perplexed, "how bizarre."

I nodded in agreement.

_Bizarre indeed, _I thought.

"You're telling me," I replied.

However, Dr. Boreville looked between the two of us unsettled once more. "It said… _what_?" he asked again.

I looked at the doctor with guarded precaution, thinking now it was foolish of me to say such a thing in front of him. However, I was about to be proved wrong.

"'Through illumination we find truth,'" Shad repeated, "why do you ask?"

Dr. Boreville looked disconcerted for a moment. "Those aren't _just _vague words," he stated, "there's a much deeper meaning to them. One I don't think you realize."

I looked at the doctor surprised.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The doctor took in a troubled breath and looked around once more. I was alerted to his disturbed face and manner.

_Why is he so nervous all of a sudden? _I thought.

The doctor sat down across from me leaned forward slightly.

"Those words were uttered in amongst certain… _members_ of the Borealis Society in her majesty's court," he divulged. "For the most part it was believed to be a saying with regard to the Hylia Borealis in Eldin Plains. However, those words are also rumored to be associated with _another _faction within the Borealis Society."

The Borealis Society was an organization that researched the natural phenomena known as the Hylia Borealis. The Hylia Borealis was a casting of beautiful shifting lights that resided in the canyon of Kakariko Gorge. The manifestation appeared out of nowhere about two hundred years ago. Many wondered how it just suddenly came about. However, the Borealis Society was established to help quell some of the inquiries. Even still, there were others who found the appearance of the spectra suspect, and as such tried to research it further by independent means. In any such case, those individuals were never seen or heard from again. There were always whispers as to whether the Borealis Society was good on not, but given the fate of those who dared to question it, many of the inquiries remained under a guise of silence.

Shad and I looked at the doctor intrigued.

"What do you mean _another _faction?" I asked.

Before the doctor could reply, Shad stated, "He means a cult."

_A cult? _I thought.

I looked at the doctor surprised.

"What?" I demanded.

Dr. Boreville shook his head, not in complete agreement with what was said. "Not necessarily a cult," he said, "like I said it's a faction, a… _brotherhood _if you will."

I looked at the doctor completely enthralled.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered. _I've never heard of such a thing._

"A brotherhood?" I whispered.

Shad looked at the doctor with a slight distrust. "Are you suggesting _it _may exist?"

I looked between the two men flummoxed.

"_What _may exist?" I demanded, wanting to be in the know.

Dr. Boreville looked away. "I know this may sound crazy to you," he said, "but _it _does exist. That brotherhood has been in existence for the last _seven hundred _years."

Shad scoffed a little. "The Borealis Society wasn't founded until about two hundred years ago," he said, "what you're saying is impossible."

I was still trying to figure out what the hell either of them were talking about.

_Wait a minute… _I thought.

Dr. Boreville shook his head. "You're much too young master Shad to even know, or comprehend what I'm talking about," he said, "it doesn't matter when the Borealis Society was instituted, _that _brotherhood has influenced it. Members of _that _brotherhood are within it."

Shad rolled his eyes and looked away. "That's ridiculous," he said.

I looked over at the doctor wanting clarification.

"What brotherhood?" I asked.

Dr. Boreville sighed, and hesitated for a moment. "The Brotherhood of Hyrule," he divulged, "it was a rumored secret organization of the most influential and powerful people in Hyrule. There were whispers that it was developed without the royal family's knowledge to keep it from becoming corrupted. However, I don't see how that could have been the case when there were several rumors about the ancient Gerudo thief infiltrating it."

I felt my eyes widen.

_Ganondorf, _I thought with disbelief.

"What?" I said.

However, Shad tried to fan that off. "I wouldn't take too much stock into what's being said," he replied to me, "there is no evidence of that organization ever existing. A lot of what the doctor is saying is romanticized prefecture."

I shook my head at that notion.

"I'm not so sure," I replied with doubt, "one thing I've learned since I've journeyed throughout Hyrule, is that everything is _not _what it seems." I turned my attention to Shad. "Why would that… _scout _have an insignia of such a kind with those same words that are associated with something that is said not to exist? I'm sorry, I don't buy that. There may be some serious clout to what the doctor is saying."

Shad looked between me and Dr. Boreville and raised his eyebrows. "If you say so," he replied with a nonchalant shrug.

I knew it was Shad's job to be a cynic by nature due to his advanced education, but sometimes his cynicism pacified on the vice of arrogance. If everything were black and white in a book, then there would be no need for observation and discovery. Great mathematicians and Hylian thinkers in the past would agree with that. Even still, I understood where the scholar was coming from. Without evidence, it was hard to take something at face value.

_Let's see if we can find that value, _I thought.

"I'm not discounting anything you've said doctor," I reassured, "and I will keep my eyes peeled for anything untoward."

Shad sighed when I said that, but halfheartedly agreed. "As will I."

Dr. Boreville seemed satisfied with that and went to his lab to fetch a few bottles of golden chu jelly potion. One for me to drink, and several more for me to take home. He gave them to me, knowing the potions were some of the few unguents that lessened my symptoms. However, even with something as powerful as the golden chu jelly, the symptoms always rebounded. This Twili sickness was no joke. There had to be cure.

_I'll find it, _I thought.

"Thank you," I said, taking the potions and gulping one down immediately.

Dr. Boreville gave me a stern look just then. "Make sure you be more careful," he said to me, "there's no telling how much more erratic your symptoms may become."

His words were sobering, but true.

_I have to make sure that I get a better handling on this, _I thought. _I've got to. _

"Thank you doctor, I will," I said.

The doctor went back to his lab to sort through some things, and I stood up ready to leave. The visit had been quite the revelation. Shad's hologram saw my expression, and decided to help me quicken my step.

"Well, I think you better come along master Link," Shad stated, "we convene in the Situation Room in less than an hour. Your presence is needed."

I nodded absently.

"I'm on my way," I said.

With that, Shad disappeared and I headed for the castle, but before I left the doctor stopped me. He had a staid expression on his face.

"I know master Shad means well," he started, "but mark my words, whoever that scout was, was no ordinary man. That message was proof enough of that."

_You don't have to tell me twice, _I thought, _I'm very well aware that whatever is going on has a much bigger significance than I initially thought. _

I narrowed my eyes slightly and nodded at his words.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll keep my eyes open. Thank you for your help."

Afterwards, I left.

I decided to head for the castle using the back alleys. I didn't want to bring any undue attention to myself, and after what I just learned, I wasn't in a conversational mood. I was almost to the castle when I heard the scuffling of feet several yards behind me. I stopped for a moment, but didn't turn to see who was approaching. I felt my fists ball at my sides.

_Another one… _I thought, letting my mind trail, _they just won't give up, will they? _

I proceeded forward, but as soon as the person approaching was within my sights, I reached over and grabbed hold of them, and twisted their arm to their back. They cried out immediately.

"Ahhh!" it was a woman.

My grip tightened and I pushed her up against a wall chest first.

"Who sent you?" I whispered.

The woman stiffened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, trying to keep her voice calm. "I was just trying to make my way to the marketplace."

She turned her head slightly to get a look at me, and that was when I saw the flash of red hair from underneath her headdress. My eyes widened as I recognized her as the girl from the other day.

_Oh no, _I thought.

"You!" I whispered.

She was still confused.

"I-I don't know what you mean!" her voice was trembling.

I let her go immediately and stepped back. She turned around and looked mildly stunned when she saw it was me.

"I-it's you!" she said surprised.

I didn't know what to say to her. I was embarrassed that I panicked to such a point to apprehend an innocent citizen.

_Great, _I thought.

"Please forgive me madam," I quickly apologized, "I… I thought you were someone else."

The woman looked at me with open fear, and I couldn't blame her. I just manhandled her. I could have broken her arm.

_You're such an idiot! _I scolded myself.

"Are you… okay sir?" she asked. "You don't look well."

_I'm not well, _I thought.

"I'm fine," I verbalized, then decided to leave. Nothing but bad was going to come from this conversation. "Please excuse me."

Before she could reply, I took off down the alley. I turned to see if she was okay, and she was staring after me.

_That was close Link, _I told myself, _too close. _

I hurried through the square, bumping into several people in the process. I apologized and kept going. I only unhooded myself when I was in the confines of the castle. I stopped at an aperture before heading down to the Situation Room to catch my breath. I was in no mood to delegate today, and there were too many distractions for me to stay focused on what was required.

_Who was that killer? _I wondered.

I was going to go insane racking my brain with that question. I had to let it go for now. Having made this minor resolve I stepped away from the aperture. However, in the process I ran into a person walking towards the same destination as I. It was Shad. I caught him before we nearly toppled over.

_Damn it! _I thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He just nodded, but he gave me an obvious stare. He must have taken note of the sweat on my brow.

"Are _you _alright?" he asked.

I nodded, not wanting to go any further.

"Let's go," I said.

Shad was hesitant.

"Maybe you should sit this meeting out," he suggested, "you really don't look well. You'll only get more inquiries about your condition."

I fanned off his concern with a wave of my hand.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

Shad stood his ground.

"But master Link-" he tried.

I turned and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"I _said _don't worry about it," I growled in a low voice.

Shad's eyes widened at my tone and manner. He simply nodded and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay," he said, then glanced down at my coifed hands on his garments, "do you think you could let me go now?"

I sighed, feeling slightly foolish for being so aggressive with a friend. Shad didn't deserve that. I let him go and continued down the hall without waiting for his response. If I didn't pull it together soon, everyone would know there was something seriously wrong with me. However, when I opened the door to the Situation Room that concern was the least of my worries. I felt my eyes widen and the pit of my stomach drop when I saw the visitor that was going to be sitting in on our daily discussion.

_Great Hylia, _I thought, then swallowed hard.

There, sitting at the head of the table was the queen of Hyrule. She smiled at me slightly, and nodded her head.

"Good morning master Link," she said in her rich cool voice, "you don't mind if I sit in and take notes, do you?"

_Dear goddesses, _I thought feeling an onset of panic, _this is even worse than I thought. _

I glanced over at Bastion and Ashei and saw that they both had worried expressions on their faces. Their concern wasn't with regard to the queen. Their concern was centered on me. I knew I looked reprehensible. Even still, I had to make do with my new situation.

I bowed immediately.

"Your majesty," I said, looking the stunning woman in her face, "what a pleasant surprise, and no, of course I don't mind."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 9 is coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Inspiration: Errol Flynn and Viveca Lindfors. I don't know if any of you are familiar with the 1949 movie _Adventures of Don Juan,_ but I absolutely love it, and Errol Flynn is one of my favorite classic Hollywood actors. Viveca Lindors is wonderful as the queen, and I couldn't help but think of Link as her Don Juan and Zelda as his queen. This conversation piece is ode to that genre and that era. I hope you like it. _Magistri Ventus (master of wind); and __Protéctor Quadriennium (protector of four)._**

**Shout Out: The awesome Skyward Diamond. She is one of my favorite authors and the lady is mad talented, check out her content.**

**Author Note: I'm sorry for not updateing for what seems like an eternity. I recently got married on April 12th, 2013 to the love of my life, and life has been busy. I also have been working on my master's thesis for school. However, now that my rewrite is done with _The Girl with the Green Hair, _I will be able to dedicate 100% of my time to this story. I have to tell you, I think this one might be my best one when everything is said and, but we'll just have to wait and see lol. ~ZR~.**

**Special Note: Sorry, I know I said 8000 plus words starting from this chapter on lol, but I had to get this idea out. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I cleared my throat and forced a smile across my face, as I quickly unfastened my cloak and went to sit down across from the queen at the other end of the table. Queen Zelda was looking at me with a semi-unreadable expression. Her beautiful eyes were searching my face with apt interest. I was trying not to be bothered by it, but I did feel a bit of a sweat seed at the back of my neck because of it. Given everything that had already happened that morning, _this_ was the last thing I was expecting. In all honesty, this was the last thing I wanted.

_If I screw up, this could be bad for everyone, _I thought, needing to remain calm.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ashei and Bastion looking at me with concerned expressions on their faces. Even if they weren't letting it show openly, I could tell they had serious unease with the way I was carrying myself. Shad was probably going to fill me in on what was going on but I, like an idiot, didn't allow him that courtesy.

_That's what you get for being impulsive Link,_ I thought.

Master Aruru raised an eyebrow adroitly at my disposition and stood up. "Her majesty queen Zelda decided to grace us with her presence," he said, "she was eager to see what you came up with for your proposal to the Roostians."

I looked from Aruru to the queen and forced a genuine looking smile.

_I'm aware of that, _I thought.

"Now, now your majesty," I started, trying to be charming, "these things take time."

The others didn't let it show, but they were surprised in how I approached that. In matters of etiquette, that was no way to address a queen. I was aware of that, but I could always use the excuse of growing up in the forest. The queen would let me slide if I stated that I grew up in the forest. However, I knew I couldn't keep relying on that premise.

_Just try to lay it on thick, and hope for the best, _I thought.

I seemed to have the right thought process in mind, because her majesty didn't seem at all offended. In fact, she seemed to like that I was so casual with her. She smiled at me.

"I must admit master Link," she said, "you have me intrigued and I couldn't stay away. There's something very provocative with what you mentioned the other day, and I find it fascinating that you would propose such a thing. The embargo with the Roostians has been steadfast for years. An avenue like what you suggested could be the catalyst for change."

My fake smile turned into a genuine one just then. I knew she could see the bigger picture.

_I think she's more of a visionary than she gives herself credit for, _I thought.

"I'm glad you think so," I said sincere, "it's my hope that we can restore Hyrule to its former glory."

The queen raised her eyebrows at my saying that and her cheeks reddened slightly. I was surprised to see her react in such a way at such subtle words, and it wasn't without notice from the others.

_This meeting is probably going to go better than I thought, _I pondered, suddenly thinking more optimistically of my current situation. _I'm pretty sure Bastion will have plenty to ask me once we're through. _

I saw master Aruru and Telma raise their eyebrows subtly at the queen's blush as well. The queen herself looked down for a moment and cleared her throat. I knew she was trying to recoup some form of dignity, and I sensed she was slightly embarrassed by her involuntary actions. I decided I was going to put her more at ease, but before I could say anything, she spoke.

"I… I appreciate your sincere interest in the restoration of the people master Link," she said, "I knew from the moment you took the seat in this office, that you were best suited for the job. I too work diligently for the former glory of Hyrule, and with your help I'm certain that can be ascertained."

I raised my eyebrows surprised at the outright confidence she was displaying towards me.

"Thank you your majesty," I said, "that means a great deal coming from you."

It was almost as the queen and I were the only ones in the room in that moment. I didn't know what it was, but there seemed to be an eagerness in her voice I had never taken note of before.

_She really wants what's best for her people, _I thought.

"So," her majesty started, "are you going to keep me in suspense good fellow? Tell me what you have outlined."

I pursed my lips together for a moment and shook my head no. I hadn't gotten the materials together the way I wanted to for a full-fledged presentation, but I was going to have to make do with an impromptu discussion.

_You have the basic idea Link, _I told myself, _just roll with it._

"Well," I said, "it was to go like this: there was an emissary to be sent to Dragon Roost and present the proposition to the king. If everything went well, the king would okay the idea and work on the project could start as soon as next month. The reason for using the blacksmiths in Dragon Roost is because their dragon tempers are unlike any anywhere. If this gauges right, we could see this project through in less than a year's time."

When I finished, everyone was silent and turned their attention to the queen. Her majesty held a thoughtful expression on her face. She seemed to be thinking of the idea with more fortitude now that I gave her a clearer understanding.

"That sounds ambitious," she began quietly, "but it also sounds very doable."

I nodded, wanting to fortify her second statement.

"It _is _doable your majesty," I reassured, "if you send the right man for the job, I don't see how the Roostians can resist."

The queen looked straight into my eyes just then.

"Indeed master Link," she said, "and I think I know just the man for the job."

I smiled when she said that.

_Well, that was quick, _I thought.

"However," she segued, "before I set any kind of parameters on this venture, I need for you to give me a full flushed out version of everything you said. Make it complete with dates and specifics. Also too, be sure to include a seal of your office on the measure, that way no one else will take credit for what you did."

I hid my surprise, because she was basically green 'laterning' the project before I even got it to her.

"I will your majesty," was all I replied.

_No sense ruining the good vibrations between us, _I thought.

With that, the queen got up from the table and everyone followed suit soon after.

"I would love to stay," she said, "but unfortunately I have a few pressing matters to discuss with my steward. Thank you for allowing me to address these inquires with you."

I raised my eyebrow slightly.

_The sovereign is thanking me for being here? _I pondered in disbelief. _This _is _turning out better than I thought._

"It was an honor your majesty," I said with a slight bow.

The queen smiled at me just then.

"Indeed master Link," she said softly, her eyes were searching my face, "indeed."

I saw Bastion's eyebrows go up in my periphery.

_Yep, he's definitely going to have some inquires when she leaves,_ I thought.

The queen took a step back and everyone bowed.

"I will see you in two days," she said to me.

I bowed again.

"Yes your majesty," I replied.

With that, the queen walked over to the door. However, I saw she was without a guard and stopped her for a moment.

"Your majesty," I said.

She turned to look at me.

"Yes master Link?" she asked.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your counsel room?" I asked. "You seemed to have come here all alone and it wouldn't be appropriate for you to return without an escort."

The queen looked at me mildly stunned, and surprisingly blushed... again. However, she was about to decline.

"Thank you for your concerns good sir," she said, "but I'm alright. I'm perfectly capable of walking these halls alone."

I didn't know why, but when she said that, it gave me an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. The concerns I had before regarding her safety were starting to resurface. If she walked around the halls alone on a regular basis, there was a chance _someone _in her court knew about it. There was no telling if there would be an attempt on her life.

_I hope she's aware of this, _I thought.

"If I may be so bold," I started, "I would feel more comfortable escorting you."

The queen looked at me surprised and blushed again.

"There's no need master Link," she said, "however, if I need an escort in the future, you will be the first man I ask."

The unease never went away, however I simply bowed and let it be. The queen nodded in her acknowledgement of me and left the room. Everyone stood in silence when she departed, and the pit in my stomach never subsided. I didn't want to come off as presumptuous to her majesty, but I walked over to the door and opened it to at least _watch _her as she walked down the hall. However, I was surprised to find that she had two armed soldiers walking with her.

_Where were they hiding? _I wondered, wanting to scold myself for missing them before I entered the Situation Room.

One of the men was dressed in gold armor the other in silver, and I knew from the looks of them they were two of her three high ranking generals. One of them was known as Zelvious, the other Maximillion. They served the queen's father before her and were fiercely loyal to the protection of the royal family. I took in a deep sigh at the relief of her being safe.

_She's a very shrewd woman, _I thought with subtle admiration.

I closed the door and went back to sit down in my seat. I was expecting everyone else to do the same, however they all remained standing.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"What?" I demanded.

Bastion immediately broke the silent milieu and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what I was hoping you could share with us."

I gave him an oblong stare.

"I don't follow you," I said.

Everyone else decided to join Bastion and sit back down. Afterwards, Telma chimed in. "Oh you follow alright," she said, "he's talking about the outright flirting you were doing with the queen."

I scoffed.

"I was not!" I insisted.

Ashei shook her head. "Like hell you weren't," she replied. "You had the sovereign blushing like a pubescent school girl. There is no way you're going to tell me you weren't planning that."

In all honesty, Ashei couldn't have been more wrong, but I could see where she would deduce such conjecture.

_The queen was blushing, _I thought.

"Maybe it was the heat," I tried to detract, "this room does get pretty warm with the lack of windows."

Shad shook his head and raised a brow. "Highly unlikely good sir."

_Great, now they've even corrupted the scholar, _I thought.

"I'll tell you where that heat was coming from," Bastion stated with a slick grin, "and it wasn't from this room."

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together.

_Seriously Bastion? _I thought.

"She's was listening to what I said," I reiterated, ignoring my friend's deflection, "that's all."

Bastion shook his head and gave me an oddball look. "No one is saying what you did was wrong," he said, "in fact I think it's perfect. If you can seduce her, we'll be able to get everything we want done."

Ashei let her head fall back and groaned. "Bastion..." she trailed.

"What?" he asked, trying to be innocent.

Ashei shook her head and turned her attention to me. "Don't listen to this idiot."

However, Bastion was not deterred. "Nothing against you my love, but master Link shouldn't listen to _you_," he corrected, then directed his attention to me. "The queen of Hyrule is a woman like any other woman, and that means she likes attention from a handsome chivalrous man. Link, you fit that bill, and trust me I know how much women like that bill. Take advantage of it while the opportunity permits itself."

Ashei turned her attention to her fiance, and narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

Bastion raised his hands in surrender, realizing he had just trapped himself. "That was before I met you my love."

Everyone laughed at that. Well everyone except Aruru. He gave his future son-in-law a look of warning.

"Watch yourself son," he said, and everyone laughed at Bastion's expense, however I just raised my brow.

_I don't think he was kidding, _I thought.

Telma rested her hand against her cheek and continued with the taunt towards me. "First the girl in the square, now the queen," she teased, "I thought you were a shy boy honey."

I ran a hand over my face and groaned, which made everyone laugh again.

_After the way I treated that poor girl this morning, I doubt she'd feel the same way, _I thought.

"Come on Telma," I said, wishing she'd let that go.

Shad shrugged at the bartender's words, too busy being consumed with the notes he was taking in the deposition book to really pay attention to what was going on. "Maybe the queen is shy," he said absently, "have any of you thought of that."

I sat back in my chair in slight relief; happy that I had found a temporary ally.

"The man has a point," I said, "listen to the scholar."

Bastion fanned that off. "Shy my foot," he repeated in disbelief. "_Look _at the queen's body language," he said, "that speaks droves over the 'would be's', 'maybe's', or 'if's' of her being shy. I'm telling you master Link, you _need_ to capitalize on _that_."

Master Aruru shook his head at his son-in-law's notion. "The sovereign of Hyrule is not some run of the mill woman," he said, "she seems like the type of woman who loves very deeply. I wouldn't go around giving master Link advice to take light of that. If the interest is there, capitalize on it. If not, leave it alone. Don't play with a woman's heart, especially a powerful woman's like the queen."

There was a brief silence between everyone after master Aruru spoke. His words were sobering the way they always were when he said something serious. I knew he was right, and I had no intention of messing with the queen's feelings in such a way.

_That's not the kind of man I am, _I thought. _I want to help her restore Hyrule, not play with her heart. Besides, my heart belongs to another woman anyway. _I shook my head of the brief thought of Midna, and focused on the task at hand. _That's over Link, _I told myself.

"Don't worry master Aruru," I said, "I have no intentions of being anything other than a servant to her majesty queen Zelda."

I saw Bastion shake his head in subtle disagreement in my periphery, but I knew in this case my good friend was wrong.

_You know what they say my friend, _I thought, _hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. That amplifies for a queen._

"Well, now that that is over, we need to get to work," I said, "we have a lot of ground to cover."

I was surprised that the conversation had taken such a lighthearted premise, considering all of the craziness that happened to me that morning. Would be killers, secret societies, death threats, and certain persons of interest knowing of my sickness was much more deductive when it came to topics of conversation than my nonexistent love life. However, I couldn't expect such conversations to take place, because I was keeping the majority of my stress to myself.

_That has to change, _I told myself, _I need an outlet, but I won't think about that today. I'll think about that tomorrow. _

With these thoughts in mind, my team and I got to work.

~SSS~

Somewhere in the Crypts of Hyrule: Two Days Later

Vincent of Rue Morgue was a shrewd man. One thing he could never be mistaken for was a fool. His keen eye and razor sharp disposition was what got him his position in queen Zelda's court. He knew exactly how to maneuver things when they didn't go as expected. So, it was no wonder he felt it necessary to do a little bit of maneuvering with regard to the recent set of events that had just taken place. He knew if queen Zelda were to take the Hero of Twilight's suggestion regarding Dragon Roost, there would be a considerable _shift_ in power from his hands to _someone_ else's. He _knew_ who that someone else could potentially be, and that was what he was trying to avoid. The sway in such a power shift could result in mayhem. Mayhem not for the person receiving it, but for what Vincent was intending for his own personal devices.

_I can't let that happen, _he thought, _there are already too many things set in motion for me to be stopped now. _

The viper was traveling down a dark set of catacombs. The catacombs were of general knowledge to the people of Hyrule. However, like many of the buildings in Hyrule, there was a crypt _within_ the crypt. The secrecy of such infrastructures was well maintained because such designs were kept off the cartographic grid. Many of the building were made to keep what was seen _unseen. _What was the _unseen_? The Brotherhood of Hyrule. There were only a few in the kingdom who actually knew of the existence of the brotherhood, and members worked very hard to keep it that way. There were always whispers and hints of something sinister lurking beneath the surface of the kingdom, but no one had the gall to question it outright. Those who did were often never seen again.

_An unfortunate demise, _Vincent thought.

Vincent paused when he got to the deeper recesses of the vault. The torch he was holding was the only illumination in the dank pit. The air was thick and smelled of mildew and heavy limestone. Vincent turned and looked behind him to make sure he wasn't followed. The road leading up to the secret door he was standing in front of was clear. He turned back around and gave three distinct knocks on the iron cubbyhole that slid open and shut. He waited for a few minutes before three knocks were returned from the other side and then a low whispery voice spoke.

"Protectors of the _sword _and the _mirror_ are..." the voice trailed.

Vincent knew that was his cue. "...what we purport them to be..." he finished.

There were several more moments of waiting before the door was opened. When it did, Vincent hurried inside. On the other side waiting in their usual fashion was _Magistri Ventus _and _Protéctor Quadriennium. _Both of these mysterious men were hooded and masked. Vincent had no idea what their true identities were. _No one _in the brotherhood knew who _Magistri Ventus _and _Protéctor Quadriennium _were. They were both in the higher echelons of the society and often consulted only with one another to make critical decisions. The only bits of personal information Vincent knew about either one of them was that they were Hylian and had considerable influence throughout Hyrule. Considering that vague description, that could have been any number of men, whether it be in her majesty's court or not. Vincent stopped short of a long table where a brazier burning with coal and a bokoboblin's skull resided.

"You may stop from coming any further,"_Protéctor Quadriennium _uttered in a low sonorous voice.

Vincent raised a brow and didn't say anything in reply. He knew that it would be foolhardy on his part to say anything in rebuttal to the _Protector. _He knew that if he wanted to gain access to the Deeper Levels of Insight he had to do what was required of him. There were sixteen levels of mastery in the brotherhood with one hundred members spread throughout the pantheons. Thirteen members were in the first tier called Travelers of Wisdom. This tier introduced members to the _beginnings _of knowledge to the true history of Hyrule.

The second tier was called the Travelers Almanac. The initiates were given access to certain ancient scrolls that were not privy to the Hylian public. In these scrolls were detailed accounts of past heroes and their power of courage by means of the Master Sword, but there were also accounts of past incarnations of Ganondorf as well. The construct of reading such information was to learn from the past to spearhead the future. At least, that was what the initiates were told. There were six members in the second tier.

The third tier was called the the Almanac's Quill. The initiates were to write and recite all of the things learned in the second tier as a mastery before they could head into the fourth tier. There were fourteen members in the third tier. The fourth tier was known as the Complete Almanac. The initiates in this level were given _complete _access to the first level library of the brotherhood's two story collection of scrolls. They were encouraged to read about many things that would enlighten them to think on a deeper level. There were seven members in this tier.

The fifth tear was called Hylia's Thinker. The reason for this title was so that all initiates contemplated on the mysteries of old by means of seminar-like discussions under the supervision of a next level initiate. There were eight members in this tier. The next level was Hylia's Scholar. This level was more deeper study and challenging the progress of the fellow brothers on the fifth tier. There were five members in tier six.

The seventh tier was the called the Beginning of Deeper Things. This tier allowed initiates to go to the _second _level of the two story library, but they only had access to hand picked scrolls. These scrolls contained the history of the mysteries of the Hylia Borealis, certain aspects of the Great War, and beginning teachings of the Sacred Realm. There were many who didn't know the _true _meaning of the Triforce, and it was in this stage where people began. There were ten members in this tier.

The ninth and tenth levels were just known as Sigma and Pi. They were described as such because this was where initiates learned about all the great Hylian thinkers and the beginning works of alchemy. Together, there were twenty-two initiates in these levels. Tiers eleven through thirteen were titled Intermediaries of Deeper Things. A more concentrated focus was set on learning the sources of alchemy and a deeper study of the great thinkers. There were four members between these three levels.

The fourteenth tier was simply called the Mirror, where a complete history and secret information was shared about the Mirror of Twilight. There were six members in this tier. The fifteenth tier was known as the Sword. The cryptic nature behind the true meaning of the title was only made manifest by the construct of the word sword itself. A deeper study of the history of the Master Sword and all historical references was governed in this tier, where there were only three members. Vincent knew of himself, but he didn't know who the other two initiates were. There was a huge veil of mystery behind the identities of the other initiates. So much so, Vincent took it upon himself to try and figure out who these other men were. Unfortunately, he came up short, however he knew that if he had access to the _next_ level he could find out with no qualms, which leads to the last tier in the brotherhood: Deeper Levels of Insight. There were only two members in this level, and only the two of them knew who each other were: _Magistri Ventus _and _Protéctor Quadriennium. _They were never seen and they were never questioned. However they did approach Vincent with a request to watch the workings inside of her majesty's court, which led to the secret meeting today.

_Stay calm and collected, _Vincent told himself as he stared across the table at the two masked men.

"What brings you here?" _Ventus _began the inquest.

The viper took in a deep breath. "There... are some _developments _that have recently taken place," he stated, "and I'm sure you've felt them."

The _Protector _placed his hand on the table, and started tapping the oak in a rapid fashion. "Are you talking about the recent attempt on the hero's life?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes slightly.

_How did he know about that? _he wondered.

"Well, yes and no," he replied.

There was a brief silence that fell between the three men.

"What do you mean yes and no?" _Ventus _demanded.

_I have to deflect, _Vincent thought.

"There was an apparition sent to kill him based off the fundamental principal-" he tried.

"-of your belated arrogance and foolishness," the _Protector _interrupted in a calm manner. "I told you _not_ to go after the hero, he may be of use to us."

Vincent felt his fists ball at his sides in contempt. "Master, I felt it necessary to extricate a threat against our purposes," he said, "the hero is suggesting a bridge into the land of dragons."

There was another silence between the three of them. This one was long and reflective.

"There _are _ties to the Roostians that need to be kept for the sake of peace," the _Protector _said finally, "if the land of dragons becomes a situation, then we shall proceed. Otherwise, you are not to take any further action without the counsel of me or master _Ventus, _do you understand?"

Vincent felt a swell of contempt run through him.

_How dare this overblown bastard tell me what to do! _he thought upset, but was careful not to let it show.

"I understand," he said, "please forgive my overzealous actions."

_Ventus _scoffed. "To say your actions were overzealous is an understatement," he said, "you tote of the line of stupidity with what you've done. The _insignia _of this brotherhood was branded on the neck of the assassin you procured after the hero. He _now _knows of our existence!"

Vincent felt a bead of sweat run down his neck when _Ventus _uttered that.

_The assassin was branded with the insignia? _he wondered in disbelief. _Wait a minute, how does he know that? _

"Master, are you sure of this?" Vincent asked.

_Ventus _groaned in irritation. "Unlike you, I do a full investigation of matters before I proceed with them."

Vincent narrowed his eyes again, but quickly had to keep his temperament in check. "I see."

"You see indeed," the _Protector _stated, "I want you to neutralize this situation. Find a way to distract the hero before he finds out anymore information."

_This is ridiculous, _Vincent thought, _there would be no need for a distraction if we just killed him! _

"Of course master," was all the viper replied, "I will work on that immediately."

_Ventus _raised a brow under his cloaked face. "Mark my words Vincent," he said, "be careful in how you tread with the Roostians. They may be a small mountain kingdom, but they are powerful."

Vincent was taken aback slightly by that.

_Is that a threat? _he wondered.

"Forgive me," he said, "I was just being cautious."

The _Protector _narrowed his eyes at Vincent. "There is caution, and then there is ambition," he said, "be _sure _you know the difference between the two."

Vincent was surprised at the blunt words. "I do master," he said.

_Ventus _grunted. "I think a reeducation is in order."

Vincent swallowed hard slightly at the implications. "That won't be necessary," he said, "that won't happen again."

There was another silence between the three of them.

"Be sure it doesn't," the _Protector _warned, "there is nothing further here to discuss, you may go."

Vincent paused for a moment, before bowing to take his leave. He knew he had made a big mistake by acting presumptuously. He was now going to have to lay low for awhile and get back into his masters good graces before he could proceed with anything going forward.

_Be prudent Vincent, _he told himself, _that's how you got to where you are. _

"Thank you for your act of mercy," he said, "as such, I have the perfect plan to distract the hero."

With that, Vincent turned and took his leave. When the door was closed, _Ventus _looked over at the _Protector. _

"We need to keep an eye on him," _Ventus_ divulged, "I think he _wanted _that assassin to be killed. The energy released directly influenced the Triforce of Courage."

The _Protector _nodded. "Yes," he said, "but _why _is Vincent willing to take such steps?"

Both men looked over at the closed door once more.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out in the not so distant future," _Ventus _said, "I think the apprentice is vying for the 'mastership'."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 10 is coming soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Inspiration: Zelda… there is something eternal about the awesomeness of Zelda.**

**Shout Out: NeoNan, thanks for reading new reader.**

**Author's Note: I will be updating more often, sorry for the hiatus. I finally tweaked the plot just the way I wanted it. I hope you like the way it unfolds. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Two Days Earlier: After the Meeting of the CIT at the Castle

After the final set of plans were okay'd, I dismissed everyone for the day. It was still early, but considering my condition and the fact I had killers on my tail, I decided it was as good a time as any to leave. I headed back to Ordon, but found myself looking over my shoulder constantly during my ride back. I hated this feeling of uneasiness, but unfortunately it was something I had to contend with.

_It's part of the job, _I thought.

I arrived at Ordon around four in the afternoon. Ilia wasn't there to greet me, which wasn't surprising considering she had no idea I was getting home so early. Even still, I didn't think she would want to talk to me anyway. After all, my last attempt at an apology was unsuccessful. The fickle nature of that woman was confusing.

_I'll just leave her be right now, _I thought.

I dismounted Epona and left her near Ordona's Spring. Afterwards, I went to my home to go wash up. However, before I went inside I saw that there was a letter attached to the frame of my front door.

_What's this? _I thought with a raised brow.

Not wasting anytime, I tore the letter away from the scaffolding and read the contents. It read:

Link,

I think you and I need to talk.

Come for supper this evening. This

is not a request, you better be there.

Bo, Mayor of Ordon

I sighed when I read the last part of the message.

"Great," I muttered to myself, "did Ilia tell her father how much of a jerk I was being towards her?"

I crumpled the letter up with a groan and went inside to wash up. Afterwards, I hurried down my ladder to the main village. I walked over the small bridge and headed for the last house before hitting the goat ranch. I paused for a moment before I knocked on the door.

_Don't act as if something is wrong, _I told myself. _If you act guilty, then they are just going to hammer into you. _

I took in a deep breath, then knocked. I heard footsteps scuttling from the other side, which sounded more like Ilia's weight being carried than Mayor Bo's. However, when the door opened I was surprised to see the large burly man instead of his daughter.

_He's lighter on his feet than I gave him credit for, _I thought.

Bo was an enthusiastic six feet five inches tall, with a prodigious round belly and round imposing eyes. His bald head was hard to miss, but only after the bull horned mustache plastered across his face. He had a deep brooding voice when he wasn't laughing, and he had an innate leading nature, which made his being mayor of Ordon a no brainer.

"Link!" Bo said in an excited voice. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

I smiled and nodded.

"I got back a little early," I said, "I saw your note and came right over."

Bo nodded at my saying that. "I hope you didn't find the tone too presumptuous."

I shook my head and shrugged.

_That's just you Bo, _I thought.

"No," I said honestly, "it's alright."

Bo moved out of the doorway and gestured for me to come inside.

"Well, don't be a stranger," he said, "come in."

I walked in and looked around the modest living quarters for Ilia. She was nowhere to be found.

_Maybe she's out in back milling some grain, _I thought.

I went and took a seat at the table, while Bo went over to the hearth to stir what looked like a stew. I still had no idea why he called for me that evening, but I did have my suspicions.

_He probably wants to knows why I'm not visiting as often, _I thought.

It was true that I couldn't spend as much time with my friends the way I wanted to, but I was hoping that they would understand. It wasn't that I wanted to be distant, it was just I had no choice. There were some things I simply could not share.

_I hope this discussion isn't about remembering my roots, _I thought, _because I certainly haven't forgotten where I came from._

"You're probably wondering why I called you here," he said suddenly, in direct line with my thoughts; he wasn't looking at me.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged again.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I didn't finish.

Bo stopped stirring the cauldron on the hearth and turned to look at me.

"I remember when you were just a boy," he said all of a sudden, "you used to come over and play all the time with my little Ilia. I know that may seem strange coming from me, but it's something that's been on my mind for a good while."

I wasn't going to lie, I did find Bo talking like this a little strange. I wasn't exactly sure where he was going with it.

_Keep an open mind Link, _I thought.

"Uh…" I started, "I'm sorry I'm not around as much, but I'm busy with my work at the castle."

Bo took in a deep sigh when he heard me say that.

"Yes…" he said, then got up to join me at the table, "I wanted to talk to you about that as well."

I tried not to let it show, but I did feel a subtle onset of annoyance.

_Here we go, _I thought.

"I think you're taking on too much too soon with regard to that," he stated. "You've only just gotten back, you need rest and clarity."

I appreciated the concern, but I felt it wasn't necessarily warranted at this time.

"Bo-" I tried.

However, the mayor held up his hand to interrupt me. "Hear me out," he said.

I sighed and sat back.

_This is more of the same, _I thought.

"Fine," I said, deciding to let him have his say.

Bo stared at me for a moment before he went on.

"Ilia told me about your nightmares," he divulged, "she's concerned."

I wished I could say I was surprised, but I wasn't. I knew Ilia was going to tell her father about what was going on, it was only a matter of time.

_That girl... _I trailed my thoughts while shaking my head.

"You should never feel like you're alone Link," Bo went on, "there is nothing weak about you asking for help when you need it."

I nodded.

"I'm aware of that," I replied.

Bo raised a brow and gave me a wayward stare.

"Then why did you keep this to yourself?" he asked. "Why did Ilia have to find you screaming in agony?"

_It wasn't exactly agony, _I thought stubbornly.

"I didn't want to worry anyone," I said with minor contrition. I was trying to keep my tone respectful, however that was proving difficult. My annoyance was starting to grow.

"Unfortunately, you've succeeded in making us worry more," Bo stated.

I took in a deep breath and looked away. In all honesty, I really didn't have time for such things. I had deadlines to meet for the queen, and spies to find. This whole ordeal related to my wellbeing was nice, but right now it felt unwarranted.

_I don't need this right now, _I thought.

"That wasn't my intention," I replied.

Bo stared at me for a few moments after my answer.

"Link," he started, "you've changed, you aren't yourself. What happened to that friendly goat herder you once were?"

_He went on a quest and saw hell first hand, _I thought, _that's what happened to him Bo. _

"I don't know," I verbalized.

Bo leaned in on his table and stared at me intently.

"Son..." he trailed, "what happened?"

I glanced over at the mayor for a moment and sighed again.

_How can I even answer that question? _I wondered. _No one can really understand what I went through, but Midna and queen Zelda, and contact with either of them seemed impossible._

"A lot," I said finally, "so much so that I'd rather not talk about it."

_At least not with anyone in Ordon, _I added in my head.

Bo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You're purposely being difficult," he said.

I wasn't going to deny it.

"I know that," I replied.

My comment angered him.

"Link you-" he tried.

I was getting tired of this.

"Is this why you called me over here?" I demanded, careful to keep my tone respectful. "You want to lecture me on why I should talk more? Look, I'm aware that I'm different, but there's nothing anyone can do about it in Ordon. I choose not to speak about it because that is the way I cope."

I found my stance slightly contradictory, considering I told myself earlier I needed an outlet for my concerns. Bo seemed to have the same thought process even though he wasn't sharing it. I knew he was upset in how I was handling this, but in all honesty, that wasn't a concern of mine.

_I have other things to worry about, _I thought.

"I was hoping to speak with you regarding your becoming the future mayor, but it seems that will have to wait," he said. "Your whole attitude is short and unpleasant at the moment."

I gave him a wayward stare.

_I have news for you Bo, _I thought, _I have no intention of becoming Mayor. _

I was already tired from the cares of the day. The last thing I needed was to hear about responsibilities I had no interest in having. When the time came for it, I was going to move out of Ordon to Hyrule Castle Town. If things panned out well with this deal regarding Dragon Roost, I was hoping to make that happen sooner rather than later. There were many things I was ignorant about in my relation to living so far away. Besides that, there were killers after me. Killers that came close to coming into Ordon. I needed to protect the inhabitants, and one of the ways of doing that would be my inevitable absence.

_It's only a matter of time, _I thought.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," I said.

Bo didn't answer right away.

"So am I," he replied.

There was a brief silence between us, and with that I saw no point of staying any longer. I had things to do and this conversation was going nowhere. I got up from the table and bowed my head slightly at the mayor in a sign of respect. However, before I could leave, the door opened to Ilia's room from the other side of the house. She looked surprised to see me. She was holding a mill grinder and stone setting in her hand.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

"Link," she said softly, and put her utensils down, "what are you doing here?"

I took in a deep sigh, not expecting to see her so soon. However, I knew I could take this opportunity to apologize once more. I really wanted to nip the contention between us in the bud. I didn't like arguing with people I cared about. I knew my previous conversation with Bo wasn't the best indicator, but it was the truth nonetheless.

_Think quick, _I told myself.

"I..." I trailed for a moment, "I came at your father's invitation."

Ilia glanced at her father and narrowed her eyes slightly. I knew she was probably annoyed with Bo when I mentioned that. She probably thought he called for me at her beckoning.

"Oh really?" she inquired.

I didn't want to be the reason for contention between Ilia and her father. I stepped away from the table and walked up to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She seemed surprised at my forwardness, but she didn't contest it.

_Do this quickly and be sincere, _I thought.

"I want to apologize for the way I've been treating you," I divulged. "Bo was concerned with the state of our friendship and wanted to talk to me about it."

She blushed at my words, and looked away. I couldn't really tell or not, but she looked upset. Maybe she was embarrassed at my saying this to her in front of her father.

"That's fine," she said, looking to the ground.

I sighed and tipped her chin up to look me in the eyes; she was blushing even more.

"Seriously," I said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you worry about me."

Ilia swallowed hard and blinked several times to keep what looked like tears at bay. I grinned at her emotions and took her in a tight secure hug.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked, hoping this would be the last time. "I mean _really _forgive me?"

It took her a moment to hug me back, but she reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah..." she trailed, trying to keep herself from sniffling, "I forgive you."

I hugged her tighter when she said that, and took a deep breath against her hair. I wasn't sure, but I think she trembled a little bit when I did that.

_Maybe I'm holding her too tight, _I thought and loosened my grip.

When I pulled away, I stroked her bangs out of her pretty face so I could look into her eyes. She was blushing even more. I gave her an odd look. Her behavior was so strange.

"Why are you so red?" the question seemed to slip out of my mouth.

For some reason Bo cleared his throat and looked away. Ilia looked even more crimson after I said that. I glanced over at her father, then back to her.

_What's with these two? _I wondered.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, then averted her eyes from looking at me, "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Don't be sorry," I said, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Ilia nodded.

"I'm okay," she replied, and nervously stroked her hair behind her ears.

I didn't understand why she was acting like this.

"Are you getting sick?" I asked.

For some reason Ilia took in a deep sigh and gave me an obvious stare. She shook her head and didn't reply right away to my question.

"You really are clueless sometimes," she said.

I drew back a little, not understanding what she meant.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ilia sighed and shook her head again.

"Nothing," she said with a smile, "I'll... I'll tell you one of these days."

_She gets weirder and weirder by the day, _I thought.

"Uh... okay," I replied, deciding to let it go.

Ilia grabbed at the collar of my shirt to fix it.

"Are you... staying for supper?" she asked.

I was just about to leave.

"I don't think so," I replied, "I may have ruined your father's appetite."

Ilia looked from me to her father confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Bo got up from the table and fanned off my words with a gesture of his hand.

"He's talking nonsense," he stated, "I told him to come over because I wanted him to have supper with us."

I looked over at Bo and grinned.

_Nice save, _I thought.

When I turned back to Ilia, she looked a little worried.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

She bit her lower lip.

"You are going to stay, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well-" I tried, but Ilia interrupted me.

"Oh please," she said softly, "please... don't go. I really want you here with papa and me."

She then took hold of my hand and squeezed it tight. I gave her a queer look, and narrowed my eyes slightly. I had never seen her like this before: the soft tone, the yearning in her eyes, the subtle nuance in her voice. It was almost as if- no. No, she _couldn't_ be. _That _would be too weird.

_Get that crazy idea out of your head Link, _I told myself, _she is _not _in love with you. She's probably just ill. _

"Um..." I started, "okay, I'll stay. I just didn't want to be an imposition."

Ilia's eyes searched my face several times before she stopped and stared at my mouth.

"I can promise you this," she said in a slight whisper, "you're _never _an imposition. _Never._"

I drew back a little more at the inflection in her tone.

_Was that... seduction? _I wondered. _No Link, no it wasn't. _

I let her go and stepped back. I ran a hand through my hair when an awkward blarney overcame the both of us. However, before it got too strange, Bo chimed in.

"An invitation to dinner is never an imposition Link," he said, "you know that. Besides, you've been coming here for years, you're like family."

I was glad Bo did that because it provided me with a segue from Ilia's gaze. I went back and sat down at the table, hoping that she would stop acting like she lost her mind.

_What happened to that outgoing tomboy I used to know? _I wondered.

Bo went to the front door to gather some wood on the porch. I was going to intercede, but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me help you," I offered.

He grunted.

"I can gather a few logs," he stated, "you relax."

I sat back down and sighed.

"Great," I muttered to myself.

Ilia was still standing where I left her, but then she turned and headed towards one of the corners of the room. She picked up a ceramic jar resting on one of the wicker tables and came over to where I was sitting. I looked at her puzzled for a moment.

"What's this?" I asked.

She grinned at me.

"Open the lid and find out," she said.

I gave her quick inquiry filled once over, and lifted the lid. Inside the jar were golden brown, square shaped short breads. The smile on my face immediately spread from cheek to cheek.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought.

"Hylian butter cookies!' I exclaimed like an excited ten year old. "You made me Hylian butter cookies!"

Ilia chuckled a little bit at my reaction.

"Yeah well... I got to thinking," she said, "you have been working hard, and you did apologize earlier. So, I figured this was the least I could do."

I put the lid back on the jar and got up to take her in another hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said in rapid succession. "You really do love me!"

I picked her up a half a foot off the ground in my grip and twirled her slightly. Ilia laughed the entire time. When I put her down, she stroked her hair behind her ears and chuckled some more.

"If I'd known I'd get this kind of reaction, I'd bake them more often," she said.

I grinned at her and sat back down at the table.

"You know how much I love your butter cookies," I stated.

She shrugged.

"I know," she said.

I rubbed my hands together in anticipation.

"I have to be sure they're up to your lofty standards," I said, "so I'm going to have one now."

Ilia laughed again at my conjecture, and only nodded.

"Yes sir," she agreed.

I reopened the jar and pulled out a short bread. When I bit into it, all of my cares for the day went away. There was something about the flaky, slightly sweet texture that couldn't be compared to anything else. The subtlety of the Goron vanilla extract, the delight of the perfectly churned Ordon butter, and the hint of the 'ah ha' with the Dragon Roost bourbon made for some of the best butter bookies in Hyrule.

Yes.

They were that damn good.

_I'm in heaven, _I thought.

Ilia was still grinning at me, but then looked down shyly at the table.

"You know... you are right about something," she stated.

I took another bite of my cookie.

_These are so good, _I thought preoccupied.

"What's that?" I asked.

She blushed again.

"I... I do love you," she said softly.

When I heard that, I nearly gagged on my last bite and gave her an oblong stare.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"I'm sorry?" I inquired between a cough.

I must have freaked her out, because Ilia quickly swallowed hard and shook her head.

"N-nothing!" she said. "I only meant that as a friend."

_Sweet Farore, please let that be true, _I thought.

There was a brief silence between us. I did _not _want to go off into _any _kind of conversation that remotely inflected love or the like. Ilia was my _friend, _and even though I cared a great deal for her, it was _never _going to be more than friendship between us. I just didn't see her in that way. I knew she would make some man happy someday, but I knew it wouldn't be me. I saw her _too _much like a younger sister.

_Stop this right now Link, _I thought, _maybe that's the reason she's been so weird lately. _

I sat back in my seat with a new bred unease.

"Uh... Ilia-" I tried.

"That was a slip," she interrupted quietly, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

I knew she was trying to back pedal to save grace. I gave her a once over and didn't reply right away.

"...Right," I said finally, "I figured as much."

I was going to leave it at that.

_If I delve any deeper, she may get the wrong idea, _I thought. _She explained herself, just leave it alone. _

Even still, the awkwardness never went away, at least not completely. A few moments later, Bo returned with a couple of logs in tow. I got up to help him, grateful that he returned when he did. Afterwards, Ilia got up to finish the stew she was making and served everyone. We ate in silence, which was odd considering the invitation, but I preferred that to Bo's questioning, and Ilia's inadvertent confession. Actually, I wasn't going to consider that a confession. I was going to consider that a slip.

Yes.

That was a slip.

_There's no way she's in love with me, _I said, trying to convince myself. _No way! _

After supper, I got up from the table and thanked the both of them for the hospitality.

"The stew was delicious Ilia," I complimented, "your cooking gets better everyday."

Ilia only nodded and didn't answer. I stared at her for a moment, but didn't expand.

_Leave it alone, _I thought, _maybe what she _thinks _she feels will go away. _

I turned my attention to Bo.

"I appreciate your invitation," I said, "and don't worry, I'm okay."

Bo took in a deep sigh at my words, but only nodded.

"Of course lad," he said.

With that, I took my leave. When I left the mayor's residence, I looked over my shoulder to find Ilia staring at me from the porch. I quickly cut my gaze from hers and continued home.

_What you feel for me is just smoke and mirrors, _I thought, _just smoke and mirrors. _

~SSS~

Two Days Later: The Day of the Meeting

I tried not to let it show, but I was nervous. The parchment I held on tightly to in my hand could make or break the fortunes of Hyrule. Granted, it was only step one in a long process, but it was an important step. How this panned out, and how I presented myself was vital in the consideration of this arrangement. I was pacing slightly down the hall outside the throne room to her majesty's court. I met with the other members of the counter insurgency team an hour before to prep and get my bearings.

_Just remember the goal, _I thought.

The last two days were important. The way my team and I milled through information was like a think tank. To be quite honest, that's what my team felt like, a think tank. Our job was to find ways to better utilize resources, and that's what we did. I just hoped all of our efforts weren't in vain because of licentious vipers like Vincent of Rue Morgue.

_That bastard won't circumvent this time, _I thought, _he wasn't successful before and he won't be today. I know her majesty is privy to him. _

The thought of queen Zelda made me smile. There was something extraordinary about her that I couldn't pinpoint. She was wise, yes. She was powerful, yes. However, she also seemed to have a yearning that I found very alluring. She wanted the peace of earlier days. She wanted the return of the reign of her father, Daphnes II. I knew she wanted to try and right the wrongs of the past. She wanted _all _these things, and yet she never lost her grace and her dignity. I wasn't sure how she was able to keep it all together, especially with no family, and what seemed like no outside resources. I often wondered how she dealt with the cold lonely nights.

_The dragon prince perhaps... _I thought.

That was the second time the thought of the dragon prince came to mind when I thought of the queen. I had been around the castle for the last couple months, and there were constant whispers of the queen having a love affair with the prince of Dragon Roost. I didn't know if this was true or not, but I didn't see how there was any real merit to it, considering she was constantly surrounded with problems. Also too, she never seemed to leave the castle, and unless the dragon prince walked up the side of her tower walls into her bedroom, it just didn't seem feasible. I stopped walking for a moment and pondered my recourse.

_Why am I worried about it? _I thought. _It's none of my business who she keeps company with. _

I didn't even know why I was taking her personal life into consideration. Maybe it was because I finally got to see her smile and laugh, and it was such a nice change. She really did have a lovely laugh. It was like a beautiful cadence, and her smile could light up a room. That stoic disposition she maintained in the past was very standoffish. I understood why, but it made it impossible to read what kind of person she really was. However, when she let her guard down, even for just a moment, I saw signs of a vivacious woman.

_She really is extraordinary, _I thought with a grin.

I don't know.

She just seemed like she needed a friend.

A real friend.

Not any of the snakes in her court.

_Maybe... maybe I can try and be that to her, _I thought, _I hope she allots me that opportunity. _

A moment later, the door opened and I was announced. Waiting inside, like a serpent ready to kill, was Vincent. He was standing next to her majesty's throne with his hands behind his back. He was dressed in dark red which made his piercing grey eyes stand out. His expression was unreadable, but the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly in a smile. I glanced between him and the queen with sudden sense of alarm.

_Why do I have this strange feeling? _I wondered.

The queen was dressed in all blue from the top of her head to the soles on her feet. Her sky blue gown made her blue eyes ever bluer, and her rich dark brown hair was woven tightly in a braid under her crown of sapphire gems. There was a large crystal that was diamond shaped and hued of turquoise that hung around her neck. The symbol of the Triforce that embroidered the skirt of her gown was large and golden, but glowed strangely with an azure iridescence. I had never seen her look so beautiful, and at the same time I had never seen her look so serious.

_Something is up, _I thought, _I just don't know what. _

I came forward and bowed.

"Good morning your majesty," I said, "good morning lord Vincent."

The queen acknowledged me with a slight bow. Vincent merely gave me a nod.

"Good morning master Link," the queen replied, "are you ready to proceed good sir?"

There was a nuance in her voice that I couldn't decipher.

_What is the the queen up to? _I wondered.

"Quite ready," I stated.

Queen Zelda then folded her hands together in her lap.

"Well then master Link," she said, "as the cliche states 'do your worst'."

I wasn't sure if those were words of affirmation or warning. In any such case there was no turning back for me now.

_If that is what her majesty wants, _I thought, _that is what her majesty will get. _

"As you wish," I said with a confident smirk, then unrolled my scroll.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 11 is coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspiration: There is a saying that goes like this: 'it's out there somewhere...' It has significance to certain people (this is true, I'm not making this up). Many think it's in reference to an ancient treasure, text, or some arcane knowledge. I personally don't know myself, but I thought it was a good bit of inspiration for a certain book made mention of in the world of LoZ. ~ZR~.**

**Author's Note: I just want you all to know that appreciate you taking the time out of your lives to read this. All the best to you. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 11

I was about to read from the scroll I had prepared, when queen Zelda held up her hand to stop me.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"Before you begin, lord Vincent has something important to say to you," she divulged.

I tried not to let the intrigue show on my face, but that was proving difficult considering the circumstances. Even still, I turned my attention to the councilman. I knew anything he said to me had to be taken with a grain of salt and needed to be seen with extra precaution. The chain of events over the last two days proved that. The advisor was determined to kill me, but since his previous attempt failed, I knew he was going to try a more furtive approach. How the queen played into all this was what was puzzling me.

_What had he said to her? _I wondered. _What is going through that enigmatic head of hers? _

Vincent grinned at me for a moment before he spoke.

"I had the pleasure of milling through your proposal," he started, "and after careful thought, I find it to be an exceptional idea."

I raised my eyebrows slightly when he disclosed that. Something was not right about this. Vincent had been working tirelessly to circumvent anything I tried to do. So, with him suddenly in agreement to what I suggested only managed to set off alarms in my head.

_Oh really?_ I thought.

I cleared my throat.

"You must excuse me my lord if I find that hard to believe," I replied, "it was only the other day you stated your apt displeasure for my suggestions."

Vincent chuckled a little bit at that.

"That was my over zealousness for secrecy getting the better of me," he replied.

I held in a scoff.

_I'll bet, _I thought_._

"I see," I said, "do you mind my asking secrecy related to what?"

Vincent paused briefly.

I knew he wouldn't be quick to divulge that.

"Matters of the court," he said vaguely.

_Matters indeed, _I thought.

"Hmph," I grunted thoughtfully, "I wouldn't be so quick to change your stance my lord, you haven't even heard my full proposal yet. You may find a reason to be a pessimist again."

That got a subtle grin from her majesty.

_I knew she'd like that, _I thought, wanting to grin myself, but held it in.

The viper's smile only widened.

"Pessimism has no place for forward thinking," Vincent replied, "I underestimated your ability for foresight. What you suggested could work in spades with the Roostians. In fact, I have so much confidence in the soon to be merger, I asked her majesty if I could oversee the project myself."

I didn't let it show, but I felt a pang of apprehension swell in my gut when he divulged that. I looked over at the queen, careful not to show my displeasure, but that was proving difficult. I wanted to know why such an important endeavor was being entertained this way. Her majesty's eyes met mine, and there was no doubt that there was something she was not letting me in on.

_What is she hiding? _I wondered.

"You my lord?" I inquired finally, directing my attention back to Vincent.

Vincent clasped his hands together at the front of his robe, and I saw the glare of a signet ring I hadn't seen him wear before. It had the insignia of a bokoboblin's skull on it. There was also a faint inscription of ancient Hylian I couldn't make out.

_That can't be good, _I thought.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" he asked. "A man can't change his mind? Or, are you perhaps losing faith in your own ideas?"

I raised an eyebrow slightly when he said that.

_Was he trying the approach of sabotage openly now?_ I wondered. _That isn't going to work, my lord, _I thought, _that tactic is too obvious, even for you Vincent._

"I never lose faith in what is right," I stated.

Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"Is that right?" he inquired. "Well then, you should have no problem with me helping you," he said. "After all, we _both _want what's right for Hyrule."

I held in a scoff and grinned.

_I doubt that, _I thought.

I looked over at the queen who was studying me carefully. The quiet intensity of her gaze only made my inquires quantify.

_There has to be a reason for all this, _I thought, _she can't have taken anything this leech said seriously._

Vincent saw the expression on my face and only grinned more. He probably thought he had one upped me, and I couldn't lie, I was slightly blindsided by this news. There was no way he was going to handle the negotiations with Dragon Roost, not when there was so much at stake. He wasn't a trustworthy man. There had to be some other reason for this. A reason I wasn't yet aware of.

_I wish I could speak with her majesty alone, _I thought, _the presence of this charlatan only goads for bad diplomacy, and that's what he wants._

I paused before speaking.

"Come, come now master Link," Vincent went on, seeing my actions, "don't keep us in suspense, give us the details about the plans."

I was going to refuse, but before I had the chance, the queen spoke.

"That won't be necessary master Link," she divulged, then turned her attention to her councilman, "thank you for your input, you are dismissed."

Vincent turned and looked at the queen in mild shock. I was surprised at the news as well.

_I knew it, _I thought with a breath of relief.

"Dismissed your majesty?" he inquired.

The expression on her perfect face never changed.

"Yes my lord," she replied, "dismissed."

Vincent looked from the queen to me and hesitated. This obviously wasn't what he was expecting. Whatever he had planned was just segued by her majesty. I was sure there was going to be a lot of theater involved on his part. However, as it stands now, Vincent had greatly overestimated his schemes. The queen wasn't the naive twenty year old he assumed her to be. She was proving herself to be a very surprising woman.

_She had me worried for a moment, _I thought.

"Your majesty..." he trailed, trying to find a counter argument, "I feel I should protest. I have reason to believe my presence here will be of benefit to you."

The queen smiled.

"I understand your concern," she said, "however, if I need you I'll call for you. However, with the way things are in the present, you are dismissed."

A clear look of disappointment crossed Vincent's face, but he made sure to check his tongue as he almost protested again.

"As... as you wish your majesty," he said.

He came down the steps from standing next to the queen and slowly headed for the exit. When Vincent walked past me, he gave me a look of warning. I stared right back, but didn't linger on it too much as his reason for being there was negated. When the door opened, the councilman stopped and tried to reinstate himself once more. He just would not give up.

"Your majesty, are you sure?" he asked.

I shook my head slightly.

_Now you're going to piss her off, _I thought, _you never question a queen, at least not in front of someone else._

I saw her majesty narrow her eyes a little in contempt. She cleared her throat for a measure of affect.

"Lord Vincent, do you _dare_ question me?" she demanded in a quiet voice.

I didn't see Vincent's reaction because my back was to him, but her majesty's words seemed to have the desired result.

"No," he replied.

The queen intertwined her fingers and went on.

"Never forget who you are and your station in this court," she warned, "your... _concerns _for Hyrule should never be a catalyst for stupidity."

I raised my eyebrows and looked down.

_That was harsh, _I thought, keeping my grin at bay, _she really can be something when she wants to be._

Vincent was quiet before he replied.

"Of... of course your majesty," he said, "please forgive my presumptuousness. I never meant it as a sign of disrespect."

I almost let another scoff escape.

_I'm sure you didn't you snake, _I thought sarcastically_._

Queen Zelda raised her hand and gestured for him to leave.

"Good," she replied, "now go."

The authority in her voice this time couldn't be denied. Vincent bowed once more and left. When the door closed behind him I turned my attention back to the queen. She was looking at me with a nondescript expression. I couldn't read what her eyes were trying to tell me.

_What just happened? _I wondered.

As if in tandem with my thoughts, the queen got up from her throne and walked down the stairs to where I was in the middle of the marble floor. I bowed immediately when we were face to face, and when I stood again, she had a confident smile on her face. I was surprised at the expression. We stood there looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked in her smooth rich voice. "It's so stuffy in here."

I pursed my lips together and didn't reply right away.

_A walk? _I wondered. _Doesn't she want to hear about the proposal? _

My eyes searched her face briefly.

"Uh... yes your majesty," I replied, "of course, anything you'd like."

She smiled wider when I said that.

"Are you always this accommodating master Link?" she asked.

I grinned myself now.

"When royalty is involved, yes," I replied.

She chuckled a little and nodded.

"I see, excellent answer sir," she replied, "well then, let's be off."

I stared into her eyes for a moment and admired her incredible beauty. I didn't know what it was about her face that garnered such attention, but her high cheek bones and catlike eyes were likely the culprits. They left a feeling of hypnosis when I stared into them. I wasn't sure if the queen knew how beautiful she really was, but there was no denying her her due.

_Midna wouldn't feel betrayed by my thinking that, _I thought, _after all, honesty was honesty. _

"Yes, of course," I replied.

With that, we left the throne room and walked down the hall. Initially, the royal guard was going to come with us, but the queen signaled for them to stand down since I was her escort. We headed west towards one of the towers. After passing two pillars, we ended up in the royal library. The library was several stories high, set as a cylinder like edifice, with books everywhere. Tapestries with the royal family's code of arms decorated the walls at every glance. There were embroidered golden Triforces that branded the far pillars that reinforced the room, but what was interesting was what was underneath them. Underneath each marking was six strategically arranged notes to a song. I could only assume that the song had some significance to the royal family. I noticed immediately the cobblestone structure had a minimized acoustic, because there was no echo. I went about the room ahead of the queen to check and see if there was anyone around. The royal library was only open for the royal family and scholars, but as it stood right now, the room was empty.

_All clear, _I thought, coming back around towards the entrance.

Queen Zelda went over to one of the shelves to her left and took an old first edition leather bound volume down. A speckle of dust perfumed the air for a moment before the title came into view, it read: _Secret Mysteries of All the Ages. _I raised my brows when I saw the name of the book. I was only familiar with it because Shad mentioned it in passing.

_I wonder why she took hold of that, _I thought.

As if reading my thoughts, she held the book close to her chest and turned to look at me. There was the strangest expression on her face.

_It looks like I'm about to find out, _I thought.

"Do you know why I called for you today?" the queen broke the brief silence.

I raised my brows and shrugged a little at the question.

"You wanted me to present the proposition of Dragon Roost," I replied.

The queen turned full on around now.

"Yes, I did," she replied, "but that's not altogether true, I have a confession to make."

She caught my interest with that.

"A confession?" I inquired.

She grinned and set the old book down on the table.

"Yes," she said, "I wanted to see what you _really _thought of lord Vincent."

I gave her an oblong stare just then.

_I knew there was more than she was letting on, _I thought.

"What I really thought?" I repeated. "There wasn't much divulgence of my thoughts in his presence your majesty."

She opened the book and looked down at the ancient Hylian text.

"Oh contrary to what you believe my good fellow, you gave off more than you intended," she said. "You see, I know you two despise each other."

_I guess that can't be helped, _I thought,_ that probably read off me like an open book._

Even still, I wanted her to explain her conclusions.

"Would you find me out of line to ask how you came to that inference your majesty?" I asked.

The queen smiled at me and chuckled a little bit.

_I guess I do sound a little silly, _I thought with a grin.

"I wouldn't find you out of line at all," she replied. "In fact, I feel it's my responsibility to let you know about the truth of the nobility of the court. They seem to have a great deal of hatred for you master Link, and it has been no secret to me that since I instated you as head of my counter insurgence team, that many of the noblemen protested, especially lord Vincent. I saw no reason for such a protest, however, I can only deduce that he has ulterior motives."

I raised my eyebrows at her blunt rhetoric. I was surprised she was being so honest with me. It wasn't at all what I was expecting.

_Hylia will the wonders never cease, _I thought.

"I... I see," was all I replied.

Queen Zelda looked at me and chuckled again.

"You see indeed," she replied.

I shook my head and looked down for a moment.

"I'm sorry if I seem jaded," I replied, "but I never expected you to be so forthcoming with me. At least, not like this."

The queen stared at me for a moment and sat down at one of the tables. She gestured for me to join her, and I did so. Her eyes were inquisitive as she searched my face.

"Tell me master Link," she started, "what did you expect?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering.

_Not this, _I thought honestly.

I laced my hands together on the table.

"Can I have your permission to speak freely your majesty?" I asked all of a sudden.

She looked at me surprised and paused for a moment. I knew she wasn't expecting that.

"Permission granted master Link," she replied finally, "please say whatever you like."

I nodded at her saying that, but still filtered my thoughts to make sure they aired with respect.

"I never expected you to be quite so... open so soon," I replied, "especially with regard to lord Vincent, I was anticipating more of a reservation from you."

The queen looked at me thoughtfully.

"We've known each other for a little more than two months," she said, "I think that's more than enough time to spare any reservations."

_She has a point, _I thought.

"True," I replied, "but in the case of lord Vincent, he's your advisor. Why would you have need to suggest that he has ulterior motives?"

The queen paused for a moment and tapped her hand on the book she was guarding.

"I think it's fairly obvious why," she said.

I knew what she was getting at, but I was hoping she would verbalize it anyway. Anything she told me would give me a little more insight to the situation at hand. The growing intrigue, and the foreboding sense of danger surrounding her majesty's safety only amplified the importance of any information procured.

_Her thoughts on the matter cannot be minimized, _I thought.

"Maybe I'm just a simpleton," I joked, "because an explanation would do me a world of good."

The queen grinned at me and shook her head slightly.

"You are a great many things master Link," she said, "but a simpleton you are most certainly not."

I was surprised at the compliment.

_There she goes again showing her confidence in me, _I thought.

"Thank you your majesty," I replied, "that means a great deal coming from you."

She was quiet for a moment and looked away with what seemed like a shy inflection.

"There's no need to thank me for telling you the truth," she said without looking at me, then quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, ever since he came to Hyrule there have been whispers and rumors about him. I'm aware of his family and the state of his fortunes. I think his primary goal is to get his riches back. He's using the office of councilman to ascertain that."

I nodded at what she was telling me, but couldn't help but feel perplexed.

"Your majesty," I started, "if you know all this about him, why are you allowing him to be a part of your court?"

She grinned at that.

"I'm sure you've heard of the saying 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,'" she replied. "The closer he is to my throne, the easier it is for me to gauge his treachery. As it stood before, I didn't have a method for gathering evidence against him. However, as it stands now, I have your team to help me."

I looked at her genuinely impressed.

_She really is more than she let's off, _I thought.

"You would make Nayru proud," I said; the words seemed to slip out of my mouth, "your brilliance really is extraordinary."

The queen smiled at that and looked down at the table. There was a faint blush of red that colored her cheeks. I found it so strange that she blushed at the slightest provocation of my speech. I really didn't see anything I said as warranting such a reaction. However, I had to put it down to the fact of her maybe being shy like Shad suggested. Shy and terribly lonely. She was the only member of the royal family left, everyone else was dead.

_I definitely can understand where she's coming from in that regard, _I thought.

"Pray tell master Link, you tease me with your whimsical words," she said, not looking at me.

I smiled at her when she said that.

_Were they whimsical? _I wondered. _Maybe._

"Would I tease you more if I told you you look like the goddess incarnate?" I said only half joking. "You look stunning in all blue."

The queen looked at me surprised. Her eyes widened slightly and she blushed again.

"Thank you," she replied, then looked back down at the table.

_She really is very shy, _I thought.

I wasn't sure if I was making her uncomfortable or not, but I decided to change the subject. I didn't want her getting the wrong idea, and I most certainly didn't want to entertain the notion that Bastion set out for me. I wasn't on a quest to seduce the queen of Hyrule.

_That would be cruel, especially considering my apparent love for Midna, _I thought.

I turned my attention to the protruding diamond shaped blue jewel resting at her bosom. I had never seen anything like it.

_It's beautiful, _I thought.

"Can I ask about the significance of that crystal around your neck?" I asked, changing the subject.

She seemed pleased that I segued the conversation, as there was a bit of relief shown upon her face. She grabbed at the gem and held it for a moment.

"This was a gift from my grandfather, the Hero of Time," she started, "he found it on his journeys throughout Hyrule. It's called Nayru's Love. It protected him when he needed it the most. It's very powerful."

I stared at the jewel for a moment and thought about the grandeur of it once belonging to such a great hero.

_She definitely has some big shoes to fill, _I thought.

"It suits you," I said softly.

The queen became silent and looked into my eyes for a moment. It was a deep yearning stare.

"You... you tease me again with your whimsical words master Link," she whispered.

I raised my eyebrows at the subtlety of her tone.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"I'm not the type of man to tease a woman when what is due to her is due to her," I replied, "I meant what I said."

She looked away again and cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes of course," she said, "you are a man of chivalry."

There was a brief silence that overcame us, and I had to wonder if I made a mistake complimenting her the way I did. She seemed surprised that anyone would ever make a comment about her beauty. Maybe it was something she just wasn't used to yet.

_It's a shame really, _I thought, _she shouldn't have to feel surprised that she_'_s so beautiful. One day I hope she knows it, and owns it. _

Deciding to get the conversation back on track, I turned my attention to the book she was guarding. The title was intriguing enough, and the queen obviously had a reason for obtaining it.

_Enough dawdling Link, _I told myself, _you have objectives to meet. _

"Is that book of great significance your majesty?" I inquired, breaking the silence.

Queen Zelda looked down at the opened manuscript and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually it is," she replied, "this book makes reference to some of the greatest treasures in Hyrule," she explained. "There's one treasure in particular that has been lost for nearly seven hundred years. I was going to engage in some study to perhaps find a lead in finding it."

I looked with renewed interest in the book.

"What treasure is that?" I asked.

The queen smiled at my eager tone.

"It's an old book," she divulged, "it may not even exist, but it's said to have secrets that only it possesses." She pointed to an illustration and turned the manuscript to face me. "It's called _The Book of Mudora._"

I stared at the illustration of the green bound volume in amazement.

_I wonder how many secrets the queen is privy to given her position in Hyrule? _I wondered. _I certainly don't envy her. That must be the most difficult aspect of being a ruler, being in the know of so many secrets. _

"_The Book of Mudora,_" I repeated, "hmph, interesting."

The queen laced her fingers together.

"It most certainly is," she said, "I have reason to believe that manuscript still exists, and I think that's another reason Vincent is trying to vie for as much power as possible. Whatever is in this book has great significance to him." There was a glint of excitement that hit her voice. "When you brought up the enormous amounts of money being wasted in his office, Vincent was instantly on edge. I think one of his endeavors was to find this book."

I nodded and was fascinated with how much deeper this convoluted situation was getting.

_We've only seemed to scratch the surface, _I thought.

"Isn't Mudora a fabled land on the other side of an unreachable forest in Hyrule?" I asked. "Isn't that why so many scholars say they don't believe it exists?"

The queen sat back in her chair and took in a deep sigh.

"That is true," she stated, "but I can't help but wonder if that was nothing more than a tall tale to keep people from searching for it."

That was reasonable conjecture, and it did make sense given all the sites and artifacts I found on my own when I journeyed throughout Hyrule. There were mysteries out there that still needed to be unearthed. It was quite possible that this book was not a fable, but that it did exist.

_It's out there, somewhere... _I let my mind trail.

The queen grinned at my thoughtful expression and turned the book back around to face her.

"Anyway," she said, "I know this may seem silly to you, considering I called you here for very different reasons." She closed the book and gave me her full undivided attention. "However, now the floor is completely yours. No more talk of ancient books and sneaky councilmen. Tell me what you have planned for Dragon Roost, and don't leave one single detail out."

I couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm. She was turning out to be a lot different than I had given her credit for.

_She really is something, _I thought with subtle admiration.

"Well, it's to be like this," I started, then took out the scroll I had tucked away in my satchel, "we could offer the Roostians a two year window to manufacture approximately one hundred thousand steel weapons. That way the entire army will be well armed and there will weapons left over for a stockpile. This will save you rupees by providing a stronger weapon type over time, and with the immediate cuts to the court, those rupees will go straight to the manufacturing process."

The queen grinned at me after hearing that.

"I like how you tried to brush over the cuts to the court," she said, "you are a rascal for entertaining such a thing."

I raised my hands in mock innocence.

"It can't be helped your majesty," I joked.

She laughed lightly.

"I'm sure master Link," she said, "I'm sure, please continue."

I leaned in more on the table when I saw I had the queen's interest. "Also, this can provide a bridge to a treaty of peace with the Roostians. I know that has been the desire of your rule since you became queen designate. I also think Dragon Roost doesn't want to have a war with Hyrule." I sighed and looked at my calloused hands. "War is just a more aggressive means of politics. No one wins with war. No one."

There was a brief silence between us when I concluded, and I suddenly wished I hadn't sounded so grim. It wasn't the note I wanted to end the conversation on. The proposition with Dragon Roost was going to be a bench marker for change, and I wanted to convey that. However, the queen didn't seem at all put off by my sudden seriousness. In fact, she seemed to be moved by it.

"I... I agree with you master Link," she said, "nothing good comes from war. I remember when my father felt he was forced to such ends and it cost him his life. I appreciate your endeavors and you taking this with such fortitude."

Her kind words made me smile.

"I hope to help you bring back the days of peace during your father's reign your majesty," I said, "before the treachery, before his untimely death. I know that means a great deal to you."

The queen's eyes searched my face for a moment after hearing that, and surprisingly she reached over and grabbed my hand in hers. She squeezed it affectionately. I looked down at our enclosed hands, then back up at the queen's face.

_What's this? _I thought, mildly stunned at the kind gesture.

She was looking at me eagerly.

"I'm so grateful Hyrule still produces men like you," she said sincere. "You have no idea how much your loyalty means to me."

I saw the gratitude in her eyes and knew what she was saying was the truth. It made me think of what Midna said about her when we were at the Arbiter's Grounds.

_"... Your words are sincere and your heart is true," _Midna's words echoed through my mind, _"if all in Hyrule are like you, then you'll be alright..."_

Looking into the queen's implorable eyes, I saw how that couldn't be more true.

_I couldn't agree more Midna, _I thought.

"I'm always going to be loyal to Hyrule your majesty," I replied, "I mean that with the utmost sincerity."

Queen Zelda smiled again and took in what seemed like a relieved breath.

"I know you do master Link," she said, "and thank you for saying so."

Inadvertently, I caressed my thumb over the back of her palm and squeezed her hand back. I was completely unaware I was taking such actions. My feelings of concern for her overpowered my sense of boundaries in relation to proper etiquette. She was the queen. I wasn't supposed to invade her personal space without an invitation. Even still, I didn't let that be too much of a concern. She didn't seem to mind.

_I wonder... _I thought, but let the recourse trail.

Given everything that was just divulged, I wanted to keep the open dialogue going, and what Vincent mentioned earlier was still bothering me. It didn't seem like it would be the case, however I wanted to be sure she wasn't going to have that vicious scoundrel oversee the project in Dragon Roost.

_Just ask, _I told myself.

"Your majesty," I started, "may I ask you another question?"

She nodded and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Please do," she replied.

I took in a deep breath.

"You're not seriously considering lord Vincent as the overseer for this proposition, are you?" I inquired.

The queen looked at me surprised, but then smiled.

"I have no intention of letting Vincent step foot into Dragon Roost," she said, "he will stay here, where I can watch him," she said matter-of-fact. "The man who _will_ oversee the project I'm looking at right now."

I didn't know why, but that made me chuckle. I had a feeling she was going to want me to do it.

_I'll just reassign it to Bastion, _I thought.

"Of course your majesty," I replied, "of course."

Queen Zelda chuckled a little herself, then looked away when she found she was blushing again. I didn't know what it was about that, but I found it to be very charming. She was so shy, but so incredibly kind and gentle in her manner. She was also brilliant, but not conceited in her wisdom. I was sure that Triforce of Wisdom allotted her a calm that no one could possibly understand. Perhaps... that's why she dressed with the inspiration of Nayru today. Her wisdom far exceeded the confines of earthly mires.

_The dragon prince is fortunate... if those rumors are true, _I thought out of nowhere, but then shook my head. _Where did that come from? _

I found myself staring at her down casted eyes as I pondered over this.

_Maybe I should... _I didn't let my thoughts finish, and sat up in my chair.

I leaned forward a little in the hopes of getting her attention.

"Your majesty," I started.

The queen looked up and cleared her throat. I think she was nervous.

"Yes master Link?" she asked.

I paused for a moment.

_I want her to feel as though she can open up to me, _I thought, _she needs a friend._

"Permission to speak freely?" I asked.

She looked at me slightly intrigued.

"Permission granted," she replied.

I squeezed her hand again, and pursed my lips together.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

"I... I was hoping we could be friends," I said.

The queen's eyes widened and she pulled her hand from my grip slightly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, she seemed blindsided by the question.

I paused for a moment and decided to repeat myself.

"Friends," I said again, "I want to be your friend."

She then pulled her hand completely from my grip, stood up, and backed several feet from the table.

"W-what?" she replied slightly taken aback.

I looked at her surprised myself and slowly stood up at the table.

_What's this all about? _I wondered. _Why is this such a surprise to her?_

"I... I'm sorry," I said, not sure of what I did wrong, but felt it was necessary to apologize, "I wasn't trying to startle you. I just wanted you to know if you needed someone to talk to, I would like to be that person."

Queen Zelda's eyes stayed widened for a moment, before they narrowed slightly and a stern look came across her face.

"You want to be my friend master Link?" her voice had an undercurrent of anger.

I didn't understand completely where this was coming from, but I think I had an idea.

_She probably thinks I have ulterior motives now,_ I thought_, __it's just a defense mechanism._

"Yes, I do," I said honestly, "I think you need a friend from all the vultures surrounding you in the court."

She stared at me for a moment, then looked down at her hands. For some reason she was blushing uncontrollably.

"I apologize for my tone a moment ago," she said, "but you have to understand my position."

I nodded, seeing her point.

"I know that," I replied, "however, that still doesn't take away from the fact that you are still a person with needs. You _need _to be able to talk, and you _need _to be able to express yourself. I grew up in the confines of the forest, so you would be free to let your hair down with me."

The queen looked at me surprised.

"Let my hair down?" she repeated.

I grinned at her tone.

"Yes," I said, "let your hair down."

Queen Zelda clasped her hands together in front of her.

"You don't bite your tongue very much, do you?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"I'm afraid it gets me into trouble from time to time," I joked.

The queen stared at me for a moment and bit her lower lip. She was quiet for a moment.

"You really want to be my friend?" she asked, not looking at me.

I nodded, and looked at her seriously.

"Yes," I replied, "I do."

She grew silent again.

"I... I will consider it," she said finally.

I bowed slightly when she said that.

"Please do," I replied, "you would do me a great honor."

She blushed again when she heard that.

"Of course master Link," she said, "thank you."

We were silent again, and I could tell from the look on her face that she was suddenly uncomfortable.

_Maybe I was a little presumptuous, _I thought, _but she may have not even considered it if I didn't at least ask. _

"Well," she said finally, "I have some business to attend to. Thank you very much for your time, and I will call on you in the future."

With that, the queen turned and started for the door. I looked after her perplexed because I was her escort, and she was proceeding without me.

"Uh..." I started, "please let me accompany you."

The queen turned back around to face me.

"That won't be necessary," she insisted, "thank you just the same."

She turned back around and I looked at her flabbergasted.

_I escorted her here, but she doesn't want me to escort her back? _I wondered. _Something tells me this woman has a bit of a stubborn streak._

I decided to let it go, and was going to let it be, but her majesty turned around once more. I made sure she had my full attention.

_What now? _I wondered.

"Before I forget," she started, "there was another reason I called for you. The Aristocrat's Ball is coming up in a few weeks and I want you to attend."

I looked at her dumbfounded just then.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"Your majesty," I started, "wouldn't I need to be a noble to attend? I'm a peasant."

The queen raised a brow.

"That's all well and good master Link," she replied, "but if you receive an invitation from the queen that trumps the need to be nobility. I need your eyes and your clear insight on this matter. Also, it will be the perfect place for you to network, because the dragon king and the dragon prince will be there."

I didn't let the shock show on my face.

_King Xavier, and prince Elbourne are both going to be there? _I wondered in disbelief.

"I see," was all I said in reply.

She gave me a quick once over.

"You see indeed," she replied.

There was a brief silence between us, before queen Zelda turned back around and headed for the exit.

"I bid you good day master Link," she said and opened the door.

I stood at the table still thrown for a loop.

"Likewise your majesty," I said and then the door closed.

I took in a deep breath and stared at the wooden scaffolding.

"Likewise," I repeated.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 12 is coming soon!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Inspiration: Allies (really, that's all lol).**

**Shout Outs: NoLongerLurking thanks for reading new reader.**

**Author Note: I think most of you will find that things will be getting a lot more interesting from this point forward. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and for those of you who know about Elbourne please don't discuss it in your comments. There those who want to read this first before HZGHGB, thanks. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 12

I was a little taken aback by the queen's abrupt departure, however, I knew I couldn't idle about. So, I headed out of the royal library and down the hall. I walked to the east side of the castle to the Situation Room where the others were waiting for me. Everyone was going to be excited in knowing that the queen approved the project. However, as I was crossing the main foyer, I found Bastion waiting for me near a pillar. I thought that was a little odd.

_What's he doing here? _I wondered.

Deciding to find out, I approached him, but before I could ask my question he spoke first.

"How did it go?" he asked.

I paused for a moment and thought about his question. It wasn't hard to answer, but considering the queen's behavior it wasn't exactly black and white either. There was more to her shyness than she was letting on. She looked like she was ready to faint when I asked to be her friend. I honestly thought she would relish at the idea, not be opposed to it. In any such case, only time and her majesty's answer would tell.

_I hope I didn't make a situation worse, _I thought.

"It went fine," I finally answered, "she approved the proposition without any qualms."

Bastion grinned at me.

"Did you honestly expect otherwise?" he inquired. "I knew from her visit the other day that she was going to approve."

I shook my head, knowing he was eventually going to take the conversation there.

"You're too much my friend," I said.

Bastion's grin widened.

"No, no master Link," he started, "I'm just honest."

I chuckled at the inflection of his tone.

"Your honesty will get me arrested," I joked.

Bastion placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll see," he said, "we'll see."

With that, we continued down the corridor to the Situation Room. However, when we were almost there we were stopped. This time by two of her majesty's high ranking generals, Zelvious and Maximillion.

_They escorted her majesty the other day, _I thought, but then added, _I wonder if one of them were responsible for planting the bug outside the door. _

That was probably very presumptuous for me to think, but at this point in time I needed to consider everyone. There was too much going on in the court to leisurely overlook an ally. That may have seemed contradictory, true, but I've learned from my short stent in Hyrule Castle that not everything is what it seemed. General Zelvious and Maximillion approached as Bastion and I remained stationary. I tried to keep an open mind to what was about to take place, but I couldn't shake this feeling from my gut.

_How did they know where to find me? _I wondered.

I didn't let my thoughts be made known, when Zelvious began to speak. "Good day master Link," he greeted.

I bowed slightly.

"Good day general Zelvious," I replied, then turned my attention to his comrade, "general Maximillion. May I ask what gives me the honor?"

Zelvious grinned at me. "It is us who are honored master Link," he said, "it's not every day we meet a man with such bravery."

I raised my eyebrows at the compliment.

"Thank you," I replied.

Maximillion chimed in. "You do Hyrule proud, knowing that the youth of the world is not completely lost to drunken revelries," he stated, then looked over at my friend.

Bastion snickered a little at that. "Sir, are you suggesting a slight of character on my behalf?"

Both men laughed at Bastion's inquiry.

"If you feel guilty by my words master Bastion, then perhaps you should reevaluate your free time," Maximillion replied, "I've heard stories about you in a certain district."

I raised an eyebrow when I heard that.

_You know it's a shame when your reputation reaches such heights, _I thought.

"That's all in the past," Bastion said with a grin, "I'm a changed man."

"That's right," Zelvious said, "the lovely lady Ashei has captured your heart. Treat her well, she's a good woman."

Bastion put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly. "I shall do so with due diligence."

Everyone laughed again. It was nice that the generals were being so courteous, but I knew they weren't stopping me for a casual conversation. Something was up, and I knew they wanted me to be a part of it.

_I might as well just ask, _I thought.

"Come, come now gentlemen I know you didn't look to find me simply for a social visit," I stated, "was there something I can assist you with?"

Zelvious gave a thoughtful shrug. "It's us who should be asking you that," he divulged, "you see, her majesty, queen Zelda, told us to be on call if you needed us. Considering this is a time of peace, relatively speaking, I see the importance for such endeavors."

I looked at both men surprised.

_The queen mandated two of her highest officers to assist me? _I wondered in mild disbelief. _This is unreal. _

My thought process wasn't an exaggeration. Zelvious, Maximillion, and a third general by the name of Gunter were known as the Three Riders of Hyrule. Back when Daphnes II proceeded the throne, their fighting styles and military strategies had become legendary. Many thought the only reason Daphnes II was killed in battle was because the generals' attentions were circumvented. In any such case, the three men never truly forgave themselves for the plight of the former king, and they made a pledge to be implicitly loyal to her majesty queen Zelda. Now, however, it seemed the queen wanted to extend her olive branch of security to me.

_This really does show a massive amount of trust, _I thought.

I was dumbfounded for a moment.

"Her... her majesty is generous," was all I could think to reply.

Bastion raised a brow and grinned. "Yes, she is," he said, but then added stupidly, "it makes one wonder."

Zelvious and Maximillion both gave Bastion an oblong stare. I was a little surprised myself that my friend let that slip out so incorrigibly.

_We're not alone you idiot, _I thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Maximillion demanded, but kept his tone reserved.

_Let me nip this in the bud, _I thought.

"He means nothing," I replied for Bastion, "my friend has a pension for talking too much."

Both men stared down the young soldier.

"You'd do well to watch your mouth when you speak of the sovereign of Hyrule," Zelvious warned.

Bastion's grinned never faded. "I wholeheartedly agree."

I groaned slightly at his impertinent attitude.

_That kind of cockiness will get you killed Bastion, _I thought.

"Please thank her majesty for her kindness," I segued, changing the subject, "it's exceedingly generous that she would utilize the both of you for such service."

The two generals weren't beguiled so easily, but they decided to let Bastion's erroneous comment slide this time.

"Yes," Maximillion answered, still giving Bastion an obvious stare.

I turned my attention to a roll of parchment Zelvious had tucked under his left arm. It seemed odd that he was carrying it that way when he had a satchel at the front of his belt to place it in. The more productive conclusion was that he had it out to give to someone.

_Me perhaps? _I thought.

"You better be careful my good man," I stated, "you might lose your message."

Zelvious looked at the letter when I said that. "Oh," he said, taking the roll from under his arm, "this? This is actually for you."

I raised my eyebrows in slight surprise at my knowing perception.

"For me?" I repeated.

Zelvious nodded and handed me the paper. "For you," he said, "it's some information you might find useful."

Bastion narrowed his eyes slightly. "Useful?" he repeated. "Useful how?"

Zelvious grinned. "Let's just say it maps out some of the extra curricular activities of a certain office."

I glanced at the general in renewed interest when he said that and readied to open the parchment, however, he stopped me.

"I wouldn't," was all Zelvious said, "wait until you don't have so many eyes watching."

I was slightly taken aback at that, but only nodded in reply.

_Oh, _I thought, _it's that kind of document. _

"I see," I replied.

Maximillion nodded, but then crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at me. "So," he started, "I hear you're going to meet the dragon prince."

I looked from the scroll to the general in surprise.

_News certainly travels fast, _I thought.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

Maximillion casually shrugged. "Her majesty told us she was inviting you to the Aristocrat's Ball the other day specifically for you to meet the dragon prince," he divulged.

I looked at the general surprised.

_She already had this planned, _I thought.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "her majesty informed me this morning."

Bastion looked between Maximillion and I in mild shock. "The queen invited _you _to the Aristocrat's Ball?"

I looked over at my friend and smirked.

"Don't sound so stunned," I said, "it surprised me too."

Bastion scoffed and his face broke off into a smile. "I'm not stunned to say that it's a bad thing," he started, "this is wonderful news!"

Maximillion looked over at the young soldier. "Is it?"

Bastion had no qualms in stating his opinion. "Actually it is," he said, "that's a once in a lifetime event for a peasant to go to."

My grin faded a little.

_Nice way of putting it, _I thought sarcastically.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Zelvious chimed, "because her majesty has extended an invitation to you and lady Ashei as well."

_Whoa, _I thought, _she wants Bastion and Ashei there as well? She must want the extra set of eyes._

Bastion looked stunned. "Really?"

"Really," he replied.

I looked over at my friend and shook my head.

"Will the surprises never stop today?" I inquired.

Zelvious grinned. "It's quite possible."

Bastion and I both chuckled at that, but then Maximillion abated it with his next statement.

"I need to warn you of something," he divulged all of a sudden.

I looked at him with renewed interest.

_I knew something else was coming up, _I thought, _it couldn't be that easy._

"What's that?" I asked.

Maximillion raised a brow. "I won't beat around the bush," he started, "the dragon prince is a super sized bastard. The only person that he has any once of respect for, is her majesty queen Zelda and that's because he fancies her bed. That being said, he is very shrewd and extremely intelligent. When you speak with him have your wits about you, because he will try to belittle you do to your life standings. However, given that you are a hero and bear the emblem of courage I don't see you having a problem."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, not knowing whether I should be encouraged by that last statement or not.

_Is he really that bad? _I wondered.

"Uh... I'll do my best," I replied.

"I'm sure you will," Maximillion said.

There was a brief silence that fell between the four of us.

However, Zelvious suddenly grabbed his chin for a moment and gave me a strange look. "Master Link," he started, "have you ever... _seen _the dragon prince?"

I thought that was an odd question. I shrugged slightly.

"No," I replied, "why?"

Zelvious kept staring at my face. "Hmph," he grunted thoughtfully, "it's nothing," he said, then looked over at his comrade, "Maximillion."

The first general's reaction prompted a brief reaction from the second general. "You know..." he trailed, "now that you say that..."

I looked between the two men in puzzlement at their trailing intrigue.

"What?" I asked again.

This time Maximillion grunted. "Hmph," he said, "don't worry about it."

I wasn't going to lie, the lack of being in the know was starting to annoy me.

_What the hell is the big deal? _I thought.

Seeing I wasn't going to get the answer I wanted, I let the matter go. It was obvious it was something that I wasn't aware of to understand.

"Well, I'll keep everything you said in mind when I meet him," I replied, changing the subject.

Zelvious nodded. "Yes..." he trailed again, but then added, "be sure to mention the Dragon Gala to his majesty king Xavier when you see him."

I looked at the general perplexed.

_That's quite a shift, _I thought.

"Why?" I asked.

Zelvious grinned. "He might let you participate," he said, "he's always looking for a new headliner to attract people's attention to the event. A race between the prince of dragons and the Hero of Twilight would be a headliner that even Farore would come to see."

I raised my eyebrows at the implications of such a race. The Dragon Gala was eight months away, and hopefully by then the proposition for manufacturing weapons would be well underway. Even still a race, where Elbourne of Dragon Roost is involved, might be the catalyst for even more dynamic change in Hyrule. However, with him being a 'super sized bastard' as the general put it, that change may not necessarily be a positive one.

_I need to ponder seriously on that, _I thought, _I don't want to jeopardize anything that could lead problems for her majesty. _

"We'll just have to wait and see," I said, "but that would be something for the citizens."

Maximillion nodded. "Indeed," he said, "well, we've taken up enough of your time. We won't keep you any longer. If you need anything, feel free to call on either one of her majesty's three generals. We're at your service."

I nodded.

"Thank you very much," I said, "and please thank her majesty for me when you see her again."

Both men agreed.

"We will," they said in unison.

With that, Bastion and I bowed, and the two generals went on their way. Bastion and I looked after them for a moment.

"Can you believe that?" Bastion said quietly, so as not to get their attention again. "The queen assigned them to assist _you_."

I shook my head slightly, still in disbelief of it myself.

"Those men are legends," I said.

Bastion turned and grinned at me. "Apparently not as legendary as you my friend."

I smirked when he said that and sighed.

"I suppose," I replied, "anyway we better get back, the others are waiting for us."

Bastion nodded and we headed back to the Situation Room. When we arrived, the others were a blaze with chatter, but then stopped when we entered the room. Everyone was looking at me with eager faces.

"Well?" Ashei asked, breaking the brief silence.

I smiled at her question.

"She said yes," I replied.

Everyone let out a cheer of elation.

"That's wonderful news honey," Telma said, "I knew you could get it done."

"Indeed," Aruru said with a nod.

Shad pushed his glasses up his slender nose and gave me a look of approval. "What did she say about everything else?" he asked.

I shrugged slightly and went to sit down.

"We weren't able to discuss those things yet," I replied, "but don't worry I'll bring it to her attention when I see her again."

Ashei raised an eyebrow and grinned at me. "You're pretty confident that she'll call on you again very soon, aren't you?" she inquired. "You forget, queen Zelda is a very busy woman."

Bastion fanned off his fiance's words and came and sat down next to me. "I can guarantee she isn't too busy to schedule a meeting with master Link."

I sighed, knowing where he was going with this.

_Here we go, _I thought.

"Bastion..." I trailed, not needing to go on.

Bastion raised his hands innocently. "What?" he asked. "You know it's true, and considering the help she's just given you, you know I have a point."

Everyone's ears perked when they heard that.

"What help?" Aruru asked.

I paused for a moment, not really wanting to divulge that information so soon, but seeing that Bastion opened up his mouth, I really had no choice.

"The queen has given us the assistance of the Three Riders of Hyrule," I replied.

The room grew silent for a moment, but then there was a release of shocked air.

Ashei's mouth dropped. "No way!" she exclaimed. "The Three Riders of Hyrule! They're the highest ranked generals in the army."

"I know," I replied.

Shad crossed his arms over his chest. "Her majesty must really have a great deal of faith in you," he said. "To have the aide of her most trusted military officials is beyond an honor."

Bastion sat back in his seat. "It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone," he divulged. "You saw how much she respected master Link when she was here the other day."

Ashei nodded. "That is true," she replied, and then directed to me, "you must have left one hell of an impression Link."

I raised my eyebrows slightly and didn't give a reply right away.

_The queen was rather shy when we were in the library together, _I thought.

"She..." I began, but then trailed, "she has a great deal of faith in all of us."

The others grinned at me in mild disbelief.

"Right," Telma chimed, "not saying anything against her majesty, but I can almost guarantee that if you weren't part of the CIT, we wouldn't have access to such assistance."

I gave Telma an obvious stare, but Aruru circumvented me. "Don't look at her like that lad," he said, "she has a point."

I was surprised to hear master Aruru say that, considering he was the one to negate such subjects.

_The day is just full of surprises, _I thought.

"What point is that?" I inquired anyway, already knowing the answer.

Aruru sat up and leaned forward a little bit. "She has a great deal of trust in you because of your actions towards Hyrule," he said, "she probably hasn't felt this optimistic in a long time."

Bastion snickered a little and raised a brow. "Optimistic, or... something _else _perhaps?"

Ashei groaned at her fiance's words. "Will you stop," she said.

Bastion turned his attention back to me. "Think about it," he said to me.

Aruru spoke before I could. "I wouldn't," he warned, "you'd be treading in dangerous territory."

I looked over at Aruru and knew he was right, but I also knew what my _eyes_ were telling as well. And my eyes were showing that Bastion was onto more than I realized. The meeting in the library proved that.

_That woman blushes entirely too much for it to be coincidental, _I thought, however I wasn't going to let my friend in on that.

"Don't worry master Aruru," I reassured, "I won't be treading any such way. I have too much respect for the queen's office to treat it so casually."

Bastion scoffed a little when he heard that. "Respect is not the issue here," he said, "there is an apparent attraction at play."

_I need to negate this, _I thought.

"Bastion drop it," I warned, "I'm not going there. I'm here to help the queen get Hyrule back to what it once was, nothing more."

Bastion looked at me surprised and raised his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say."

Ashei was shaking her head. "Why are you always trying to stir the pot?" she asked her fiance. "If a rumor like that starts circulating, there could serious trouble for master Link and the queen. Think before you speak."

Bastion merely shrugged, apparently taking Ashei's words with a grain of salt. "For all we know we could be looking at the future king of Hyrule."

I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _this is all I need. _

"That's not going to happen," I replied, "the queen has a suitor."

Shad raised a brow and chimed in. "If you're talking about prince Elbourne, you better think again," he said, "those rumors about the two of them are simply that, rumors."

I was surprised Shad interjected on that.

"Is that the only reason why you wouldn't pursue the queen?" Telma asked me. "Is it because she has a suitor?"

_Now Telma's in on this? _I wondered in disbelief.

Shad waved in her direction. "The queen doesn't have a suitor," he reiterated.

_Great timing Shad, _I thought with open annoyance.

"Look, you all know me," I said, wanting to nip this in the bud, "I'm a pretty up front person. If I had any intentions with the queen, I would have made them known. I will admit that I did ask her if she wanted to be friends, but the primary reason for that is because I'm concerned for her safety."

I got several oblong stares from my comrades, but I chose to ignore it. I decided I was going to move forward from this subject and segue onto something else. There were several things we still needed to present to the queen, and there was the little matter of the scroll I received from the generals. The last thing any of us should be discussing was relationship with the queen.

_I'll look that over in private and discuss it with Bastion later, _I thought.

In any such case, we didn't have time to dawdle. I assigned everyone what they were supposed to be working on and finalized the matter.

"Anyway," I said, "we have things to go over let's stop lollygagging."

For the most part everyone agreed with the exception of Bastion. He was grinning at me and shaking his head, but decided to let the matter go. He leaned in on my shoulder a little to whisper something in my ear.

"You did a good job today," he said, "why don't we go celebrate at one of the pubs later?"

I nodded casually, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea right now. There were still killers lurking about.

"It sounds good," I said, "I'll announce it after we're done here."

Bastion shook his subtly. "Don't announce it," he whispered, "I was just thinking you and me. I have a place I want to take you."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at that.

_The Red Lantern District, _I thought in immediacy.

"Uh..." I trailed.

"Don't worry," he said, "it _isn't _the Red Lantern District."

_Is he reading my thoughts or what? _I wondered.

"Oh, I see," I replied, "okay, sure."

Bastion grinned and sat back, however, out of the corner of my eye I saw Aruru watching. He didn't say anything, but I had a feeling he didn't appreciate the whispers at the table from his soon to be son-in-law.

_Don't worry Aruru, _I thought, _everything is fine, just fine. _

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle Town West: After the Meeting

The _Protector _watched as the Hero of Twilight and a young man accompanying him went into a bar. He then grabbed his chin when he saw them sit down at the bar and engage the young female bartender in conversation. The woman was a red head with a beautiful smile and striking green eyes.

_Interesting... _the _Protector _thought, _interesting indeed. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 13 is coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Inspiration: Extemporaneous speech; conversational quality is one of my favorite parts of writing.**

**Shout Out: The Legend-Master15, thanks for reading new reader.**

**Author Note: I know there are some of you worried that I won't finish this piece, but don't worry, I always finish what I start. Oh, and I'm going to start reediting _How Zelda Got Her Groove Back _in conjunction with this. However, that won't take away from this lol. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Situation Room: A Few Moments Earlier, After the Meeting With the CIT

When everyone was dismissed I noticed that Ashei didn't leave right away. I looked at her puzzled, because I knew Bastion was trying to keep the evening he had planned low key. However, instead of inciting suspicion, I decided to inquire his lovely bride to be in a roundabout way.

_Be subtle Link, _I told myself.

"Is there anything you need me to help you with Ashei?" I asked.

Ashei raised a brow and gave me an obvious look. She wasn't stupid and seemed insulted that I took her for such.

"Is there anything indeed," she stated with a slight distrust, "don't try that with me Link, I know you're up to something, I just don't know what."

I looked at her genuinely surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, "I thought you might want some help on your project."

She groaned and cut her eyes to her fiance.

"Bastion what the hell are you up to?" she demanded all of a sudden. "I know you have something up your sleeve."

Bastion raised his arms innocently.

"I don't know what you mean my love," he said, "Link and I were sitting here working like everyone else."

Ashei crossed her arms over her chest.

"Cut the crap," she said, "what did you whisper to _master _Link during the meeting, I want to know." She narrowed her eyes just then. "Or did you think I, or anyone else for that matter, didn't see what you did."

I raised a brow and looked away.

_She has a point, _I thought, _not the smoothest move Bastion._

Bastion took in a deep sigh and stared at his future wife for a moment.

"My dear-" he tried.

Ashei held up her hand, not being deterred.

"Don't 'my dear' me! Answer my question Bastion," she interrupted, "you're not going to smooth talk your way out of this."

Bastion raised his brows slightly and looked at the beautiful woman with a small smirk. I knew he was trying to conjure something, unfortunately for him Ashei wasn't easily swayed.

_What are you going to try now Bastion my friend? _I wondered. _She's not one of your past playthings you can say whatever you want to. She's a clever woman, who knows how to get information. _

I adroitly decided to stay out of it and looked between the two lovers to see how this was going to pan out. It was only a few moments later when Bastion shrugged and his cocky little grin widened.

"Okay," he said, breaking the brief silence, "you got me. I'll tell you."

Ashei's stance didn't break, she didn't let her guard down for a moment.

"Well?" she pressed.

Bastion glanced over at me then back at Ashei.

_How are you going to get out of this one? _I wondered. _You might as well come clean._

"I was hoping to keep this a secret until a later date," he disclosed all of a sudden, "but it seems I need to come clean sooner than I thought."

Ashei looked at him puzzled and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

That was a good question.

I glanced over at my friend.

_What _is _he talking about? _I wondered. _I know he isn't going to try and divulge what was given to us by Zelvious and Maximillion._ We_ haven't even looked at it yet._

Bastion shrugged.

"The queen invited you and I to the Aristocrat's Ball," he revealed, "I whispered to keep it a secret to Link, but it seems that is no longer the case. Your beautiful, but cunning eyes plowed it out of me."

I gave Bastion an offhanded stare.

_Beautiful but cunning eyes? _I thought again. _Where in the world does he come up with this stuff?_

Ashei's eyes grew wide and she looked between me and Bastion in mild shock.

"What?" she whispered.

Her reaction only made Bastion grin more.

"We've been invited to the Aristocrat's Ball," he repeated.

Ashei's face looked stunned again for a moment, but then it broke into a huge smile.

"The Aristocrat's Ball!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

I had to look away while this was taking place so the grin wouldn't show on my face. Bastion had successfully circumvented his clever girlfriend.

_Bastion you are a sly dog, _I couldn't help but think.

"I can't believe this!" she said, as the excitement rose within her. "When did you find this out?"

"Today, from her majesty's guard," he replied matter-of-fact.

Another smile broke Ashei's face, almost instantaneously.

"This is unreal!" she exclaimed.

_Apparently so, _I thought with subtle sarcasm.

"The Aristocrat's Ball is the event of the year!" she continued, her enthusiasm not faltering. "Do you know how many women are going to _wish _they were in my shoes?"

I raised my eyebrow slightly.

_Is it that serious? _I wondered. _Given Ashei's contempt for some of the nobles in the court, I'm surprised to see her react this way. _

Bastion chuckled a little when he heard his fiance say that.

"Exactly," he replied, "well I'm glad to see you're pleased. When you are happy my love, I am happy."

I looked over at my friend and shook my head slightly, but I had to give him credit, he knew how to get out of a bad situation.

_Man he is good, _I thought, _I don't think I could ever tell such a lie to Midna. _

I didn't know why the thought of her came up the way it did, but it was there. Perhaps it was the sight of the two of them that it conjured it suddenly. Ashei and Bastion had everything every young couple wanted: love, trust, and companionship. I often wished for such things, but never vocalized it. The _woman _I wanted it with was nowhere to be found. I took in a deep breath at the thought of the twilight queen.

_I wonder how she's doing, _I thought, _I wonder if she's safe and happy. I wonder if... she thinks about me the way I think about her._

I shook my head of my thoughts realizing it was an exercise in futility.

_It's over, _I thought, _forget it._

I tried to refocus on the situation at hand, when Ashei put her hands on her hips suddenly and stared at me sternly.

_Uh oh, _I thought, _what now? Did I give myself away?_

"What?" I asked.

Ashei shook her head.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said, "get that look off your face. You should be ecstatic! We're all going to the ball!"

I grinned at my friend.

"Bastion never said I was going," I joked.

Ashei gave me an obvious stare.

"If this former playboy was invited," she started, "I _know_ the queen invited the great hero of light and twilight."

Bastion pretended to take offense at her words.

"You know I only live for you my love," he said.

Ashei ignored him and continued speaking to me.

"You shouldn't be surprised Link," she said, "you're really an extraordinary person."

I looked her mildly surprised at the kind words.

_That's very considerate of her, _I thought.

"I suppose I can't fool you," was all I said, "and thank you for that."

Ashei scoffed.

"You could never fool me Link, and there's no need to thank me for telling you the truth," she replied, then changed the subject. "So, what are you going to wear?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

_That's quite a shift, _I thought.

"What am I going to wear?" I repeated.

Ashei looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes," she said with a little impatience, "what are you going to wear?"

I pursed my lips together, not really even considering such a caveat. I had other more important things to worry about over what to wear to a party.

_Don't people just put clothes on and go? _I wondered.

"I don't know," I said with a shrug, "I'll wear my tunic, the way I always do."

Ashei groaned when she heard me say that.

"I knew you were going to say something silly like that," she replied. "Link even you have to realize you need to be a little more formal for an occasion like the ball," she stated. "You still have that armor you wore when you fought Ganondorf right?"

I looked at her taken aback.

"Yeah..." I replied with a trail.

Ashei shrugged.

"Wear that," she said.

I shook my head in disagreement.

"Ashei, that armor takes rupees... literally," I explained.

She fanned off my excuse with her hand.

"Get it modified," she said, "you can't go to a formal ball looking like a peasant."

I crossed my arms over my chest after hearing that.

"I have news for you Ashei," I said, "I _am _a peasant."

Ashei took in a deep sigh and shook her.

"You don't get it, do you?" she replied. "It's important you look the part. Her majesty is putting a lot of trust in you to go to this ball. You need to amplify her trust by making sure you do everything possible to show her you take this seriously."

When she put it that way she had a point.

_I hadn't thought of it that way, _I pondered.

"I guess," was all I said.

Ashei sighed again and turned her attention back to Bastion.

"Be sure to help him," she instructed, "he still seems clueless." She then turned her attention back to me. "Bring your armor to me and I'll make the changes for you. I know a Gerudo sage who can reverse the effects of the rupees."

I looked at her surprised.

_Gerudo sages? _I thought.

"Really?" I inquired.

Ashei smirked at me.

"Really," she replied.

_I wish I had known that before, _I thought, _I could have saved a lot of rupees. _

"I'll bring it to you next week," I replied, "thanks."

"Not a problem," she said.

Ashei then went up to her beau and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And you my love," she said suddenly, in a low seductive voice, "you need to learn how to keep secrets better."

Bastion's eyes searched her pretty face.

"You know I'm not you," he joked, "you twisted it out of me."

Ashei chuckled a little when he said that, then reached up and kissed him. I raised my eyebrows and looked away for a moment so the two of them could have some privacy. It must have been nice to have someone to love. I wasn't going to pretend that I didn't want what they had. I think every person wanted what they had. However, it was important for that love to be reciprocated by both parties. In my case, I wasn't sure the woman I loved loved me back.

_What were you going to say Midna? _I wondered, all of a sudden. _What in the world were you going to say?_

When Ashei pulled away, she smiled at Bastion and fixed his collar underneath his armor.

"I better get going, I still have things to do with finding that leak in the network, and now I need to have a dress made," she said quietly, then turned her attention to me. "You better make sure you get that armor to me by next week. I'll be sure to remind you."

I shook my head and grinned at my friend.

"Yes ma'am," I said with an exaggerated salute.

She turned her attention back to Bastion.

"Will you be dining with father and I tonight?" she asked.

Bastion shook his head.

"I'll retire to my own quarters after I take care of a few things in town," he said, "I'll call on you tomorrow."

Ashei looked slightly disappointed, but nodded in agreement anyway.

"Alright," she said, "and thank you for letting me know the news. I'm still in shock."

Bastion smiled.

"It was shocking to the both of us as well," he replied.

Ashei stepped back and smiled.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," she said, "have a good evening."

With that, she bowed and headed for the exit. When the door was closed, Bastion turned to me with a perpetual grin on his face.

"_That, _my good fellow, is how it's done," he said.

I laughed lightly at him saying that and shook my head, however, I couldn't disagree with him.

"You are the master," I replied, "maybe I'll use some of your techniques one day."

Bastion placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Indeed," he replied, "indeed, now let's go. There's a new pub that just opened in west Castle Town and I hear the wenches there are gorgeous."

I looked at Bastion surprised.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"What about Ashei?" I asked.

Bastion grinned at my inquiry.

"Not for me," he said, "for _you_."

I raised my brows when he uttered that.

_Oh boy, _I thought, knowing what that meant.

"Dear goddesses," I muttered and ran a hand over my face.

Bastion didn't understand my reaction.

"Come on, lighten up," he said, "you're the hero for crying out loud. Do you know how many maidens _want _you to get in there chastity belts?"

I closed my eyes.

_He didn't just say that out loud, _I thought.

Before I could reply, Bastion was already nudging me towards the door.

"Let's go," he said, "we're wasting enough time."

We headed through the castle to the square. Outside, there was a small crowd of young Hylians watching a Goron quintet play some flutes and stringed instruments. I would have stayed to listen, but unfortunately Bastion had other plans. It was too bad because they sounded pretty good. Their name was the Gor Cors after their Goron patriarch. The pub we were heading to was a new hot spot where many of the knights and maidens living in Castle Town frequented. It seemed Telma had a little competition. However, there was no denying who served the best ales. Telma's ales have been unrivaled for years. Even still a little competition never hurt anyone.

_It'll keep Telma on her toes, _I thought.

Before entering, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a man standing in an alley catercorner to the pub. I glanced over at him casually so as not arouse suspicion, but I couldn't make out his face. I tried to take it as nothing, but I did find it a bit odd. Even still, Bastion and I entered the pub and sat down at the bar counter. The room was about three thousand square feet, with small tables stationed equivocally about the area. There were several large wooden barrels filled with beers, ales, lagers, whiskeys and ciders. In the center of the room was a larger open hearth where a fire was burning and fresh mutton, rotisserie cuckoo, and roasted pigs were being prepared. Tapestries were hanging from several of the rafters with an emblem of the Triforce and the royal family code of arms.

_Someone's patriotic, _I thought with a grin.

At the bar, where Bastion and I were sitting, there was a long burnished counter covered by an embroidered wicker mat. Behind the counter were bottles of aged whiskey, scotch, and bourbon. I wasn't much of a drinker, but I could understand why this pub was getting as popular as it was. The atmosphere was quite comfortable, and it offered something different to the hustle and bustle of Castle Town. However, I wasn't naive to what the real draw was. The _real _draw was the women, that's why the customer ratio of men was three to one. The maidens were everything Bastion said they would be. They were beautiful. They were cordial. They all had perfect teeth and smiles. And... they were _everywhere._ I was serious. They were everywhere. I looked around the establishment and didn't see one male worker. I wasn't complaining though. I just found it a little odd. Every business had it's niche, and this must have been this one's.

_Whatever works, _I thought, _I've seen stranger ways of people making money. _

The young ladies were all dressed in bow necked off shoulder white linen shirts and triple tiered skirts. They were wearing ankle bracelets and big hoop earrings like the Gerudo women of old. I liked the look, it was very festive and subtly sexy at the same time.

_I bet Midna would look beautiful in that, _I thought all of a sudden, _but then again she would look beautiful in anything. Her majesty, queen Zelda, would look beautiful in that as well. _I gave myself a minor check for a moment. _Where did _that _come from?_

I turned around to the counter and waited for the bartender to come our way. When I first caught sight of her, I was slightly taken aback. She was the red headed girl I bumped into in the square and in the alley earlier in the week. I was still embarrassed how that last encounter went with her, and as such wanted to avoid her if possible.

_Great, _I thought in slight disbelief.

She was smiling as she was pouring two drinks for some soldiers down at the other side of the bar. I turned from looking at her for a moment as a wave of discomfiture went over me. Bastion saw that and looked at me puzzled.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

I didn't look in his direction.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Bastion raised a brow.

"O...kay, that's not true," he stated the obvious, "what's going on?"

I looked over at the young woman then back to my friend.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered suddenly.

Bastion gave me an oddball look.

"Are you nuts?" he demanded. "We just got here."

I sighed and glanced over at him again.

"Come on," I urged.

"No," Bastion said firmly, "now what the hell is wrong with you? You _can't _tell me you don't like this bar."

I sighed.

"It's not that," I said.

Bastion looked at me puzzled.

"Then what is it?" he asked. "Because I don't follow you."

I looked down the counter once more.

"It's... it's that girl," I said, keeping my voice low.

Bastion looked back over at the bartender.

"So it is," he said, "so what."

I groaned, not wanting to go into why I wanted to avoid her.

"Let's get out of here," I said again.

Bastion looked at me like I was crazy.

"We're not leaving," he said, "you'll feel better after you have a drink."

I took in a deep sigh.

"Bastion-" I tried.

"You're never going to get laid if you keep on acting like you're afraid of women," he interrupted. "You're a hero for crying out loud, where is your Triforce of Courage?"

I felt my mouth drop.

_Is he serious right now? _I thought.

"I-" I tried again, but cut myself off when the young woman came over to where we were.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically.

"Hello gentlemen," she said in a sexy deep voice, "welcome to Hylia's Tavern, where every woman is a goddess, what can I get for you?"

Bastion grinned at the pretty lady.

"I'll have a pint," he said, "and whatever my friend wants here."

She turned her green eyes to me.

"And for you?" she asked.

I avoided her face, but looked like a fool in the process.

"Uh..." I trailed, "I'll have a pale ale."

I was hoping she would turn and get the drinks right away, but she didn't budge as I figured she wouldn't.

_Here we go, _I thought, waiting for it.

"Don't I... _know _you from somewhere good sir?" she asked.

I shook my head no in a poor attempt to deter her.

"Uh, I don't think so," I said.

Bastion looked away and snickered.

That irritated me.

_Nice going buddy, _I thought.

The young woman nodded as affirming her own thoughts.

"I remember you from Castle Town the other day," she said, choosing not to bring up her minor mistreatment in the alley, "we bumped into each other, remember?"

I finally looked up at the woman, and almost forgot how stunning she was. Her green eyes were extraordinary, and her shiny red hair was free flowing and going down her back.

"Oh," I said, "oh yes, yes I remember you. How are you?"

I sounded pathetic, but she just snickered and decided to roll with it.

"I'm doing well hero," she said, "how are you?"

I nodded, feeling like an idiot and forced a smile.

"I'm good," I said.

She chuckled again and decided to get our drinks.

"So, a pale ale for you, and a pint for your friend," she repeated.

Bastion and I both nodded.

"Yes," I replied.

She flashed me a perfect smile.

"Got it," she said, then went to get our drinks.

Bastion glanced over at me with a raised brow.

"'How are you?'" he mocked. "That's all you could think of to say?"

I shrugged and tapped my fingers over the surface of the counter.

"What else was I supposed to ask?" I inquired.

"It wasn't the question necessarily," he said, "it was the delivery."

I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares?" I groaned.

Bastion scoffed.

"You should," he said, "if you want this maiden in bed tonight you have to be a little more suave."

My eyes widened slightly.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"What the hell are you-?" I stopped myself when she came back over to the counter.

"There you go," she said, setting both glasses down, "a pale ale for you, and a pint for you."

Bastion smiled at her and lifted his glass.

"Thank you," he said, then nudged me.

I was pretty annoyed with that. I had every intention of thanking her.

_He's making me seem like more of a jerk than I already feel, _I thought.

"Yes," I said in agreement, "thank you."

Bastion took a drink and stared at the young woman.

"What's your name my dear?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"My name is Madeline," she replied, "my friends call me Maddy."

"Well Maddy," Bastion said, laying on the charm thick, "why is it that this is the first time I've seen you in this bar? I would have noticed that hair from a mile away."

Madeline laughed when she heard that.

"I just got this job," she said, "I do little side jobs here and there. This just happens to be one of them."

Bastion nodded.

"I see," he said, then turned his attention to me, "you must forgive my friend, he normally isn't so shy."

_I don't consider myself shy at all, _I thought.

Madeline turned her attention to me.

"That's alright," she said with a smile, "I like the shy type. He's just very serious and takes what he does without any qualms."

I looked at her surprised at the compliments. I was sure she thought ill of me for the way I manhandled her in the alleyway a few days ago.

_That wasn't very pleasant, _I thought.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You're welcome," she replied with another smile.

_She's very beautiful, _I couldn't help but think, _and her eyes are amazing. _

"Did you just move to Hyrule?" I asked, wanting to start a conversation of my own.

_I'll show him, _I thought, _I know how to speak to women._

She shook her head no.

"I've been here for awhile," she divulged, "but I've traveled through the different provinces to see what they had to offer."

I nodded.

"So you're a traveler," I said, "well that's interesting. So am I, which is obvious considering what I've done for Hyrule."

She stared into my eyes for a moment.

"You _have_ done a great deal," she said, "you're an extraordinary person master Link."

I grinned at the compliment.

_That's the second time I've heard that today, _I thought, _there_ is_ a nice ring to that._

"Thank you my lady," I replied.

Madeline raised her brows and smirked at me.

"My lady huh?" she repeated. "You're a regular gentlemen, aren't you?"

I shook my head and chuckled at her response.

"I'm a peasant and a farmer," I stated, "there's nothing _gentle_ about that kind of work. I just respect women a great deal that's all."

Madeline looked between Bastion and I surprised, and her smiled widened.

"I don't hear that phrase very often," she said, "especially working in a bar with a bunch of hyper masculine men."

I shrugged.

"Well, maybe you should," I said, then uncharacteristically winked at her.

It had the effect I wanted. She blushed, even if just a little. Madeline giggled, then seemed tongue tied for a moment. She probably wanted to get her bearings while she excused herself to see about her other customers.

"Please excuse me," she said, "I'll be back."

I watched after her and nodded in her direction, meanwhile Bastion was looking at me with an offhanded gaze.

"Where the _hell_ did that come from?" he asked. "You were acting like you were _me_."

I laughed a little when he said that.

"I'm not an invalid," I replied, "you just mistook me for one."

Bastion shook his head.

"I guess so," he replied, then added, "so, why not ask her to stay with you for the night? She looks like she likes you."

I shook my head no.

"No," I said casually, "that isn't my style. I wouldn't feel right taking a woman I hardly know to bed."

Bastion looked at me like I was crazy.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it," he said, "my friend, you are missing out on _a lot_ of fun."

I chuckled again and shook my head no when he said that.

"I don't think so," I replied, and took a long drink from my ale.

Bastion watched me with a queer stare and probably thought I was mad.

"You're joking, right?" he demanded quietly.

I shook my head again and took another drink.

"I'm afraid not," I replied.

When I set my glass down he was still staring at me.

"You can't be serious," he stated, "what is wrong with you? Do you have some secret lady you're not letting anyone be aware of?"

I didn't reply to that and took another drink.

_I guess you are my secret Midna, _I thought.

Bastion raised his brows at my silence.

"You _do _have a woman that none of us are aware of!" he said as if having an 'ah ha' moment. "I knew it! Who is she? Do I know her?"

_There's no getting around this now, _I thought, _I shouldn't have remained silent._

I took in a deep sigh, and shook my head no.

"No," I said finally, "no, you don't know her."

Bastion looked at me with anticipation.

"So, tell me about her," he said eagerly, "I knew you had to be turning down every woman that threw herself at you for a reason."

_I guess maybe I have, _I thought.

"I want another ale," I said, trying to segue the conversation.

Bastion wasn't going to fall for that.

"You'll get your ale," he said, then raised his hand to get Madeline's attention, "but you're definitely not getting out of telling me this story."

I grinned at my friend, and grinned more when he ordered four more drinks.

"Two more pints and two ales, Maddy my dear," he ordered, "and make haste, an immediate emergency has presented itself."

Madeline raised and brow and laughed lightly.

"An immediate emergency huh?" she replied. "It sounds like confession time to me."

I grinned at her when she said that.

_She's probably seen this a hundred times being a bartender, _I thought.

Madeline went to pour the drinks.

"That way there will be no interruptions," Bastion stated, turning his attention back to me.

I shook my head, but didn't object to the convenience he brought about, and with that I began telling him about Midna.

"I don't even know where to begin," I said honest, "I didn't even like her at first. Her name was Midna... she was different from any woman I had ever known."

Bastion took a drink of his pint.

"And why is that?" he asked. "What was so different about her?"

_Everything... _I thought.

"She was a Twili girl," I said.

Bastion raised his brows when I divulged that.

"Oh, I see," he said.

I took a long swig of my drink.

"She... she helped me on my quest," I said, "she was there for me when I needed help the most. Even at Hyrule's darkest hour, she was willing to sacrifice herself to save everyone."

My friend nodded.

"Is that why you look so distant all the time?" he asked. "You always seem blue, even if just a little."

I grunted at that.

_Do I? _I wondered.

"I guess so," I said with a sigh.

Bastion studied me for a moment.

"Are you... in love with this woman?" he asked.

I paused for a moment when I heard that inquiry. I probably just gave myself away right then.

_Yeah... _I thought with a trail.

"She's gone," I verbalized, not bothering to answer the question.

Bastion watched me as I took another drink.

"Why don't you go after her?" he asked. "Why do you insist on living like this? It's obvious you're miserable without her."

I scoffed a little at that.

_That's impossible, _I thought.

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen my friend," I said, "the only way to keep in contact with her world is gone."

I paused again, realizing I was saying too much.

_Bite your tongue you fool, _I scolded myself.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Nothing," I replied.

Bastion narrowed his eyes slightly and looked away from me for a moment.

"Are you... talking about the _Mirror of Twilight_?" he said in a low voice.

I nearly gagged on my drink. I turned and looked over at my friend shocked.

_How in the hell does he know about that? _I wondered. _That's something I never told anyone! The only people who should know about the Arbiter's Grounds are the queen, Midna, Aruru, but he never traveled there personally, myself, and the prefects who study Hyrule's history. _

I leaned towards him a little.

"How do you know about that?" I whispered.

Bastion smirked.

"I know more than you think my friend," he said, "but tell me more about your Midna."

I didn't know why, but a sudden sense of alarm rang within me.

_I can't let something like that slide, _I thought.

"Forget about that," I segued, "you need to tell me what you know."

Bastion looked at me surprised. It was almost as if I were interrogating him.

"Look," he said, keeping his voice low, "this isn't the place for that."

My foreboding only heightened.

_I can't believe he never told me he knew about the mirror! _I thought. _What else is he possibly hiding?_

I didn't understand why I was getting so upset. It wasn't as though he couldn't do some research and find out for himself, or even travel to the region. However, it just seemed strange that he would mention that right now and at this moment.

_It's too much of a coincidence for me, _I thought.

"Well, what is the place for it?" I demanded. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

Bastion looked around, as my tone wasn't the most docile.

"Will you calm down," he said, "it isn't that big of a deal. You're beginning to make a scene."

I looked around myself now and saw what he was seeing. Some pf the patrons were turning to look in our direction. I felt like an idiot for not keep my composure, but I also felt blindsided by this not-so-news news, if that made sense.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I only-" however, I stopped myself when I looked past my friend and saw a hooded man sitting in the back of the pub at an isolated table. I hadn't seen him before. I quickly turned back to facing the bar, then cautioned my friend. "Turn slowly," I said all of a sudden.

Bastion looked at me confused regarding the sudden shift.

"What?" he asked.

I immediately lowered my voice.

"Turn back around," I ordered, "there's someone in the back table watching us."

Bastion raised his eyebrows in surprise when he heard that.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered. "What 'someone'?"

I leaned over slightly.

"There's a hooded man sitting at the back of the tavern," I replied.

Bastion looked at me surprised and was about to turn around, but I stopped him.

"Don't," I ordered, putting my hand on his shoulder. "There's no telling how long he's been watching us, and if he sees a sudden change in our behavior now, we might tip him off. Why didn't you scout the place out before we came here?"

Bastion seemed offended by my accusation.

"I wasn't aware I needed a guard to clear a place before having a drink," he said under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"Your carelessness may have just caused us a great deal of trouble," I said.

Bastion gave me an accusing look.

"Listen, the only reason I took you here was because-" he tried.

I glanced past his shoulder again and saw that the man was still staring at us.

"Shh!" I interrupted. "Forget it, it doesn't matter. We have to find out who that person is and why he's here."

Bastion was a little upset that I cut him off so readily, but nodded his head in agreement anyway.

"Alright," he said, "but we have to be subtle."

I took in a deep sigh.

_We're going to have to do more than that, _I thought.

"We have to create a diversion," I said, "we'll pretend to have a skirmish and I'll leave the tavern, then enter from the back entrance. When you see me give you a hand signal, I want you to come over so we can apprehend this fellow together, understand?"

Bastion nodded.

"I got it," he replied.

"Alright," I said, "we have to be convincing, so don't hold back."

Bastion nodded again.

"Okay," he replied.

I took in another deep sigh, then began a countdown from three to zero with my fingers. When I got to zero I hoped for the best.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought.

"You lying son of a bitch!" I yelled out of nowhere. "I knew you stole my girl!"

Bastion looked at me mildly stunned at the dialogue of my outburst, but role played right along with it.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal your girl!" he shot back. "She never wanted you in the first place!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You dirty bastard!" I retorted, then suddenly lunged into him.

Bastion was truly shocked when we landed hard on the tavern floor with my hands around his throat.

"What the hell-?" he didn't finish as he gripped at my hands. "Are you crazy?"

By now, everyone was watching what was going on.

"What in Hylia's name is going on over there?" a brunette waitress asked.

"I have no idea," a blonde responded, "the hero just suddenly attacked that poor soldier!"

I knew this wasn't the most orthodox situation for me to be in, but this was the only way not to arouse too much suspicion. Well, so I thought.

"You were supposed to be my best friend!" I went on. "How in the hell could you take Ashei from me?"

Bastion was still gripping at my hands. I don't think he thought I was kidding. "What?" he croaked.

Several people in the surrounding area gasped at the pretentious divulgence.

"I had no idea the hero fancied lady Ashei," I heard a soldier say to his comrade, "this is news to me."

The comrade was shaking his head. "Isn't that master Bastion master Link is choking?" another asked.

One of the wenches covered her mouth.

"I think so!" a waitress standing near by replied.

"You're really choking me you fool!" Bastion croaked.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" I demanded.

"Let me go!" Bastion retorted.

"Not a chance!" I replied.

Bastion grunted and eventually got my hands from around his neck, then out of nowhere punched me in the jaw. For role playing, that certainly hurt.

"Ah!" I groaned.

_Sweet Hylia! _I thought, shaking off the dizziness when I stumbled back several steps.

I was about to reengage Bastion, when I felt a tug at my tunic.

"That's enough!" a stern female voice said.

I turned and was surprised to see it was Madeline.

_What in the world? _I thought.

"They'll be no tussling in my bar!" she said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave _hero_! Take your nonsense someplace else!"

I raised my eyebrows mildly stunned.

_This is_ her_ bar? _I wondered. _She's the owner? _

Before I could reply, two soldiers had me in tow under both my arms and were escorting me out. When the doors opened, I was tossed out onto the cold cobblestone ground.

_Ouch, _I thought, and rubbed my sore cheek.

"Be sure to know that her majesty will hear of this you petulant bastard!" one of the soldiers threatened. "You may be a hero, but that doesn't give you a pass to be a public menace."

I shook my head again and wiped the blood from the side of my mouth. I didn't care about what they were saying, but realized I could have possibly caused a great deal of problems for Bastion.

_Maybe I should have thought this through better, _I pondered, but had to let the thought process go when I got up from the ground.

Several people who were once walking by, stopped to see what was going on. Many of them were surprised to see me in such a state.

"Is that the hero?" a woman whispered to her husband.

The husband was shaking his head. "It looks like," he replied, "and it looks also like he's _drunk_!"

"You must be mistaken sir," another woman said, "the master Link I know would never get drunk!"

Another woman came up next to her shaking her head. "Well, our eyes don't lie," she said with a judging inflection, "it's a shame too, I thought he was above that."

A low drum of murmuring took place after that.

_Whatever, _I thought of the last woman's words.

I wiped my mouth again and ignored the whispers from the crowd. I hurried to the side alley where the back of the tavern was located. I hid in the shadow of a vine trellis, waiting for two soldiers to go by. Afterwards, I looked in through the embossed window and saw that Bastion had cleverly began making his way to the back tables by way of the wenches. The pretty maidens were all making sure the impervious young soldier was okay.

I raised my eyebrows at the sight.

_Ashei is not going to like this if she hears about it, _I thought.

The hooded man was no doubt getting suspicious, as he was alerted to Bastion's closing in presence. He stood up suddenly, and that was when I realized I needed to make my move. I headed to the back door and placed my hand on the knob, but before I could open it the door plowed open and the man came running down the alley at full speed. I had to get my bearings for a moment, as I was pressed up against the wall, but quickly took off after him. A moment later, Bastion came hurrying through the door and followed after me.

"Don't let him get away!" he called after me. "He has the parchment the generals handed over from this afternoon!"

I looked back at my friend in slight bewilderment.

_What? _I thought in disbelief. _How in the world did they get away from me? Did Bastion take them when I wasn't looking? _

The news of that only made me run faster. The hooded man darted quickly to the left and headed down an adjacent alley. I followed after him and doubled my pace to gain on him. There were several unbeknownst vendors setting up shop to sell their goods, when the three of us zoomed by in a whirlwind of frenzy. Some of the fruits and vegetables flew up in the air as the hooded man crashed into one of the tables, but he quickly got up and kept on the move. I was a little surprised at the coordination and dexterity of this individual. Whoever he was, he wasn't some pushover.

_I cannot let him get away, _I thought, _there's no telling what was in those papers! _

Bastion and I followed the fleeter fellow out of Castle Town to Hyrule Field. It was the west gate that led out to the amphitheater where the crumble stone edifices resided. I ran harder as my lungs began to burn, and when the man was within my sights I lunged at him to tackle him to the ground.

"Ah!" the man grunted as he fell hard on the earth.

Bastion was close behind me when he came to help me hold the man down. However, we were both in for a surprise. When the man was unhooded I saw that he bore the same resemblance to the assassin that came after me a few days earlier. His skin was lavender, his hair was fiery red, and he had the same insignia on his neck that the other assassin had: _Illuminando veritas invenitur. _

_'Through illumination we find truth,' _I thought, getting a terrible sense of foreboding, _the brotherhood. _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bastion look on in shock at the creature. I couldn't blame him, but that was the least of our worries in the moment. We needed to get the parchment he stole. I had to worry about why Bastion took it from me later, right now I had to focus on the task at hand. The creature was strong, and his otherworldly countenance placated to the fact that there was more than what was seen going on in Hyrule. I tried to keep him pressed to the ground, while Bastion searched the creature's pockets and satchel; nothing was found.

"Where the hell did you put that document?" Bastion demanded.

The creature didn't answer, and wasn't going to give us any information. In fact, the next set of events were about to leave us dumbfounded. Out of nowhere, a beacon of light transfixed itself from the depths of the creature's body. It spearheaded into the heavens, and that was when the effects started to take its toll on me.

_Oh no, not again! _I thought.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, as the pain was intense on my body.

Bastion took several steps back and fell on his behind as the ground began to shake. Another sphere of iridescence manifested itself from my body, and I knew it was another purge from the Triforce. The sphere followed the other beacon of light and, as if melding in some kind of strange luminance, the light stayed fixated high in heavens. When the occurrence was over, the creature we apprehended was gone, he disappeared in amongst the spectacle, along with anything that he had in tow with him. I took in a deep labored breath and was bent over on all fours, my body was in agonizing pain. Bastion, who had seen it all, got up slowly from the ground and came over to where I was. He no doubt had concern regarding my wellbeing.

"Link-" he tried.

I turned to look at him quickly and reached up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't say anything to anyone!" I interrupted. "Do you understand?"

Bastion looked at me like I was insane.

"What the hell is going on with you?" he demanded, ignoring my utterance. "What _was _that?"

I let him go and pushed him away slightly.

"A purge," I muttered.

Bastion shook his head, not understanding.

"A purge of what?" he asked. "There was this beam of light that came form you _and _that creature!"

I closed my eyes and took in another deep breath.

_I know, _I thought, _what can this mean? Why is this happening now? _

"I have to warn her majesty," I whispered suddenly, more to myself than to Bastion.

Bastion looked at me puzzled.

"Of what?" he asked. "I don't understand!"

I shook my head.

"You and I both share that inquiry," I said.

There were things that simply were not making sense, and all it was doing was deepening the mystery behind the present set of circumstances. Why were the purgings happening so much more frequently now? And why in the presence of these strange creatures? Better yet, _what _were these strange creatures, and how were they linked to such an arcane society? What was the brotherhood, and what were they after? How did Bastion know about the Mirror of Twilight? Why had Bastion taken the information from me from the generals without my knowledge? _Why _didn't I notice it was missing when he took it? What is going on, and how is this going to effect her majesty, queen Zelda?

A strange feeling of dread was starting swell within my stomach.

_I need answers, _I thought all of a sudden, _I need answers, and I need to warn the queen. I don't know of what yet, but... it's out there somewhere... _

I glanced past the amphitheater to the dark blue horizon and took in a deep sigh.

_Yes... _I thought, _the answers are out there, somewhere... _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 14 is coming soon!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inspiration: Secret Garden, the color green, and Farore.**

**Shout Outs: Zelienope, and Miss Topaz, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author Note: Expect more frequent updates. Thanks. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hyrule Castle: Five Days Later

I was walking down a long corridor leading to the Situation Room, when suddenly I found myself stopped for a moment looking out a large stone window at the horizon. I sighed at the sight of the beautiful Hylian fields in the distance.

_Hyrule is such a magnificent place, _I couldn't help but admire, _it's no wonder it's so coveted by everyone._

I tried to find solace with my thoughts, but found none. I wasn't going to lie, I was troubled. There was no other way to put it. I was troubled, and there was a growing menace out there that I couldn't identify. _Something _was out there taunting me to find it, I just didn't know what.

_What's going on? _I wondered, staring at the clear blue sky. _Why is everything so topsy turvy all of a sudden?_

These past few days became a haze of habit. I had every intention of speaking with her majesty, queen Zelda, but the opportunity never seemed to present itself. Ever since the incident in west Hyrule Field, I was having these strange feelings of discontentment. Another purge that resulted in a _union _of my light and the light of that creature's didn't sit well with me. It just... didn't make sense. Why was this happening now? What was the significance of that occurrence? Why was that creature waiting in the bar as if he were _waiting _for me? Did he want me to chase after him? Why were these beacons of light suddenly staying in the skies? Were they pointing to something? Were they making their own constellation? Were they a portal of some kind? What was going on? I had no answers, and I was frustrated by that.

_There must be a reason for all this, _I thought, _there must be._

I had my team double down our efforts to finish our recommendations for her majesty. I knew we needed to get some mandates out as soon as possible. I couldn't explain it, but time seemed to be running short. The question was though, from what? I felt I needed something- _anything_- to request an audience with the queen. However, I still had no clear sight as to what danger she, or Hyrule, was in. The more time lingered, the more I worried for her safety. Thinking of ways to protect her had been a preoccupation of my thoughts for the last few days. That, and the course of the matter of my friend Bastion. I took in a deep sigh when I thought of the young soldier.

_What has gotten into him? _I wondered all of a sudden. _Why did he take that letter from me without my knowledge? If he had no ill intentions, why didn't he just ask for it? _

The more I thought about it, the more dissatisfied I became. Nothing was making sense regarding that, but then again, nothing was making sense regarding _anything_ lately. As such, I found myself watching Bastion more. I wanted to know where he was going and what he was doing at all times. It seemed a little slanted of me to go so far so suddenly, but I was left with little choice. Even still, I wasn't ignorant to believe that such a premise was always possible. I didn't have those kinds of resources to have him watched, and if I made a plea to the court, my entire team would be compromised.

I narrowed my eyes a little when I contemplated that.

_Compromised... _I let my thoughts trail, _was he the one who put the bug outside the door? _

I hated thinking like this, but I was starting to get the feeling that _that_ was a very real responsibility. There were too many coincidences coming up at once for my liking. Then, of course, there was the unsettling news about Bastion knowing about the mirror. That seemed the most 'out there' thing of all. How did he have knowledge of that? Where was he getting his information? And why was I being left in the dark about it? Didn't he trust me? And why did he make it a point to steal a document related to the activities of Vincent and not tell me? It didn't make sense, and if something didn't make sense there was a ring of truth missing somewhere. Something wasn't adding up. Something wasn't conjuring itself, and the feeling wouldn't let me trust my friend completely anymore.

_There has to be a reason, _I thought, _there has to be._

I tried to shake my head of my thoughts and turned my gaze to the perfectly manicured castle gardens. I knew I was worried about Bastion, but I should have probably been more worried about myself. Ever since that skirmish the other day, I noticed the town's people being more apt to my presence, as if gauging what I was going to do next. There were open looks of disapproval on their faces when I walked by, and I saw them whisper conspicuously to each other about the event. Yes, I was aware it was a stupid decision. Yes, in hindsight I would have used more clarity, but at the time I was only thinking in the moment. Even still, I didn't allow myself to be bothered by it too much. The people needed to understand that living in a fishbowl was a hard life to live. Being a hero wasn't easy, and not every decision made was going to be a perfect one. I had a duty to her majesty, and procuring information was one of them... even if it meant looking like a fool in the process. I closed my eyes and groaned a little at that.

The queen...

_I wonder how she took the news of my actions? _I pondered. _I'm sure she knows by now. _

One of my biggest concerns was her majesty's reaction to all of this. She was my most valued supporter, and she was quick to come to my defense when the vultures in the court started speaking ill of me. However, with the rumors of me getting drunk and starting a bar fights going around, I didn't think she was going to be so apt to speak on my behalf. I really had no one to blame for that but myself. Also too, I had to think how that was going to effect Ms. Madeline's business. I had no idea the woman I was flirting with was the owner of the bar. She must have thought I was a fool. There was no telling what she wrote in her complaint to the castle.

_This could be very bad, _I thought, _I could have ruined everyone's chances here. _

I shook my head, and tried to not to think about it any longer. I veered my eyes to the northwest corner of the gardens and felt my brows raise a little when I saw someone I didn't expect. The queen was out walking about at this early hour speaking to an elderly gardener. I was surprised at the sight, because it was something I never anticipated seeing. They both looked like they were engaged in some lighthearted conversation. The older gentleman was talking, and the queen was listening intently and laughing at some of the things he was saying. I felt my expression soften at the sight, and a small smile curl my lips.

_Will you look at that, _I thought, _the sovereign of our country engaging in everyday conversation with a gardener. _

Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised at this, but it seemed unorthodox for such an important woman to engage what many of the nobility would say was an unimportant man. However, I believed the queen didn't take it as such, and her body language didn't seem false or pretentious in any way. I grinned more when I saw her majesty sit down in her pretty lavender gown to listen more intently to what the old man was saying. I didn't know what it was about that action that made her seem so beautiful to me, but it was there, and suddenly I felt an overwhelming sense of duty to protect her from her enemies.

The smile on my face faded a little.

_She's too important to the people,_ I thought, _Hyrule needs her._

The smile on my face faded a little more.

_I won't let them hurt you, _I thought seriously as I stared at her, _you_ will_ have the reign you've been praying for again. _

As if in tandem with my thoughts, she suddenly glanced up at the window and caught me staring at her. The queen smiled when she saw me, and waved slightly in my direction to acknowledge me. I waved back and took in a deep sigh.

_I hope she doesn't think too badly of me, _I thought, feeling a pang of regret for my earlier actions a few days ago.

My eyes roved about the garden once more and saw Gunter, the queen's other general, lying in wait at the south entrance. It pleased me to see that she was so well protected. I was satisfied knowing that I didn't need to intervene. With that, I decided I had done enough introspection and needed to get to work. There were problems to solve, and they weren't going to get solved on their own. I stepped away from the window and headed back down the hall to the Situation Room.

All was well for now.

I had work to do.

~SSS~

Fifty Feet Away: From The Eyes of a Brother

The _Protector _watched from a distance as the hero stepped away from the stone pane and headed to his destination. The statesman waited until the young man was a good distance ahead of him before he stepped out of the shadows of his hiding place. He was going to have to report in soon too, however seeing the hero look so concerned made him stop and watch him for a moment. The _Protector_ knew the hero was troubled about the recent set of events, and he seemed to be more right than _Ventus, _or even that pernicious fool Vincent, had given him credit for. Master Link _was_ important to the endeavors of the society, and now the statesman knew how much. After _witnessing_ the occurrence on Hyrule Field the other day, that couldn't be emphasized enough.

_That was quite the ordeal, _he thought, still watching after the young master, _and I've seen a great many things in my day._

Even still, the _Protector_ knew he had to be careful about his identity. If he prematurely exposed himself, that could be detrimental to his plans. However, he wasn't overly concerned about being seen. There was no way the hero or his friend had taken notice of him. They were too preoccupied by what had taken place to give a lone distant spectator much of a thought. _And_ what an event that had taken place.

The statesman pondered on it for a moment.

_Why were the two lights symbiotic? _he wondered, detracting his recourse a little. _And why were they...? _he let his thoughts trail, realizing he just had an epiphany. _Wait a minute, are the beacons creating-? _he stopped himself again and grabbed his chin. _That _could _be it. Yes... that _could _be it._

He stared back down the hall at the young hero once more.

_The_ map_ may be actuating itself by means of him, _he thought, _perhaps that's the_ real_ reason for his purge._

He narrowed his eyes and placed his hand on the satchel that enclosed the documents stolen from the tavern. He initiated the coup at the pub for twofold purposes: one was to procure the documents, the second was to see if a certain protege was keeping on task. The spectra was an added bonus, but a bonus he was glad he saw. Things were getting a lot more interesting as of late, a lot more interesting indeed.

The statesman narrowed his eyes slightly and headed into a secret passage to circumvent his contacts before they arrived. There were a great many things to go over and _Ventus _was not a man that liked to be kept in the dark. Before he entered the dark tunnel, he glanced down the hall again.

_I'm watching you closely, _he thought, _I'm watching you ever so closely... hero._

~SSS~

The Situation Room: Link's POV

As soon as I arrived, everyone sensed a change in my mood, especially Bastion. He even seemed to want to keep his distance from me that morning. I couldn't say I blamed him, I didn't have the most pleasant of expressions on my face, and it only made the tension more noticeable. I sat down at the head of the table, the way I always did, and decided to begin. We needed to make haste on the things we were working on. I needed to present the information we allotted to the queen with the utmost urgency. I wanted some updates.

_The time for lollygagging is over, _I thought.

"Good morning everyone," I said, ignoring the metaphorical giant lizalfos in the room, "we need to get right to business. I need updates, now."

The glint in my voice must have put everyone in defensive mode, because that was exactly the reaction I got.

"Well, good morning to you too," Telma said sarcastically, "it looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed."

I just looked at the bartender and didn't reply. I knew she found that odd.

_I don't have time for small talk, _I thought.

When I still didn't answer, Telma looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright honey?" Telma asked me with a raised brow.

_No, _I thought, _I could have potentially caused a great deal of trouble to everyone here._

I pursed my lips together and only nodded.

"Did you get to put that report together?" I asked, ignoring her worries. "I need something on logistics to present to her majesty."

Telma looked slightly taken aback at my brisk tone. "As a matter of fact, yes I did," she replied, "I was going to tell you I found several ways to cut the budget and reinforce funds for your project."

I nodded again.

"Fine," I said and sat back, "did you make sure to do the biggest cuts from the court?"

The offhanded look never left Telma's face. "I'm aware of how to make a budget Link," she said, "and yes that was the first place I made cuts from."

I nodded once more, not at all being tipped off by her tone.

"Good," I said, "let's move on."

I then turned my attention to Ashei. I knew with the way I was proceeding with this I was going to push some buttons.

"So," I started, "did you find the leak yet, or are you still pulling at strings?"

Ashei looked at me mildly stunned and raised her eyebrows at me. "Excuse me?"

I took in a deep sigh.

"Do I need to repeat it?" I said in a snide fashion.

Ashei's eyes widened slightly. "What's the matter with you?" she demanded. "Why are you being so rude this morning?"

I was starting to get irritated.

"Nothing, and I'm not," I said, "now will you please answer the question?"

Ashei paused for a moment, as did everyone. They knew something was up, they just weren't sure what. This wasn't like me, I was never usually like this.

_I didn't have as much at stake in the past as I do now, _I thought.

Aruru narrowed his eyes at me for a moment and looked over at his daughter. He was going to join the attempted intervention in a moment.

"Link..." Aruru trailed, "is something troubling you son?"

_Not anything I care to discuss right now, _I thought.

I shook my head no and continued with what I initiated. I wasn't trying to get distracted.

"The leak," I said, keeping my attention on Ashei, "have you found it? Yes, or no?"

There was a brief pause, possibly because she was trying to decipher the reasoning behind my rude tone, but finally Ashei decided to answer. "No, we haven't found it yet," she said, "but we do have a lead."

My ears perked at that. I leaned forward a little, and rested my hands on the table.

_That's more like it, _I thought.

"A lead?" I inquired.

Ashei sighed at my obvious attitude. "Yes, a lead," she repeated, "one of my informants told me they found another device in the ministry of protocol's office."

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

I looked at her mildly stunned.

_That means... _I let my thoughts trail.

"Then Vincent _isn't_ the culprit?" I asked.

Ashei shrugged, and sighed again. "It doesn't seem like it," she said, "and it's too bad too. I was so sure it was him."

I grunted when she said that.

_This is what happens when you presume too much, _I thought.

"Maybe you shouldn't have put all your eggs in one basket," I accused, "it's mistakes like that that cause setbacks."

Ashei's mouth dropped a little at my words. "What?" she demanded. "There aren't any setbacks because you have a well known suspicion Link!"

"I'm aware of that Ashei," I replied, "but you should still know better."

She wasn't going to let me slide. "Weren't _you _the one that insisted it was him in the first place?"

I raised an eyebrow.

_That _is _true, _I thought.

"Should that keep you from doing your job?" I segued. "You know as well as I do that information collection is your specialty, _that's _why you were assigned to it!"

Ashei shook her head in disbelief and was dumbfounded for a moment. "I-I know that!" she snapped. "You don't need to remind me of the obvious!"

I clicked my tongue off the side of my teeth in irritation.

"Apparently I do," I replied.

There was a brief silence that droned the room after that. I knew I was stepping on toes, and doing it consciously too. It was so tense it was almost palpable. I didn't know why I was _trying _to create friction with my fellow comrades, but inadvertently that was what was happening. My mood didn't placate for any nonsense that day, period.

_I have one objective here: information procurement, _I thought.

Bastion gave me a strange look and was about to step in on his fiance's behalf. I was sure he didn't appreciate the slighted speech I was coming at her with. "I think you need to watch your tone Link," he said, "there's no need to interrogate us, we're not the enemy."

I shifted my gaze to Bastion and didn't reply right away. I wasn't going to lie, he had a point, but I also found it a little hypocritical that he was proceeding this way considering what he did without my knowledge. I was _never_ going to know what was in that goddamn scroll because it was stolen from me, and now out of my reach. There could have been some vital information that could have put Vincent out of commission for good, but as it stands I was back to guessing and conjecture. And even still, _what _was I going to tell Zelvious and Maximillion when I saw them again? "Thank you for the tip, but my friend decided to deceive me and now everything you've given me is gone." The whole situation was frustrating, and the last thing I needed was chastisement from the man who brought it on.

_Are you sure you want to go there with me Bastion? _I thought.

"No, I suppose we're not," I said, but then added in an immature fashion, "we would _never_ keep secrets from each other now would we?"

Bastion narrowed his eyes at me and wasn't going to let that slide. "You might want to watch how you word that _hero_," he warned, "_you _have a few secrets of your own that everyone isn't exactly privy to."

Everyone looked between the two of us puzzled. Well, everyone except Shad. He looked more alerted than anything. I had to purse my lips together, because I felt I was going to say something that Bastion or myself wasn't going to like.

_Hold your tongue, _I told myself, _this isn't the place for that._

"Touche," I said sarcastically, and forced a cocky smile across my face, "you've made your point, are you happy now? Is there anything else you want to add?"

Bastion didn't reply and he cut his eyes away. Everyone else was silent and it seemed the tension was growing. I sensed everyone was getting tired of my foolhardy attitude. It was no matter, I was going to end this meeting shortly anyway.

_This isn't the way to conduct business, _I admitted to myself.

Ashei was looking at me concerned. "Link..." she trailed, "what's going on? What aren't you telling us?"

I sighed.

_Nothing and everything, _I thought.

"Forget it," I said, then turned my attention to Shad, "what's new with your investigation?"

Shad was giving me the same concerned look that everyone else was giving me. "Ashei was asking you a question Link," he stated.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"And I gave her an answer Shad," I replied, "now will you please answer mine?"

Shad looked at me surprised, but then got indignant. "Link... it's obvious something is on your mind," he insisted, "why don't you stop being so stubborn and just-"

I took in a deep breath in irritation.

_I don't have time for this, _I thought.

"Shad," I interrupted, "please just answer the question."

The scholar bit his bottom lip to bite his tongue no doubt, then sighed and looked down at his parchment notes. "I was able to conjure several different hypothesis from some of the research I did on twilight radio active properties. Based on a model I'm working on, normal Hylians who have been exposed only experience a temporary lapse in vitality. However, afterwards there was an improvement in the overall condition."

I looked at him puzzled.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"Did I just hear you right?" I asked.

Shad sighed and nodded. "It seems that conditions improve over time," he said again, "it surprised me too."

The confused look never left my face.

_Then what the hell is wrong with me? _I wondered all of a sudden.

Shad saw my belated expression and tried to give a subtle reassurance. "I am using Dr. Boreville as a consult in the matter of... _special _cases," he said, "what I got isn't conclusive, we still need to have a fully funded research program to see if there are any long term effects."

I looked away when he said that, and was grateful he was taking my situation into consideration, but outside consults had to be limited. Even still, I knew why he chose Dr. Boreville.

_Speaking of which, I think I need to see him again soon, _I thought.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bastion glance over at Shad with open inquiry. I think he had guessed Shad was affording that information to me, and considering what Bastion had witnessed, I was sure he knew that Shad knew of my condition as well.

_He'll probably inquire of it later, _I thought.

"Fine," was all I replied, then I held my hands out, "please give me what you have. I'm going to try and request an audience with her majesty later in the week."

There was a brief silence in the room, and everyone was hesitant to depart with their information given my attitude. However, in this regard they had no choice in the matter. I needed that information for the greater good of everyone, not just myself. Finally, my comrades slowly handed over what I asked, the looks on their faces were still ones of disapproval. I couldn't be annoyed with them because of that, I was a little disappointed in myself. Even still, what had to be done had to be done.

_Let's see if something positive can come out of all of this, _I thought.

Once everything was in my possession, I got up from the table and placed my satchel over my shoulder. However, before I could dismiss anyone, there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned their attention to the door in open puzzlement.

_Oh great, what now? _I wondered, and gestured for Shad to answer the door.

The scholar got up in haste to do so. When the door opened, on the other side was a courtier, it was actually the same courtier who called for me sometime ago. When I saw him, I felt nervous and excited at the same time.

_The queen... _I let my mind trail.

The courtier cleared his throat before he spoke. "Her majesty queen Zelda requests an immediate audience with you, master Link," he announced.

_Damn it,_ I thought,_ I knew it. _

"I'll be right there," I replied.

The courtier raised a brow. "You don't understand," he said, "I am here to escort you there."

I looked at the man slightly surprised.

_An escort? _I thought. _But I know where the throne room is._

"Uh... yes, I see," I said, hurrying to place everything in my bag, "I'm coming right now."

The messenger grunted and turned his nose up. "I don't even know why her majesty bothers," he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Normally one of my friends would have a rebuttal for that, but considering the way I treated every one that morning, I was left to fend for myself.

_It's what deserve I suppose, _I thought.

Master Aruru leaned forward suddenly in his seat and gave me a daft expression. "Master Link," he said, "may I speak with you a lone for a moment?"

I looked at him surprised.

_With the queen calling for me? _I thought in disbelief.

"Now?" I asked trying to keep my tone respectful.

Aruru nodded.

"Now," he replied.

I shook my head no.

"I'm afraid I can't," I said, "it'll have to wait until I get back."

Aruru looked a little upset that I dismissed the concern he had, but didn't argue me on it, possibly because of the presence of the courtier. A few moments later, I was ready and followed the messenger out of the Situation Room. We traveled down the long hall to the other side of the castle. We bypassed the throne room, which I thought was odd considering that was where her majesty took audiences and walked farther west. We headed past two corridors to an area where I had never been before.

_This is why I needed the escort, _I thought, looking around the marbled edifice, _I didn't know this room even existed. _

All the time we were walking, troubling thoughts were going through my head.

_I wonder what she's going to say about the bar fight, _I couldn't help but think, _what if she says I can no longer hold my post? What if she's so disappointed that I won't be able to look her in the eyes? What if she tells me the CIT has to be disbanded? What am I going to tell the others? What about Vincent? What if she knew about the scroll and was testing me to see if I could be responsible? _

I had to shake my head of my thoughts. I was going to drive myself crazy.

_Try to stay calm, _I told myself.

When we got to the last door down the long hall, the courtier stopped himself, bowed, and started back from where we came. I looked after him puzzled.

"Excuse me-" I tried.

"I was ordered to leave immediately," he interrupted, "your fate is your own... _hero_."

I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

_My fate is my own? _I thought in minor disbelief. _Is her majesty _that _upset with me? _

I suddenly felt a sour pit of apprehension in my gut.

I swallowed hard.

My anxieties returned.

I took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. It took a moment, but someone on the other side finally answered.

"You may enter," said a smooth female voice from the other side.

The voice didn't belong to queen Zelda, so a puzzled expression came across my face.

_Who...? _I wondered and opened the door.

On the other side was like stepping into a wonderland. The door led to a garden that was insulated by perpetual green light from a glass lattice ceiling. There were all types of exotic flowers and foliage surrounding the area: snapdragons, dragon ferns, gladiolas, jacaranda trees, Hylian honeysuckle, Dragon Roost lilies, and birds of paradise were strategically placed everywhere. It was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen.

_A secret garden... _I thought with a trail, _perhaps a place where the queen can meditate._

There was a roadway made of white marble that led to an ivory throne. There, the queen was sitting, and next to her was another woman. The woman had dark brown hair like the queen, light blue eyes, and appeared to be the same age as her majesty and I. She was very pretty, and she looked to be acting as the queen's attendant.

_That was who I heard, _I thought, and looked around, _it looks like no Vincent today. _

I bowed and then proceeded forward to her majesty. When I was about several feet from her, I stopped. I kept the look of admiration off my face with regard to the queen's appearance, but she did look beautiful. She changed from the lavender gown earlier to a long green gown with an emerald crown, and a perfectly placed red rose at her bosom. I took a whiff of the air and fancied a scent of something other than the flowers... a perfume perhaps. Whatever it was, it was lovely and it worked well with the soft breeze coming from the canopy tops.

_She looks like the goddess Farore... so beautiful, _I thought, _well, if the goddess incarnated herself._

"Good morning your majesty," I greeted, trying to force a smile across my face.

The queen didn't smile back. Instead, she raised a brow and that's when I feared the worst.

_Uh oh, _I thought.

"Good morning master Link," she replied, then looked at her servant, "Lidya you may leave us."

"Yes, your majesty," she said.

The young woman bowed and then headed down the walkway past me. I nodded at her when she walked by in acknowledgement of her. When the door closed, I looked back at her majesty and felt my heart begin to pound.

_She looks pissed, _I thought.

"You majesty-" I tried.

Queen Zleda held up her hand.

"Be silent," she commanded, "the queen of Hyrule speaks."

I looked at her surprised, never seeing her take such a tone before.

_I'm in trouble, _I thought.

I did as I was commanded.

The queen got up from her throne and walked down the marble steps to stand in front of me. I looked away from her eyes as she stared into mine.

_I can't face her, _I thought, feeling guilty.

"Master Link," she started, "I'm very disappointed in you."

I closed my eyes when I heard her say that.

_I'm not surprised, _I thought.

"I know you are," I replied.

She clasped her hands together in front of her dress.

"How am I to keep defending you, and telling your naysayers they are wrong when you act so recklessly?" she asked. "What would you afford me master Link?"

I didn't answer that question. I _couldn't _answer that question.

"I'm sorry your majesty," was all I replied.

The queen sighed and shook her head slightly.

"You're sorry?" she repeated. "If apologizing were the only way to solve conflicts, then the world would be without war."

She had a point.

"I know that," I replied.

She took a step towards me.

"Do you?" she asked.

I finally looked her in the eyes.

"Yes," I said.

Her eyes searched my face for a moment.

"Then don't be sorry," she said, "just think before you act."

I couldn't argue with that logic.

I nodded.

"You're right of course," I said.

She sighed again.

"How am I to tell my people to trust you as I trust you when you do things of the like?" she asked. "It's a question that begs an answer master Link."

I looked into her eyes when she said that.

_As you trust me? _I thought. _So, I haven't lost it?_

I nodded again.

"I see your point," I said, "and it won't happen again."

She grinned just then.

"I should hope not," she said, "you're much too valuable for me to lose."

I caught the inflection in her voice and and gave her a brief once over. When our eyes met, she blushed and looked away.

"Valuable to you...?" I inquired.

She cleared her throat.

"I... I only meant, you're valuable to Hyrule," she said, "your work has been extraordinary."

The fact that she felt she needed to explain that to me only deepened my inquiry about it, but I was going to let it go.

"Thank you your majesty," I said.

There was a brief silence between us and I watched as the queen twiddled with her thumbs. I had never seen her engage in such an activity before.

_Is she nervous? _I wondered. _She's acting just as she did the other day. _

"Your majesty, may I have your permission to speak freely?" I asked.

She looked at me surprised just then.

"Speak freely?" she repeated.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "speak freely."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Permission granted," she replied.

I took in a deep breath and took a step towards her.

"I need to explain why I did what I did," I said, "what you heard wasn't the complete truth."

Her eyes widened slightly when she heard that.

"Not the complete truth?" she repeated.

I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't," I replied.

Suddenly, she put her finger to my lips to silence me.

"Then we shan't speak of it out here," she said, then took hold of my hand and led me down a hidden road in the garden, "there are too many ears hovering about, come with me."

I looked at her surprised and didn't say anything in rebuttal. We went past several thickets in the back of the garden to find a hidden door. It was only then I heard the footsteps following us.

_Who in the world is that? _I wondered.

Queen Zelda stopped for a moment and spoke out loud.

"Zelvious there's no need to follow," she said, "I need to speak to master Link alone."

With that, the footsteps abated, and I couldn't get over how well her generals looked after her. Afterwards, the queen opened the hidden door and tugged for for me to follow her. Inside was a twenty feet by twenty feet marbled room with a desk, a few chairs, and a table. The right wall enclosed a bookcase full of first edition books from some of the past great Hylian thinkers. I admired how her majesty surrounded herself with knowledge, even in places as tranquil as a garden. The queen locked the door behind us and gestured for me to sit down. I did as I was told and waited for her to sit down across from me before I said anything.

"Now," she said in a low voice, "tell me what you mean."

Those sporadic set of events left me in slight awe of her. So much so, that I almost forgot what I wanted to say.

_Focus, _I told myself.

"Uh..." I trailed, then shook my head, "I wanted to explain why I took the actions that I did."

The queen sat up and gave me her full undivided attention.

"You have the floor my good man," she said.

I didn't know what it was, but I loved the way she spoke. She was so classy and spontaneous at the same time. I never would have taken her for being so adventurous, even in such small things.

_She's quite a woman, _I thought.

"Well, it was like this," I started, "my friend and I were just looking to go to this new pub that opened for a bit of refreshment. While I was there, I noticed an unsavory fellow lurking in the back booth. To try and apprehend him, my friend and I devised a plan." I stopped for a moment. "It was a silly plan," I stated, as if to offer a reassurance, "but it was the best I could do given the circumstances."

For some reason the queen started chuckling.

"So, are you saying there is no merit for you fancying the whiles of lady Ashei?" she surprisingly joked.

I looked at her mildly stunned, but then a grin spread across my mouth.

"No," I said, "there's no merit to it. Lady Ashei and master Bastion have been in love for quite sometime now. I was only saying those things to cause a diversion."

The queen nodded and blushed again for some odd reason. She looked down at the table and started twiddling with her thumbs again.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"It was all an act, huh?" she said without looking at me. "Well, I must say that's good to hear. You would break a great deal of hearts to many maidens in the kingdom."

I was a little taken aback at hearing her say this.

_Well, this is certainly a revelation, _I thought.

"Would I?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Forgive me for saying so," she started, "but you're terribly ignorant of the effects of your charm master Link."

I felt my eyebrows raise.

_Oh really? _I thought.

"I wasn't aware I had any to begin with," I said.

The queen scoffed a little and chuckled.

"You are indeed telling a falsehood," she said, "you know very well that your tales of gallantry have been industriously circulated around the kingdom and that any young woman would fancy to be at your side."

It was my turn to chuckle.

_Fancy to be at my side huh? _I thought.

"Well, this is news to me your majesty," I replied, "but I thank you for saying so just the same."

The queen never looked up at me from the table.

"Of course master Link," she said, "of course."

There was a brief silence between us. I actually wanted to continue in line with the conversation, but it seemed the queen had a different segue in mind.

"Anyway," she said, "please continue."

I didn't let it show, but I was a little disappointed that she changed the subject.

_I'll come back to that later, _I thought.

"Well, afterwards I gave chase, and the individual turned out to be... something I had never seen before," I said.

The queen looked up finally and gave me a queer stare.

"_Something_?" she repeated.

I wish I had bitten my tongue, but it was out now. Even still, I needed to warn her about it anyway. Whoever, or whatever that was may have been a potential threat to her.

_I better just tell her what I know, _I thought.

I leaned in a little on the table.

"Your majesty," I said, lowering my voice, "you have to promise me that what I'm about to tell you doesn't leave these walls."

The queen looked at me with a sudden sense of alarm.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I pursed my lips together.

"Do I have your promise?" I repeated.

She looked at me surprised.

"This is serious," she said. "You have my promise. Now please tell me, what is it?"

I took in a deep sigh and paused for a moment.

"The creature that I apprehended may have not been from this world," I divulged.

Her eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

I nodded.

"I have no idea where it may have come from," I explained, "but it appeared male and was inscribed with a strange insignia."

The queen's intrigue deepened.

"What... what insignia?" she asked.

I looked into her eyes.

_Should I even be telling her this? _I wondered.

"_Illuminando veritas invenitur_," I whispered.

She gasped after I uttered that.

"'Through illumination we find truth,'" she translated with relative ease, then shocked me when she said, "the brotherhood."

I looked at her surprised.

"You know about it?" I asked.

Queen Zelda nodded, then looked distressed all of a sudden.

"I've known about it for quite sometime," she said. "Ever since a certain Gerudo thief was part of it, the royal family has made it their business to know."

She fell silent, and I looked at her concerned.

"Whatever this brotherhood is, I'll find out more about it," I promised.

The queen shook her head.

"There isn't any need master Link," she said, "I already have someone in place to do that for me. He's infiltrated the society and has been reporting back to me over the years, but thank you."

I raised my I eyebrows at that.

_A mole, _I thought.

"Do you have any idea what they are after?" I asked, changing the subject.

The queen sighed.

"Now I'm not so sure," she said, "when they were first instituted, they were clearly devised for intellectual purposes. However, now I don't know. The leader is a man shrouded in mystery, and I, nor my contact, knows who he is. I just hope his endeavors don't include Hyrule."

_I'm not so sure they don't your majesty, _I thought.

I only nodded to try and give reassurances.

"Even still," I started, "I'm going to keep my eyes open just the same. It's my duty as a servant of you."

The queen averted her eyes to my face just then.

"Is that what you think of yourself master Link?" she asked suddenly. "A servant?"

I was surprised at the question.

"What else am I your majesty?" I asked. "I live to serve Hyrule."

She grinned at the last part of what I said, but then her smile faded.

"You're not just a servant master Link," she said, "you're my... you're my friend."

My eyes widened slightly at her words.

_So... she said yes, _I thought.

I smiled at her.

"Your friend?" I repeated.

The queen avoided my eyes now.

"Yes," she said, "my friend. I trust you implicitly, and you've given me no reason not to take you up on your offer." She blushed all of a sudden. "You see, _that_ was the reason why I was so disappointed when I heard the news of your folly. Your offer of friendship was one of the first genuine things presented to me in a long time. I want nothing to circumvent how precious I consider it."

I couldn't believe how frank she was being.

_She never ceases to amaze me, _I thought.

"Well," I said finally, "you do me a great honor, and since we're friends now you have to call me Link, not master Link, just Link."

She raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, but eventually smiled.

"Alright then," she said, "but I will do so in private, and since you afforded me such a privilege, you must allow me to do the same. While we are in private you must call me Zelda, not your majesty or my lady, just Zelda."

My smile immediately widened when she said that to me.

_Zelda... _I thought, _it really is a beautiful name. _

"Alright," I replied, "should we start now then?"

Zelda grinned and nodded.

"Yes, good sir," she said.

I raised a brow.

"It's Link," I corrected, "remember?"

She laughed a little.

"Yes," she said, "old habits tend to die hard."

I searched her face for a moment.

_I'll bet they do, _I thought.

"So... Zelda," I said, "I do have some updates for you regarding what my team has been doing. I'd like to share them with you."

However, Zelda shook her head.

"There's no need Link," she said, "I've already been briefed by master Aruru. He told me you were busy and came to see me yesterday. He gave me a detailed analysis of everything and as such I've approved for all the changes you've proposed."

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

I was taken aback by this news.

"Master Aruru, my lady?" I inquired.

She giggled.

"It's Zelda, remember?" she said. "And yes, he came to see me yesterday."

_That was what he was trying to tell me, _I thought, feeling like a complete idiot.

"I see," I said looking down at the table.

She saw the expression on my face and inquired of it.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

_No, _I thought, _I'm a fool. _

"I'm fine," I verbalized, "I'm glad master Aruru updated you."

Zelda seemed to find me saying that strange.

"Don't take offense to it," she said all of a sudden, "be glad you have such wonderful people looking out for you."

I looked at her surprised that she read that so easily.

_I need to work on my astuteness, _I thought.

"You're right, of course," I said.

Zelda smiled.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Not at this time," I replied.

She then stood up from the table. I followed suit and bowed. When our eyes met again, she was looking tenderly at me.

_What's this? _I thought.

"Please..." she trailed, then looked at the ground, "please be more careful in your conduct."

I looked at her surprised.

I thought that was a very kind thing to say.

"I will," I replied.

Zelda was still looking at the ground and blushing now.

"You're more important to me than you realize," she divulged softly, then looked me in the eyes, "can't you see that Link?" she whispered.

I looked at her seriously just then and only nodded. There was an undercurrent of yearning in her voice that I hadn't heard before. I could see clearly that she was trying to protect her people, and all she wanted was what was best for Hyrule. So, being the impulsive man that I was, I came up to the queen and took her in a tight hug. I wanted to reassure her that I was loyal to her. Zelda, on the other hand, was no doubt shocked by my actions, but she didn't pull away from me. In fact, it took her a few moments but she hugged me back.

"I can see that Zelda," I whispered against her hair. "You mean a great deal to me too, and I'll do everything in my power to protect you, I promise."

I wasn't sure if I felt that right, but she trembled a little in my arms and her hold seemed to tighten.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

When I pulled back to look in her face, she was flushed. I smiled at her color, but didn't make mention of it. However, I did stare perhaps a little too long at her ruby red mouth. I couldn't help it, she had such beautiful full lips.

_Soft and delicate like the rest of her face, _I thought out of nowhere.

I sensed she was a little nervous with how close I was to her, but she didn't object.

"The dragon prince is a lucky fellow Zelda," I said without thinking, looking back into her eyes.

She gave me a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_I shouldn't have said that, _I thought.

I shook my head and didn't really answer.

"It's nothing," I replied and stared at her lips once more, "nothing at all."

_What has gotten into me? _I wondered. _I know this is inappropriate. _

The color never left her cheeks, and she looked away.

"Well," she started, "you were certainly right about being comfortable in your own skin. The hug was most unexpected."

_Uh oh, _I thought and immediately let her go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"Please don't apologize," she said, "I think one of the things that draws me to you is your impulsiveness."

I searched her face again when she said that.

_Draws you to me? _I thought.

"I see," I said, "I'm glad you didn't take offense."

Zelda nodded.

"Indeed," she said.

There was a brief silence between us, and I wasn't sure if I should dismiss myself or stay.

_What now? _I wondered.

I was about to say something when Zelda beat me to it.

"I think you should go celebrate," she suggested all of a sudden. "You've done a great deal with your endeavors and a celebration is long overdue. Not the silly little mishap that happened before, but something real with your friends."

I looked at her puzzled for a moment.

_That's quite the shift, _I thought.

"Uh... okay," I replied, not sure what to say, "that sounds like a great idea."

Zelda nodded then took a step back.

"Well," she said, "I better go."

I didn't let it show, but I felt a pang of disappointment that our conversation had to be cut short.

_There really never seems to be enough time, _I thought.

"Yes... Zelda," I replied.

She smiled again.

"Thank you for the hug... Link," she replied.

I bowed when she headed for the exit, and when she turned back around to look at me I looked at her with anticipation.

"Yes?" I asked.

Her eyes searched my face.

"If you have a drink, have one for me too, will you?" she asked.

I looked at her surprised, and couldn't help but smile.

_Where did that come from? _I wondered.

"I'll be sure to do that," I replied.

With that, she opened the door and went back out to the garden. I stared at the closed door for a moment.

_The queen of Hyrule, _I thought with smirk, _she's a very surprising woman. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 15 is coming soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Inspiration: The concept of duality, and yes men gossip as much as women lol.**

**Author's Note: If any of you know what the _last portion _of this chapter means, _please _don't ruin it for those who may have no idea lol. Thank you. ~ZR~****.**

**Reedited 7/9/2013**

**Word Count 8,353**

* * *

Chapter 15

I left the garden and headed back to the Situation Room. The meeting had gone well, and things were proceeding the way they should. I was so pleased with the outcome, that I didn't take note of the perpetual smile on my face. It only became a realization when several guards brought it to my attention. Even still, I was glad for several reasons, with the most obvious being that I was still in the queen's good graces.

_You were able gain Zelda's trust back Link, _I told myself, _don't underestimate the power of her friendship. _

I had no intention of screwing that up again. She had taken a chance on me, and I wasn't going to let her down again. These thoughts in mind brought a renewed walk to my step, and soon I was back at the meeting place of my comrades. When I opened the door to go inside, I was eager to share the good news. However, when I saw the faces of everyone, my behavior from earlier in the morning came storming back to my memory. I had almost forgotten how ill I treated everyone.

_Oh yeah, that's right, _I thought, _I was an ingrate earlier and they haven't forgotten that yet. _

Even still, I was the reason for the uncomfortable feelings with everyone, and I needed to be the one to make it right.

_Apologize now, _I told myself.

I walked up to the table and stood at the head. The disapproving looks on everyone's faces couldn't be discounted. I sighed and placed my hands on the top and decided to apologize.

"I have some good news," I started, looking at everyone's faces, "first, the queen approved every measure put forward, and second... I want to say I'm sorry."

There was a brief silence after I said that. Ashei looked over at Bastion and crossed her arms over her chest. Telma didn't say much of anything and was looking down at her water cup for drinking. Shad was scribbling away in his notebook, and master Aruru was just sitting back in his chair. When no one replied, I felt worse, and I sensed that was what they were going for.

_Come on everyone, _I thought, _you all know me._

"Did you all hear what I said?" I asked.

Ashei finally cut her eyes to me. "Just tell me how that second part you told us is _good_ news?"

I raised my eyebrows, seeing her point.

_I guess I had that coming, _I thought.

"You _do_ have a right to be angry with me, and I'm sorry for the way I came at you earlier," I apologized again, ignoring the inflection in her voice, then looked at everyone else. "I'm sorry for the way I came at _everyone _earlier."

Ashei shook her head as if not believing me and looked away from me. There was another longer silence that crept about the room. No one said anything for several minutes. It was an agonizing several minutes.

_I really messed up now didn't I? _I thought.

Finally, deciding to break the mold, Bastion met my eyes briefly and shrugged. "Apology accepted," he divulged, "I see no point in harboring a grudge."

When he said that I sighed a little in relief, glad I had at least one confirmation. I looked around the table, hoping for more. No one else spoke up.

I was disappointed.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically.

As if in tandem with my thoughts, Shad got up from the table and closed his note book. "Is it alright if we're excused for the day?" he asked. "I have some things to go over in the royal laboratory."

I raised my eyebrows a little and stared at the scholar for a moment.

_We just had every endeavor approved, and he wants to leave? _I wondered.

I looked around the table again, hoping someone would object, but only encountered silence. Seeing I was the unsung minority here, I finally nodded.

"If there is nothing further, everyone is dismissed," I said.

I was hoping _someone _would read into the inflection of my tone and object, but that didn't happen. As if one cue, everyone got up from the table and left the room. Well, everyone except Bastion. I watched as the others funneled out of the room without so much as a glance in my direction.

_I must have really upset them to garner this kind of reaction, _I thought.

When the room was emptied, I turned back to the one forgiving soldier. He grinned when he saw the semi-sullen expression on my face.

"Don't look so down," he said, "give them a day or two and they'll come back around."

I took in a deep breath and nodded at his reassurance.

"They didn't even look at me," I said.

Bastion snickered. "Well, you pissed everyone off with your dictator like attitude," he said, "I must say, it was very unbecoming of you, hero."

I nodded, seeing his point.

"I guess I can't expect them to forgive me at the tip of a hand, now can I?" I inquired.

Bastion shook his head.

"It would be naive to think that way," he replied, "for a moment, you reminded me of prince Elbourne."

I looked at him puzzled when he said that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bastion shook his head again, choosing not to elaborate.

"It's nothing," he replied.

There was a brief pause between us, and I couldn't help but think that was a strange thing to say.

_Has he met the dragon prince? _I wondered all of a sudden. _That whole line of thought was out of nowhere. _

Bastion then leaned forward on the table and gave me a knowing stare.

"So," he started, "you want to tell me what happened? How did the meeting go?"

I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"It went fine," I replied, "the queen voiced her displeasure in my behavior. She told me she was disappointed in me, of course, but then she forgave me after I explained what my actions really meant."

Bastion grinned after my explanation.

"She forgave you just like that?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Just like that," I replied.

He looked away and started chuckling for a moment.

I found it odd.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Bastion sat back and narrowed his eyes mischievously.

"You don't think it's odd that the sovereign of Hyrule didn't give you more of a punishment than a slap on the wrist?" he inquired. "You _know _there's a reason for that, right?"

I raised a brow when he said that.

_I'm not going there, _I thought.

"I told you, I _explained_ everything to her," I tried to detract.

Bastion leaned forward again.

"And what exactly was her reaction?" he asked. "Did she blush like a school girl when she was speaking to you like before? Did she find it hard to look you in the eyes?"

I didn't divulge it, but that was exactly what she did.

_Sometimes I hate when he's right, _I thought.

"Come on," I said, wanting to change the subject.

Bastion wasn't having any of that.

"Don't you 'come on' me," he replied, not being swayed, "if you don't know that _that_ woman has feelings for you, then you are a fool. Why do you think she wants you to do so well? Why do you think she saw you when it was suggested that you be kicked out of the castle?"

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

I looked at him puzzled when he uttered that second question.

_How does he know that? _I wondered.

"The suggestion was made for me to relieved of my duty?" I inquired.

Bastion hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"It was a rumor circulating in the soldiers barracks," he explained. "I heard about it a few days ago. Some of the soldiers at the bar were so disgusted with how you acted, they petitioned the queen to have you relieved of your duty. A few of my comrades even asked me how I felt about it since I was the 'victim' of your attack. I told them I wanted no harm to come to you. You're still my best friend."

I wasn't exactly surprised that Bastion spoke up on my behalf considering the circumstances, but it was a little surprising he was choosing to tell me this now, especially with how I treated him earlier.

_It just goes to show you that some people will stick by you no matter what, _I thought.

"Well, I appreciate that," I said honestly. "I'm sure many people feel justified in what they think."

He nodded.

"I knew you would," he said, "and as for the complainers, trust me, they are a vocal minority. They don't even count. Anyway, I want to get back to the subject on hand, what are you going to do about the beguiled queen of Hyrule?"

I groaned, not wanting to go into this again.

_Here we go, _I thought.

"Nothing," I replied.

Bastion raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing?" he repeated cynically.

"Yes," I said, "nothing."

Bastion studied my expression for a moment.

"Don't you find her majesty attractive?" he asked.

I scoffed a little at the question, finding it both supercilious and stupid.

_Is he serious? _I thought.

"Of course," I said, "she's the most beautiful woman in the country."

Bastion shook his head.

"Then I don't understand your logic," he replied.

I gave him and oblong stare.

"That's your counter?" I asked. "You're presumptuous Bastion if that's your argument, besides the queen is involved with the dragon prince."

For some odd reason Bastion laughed when I uttered that.

"So, you were pulled in by that nonsense too huh?" he inquired. "Well, I've got news for you, the dragon prince _wishes _he had the queen of Hyrule as his play thing, as it stands he does not, but he's been trying to get her to marry him since he left the Dragon Master's Academy."

_I had no idea, _I thought.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at my friend with renewed interest.

"Didn't he graduate from the Dragon Master's Academy when he was eighteen?" I asked.

Bastion nodded.

"Exactly," he said, "it's been two years, almost three actually as her majesty and the prince will both be twenty one soon, and the queen has rejected all of his proposals."

I was surprised at this news.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied.

"Did she say why?" I asked casually.

Bastion laughed again.

"I'm not privy to all the affairs of the queen master Link," he joked, "I have no idea why."

I scoffed a little when he said that.

"You certainly know a great deal," I replied and raised a brow, "more than some of the maidens of the castle even, you should be ashamed."

Bastion took no offense and grinned.

"It's called soldier's talk Link," he replied, "you hear all kinds of things in the barracks."

The information about the queen's private life was a mini revelation to me.

_So, it looks like I was wrong about the dragon prince, _I thought.

"Anyway," Bastion started, "what are you going to do about your dilemma?" he asked again.

I looked at him puzzled.

"What dilemma?" I asked.

He gave me an obvious stare.

"You know what I mean," he said, "how are you going to approach the queen about her feelings?"

I looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm not," I said, "that's not something I'm going to entertain, and you could very well be wrong about the dragon prince."

Bastion was not swayed by my attempted circumvention.

"Let me guess," he said, "you're still 'boo-hooing' over a woman you can't see anymore, right? What was her name? Midna something or other?"

I pursed my lips together and got silent for a moment. I didn't let it show, but he hit a nerve when he mentioned Midna in such a nonchalant fashion. She wasn't just some run-of-the-mill garden variety girl. She was special and she meant a great deal to me.

_Just keep your cool Link, _I told myself, _he doesn't realize that she still means a lot to you. _

"I think you might want to be careful in how you talk about her," I warned. "You don't know her like I do."

Bastion looked at me surprised and nodded.

"Still sensitive about that, are you?" he asked.

I clicked my tongue off the side of my teeth, signifying my displeasure.

"You could say that," I replied.

My friend got silent for a moment and raised his hands in a subtle surrender.

"Fair enough," he said, "then let me ask you this: if you love her so much, why haven't you gone after her?"

I looked away from him when he asked that. It wasn't that simple, nothing was simple regarding Midna.

_There's no sense rehashing the reasons why, _I thought, _she's out of my reach. That damn mirror is gone._

"I told you before, she's inaccessible," I said.

Bastion studied my face for a moment.

"Then where is your argument?" he asked. "You _need _to move on. You can't live your life hoping and wishing for something if you don't plan to do anything about it. Meanwhile, there _is_ a woman right here that's flesh and blood, and has clearly shown she cares for you. Maybe you should look into that."

I shook my head at his words, not wanting to see them for what they were. I knew he was right. I knew there was no sense sulking any longer, but the alternative he was suggesting was ludicrous. The queen of Hyrule was not a peasant girl, and there was no way a relationship like that would work. She lived in a world of politics and intrigue. Her vast wealth and knowledge needed to be interceded by someone who understood that life. That's why I always assumed she fancied the dragon prince. I was a poor peasant, and politics was not my arena. However, I did see the flaw in my argument, and how I was being counter intuitive. I also had to take in consideration that the situation with Midna would be _exactly_ the same thing. She was a queen, I was a peasant. She lived in a world of intrigue, I was a farmer. She was a Twili and I was a Hylian. It may have never worked, plus there was the added bonus of of something even more complicated: inter-dimensional politics. There was a no win for me in either situation.

_Maybe he has a point, _I thought.

"That's not possible," I verbalized, still being stubborn.

Bastion shook his head.

"You're a fool," he said.

I didn't disagree with him.

_Maybe I am, _I thought.

"Let's not talk about this anymore," I said, "what you're suggesting is ridiculous."

Bastion took in a deep sigh, then shrugged.

"Fine then," he said, "suit yourself, but you can't say I'm not right, and you can't say you can't look else where."

I didn't argue with him on that.

There was a brief silence between us, and I wanted a segue into another subject. However, even though I would never admit it to him, he did have a point in relation to the queen's behavior. She could have had me endure a serious consequence for that bar fight, instead, she gave me a verbal warning and sent me on my way. I also needed to take into consideration the behaviors Bastion was cuing me on. The queen _was_ avoiding my eyes more noticeably when she spoke to me. When I first came to the castle that was never an issue. Now, it seemed to be turning into a normalcy. My last few encounters with her accounted for this. Then, of course, there was her perpetual blushing. _That_ was a dead give away to a deeper emotion than she was letting on. Lately, she seemed to blush at everything I said, and I wasn't going to lie, I was a fan of her rouged face. I thought she looked very lovely with that red just ever so lightly heightening the color of her fair cheeks. There was no denying that I found her extremely attractive. I would be an idiot to say I didn't, but I needed to proceed with caution. Master Aruru's words always came to mind when I dealt with the queen.

_"The sovereign of Hyrule is not some run of the mill woman,"_ his voice echoed through my head,_ "she seems like the type of woman who loves very deeply... If the interest is there, capitalize on it. If not, leave it alone... Don't play with a woman's heart, especially a powerful woman's like the queen."_

I took those words seriously.

_Master Aruru is right, _I thought, _even if Bastion has a point, it would be foolhardy for me to consider such a course._

Anyway, I introspected enough on the 'would be's', 'maybes', and 'ifs' and needed to let it go. I had made my choice. In any such case, there were other things I needed to worry about. Things like the issue of the stolen parchment scroll. Yes, it had been five days. Yes, I had been avoiding the tough questions. However, now was the time I felt calm enough to address the matter. There was no telling what was now floating out there in the wind because of what happened the other night. Zelvious specifically said those documents were related to the ministry of protocol. It made the most sense to believe that Vincent set up that meeting at the tavern to have the papers stolen. However, with Bastion intervening the way he did, it was almost as if he _knew _of the meeting and took the papers from me to protect them. That was my hope anyway. There was only one way to find out, I had to ask him.

_I better just get this over with, _I thought.

"Speaking of foolishness," I started finally, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Bastion gave me his full undivided attention, but I sensed he knew where I was going with this.

"Which is what exactly?" he inquired.

I paused for a moment.

_I've delayed long enough, _I thought.

"Why did you take those papers from me the night when we were at the tavern?" I asked.

Bastion was quiet and didn't answer right away.

"I knew you were going to ask me this," he muttered to himself.

I raised my brows a little.

"Then this should be no surprise to you," I replied, then added, "well?"

He hesitated again.

"It was necessary," he said finally.

I gave him an oblong stare and groaned.

"What?" I demanded. "What the hell do you mean, _necessary_?"

Bastion sighed and looked away.

"I didn't want to proceed this way, but I had no choice," he explained.

That wasn't sitting well with me.

"Why?" I asked.

Bastion hesitated yet again.

"I needed those documents to try and prove a case against Vincent," he said.

I was annoyed with that.

"What do you think they were given to me for?" I demanded. "That was the whole point."

Bastion pursed his lips together.

"You're right," he said, "I'm sorry I acted so presumptuously."

_That's an understatement, _I thought.

"Bastion," I said, "why didn't you come to me first? Why did you act on your own?"

He was evasive again.

"I..." he trailed, "I don't know."

He was lying.

_That's reassuring, _I thought sarcastically.

"Think," I said, not letting him slide.

Bastion looked away.

"Okay," he said, "okay, fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise me to keep this a secret from everybody."

I looked at him surprised.

"A secret?" I repeated in minor disbelief.

"Yes," he replied.

I laced my fingers together and drew them out in front of me.

_What could it possibly be? _I wondered.

"You have my word," I promised.

Bastion sighed and paused once more, then finally answered.

"I was... _ordered_ to take the papers from you," he divulged.

I gave him an offhanded stare.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed.

"I was ordered," he said once more.

I raised my brow.

"Ordered?" I repeated. "By who?"

He looked away from me.

"That I can't tell you," he said.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

I was taken aback.

"Like hell you can't!" I replied. "Bastion, this isn't some-"

"I _can't _Link!" he interrupted. "Just know that this person hates Vincent as much as you do."

I looked at my friend dumbfounded for a moment. Bastion took in a deep breath and averted his eyes once more.

"Believe me," he started, "I feel bad enough as it is for deceiving you the way I did, but I had no choice."

I gave him a long hard stare.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" I asked. "Gambling debts or something?"

Bastion closed his eyes.

"No," he said in a flat voice, "it has nothing to do with that."

"Then what?" I snapped. "You can't take the course of action you've taken and think I wouldn't call you out on it!"

Bastion didn't reply to that.

"Again, I'm sorry," he said.

I felt my eyes widen.

"So, you're not going to tell me?" I demanded.

He shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not," he said.

I was beyond frustrated at this point. I sat back in my seat and didn't say anything for a moment.

_What in the world is going on with him? _I wondered. _Why would he keep me in the dark, knowing I could possibly help him? _

"So, I guess we're at an impasse," I said.

He wouldn't look at me.

"I guess so," he replied.

I sighed, then leaned forward.

"Then tell me this," I started, "whoever you're taking orders from, is that the same person who informed you on the Mirror of Twilight?"

Bastion didn't reply right away.

"Yes, and no," he replied.

_What the hell kind of answer is that? _I wondered.

"Yes and no?" I repeated.

He turned and looked at me.

"I shouldn't even be telling you this," he said, "I was sworn to secrecy."

I looked at him puzzled when he said that, but then a sour pit of apprehension began to swell in my gut.

_Is he saying...? _I let my thoughts trail.

"Are you... are you a member of the Brotherhood of Hyrule?" I whispered.

Bastion didn't answer and that was all the confirmation I needed.

_Goddamn it! _I thought upset.

"Sweet Hylia!" I said in disbelief. "You are!"

He swallowed hard.

"How do you even know about it?" he asked, without looking at me. "_No one _knows about it."

_There are more people who know than you realize Bastion, _I thought, _even the queen knows._

"I just stumbled upon it by chance," I explained, "those crazed assassins trying to kill me were from _your_ network."

Bastion put his hand to his chin.

"I know, and that _doesn't _make sense," he said more to himself than to me, "that's why I was so shocked when I saw... it."

I took my hat off and ran my hand through my blonde hair.

"This is insane," I mumbled to myself.

Bastion glanced over at me.

"It isn't as bad as you think," he replied.

I felt my eyes narrow in disbelief.

"Does Ashei know any of this?" I demanded, ignoring his reassurances.

Bastion shook his head no.

"She doesn't, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell her," he replied.

I scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" I inquired.

Bastion looked at me seriously.

"Look Link," he started, "I wasn't supposed to tell you what I told you, however, now that you know you have to keep that a secret. I'm working for some very powerful people and my cover _cannot_ be blown."

I was taken aback when he said that.

_He must be the mole her majesty told me about, _I thought.

I sat back in my chair and ran a hand over my face.

"You have my word," I promised, not at all happy with this present situation, "I won't tell anyone."

Bastion looked at me relieved.

"Thank you," he replied.

_I cannot believe this, _I thought, _right here under my nose was a member of the brotherhood. Right under my goddamn nose! I can't believe this! _

Bastion saw the distressed look on my face.

"If you're worried I've compromised your proceedings, you're wrong," he said, "my goal is the same as yours. I want to restore Hyrule to its former glory. Her majesty doesn't deserve the contentions she's now dealing with in her court. She deserves peace and happiness."

I looked at my friend in a disbelieving fashion just then. It was getting harder and harder for me to trust him with the way he was going about things. Secret plots and memberships to arcane societies _did not_ a good bedfellow make. However, he did come clean and confess his association with the brotherhood, so that had to account for something. _And _her majesty _did _say she had someone infiltrating the brotherhood to make sure its inner workings were not a threat to Hyrule. Also too, Bastion _did _seem to have greater insight in the queen's apparent affection for me. Maybe she spoke about it with him from time time, and _that_ was why he was so sure queen Zelda cared so much about me. In any such case, all I had was conjecture to go on for now.

_This is getting more and more complicated, _I thought, _and I feel like I'm more in the dark._

"Her majesty has a great deal on her plate," I said finally, "she's trying so hard to better the land for her people." I felt myself smirk for some odd reason. "She even told me to go celebrate and have a drink for her if I were having one."

Bastion looked at me surprised and grinned when I divulged that.

"Did she really say that?" he asked.

I nodded, and my smirk widened to a smile.

"Yes, she did," I replied, not realizing the inflection in my voice. "She's really something, isn't she?"

Bastion studied the expression on my face for a moment.

"Uh huh," he said as if he were in the know of something, "well, it isn't like you or I to disobey a royal command, let's go have that drink for her. Even with all the things that were just brought to light, it's still a time of celebration. All of our endeavors were approved."

I had to admit, Bastion was clever in seguing from serious matters of concern. However, I was also well aware he didn't want to discuss the issue any longer. Besides, sitting here stewing over it wasn't going to make it go away, and tonight was a good night for a diversion. I needed to get my mind off my troubles. It seemed like quite a shift from what I was thinking only a moment ago, but that was what the situation was affording me.

_I haven't forgotten anything he said, _I thought, _but I do need a break from all this intrigue._

With that, I got up from the table.

"I agree, let's go have that drink," I replied, "but before we go anywhere, we need to see Dr. Borville," I divulged, "there are a few things I need to discuss with him."

Bastion only nodded, but then gave me a knowing stare.

"That's fine with me," he replied, "but don't you think he'll be a little surprised if he sees me there with you? I don't even know why you're going to see him."

I nodded, seeing his point.

_That is true, _I thought.

"Just wait for me outside then," I suggested, "I need to ask him a few questions."

Bastion agreed and got up.

"Let's be off then," he replied, "Hylia's Tavern awaits."

I groaned a little when he said that place.

_He wants to go back there? _I wondered. _They might not even let me in._

In any case, we left the Situation Room and headed towards the castle exit. However, before we could leave, Bastion and I caught sight of general Maximillion. He had a serious expression on his face, and he looked like he was pondering over something deeply. I felt my stomach knot for a moment, but didn't let my discomfort show when the general made his way over to where the two of us were.

_Remain calm, _I thought.

Maximillion greeted the both of us with that same staid expression. "Good afternoon master Link."

I nodded.

"Good afternoon general," I replied.

Bastion simply nodded.

Maximillion kept his eyes on me. I knew what he was thinking, I was just waiting for it.

_I know he's going to mention the other night, _I thought.

However, I was about to be surprised.

"Did you need assistance with anything young master?" Maximillion asked.

I raised a brow in puzzlement.

_Assistance? _I wondered.

"Uh... no," I replied, not expecting the question, "I'm fine for the moment. We were just about to go out and get some supper."

The general nodded, but then grinned.

"Well," he said, "you're going to have steer clear of her majesty's dining hall," he said. "It seems some VIP's from Dragon Roost abruptly showed up and the queen cleared the entire hall to accommodate them."

I looked at him slightly bewildered when he divulged that.

"VIP's from Dragon Roost?" I inquired. "Do you have any idea who they are?"

Maximillion finally smirked. "I'm afraid I can't tell you young master," he said, "but know it has something to do with your proposition."

I looked at him surprised.

_Wait a minute, _I thought, _none of that is supposed to be discussed until the ball. What's going on here? _

"Don't you think this is premature?" I asked. "I wanted to present it to their majesties myself."

For some odd reason Maximillion chuckled. "I wouldn't worry too much master Link," he said, "the queen has a great deal of faith in you."

I thought that was a clever segue, but decided to leave the matter alone. It was apparent I wasn't going to get the answers I wanted.

_I wonder who they are, _I thought. _It certainly isn't the king and his son, that would be something else. _

"I see," was all I replied.

Maximillion reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Anyway, congratulations on all your endeavors," he said. "The queen can't seem to praise your ideas enough. She acts as though it's the second coming of the golden age."

I didn't hide my surprise.

"Really?" I responded, shaking my head a little in disbelief. "Well, she honors me."

Maximillion nodded.

"You've done good work," he said, "you should be commended."

I did a half nod in acknowledgement of that.

"Thank you," I replied.

Maximillion's grin widened.

"Don't thank me," he said, "you have yourself and your team to thank for that." He looked over at Bastion. "Isn't that right?"

Bastion grinned. "Indeed," he replied.

There was a brief silence between the three of us, and as quickly as the conversation began, it was about to end.

"Well, I better get going," Maximillion stated, "keep up the good work, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

With that, the general didn't wait for my or Bastion's response and walked past us.

_That was brief, _I thought, finding the encounter a bit strange.

"Thank you, " I called after him, "I will."

Bastion and I watched as the general walked down the long corridor and then turned the corner to an artillery supply room. I glanced over at my friend, who was already looking at me; neither one of us said anything.

_There wasn't so much of even a mention of the other night,_ I thought, finding that a bit odd, _and who is here from Dragon Roost?_

"What do you make of that?" I asked.

Bastion shook his head, choosing not to delve too deeply.

"He just wished you well," he replied, "let's just leave it at that."

His point was matter-of-fact enough, and I nodded at his reply.

"I suppose you're right," I said.

Bastion turned and smiled at me.

"Don't worry," he replied, "I am right."

Afterwards, he started for the castle exit, and this time I stayed back and stared after him for a moment. There was so much going on -too much- to be quite honest.

_I hope all this intrigue leads to an amiable solution, _I thought, _because right now, I'm not so sure you're right my friend. _

I kept my thoughts to myself and I followed after him. When we hit the square, I made sure to hood myself so I wouldn't be seen. I knew many of the town's folks were still looking at me as a troublemaker, and I wanted to avoid making a scene if at all possible. We hurried past everyone and headed down an alley to west Castle Town where the doctor's office was located. When we arrived, I told Bastion to wait for me near the alleyway entrance, he agreed without any qualms. Afterwards, I knocked on the doctor's door. A moment later the door opened, and Dr. Borville greeted me with surprised bifocaled eyes.

I raised my eyebrows at the sight of him.

_Those things can be really scary, _I thought, _I hope he gets some newer glasses soon._

"Master Link," he said, "please come in."

I nodded and walked past him into his empty office. He closed and locked the front door and followed me to his back room.

"What can I do for you?" he asked when we were alone.

I sat down on a cot for a moment and sighed.

"Master Shad made me aware that he's working with you on his research project," I divulged, "I was wondering how that was coming along."

The doctor stared at me for a moment, then went back to make sure the front door was locked again. I thought that was odd, but knew he had to be harboring either bad news or something rather exciting. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

_What's this about? _I wondered.

When he came back, he didn't come empty handed, he had a glass beaker in tow. However, the contents were absolutely amazing to look at. The solution was a golden color liquid, but suspended in the immediate airspace above it were these tiny molecules of light particulates. The interesting thing about it was not what they were, but _how _they were organized. The particles resembled a celestial constellation. It was one of the strangest things I had ever seen, but it was mesmerizing at the same time.

"What's that?" I asked.

Dr, Borville set the beaker down and gave me an precocious stare.

"This is some of your twilight radiated blood I collected sometime ago in a chu jelly solution," he said, "however, on your last visit, another strain of blood mysteriously made its way into the mix. I was going to get rid of the impure solution, but when I saw the reaction I wanted you to see it. I have never seen anything like this."

I looked at the doctor stunned, almost not realizing what he said.

"That's my blood and someone else's?" I needed clarification.

The doctor nodded.

"Though I don't know how the other sample got in with this one," he said. "I only take samples of your blood to see if I need to titrate the concentration of the golden chu jelly potion you're receiving. The dose you're getting seemed sufficient enough, but then this strange phenomenon happened, and I don't know what to make of it."

When he divulged it happening after my last visit, I knew it had something to do with the creature that gave chase to me to try and kill me. Somehow, a measure of his blood got on my tunic and reacted with the sample already here. It was the only explanation that made sense, because after my last encounter, the light that purged from my body bonded with the creature's and created a weird sort of fixation in the heavens. I still had no idea why that was taking place, but when the doctor uttered the word 'constellation', it seemed to make some strange kind of sense.

_Is that what these purgings are all about? _I wondered. _Are they _creating _something? _

The doctor was looking at the concerned expression on my face and inquired of it.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean?" he asked me.

I pursed my lips together and took in a deep breath.

_I'm not sure, _I thought.

"Did you speak of any of this to Shad?" I detracted for a moment.

Dr. Borville looked at me odd just then.

"No," he said, "why?"

I was relieved in hearing that.

"Good," I replied, "don't. I want this to stay between you and I until I get some more concrete answers."

The doctor was surprised.

"Master Shad may be of some use to this situation," he stated, "he may have a deeper insight than both you or I."

_I don't think so, _I thought.

"Doctor you have to trust me on this," I said, "whatever is going on is only getting more and more convoluted, and the last thing I need is more people in on this than necessary. Please, do I have your promise?"

The doctor raised his eyebrows, but then reluctantly nodded.

"I see your point," he said, "but I can't help but feel your stubbornness has something to do with this as well."

He was possibly right in that regard, but it wasn't motivated by that feeling alone.

_There's more to it than meets the eye, _I thought, _and that's what I need to figure out._

"It isn't just that," I said, "but I'd like to investigate a few things before I share anything with anyone else."

The doctor nodded when he heard me say that.

"That's probably the best course of action," he said, "in the mean time, I've started making a derivative potion that counteracts the symbiosis of the particles of light. I hope to have it done soon so it can be of use to you."

I was grateful he was taking such measures.

"I appreciate it," I said.

Dr. Borville nodded, but then gave me a stern look.

"In the meantime, keep a low profile," he said, "I _heard _about your little stunt a few days back. Not the smartest course of action young man."

I sighed, not really having a reply.

"I know," I said, "that was foolish of me, but it's over now, and anyway thank you for your time."

The doctor nodded and went to go hide the beaker once again. When he came back, he had two more golden potions for me. These unguents were expensive to make, and I needed to make sure to gather some more ingredients for him in the future.

"These are extra, but I want you to have them just in case you need them," he said, then placed them in my satchel.

I nodded.

"Thank you, that's very generous of you," I replied and started for the door, however, before I could leave the doctor stopped me.

"Master Link," he called.

I turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" I answered.

Dr. Borville pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Be sure that you keep your eyes open," he warned out of nowhere. "Whatever caused that reaction with you may try to come after you again."

I took in a deep sigh when he said that, knowing he was right. There was a good chance I was going to be set up again. I just needed to be aware of it.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said, then opened the front door and left.

Bastion was waiting silently at the alleyway entrance, and when I walked up he took note of the troublesome expression on my face.

"Everything go okay?" he asked.

I nodded and walked on ahead.

"Everything's fine, let's go," I said, not bothering to elaborate.

Bastion looked after me with a raised brow and didn't reply. Instead, he changed the subject.

"I've been going over and over in my mind why you don't take your second alternative more seriously," he said out of nowhere.

I looked at him in subtle confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bastion gave me an obvious stare.

"The queen," he said, "I honestly think you're foolish for not pursuing her."

I groaned and ignored him. I walked on ahead.

_That again, _I thought.

"Will you shut up," I said, "someone's going to hear you and think that idiot rumor of yours has merit."

"It _does _have merit," he replied, choosing to ignore me, "you heard Maximillion, he said the queen was singing your praises."

I closed my eyes.

"Bastion..." I trailed.

Bastion shrugged.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head and turned to face him.

"You know damn well-" I started, but then stopped myself in mid-sentence when I caught sight of something I wasn't expecting.

I looked past Bastion and saw a hooded person heading down the alley quickly in the opposite direction of the way we were going.

"What's the matter?" Bastion asked, turning to see what had my attention. "The tavern's the other way."

I didn't want whoever that was to get away. They looked suspicious enough already.

_What the hell are they doing down this alley when there's nothing here but the doctor's office? _I wondered. _And right now it's closed._

"Come on," I said, brushing past him to hurry after them.

Bastion looked after me puzzled, but followed anyway.

"Could you at least cue me in to who this person of interest is?" he asked.

The person was moving quickly.

"I don't know," I replied, "and keep your voice down, they might hear you."

I heard the annoyed groan escape Bastion's lips, but I didn't concern myself with that.

"So much for celebrating like the queen suggested," he muttered to himself.

I put my arm up to stop the both of us for a moment when I saw the person come to a seemingly dead end. I pushed Bastion over to a nearby niche in the wall and waited there with him so we wouldn't be seen. I didn't want to storm in, interrogate them, and possibly negate them from what they might be trying to do. However, when I saw a flash of red hair, and caught a glance of a female profile from under the hood, the _they _turned into a _she_.

I looked at the woman surprised.

_Madeline? _I wondered.

Bastion looked surprised as well, maybe even more than me.

"Could that be...?" he whispered, but didn't finish.

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "what the hell is she doing?"

We continued to watch, when suddenly she moved a stone brick in the wall and a passageway appeared from behind it. I looked on shocked, while Bastion looked on puzzled.

"How in the world...?" he uttered.

I was just as dumbfounded as he. I had no idea there were secret passageways _in _Castle Town. However, the bigger mystery was where it led to.

_Where is she going? _I wondered.

She walked in and down the tunnel, soon after the door closed behind her. Bastion and I waited a few moments before going up to the passageway to follow after her. I pressed the brick in the aperture the same way she did and the door opened, it led to an underground network of tunnels. We fanned a perfume of dust that clouded our vision for a moment and kept our distance as we watched her head southeast. When we were sure she wouldn't take note of us following her, we went down the same path. The puzzled look never left Bastion's face, especially concerning the route we were taking. I thought it was so strange that he was acting this way, I decided to call him out on it.

"Did you know of this place?" I asked.

Bastion did answer right away.

"I think I know where this leads," he detracted, not answering my question directly.

I found that odd, but decided to let it go for now as we finally let out on the other side. The niche led to an area of Hyrule I had never seen before. It was a hidden alcove between Death Mountain Impasse and Kakariko Gorge. I looked around in slight bewilderment.

"What is this place?" I whispered.

Bastion stopped a moment and smirked for some odd reason.

"I don't know exactly," he replied.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, not believing that. The funny thing was I think Bastion knew _exactly _what this place was, but was choosing to be silent. His eyes were inquisitive as he stared after the bartender heading down the roadway.

"But I think somewhere I wasn't expecting her to travel to," he said more to himself than to me.

I looked at him puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Bastion shook his head and chuckled.

"You'll see," he said, "maybe she can be a _third_ alternative my friend, especially if she's going where I think she's going."

I gave him a offhanded stare.

"Where the hell is she going?" I demanded, getting impatient. "That's my question!"

Bastion grinned and didn't reply.

"Come on," he said, and started down the road.

I was getting frustrated with the run around, but decided to keep quiet and follow. We went down the road for about a quarter of a mile, until finally we stopped and saw this alcove shining out red light.

_What's this? _I wondered as I watched Madeline go farther in.

Bastion stopped and shook his head again.

"Hmph," he grunted, "it's just what I thought."

I didn't bother to ask what he meant, he had been evasive the entire way down. We were about to head into the alcove, when we were stopped and greeted by a very attractive Hylian woman with long blonde hair, wearing a Gerudo belly dancer outfit; it certainly raised my eyebrows. The woman looked at the both of us and smiled, but she paid extra attention to Bastion.

"Long time no see master Bastion," she said with a slick smile, "ever since you got smitten, you don't come to _play_ anymore."

I needled my brows perplexed and looked between the two of them.

_What? _I wondered.

Bastion just smiled.

"That's the price of monogamy my dear," he said.

The woman chuckled and then turned her attention to me. She smiled at first, but when she caught a glimpse of my face her expression changed to one of apt surprise.

"Well, well, well," she said in her seductive voice, "I wasn't expecting such a distinguished guest."

I looked over at my friend, still not in the know of what was going on.

_She's talking about me? _I thought.

"Distinguished?" I repeated.

The woman smiled and licked her lips.

"Would you like me to call you master like last time?" she whispered.

I felt my brows raise at her tone. I glanced over at Bastion who was grinning at me.

_What is she talking about? _I wondered.

"Uh... if you'd like," I said, trying to role play, "we weren't expecting to visit at this hour."

_Wherever this is, _I added in my thoughts.

The blonde smiled and bowed.

"Very well then... master," she said. "Welcome back to the _Red Lantern District, _your highness."

I felt my eyes widen, because I could have sworn I didn't hear her right.

_Wait as minute, what? _I thought. _The Red Lantern District!_

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Her smile widened and she raised a brow.

"Oh, so you want to play shy," she teased. "Well, let me start again." She cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Red Lantern District, your highness. I hope you enjoy another stay with us."

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 16 is coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Inspiration: "My name is Zelda..." Zelda from Twilight Princess.**

**Special Shout Out: This chapter is dedicated to Shadow's Lament for being a wonderful supporter and for always being positive. There's even a little credence to her review of chapter 14. Thank you for reading, and I wish you all the best in your writing endeavors. ~ZR~.**

**Shout Outs: Jack Falconer, Madame Shadow (aka Shadow's Lament), and Link the Hero of Light, thanks for reading new readers.**

**Author's Note: There will be alternating points of view starting from this chapter, and happening periodically throughout the text. I also reedited chapter 15 due the some of the dialogue and continuity being a little rushed at the end (thanks Jack falconer and Syclone903). You are welcome to read it before going on with this. Also too, don't worry about the content being rushed, it won't be. I have this story already mapped out. ~ZR~. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Hyrule Castle Several Hours Earlier: The View Point of a Queen

_It is often the belief of the people that a queen's duty is by and large to protect the land she sovereigns, make just laws, and live a life based on sacrifice. In most cases this is true, but to the greater extent, what is to be sacrificed? And how much does a queen give to the people and keep for herself? These are hard questions to answer, and ones no doubt tempered with antiquity. Even still, they remain relevant for due pondering. _

_My name is Zelda. I am the queen of Hyrule, and those questions have tarried about my head since I became the queen-designate a few months ago. There is no instruction manual with being queen, however, the conduct of the rulers of the past serve as a bench marker in how things should be done to govern the future. My family, in most respects, is honored in the land of Hyrule, however, I'm well aware of the sullied reputation of the Nohansen bloodline. I'm working very hard to try to right the wrongs of the past, but I don't think even in my lifetime the scars of all the wars and bloodshed will be erased from the people's consciousness._

_The history of Hyrule reads like any fiction to the public. However, the real history -the _true _history- is hidden away in the scrolls of the great library, never to be seen by anyone but those of the royal family... at least, that was the hope. When several of the ancient documents went missing years ago, we knew there was a traitor in our midst. In my grandfather's day, the Hero of Time, the thief was identified. He was a Gerudo that went by the name of Ganondorf. This Ganondorf went on to take over Hyrule for seven years, and then was later defeated by my grandfather. However, even after his defeat the scrolls were gone._

_Later, Ganondorf made another appearance by means of the vile Twili usurper, Zant. He was defeated again, this time by the Hero of Twilight, and was apprehended by the Sage's Sword. I was hoping in the wake of his apparent demise, the scrolls would be made manifest, but unfortunately there was nothing. It is my profound belief that the scrolls are now in the possession of the arcane society, known as the Brotherhood of Hyrule. If that is the case, then there was no telling how many people secretly knew the real history of Hyrule, and that was perhaps one of the reasons why the love for the royal family has cooled off. In any such case, many of the problems brought onto Hyrule were the results of the hubris of my family, there was no denying that. I learned when I was a child that my family wasn't perfect. They were incredibly flawed, and sometimes, incredibly corrupt people. I've read enough about the past to know. However, I also know Hyrule's wounds can't heal if I simply bash the kings of old. _

_It is my duty to try and make things right._

_It was going to take... a sacrifice._

_A great deal of sacrifice actually, and that was what I was working on now. _

_I wanted to make Hyrule whole again -new again- if at all possible. I wanted it to be like the first fifteen years of my father's reign. When he ruled, it was the first time the land had sustained peace in many years, and I wanted that back for the people. The people deserved it. The people needed to know that Hyrule was a safe haven from the destructive forces of the world. It wasn't a harem for evil any longer. So, that's what I'm working for. That's what I'm striving for. That's why those questions__ of sacrifice are so legitimate. I am the queen, and it is my duty to make sure_ my_ sacrifice is equitable with the people's expectations._

I sighed when I my thoughts finally came to fruition. It seemed like the last few days I was bombarded with nothing but troubles. It was nice to be able to take a few moments and reflect on what was important in life, and I was grateful master Link saw the error of his ways and decided to conform. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was the nobles clamoring at me with another excuse as to why they believed the hero was not fit for his position..

_I hope I don't have to entertain anymore discussions of the like anytime soon, _I thought.

In the present, I didn't turn and look back as I departed from the room where I was just speaking with the great hero. There was something about master Link that was truly extraordinary. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, but it was there. Was it his chivalry? Was it his brave deeds? Was it his enthusiastic speech and upbeat manner? I wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was very apparent. I didn't take much stock in what many of the nobles thought of him. I only considered what his unselfish actions meant for Hyrule.

_He saved everyone at the expense of himself, _I thought, _how can the officials in the court not see that?_

No, Link wasn't bred from wealth. No, he didn't have connections or political contacts. No, he wasn't born with a silver spoon in his mouth. However, he was forthright and determined. He had a sense of ideals and principals that wasn't corrupted by the courts, and he had a burning resolve in him to do what was right. That was rare... _and _to do so without any qualms was exceedingly rare. I was grateful that men like him still existed. He stepped forward and saved everyone when no else dared, and now he was helping me to take measures to clean up the mess that ensued after the attempted insurrection of Ganondorf.

_I'm grateful he said yes to this opportunity, _I thought as I walked back through my garden, _I just hope he knows how important he is to Hyrule._

Waiting on the other side of the marble walkway, was general Zelvious. The forty-five year soldier and been a loyal friend and ally to the royal family since the days of my father, king Daphnes II. Zelvious had a keen eye and I trusted him completely. Since my father's death, he has been like a surrogate to me, offering me guidance and counsel when I needed it. He was actually the one who suggested master Link for his current position. All in all, it was a wise choice.

When I walked up, he bowed.

"All is well my lady?" he asked after standing.

I nodded, then started ahead of him.

"Everything is quite well," I replied, "the matter has been concluded."

Zelvious grinned when I said that and followed after me.

"I sense you didn't listen too hard about what was said ill about _him _in the first place," he replied.

I slowed my pace and stopped for a moment, then turned to face him.

_What is_ that_ supposed to mean? _I wondered, looking into the general's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Zelvious raised a brow and gave me a knowing stare.

"I only meant that you trust master Link a great deal," he replied.

I sighed, feeling a slight pang of indignation. I knew what he was trying to insinuate. The general had been doing so ever since master Link came to work at the castle.

_Let me nip this in the bud, _I thought, _the last thing I need is foolhardy rumors being started about me and someone I'm affiliated with._

"Well, if I believed everything that was said about him then he would be nothing more than an ill bred man running around a brothel all day, now wouldn't he?" I explained. "So many in the court hate him without justifiable cause. All he wants to do is better Hyrule."

The general chuckled at me.

"You don't have to convince me your majesty," he said, "I know what kind of young man he his."

I paused for a moment to say something else, but thought better to keep my thoughts to myself. Instead, I turned and headed back down the marble walkway to the castle door. Zelvious was close behind me, when suddenly, without notice, the door opened from the other side and one of my designated courtiers came to deliver me a message. I looked at the servant with open puzzlement, because all notarized correspondence had been read early in the morning after the meeting with the court. This letter was an impromptu delivery.

I hid the puzzled expression wanting to come across my face.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

"May I help you?" I asked.

The messenger bowed and stretched out his hand which carried a lovely red and black stationery. Without opening the contents, I knew exactly who it was from. Even still, I motioned for Zelvious to grab it for me.

"Your majesty a message has arrived from the courtier of Dragon Roost," the deliverer stated.

I wasn't surprised and I only nodded.

_That's what I thought, _I pondered.

"Thank you," I said, "you may go."

The courtier bowed again, then turned to leave. When the messenger was gone, Zelvious opened the letter and read it's contents aloud.

"'To her majesty the Queen of Hyrule, greetings,'" he started. "'It is the firm hope that you would allow me, King Xavier of Dragon Roost, along with his royal highness Prince Elbourne, to dine with you this evening. This is a terrible reproach to give you such short notice, however, I had some business in the nearby territory and was needing a place of lodging. You would do me a great honor by allowing me to dine in your presence. As always, I remain your ally and trusted friend, Xavier, King of Dragon Roost."

When the letter was concluded, I took in a curious breath.

_Business in Hyrule? _I wondered.

Zelvious saw the perplexed expression on my face.

"What's the matter your majesty?" he asked.

I exhaled and shook my head.

"Nothing, I suppose," I said, "it just seems extremely convenient for Xavier to be in Hyrule right now."

Zelvious raised a brow when I uttered that.

"What do you make of it?" he asked. "Do you think any ill intentions?"

I shook my head no.

"Not ill intentions," I replied, "just curious ones."

Zelvious nodded.

"Would like me to give him your reply?" he asked.

_What are you up to Xavier? _I wondered. _Why are you popping up without advance notice? _

"Tell him Hyrule would be honored to have an ally such as his majesty in the dinner hall," I replied. "Inform the chefs to prepare for extra feasting, you know the Roostians come with insatiable appetites."

Zelvious grinned at me when I said this.

"For what?" he inquired. "For food? Or something greater perhaps?"

I grinned back at him.

_I'm about to find out, _I thought.

"That, my good general, we shall soon see," I said. "Also too, since the royals are my personal guests, they will eat in the antechamber of the Great Hall away from everyone else." I paused for a moment and pursed my lips together. "As a matter of fact, tell the nobles to dine at their respective homes this evening, and from now on in the future. The Great Hall will only be for banquets and important affairs. Dinner at four hours past noon is not an important affair. It's actually a waste of good resources."

Zelvious looked at me surprised that I was uttering this now.

"It seems the suggestions of a certain young master are echoing a lot faster than any of us realized," he said.

I grinned at him.

"Yes," I said, "I suppose it is."

Zelvious chuckled again, but then bowed and went to deliver my message personally. I watched after him, still grinning, when a moment later I glanced over and saw Link finally exit out of the library and head down the same path towards me. I was expecting him to bypass me and leave for the Situation Room, however, before leaving he stopped and bowed once more.

_I had forgotten he was still here, _I thought.

I nodded in acknowledgement of him.

"Yes master Link?" I inquired. "May I assist you with anything?"

A smile crossed his handsome face just then.

_He's remarkably beautiful, _I couldn't help but think, but then checked myself. _That's inappropriate Zelda._

"May I have permission to speak your majesty?" he asked all of a sudden.

I raised a quizzical brow, and nodded.

"My escort went to deliver a message," I said, "we are alone, so you can call me Zelda, and yes you may ask anything you want."

His smile widened when I said that, and I must say it was a welcome sight.

_He brings a great deal of joy to these hallowed halls, _I thought.

"I just wanted to thank you again," he divulged, "you don't know how much your faith in me means to me."

I smiled now.

"Well, I know how important your endeavors are," I replied, "you have some brilliant propositions Link."

He nodded.

"And I think everything will be alright if we get these measures squared away," he said.

I smiled wider.

"I agree," I said with a nod.

Link stared at me for a long time after hearing that, and I couldn't help but look to the ground because of how extraordinarily handsome he was again. He wore his peasant wear with such pride, and brought a subtle charisma with his casual caveats and manner. I liked that he liked himself. He was comfortable in his own skin and that made him very attractive to me. I hadn't felt such a stirring in my heart in a long time, and I knew it was because of how appreciative I was to him.

_He's so noble without needing the bloodlines or family to prove it, _I thought. _He's doing this of his own accord without any personal sanctions for himself. _

I looked away when I felt a pulse of color burn at my cheeks. I hated how obvious my admiration showed on my face. Even if I wanted to be staid it seemed as though my blood pressure had a mind of its own. I knew Link took note of it the way he took note of everything I did. I didn't even know why it was happening... it just _did_.

_Control, _I told myself, _you must learn to control that. _

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and approach me slowly. He often did things like that, and I was grateful he felt comfortable enough to do so. That, or I simply _wanted _him to come closer into my personal space. I was trying to deny any attraction I felt for him, but that was proving futile. I turned to face him when he was a few feet away from me. I felt my throat tighten a little.

_Stop being so silly Zelda, _I told myself, however, with the way he was looking at me that wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it?" I asked of his gaze.

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment.

"Nothing really," he replied.

I gave him a playful look.

"Come come now Link," I replied, "you know that isn't true. Remember what we talked about regarding falsehoods."

He laughed a little when I said this then nodded.

"Alright," he agreed, "fair enough. I guess I should just tell you that you look very beautiful in all green."

I looked at him surprised and took a small step back.

"Oh," I said with a blush, "uh... thank you, you're very kind."

Link only nodded.

"You seem to be inspired by the goddesses of late: first Nayru, now Farore," he said. "I hope Din makes her way in there soon, because you would be stunning in red."

I blushed again at his words and looked to the ground.

"Yes well, we'll have to just wait and see won't we?" I teased playfully.

Link chuckled again, and surprisingly reached over and lifted my chin to look in his eyes.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"A queen of Hyrule should never look down, especially when she's so beautiful," he said in almost a whisper.

I swallowed hard at his sweet words.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought, _I wasn't expecting this._

"Master Link..." I trailed, not knowing what else to say.

He smiled at me again, and for some odd reason a serious expression crossed his face just then.

"It's Link, remember?" he said softly, and caressed his fingers against my chin.

I laughed nervously and nodded.

"Of course I remember," I said.

He grinned again and then turned his attention to my jeweled hair.

"You know," he started, "I hope one day you let your hair down. I hope you just let it flow, I bet you would look even more beautiful that way."

I felt my eyes widen slightly.

"I-uh I-I see," I stammered, feeling like a fool, "I'll look into that one day."

Link laughed when I said that.

"It isn't an academic dissertation Zelda," he said, "it's your hair."

I felt silly when he put it that way.

"Yes, yes," I said, "you're right of course."

Link laughed again and shook his head.

"Well, I better tell the others the good news," he said, "thank you again."

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "please do."

He stepped back and bowed.

"I will," he said.

With that, he pivoted on his heel and headed towards the exit, but when he was close to the garden doors he turned to look at me once more.

I raised my brows and waited for him to speak.

"Yes?" I asked.

Link took in a deep sigh and looked around the garden.

"If you're here alone, then who's going to escort you back to your quarters?" he asked.

I looked at him surprised, and didn't have a definitive answer for him.

_That's right, _I thought.

"Don't worry," I said, "I can walk these halls alone."

Link scoffed a little and looked at me offhanded.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, "you must let me escort you."

I chuckled a little at his unbeknownst impertinence.

_He's so impetuous, _I thought.

"I assure you Link, I'm alright," I said.

He still wasn't convinced.

"I insist my lady," he said.

I stared at him for a moment, not bothering to correct him. I would have loved to have walked with him, but I was well aware of the rumors starting to float about concerning my conduct in master Link's presence. If it became standardized knowledge that I was acting foolishly in front of Link, a prefect consulate would probably consider me too weak to rule my people. So much of my duty was based on the perception it garnered, be it true or not.

_I have to say no, even though I don't want to, _I thought.

"I'm afraid I can't," I said with a hint of finality, "please just hurry and tell your friends, then have that drink for me."

Link stared back at me and sighed. He looked disappointed, which secretly made me happy.

"Very well," he said finally, "thank you again, and I'll be sure to have that drink for you."

With that, he opened the door to leave. When it closed, I let out a deep sigh of relief. I didn't know why I was so nervous in his presence or why it placated to such silly adolescent reactions.

_What's going on with me? _I wondered. _Why am I being so silly suddenly? _

I shook my head of my thoughts and headed for the door. I came back to reality and realized I needed to dress for my impromptu royal guests. The time for guessing why I was acting so foolish could be deduced on another occasion. I walked down the hall in haste and hurried to the other side of the castle where my chambers were. When I arrived, Lydia looked at me surprised that I came without a contingency of any kind.

"You walked here on your own your majesty?" she asked.

I nodded my reply, not bothering to elaborate. I hurried inside, knowing I wasn't looking very dignified in the process.

"Lydia we have some unexpected visitors from Dragon Roost," I explained, "I must look refreshed this evening for dinner. Please prepare my royal purple gown and jewelry."

Lydia's eyes widened stunned.

"King Xavier and prince Elbourne are both here?" she asked shocked. "There was no notification whatsoever."

I nodded, fully aware of what she was saying.

"I know that," I said, "the question begs to be asked: what do they want?" I shook my head and shooed my servant. "Please, make my bath in haste."

Lydia bowed.

"Right away ma'am," she said and hurried to the antechamber in the north part of my room.

I sat down at my long oak dresser and took off my emerald crown. I began unbraiding my hair, when the thought of Link's words came to mind. I grinned when I thought of them, and when my hair was completely free, I looked at my reflection for a moment. I turned my profile to the right, then to the left, and for a moment I saw what he saw. I picked up my brush and slowly combed at my long dark locks.

_Link's right, _I thought, _my hair does look better this way, but this goes against the traditions of the princesses. _

I sighed then placed the brush down. I glanced over at the wall and looked at the picture of my grandparents, the Sage of Time and the Hero of Time. I took the most note of my grandmother's hair, it was free flowing and down her back. I needled my brows after seeing that. I then looked at a picture of my father and mother, Daphnes II and Quistis Balaam. My mother's hair was free flowing as well. It looked like my stance on the princesses having their hair tied back was unfounded.

_When did this tradition start? _I wondered, not having a defense for what I just thought.

I looked at my reflection once more, and when Lydia returned to my room, she took note of my nondescript expression.

"What's the matter my lady?" she asked.

I sighed at the question.

"Lyddie," I started, "do you think my hair looks better up or down?"

She gave me an oblong stare.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I bit my lower lip.

"My hair," I repeated, and turned in my chair to face her, "do you think it's better up or down?"

Lydia shrugged, probably finding the whole matter a discussion without merit.

"Well, if I had a choice," she said, "I would like to see you wear your hair down instead of always up. I know some ladies of the court find it improper, but personally I think it's a better look."

I nodded at her words, and didn't say much of anything else.

"I see," I said quietly.

Lydia gave me a puzzled expression. "Can I ask why the inquiry my lady?"

I shook my head and turned back around.

"It's no matter," I said, "I just wondered."

Lydia narrowed her eyes slightly and gave me a mischievous smile just then.

"Are trying to decide for prince Elbourne my lady?" she asked. "You know he fancies you a great deal."

I looked at her surprised, not even considering such a notion.

_What? _I wondered.

"It has nothing to do with his highness," I replied, "it was just a simple question."

Lydia chuckled.

"Right," she said, as if she didn't believe me, "anyway, your bath is ready."

I shook my head at my friend and got up to go to my antechamber.

"Thank you," I said.

A little while later, I finished bathing and dressed in my royal purple gown with a lavender wreath crowned on my head. I had Lydia braid my hair back down my back, realizing the time for aesthetic experiments would have to be for another occasion, and quickly went to my door to be escorted by my guard. I arrived at the Great Hall to an empty chamber with the exception of king Xavier, prince Elbourne, and someone I wasn't expecting to see.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

Lord Vincent was there as well.

When I approached, all three gentlemen bowed, however, I didn't bother to hide my displeasure at seeing Vincent there. When I gave an order, I expected it to be obeyed.

_I'll rectify this now, _I thought.

"You are looking exceedingly beautiful this afternoon your majesty," Vincent complimented, laying the pleasantries on thick.

The handsome prince of Dragon Roost agreed and nodded. "Indeed."

I paid it no mind and kept my attention on Vincent.

"Lord Vincent," I started, "you either suffer from amnesia or just have a penchant for scoldings. I specifically stated that _all _the nobles are to here on out dine at their residences. The castle will no longer be a place for hand outs for its wealthiest citizens."

Vincent looked at me shocked, as did his highness and his majesty. There was even a brief silence between everyone.

"Uh... y-you must forgive my impertinent intrusion my lady," the noble apologized, "I was merely idling about to entertain the royals until you made your illustrious appearance as is the tradition of the court. I was even telling them of some of master Link's endeavors."

I didn't let it show, but I was annoyed with him interfering and possibly trying to sabotage what Link was going to propose. I distinctly wanted that to be presented by the hero at the ball. Now, Vincent may have said who knows what to circumvent Link's ideas.

_That arcane and silly job will be on its way out along with the rest of the frivolities Link spoke of, _I thought. _This is ridiculous._

"As honorable as your intentions were," I started, "they do not, however, overrule a direct command by me. Remember my dear lord, I am the _sovereign _of Hyrule. My word is law, do you understand?"

I saw Elbourne's eyes widen as well as Xavier's in my periphery.

Vincent swallowed hard and reluctantly bowed. "I understand my lady," he said, "and since you have expressed such great displeasure, I will leave immediately."

I didn't stop him.

"Please do," I said, gesturing for him to leave. He was probably thinking I was going to let him stay.

Vincent stepped back, bowed again, and afterwards he headed for the exit. When the door closed behind him, I averted my attention to my guests. King Xavier raised a brow and looked at me surprised.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side your majesty," he said, "because your formidable nature is only tempered by your exquisite beauty."

He then took my hand in his and kissed the back of my palm. King Xavier made his forty-five years of age look ten years younger. His graying platinum blonde hair could only be evidenced by seeing it up close, and the only real evidential marker of his maturity were the pewter lines around his hazel eyes. He was tall with a strong muscular bodice, and his countenance was still imposing at six feet four inches. He was one of the best double axe wielders in Dragon Roost, and the only person who could probably best him was his son, the dragon prince.

Elbourne grinned when his father stood back up. "You'll find that my words are less elegant my dear queen," he said, "but I must say, I do enjoy when you add a little spunk to your otherwise even keeled nature."

I tried not to, but I chuckled a little at prince Elbourne's words. He could often make me laugh, even when we were children. I looked at the extraordinarily handsome twenty year old man and saw hints of his father's Roostian blood line with the platinum blonde hair and the crystal hazel eyes that looked neither green nor brown, but both with hints of grey. He was lean, with a muscular build that only promised to get better with more exercise and dragon training. His wit and intelligence could go toe to toe with practically anyone's. However, his vices seemed to outweigh his virtues by means of his arrogance and conceited form of manner. In short, people generally had a strong dislike for the dragon prince. Well, at least most men did. Elbourne was very popular with the ladies... _very. _It was even rumored that a certain _member _of his anatomy was nicknamed _the dragon _for reasons I could only imagine, and given the prince's reputation, I wasn't surprised.

_I need to know why they're here, _I wondered.

"You must forgive my necessary impertinence gentlemen," I apologized, "but when a servant takes it upon himself to act rogue, a minor reconditioning is in order."

Elbourne chuckled again. "Here, here," he said, "who are you, and what have you done to queen Zelda?"

I gave the dragon prince a knowing stare and walked past him to be seated at the table. The butler, waiting near the kitchen door entrance, came up and pulled my seat out and the seats of of my guests. When we were comfortable, he bowed.

"I shall check and see if the appetizer is ready," he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you Jeffery," I said, "please tell the cook not to worry, we are comfortable for now."

The servant nodded, then went into the kitchen. I glanced back over at both my guests and smiled. Elbourne had a brow raised, which I found odd.

"Is there a question about your head my dear Elbourne?" I asked. "You look as though you have something to say."

Elbourne glanced over at the kitchen door then back to me. "It's nothing my dear," he replied, "however, I do find it odd that you would kick out a noble and speak to a servant as if he were on the same level as you. You seem to have slight amnesia with the temperance of the court."

Xavier shook his head and segued in before I could reply. "If her majesty would allow me to permit," he said, then turned his attention to his son. "Elbourne I've told you time and again the graciousness that the queen of Hyrule extols is genuine in all forms. There's no need for her to be pretentious for the sake of vying for a throne."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced back over at the prince. Elbourne kept his expression unchanged, but I sensed a slight crack in his veneer. The smile on his face subsided slightly, and it was no wonder too. That was a minor dig at _him_. Ever since Elbourne was a child he had to endure subtle jabs from his father regarding his displeasure with... basically _anything _he did. I understood the dragon king had high expectations for his son, and knew the boygs, yes boygs, of ruling a kingdom. However, I often wondered that maybe much of Elbourne's attitude was instigated by the conduct of his father. Xavier was being civil now, but I had witnessed occasions where it had gotten down right nasty between the dragon king and the dragon prince. In any such case, Elbourne chose to ignore it, which I was grateful for.

_The last thing I want is for a blow up to ensue, and this turn into an international problem, _I thought

I cleared my throat and looked between the two men.

"Now, now Xavier, there's no need for such talk," I replied, coming to a minor defense of the dragon prince. "You herald me as if I'm perfect and that's far from the truth."

Xavier smiled. "I think not my dear," he said, "I'm going to have to disagree."

Elbourne gave me a long once over. "As am I," he chimed, "you look extraordinary this afternoon."

I nodded graciously, grateful the conversation had steered into a different direction.

"So gentlemen," I started, wanting to get to the core of the matter, "what gives Hyrule such an honor today? I had no idea I would be entertaining such distinguished guests."

Both the royals were silent for a moment, and that was when I knew something was up.

_Why are they stalling? _I wondered.

Xavier smiled and looked between me and his son. "You must forgive me for imposing on you this way," he said, "however it seems the extension of our hunt brought us into your territory. You see, we're hunting this tenacious royal elk and its elusiveness brought us into your realm."

I kept my expression unchanging, however I found his explanation odd. Royal elk were _only _native to the forests of Hyrule, they could never be found in the mountains of Dragon Roost. It was actually the tradition of _Hyrule's _royal family, particularly the princes, to hunt the royal elk. Why the Roostians were taking it upon themselves to, one, hunt an animal that was protected under Hylian law, and two, if killed by anyone other than the royal family was considered an act of treason, was beyond me. So, the entirety of this so called hunt was now under suspicion, at least by my standards.

_Something isn't adding up, _I thought, _and if this is the truth, Xavier is taking our friendship for granted._

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"My lord, I know my twenty years of age doesn't placate to apt duplicity of older wiser men," I started, "however, you must know that what you're telling me makes no sense. The elk in question can't be found roaming your regions from the start. Now, either you were hunting in Hyrule without my knowledge, or you've come here under such a guise because you seek something else."

Xavier looked at me surprised, then glanced over at his son, who was now chuckling at what I said.

Elbourne shook his head and shrugged. "I told you she was too smart for your excuse father," the dragon prince divulged.

Xavier looked back over at me. "So it would seem," the king replied and laced his hands together, "nothing gets past you, does it?"

I smiled at his attempt at circumvention.

"I'm afraid in this case, no," I replied.

I watched as Xavier shifted his weight in the large oak chair, and looked like he was going to display some honesty for a change. I hated coming at an old friend like this, especially a man as respected as the dragon king. However, when he made it a point to lie to me about his true intentions and take me for a fool, he really left me no choice. Unlike Elbourne, I had only my wits and my generals. I had no one else, my father was dead. So, it was up to me to make sure my land stayed protected. Even still, if my father were alive he'd probably scold me for being so scathing towards someone so close to the royal family.

_Perhaps I should have seasoned that with more salt, _I thought.

King Xavier and my father knew each since they were children. They grew up together, learned the sword together, and in some cases fought together. They had a bond like brothers. I had always heard stories of Xavier from my father when I was little. I didn't meet the Roostian royal family until I was twelve. I remember it distinctly too. My father, mother, and I traveled to Dragon Roost on the invitation of Xavier for the Dragon Gala. I remember being in awe when I saw the expertly carved walls of stone that created the halls of the Roostian palace. It was a place of wonder and enchantment to me. However, what made the visit so distinct was when I first met prince Elbourne.

I had heard rumors that he was a rude, pernicious brat. I never really took too much stock in rumors, simply because there was always an added fiction to it somewhere. In any such case, I made it my resolve to be kind to the dragon prince no matter how unkind he may have been towards me. Even still, when I first made his acquaintance, I had heard he was apt in not wanting to see me. In fact, I was told he had to be dragged from his room by his nanny to be presentable along side his parents. I remember when I walked up to him to introduce myself, he had his head turned away and his arms crossed over his chest in a stubborn fashion. I personally found it a little humorous.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance prince Elbourne," I remember saying to him.

He didn't reply right away, and I remember him groaning something under his breath. When he finally _did_ look at me, I saw his eyes widen slightly, and he suddenly looked nervous. He stared at me without saying anything for what seemed like the longest time. Finally, his father slapped him upside the head to knock some sense into him. When the prince came back to reality, he finally introduced himself to me.

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance my lady," he replied, "I'm Elbourne."

I simply smiled, bowed, and for the rest of my trip he insisted on being my private escort to wherever we went. He confessed to me several years later that he couldn't speak because he said he 'was awestruck by my beauty,' or something like that. I too remember thinking he was one of the most beautiful boys I had seen, but his contempt for others often left me feeling disquieted in his presence. I didn't like how he talked down to people, I didn't think such conduct was necessary. I was hoping he would change over the years, but it only seemed to amplify his arrogance. Even still, I had to admit, even though he was cruel to everyone else, he was always very kind to me.

Introspection was an exercise of the mind my father always said, but at present, I needed to cease such activity. I was still waiting for a due justification from my long time ally.

_What the hell are you doing here? _I wondered.

Xavier chuckled in a nervous fashion and flashed me a charismatic smile. "Well, let me start by saying I owe you another apology," he said, "it was presumptuous of me to come under false pretenses."

_That's more like it, _I thought.

"You should know your majesty that you are always welcome in the hall of Hyrule Castle," I said. "There never needs to be a pretense between us, we've known each other far too long for that."

The king raised a brow at me and I merely grinned.

"It seems like only yesterday when you were just a child," he said, with his eyes searching my face.

_Is that your subtle way of trying to remind me who's been ruling longer? _I wondered.

"Time flies," I said, "and I know exactly what you mean."

I waited for the king to reply, when he was staring at me again. It was so long even Elbourne looked perplexed.

"Father?" he asked.

The king cut his eyes from me and grinned. "You must forgive me again your majesty for staring," he said, "you just look so much like your mother when she was your age."

I looked at the king surprised.

_Where did that come from? _I wondered.

"Oh," I said, "thank you."

The king cleared his throat and laced his fingers out in front of him. "Well," he said, "I guess there's no sense beating around the bush any longer."

My intrigue heightened when he said that.

"What do you mean your majesty?" I asked.

Xavier glanced over at his son, then back to me. "I want you to tell me about the Hero of Twilight," he revealed, "it's my understanding that he works extensively by your side in the court."

I hid the surprise from showing on my face.

_He came all the way from Dragon Roost himself to ask me this? _I wondered. _Okay, something _really _isn't adding up. _

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 17 is coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Inspiration: Heidi Fleiss (the Madam of LA in the 1990's), Chinese lanterns, sildenafil citrate (look this one up lol).**

**Shout Out: xxldhxx thanks for reading new reader.**

**Author's Note: This chapter took me a very long time to write, mainly because I needed to make sure it had continuity and that it fit in the sequence of events.**** The subject matter is not something I want to take for granted. I had to make sure the idea worked in tandem with the plot, and I think I tweaked it. The Red Lantern District is going to continue into the next chapter, and the next chapter is going to be considerably long, because it will have alternating points of view. If I continued with writing the entire thing in one setting, the chapter probably wouldn't have been ready until sometime next week. With this being said, I hope you enjoy the segment. ~ZR~.**

**Oh, and again, if you know what this means _please _don't mention anything in your comments.**

**Word Count: 5,188**

* * *

Chapter 17

The Red Lantern District: Link's POV

At first I wasn't sure I heard that correctly, but there was no mistaking where Bastion and I were. Of all the places for me to end up, especially after my conversation with queen Zelda, it would have to be the Red Lantern District. I had just gotten back into the queen's good graces, and there was no way I was going to mess that up again. I was tempted to turn around and go back the way we came. However, there was the little matter of Madeline and what she was doing here. A woman who owns a tavern in Castle Town, who seemed to have a relatively normal lifestyle, had no business dwelling in a place like the Red Lantern District. Her reputation could be sullied by the mere mentioning of her name in the same sentence. It didn't make sense.

_This is insane, _I thought.

At present, the young woman in front of Bastion and I was still staring at me, waiting for me to respond to what she just said. I wasn't going to lie, that left me puzzled. I had no idea why she was referring to me as 'your highness'.

_Maybe that's what all the men are called here, _I thought, but then I had to take into consideration that Bastion hadn't been referred to as such.

Something was amiss.

"Uh..." I trailed, wishing I didn't seem so out of the loop, "thank you, I appreciate you coming out here to greet us like this."

The young woman looked at me surprised.

"Anything for you kind master," she said. "Allow me to extend our courtesies further."

I wasn't sure what she meant, but then she went behind a treelike podium several feet behind her and she got out a book from underneath the rest. It was a leather bound codex with a quill stitching on the binder. I hid my perplexity with regard to what it was, but had a feeling it wasn't good when I saw a _list _of names written as the text. And they weren't names of _people_, they were names of _themes_.

_Don't be what I think this is... please... _I thought.

"What would you like tonight my lord?" she asked me with a knowing smirk.

I tried to make it subtle, but I glanced over at Bastion, who was giving me no help at all, and was grinning at me. I then averted my eyes back to the list and felt my brows raise slightly at some of the names: _Eldin Erotica, Foreplay Faron, Zenful Zoras, Laid by Laynayru, G-spot Gerudo,_ along with several others I didn't bother to read, but there was one that didn't have any hyper sexual jargon. It was simply called, _The Treatment_.

_What the hell is that? _I wondered.

"The treatment?" I muttered, saying it more to myself than anybody, however the young woman's ears perked at hearing that.

"Would you like that service tonight my lord?" she asked. "It was actually what you had last time you were here."

I didn't answer right away, hoping to defer to my non-helping best friend. However, he seemed to have nothing to add but instigation.

"The treatment would be perfect," he replied for me. "The young master has had a hard week and that would be just what he needs."

_What the-? _my thoughts cut off.

I didn't let it show, but that irritated the hell out of me. I had no idea what he was agreeing to, and even more so, I had no idea what he was getting me into. Even still, before any confirmations were made the young blonde turned her attention back to me.

"My lord, is that to your liking?" she asked.

I hesitated for a brief second and glanced past her to the red lit alcove. I needed to get in there, and this seemed to be the only way to do it. However, I had to admit, there was something not right about all this, and it seemed too convenient that Madeline showed up the way she did in the Castle Town alley. In fact, all of the bumping into her these past few weeks seemed too coincidental, but it still didn't explain what she was doing here. What would a girl like that be doing in a place like this?

_There's only one way for me to find out, _I thought.

"Um..." I trailed for a moment, "yes, what I had last time will be fine."

The young woman's smile broadened and she clapped twice after I answered.

"Very well," she said, then bowed.

However, Bastion segued the conversation momentarily.

"Do you think there's anyway we could meet the lady of the district before the young master gets settled in?" he asked. "We wanted to speak with her for a moment."

I glanced over at Bastion again.

_The lady of the district? _I wondered. _Who in the world is that? _

The blonde paused for a moment before answering.

"Madame Mystere is a very busy woman," she replied, "however, considering we have royalty in our midst, I think she would make an exception."

Bastion flashed her a charismatic smile.

"Wonderful," he replied, "please let her know an old friend is doting to see her as well."

The blonde raised a brow.

"I'll be sure to do that master Bastion," she replied. "Now, please gentlemen, follow me."

With that, the young woman started ahead of us into the alcove. Bastion trotted instep after her, but before he got several feet away from me, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to where I was. He looked a little startled at my aggressiveness.

"Hey," he said in minor protest, "what gives?"

I was trying to hide my anger with what had just taken place.

"You know what the hell gives," I said, keeping my voice low, "why didn't you tell me we were heading for the Red Lantern District?"

Bastion tried to look innocent.

"You didn't ask," he said simply.

I looked at him stunned.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I said in disbelief. "You know that's a lie!"

Bastion raised his hands in surrender.

"Look, in my defense, I wasn't certain Madeline was coming this way," he explained, "but when I saw her circumvent her path to this one, I knew there was only one destination after that, and that was _this_."

I was frustrated with his logic.

"That still doesn't answer my question as to why you didn't tell me," I reiterated.

Bastion just shrugged.

"I knew you would say we had to turn around if you knew where we were going," he stated. "Besides, you should lighten up, you're about to get _laid_ tonight, and in a very _unique_ way." A big smile spread across his face. "It looks like you get to celebrate after all."

I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

"What?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bastion grinned at me and nodded towards the inlet.

"Come on, we're going to get left behind," he said, then took off after the young woman once more.

I stood there for a moment, debating whether or not I should turn around and head back to Castle Town. This current situation was going to cause me a great deal of trouble. Trouble I honestly didn't need. I was almost tempted to do just so, when I caught sight of something I wasn't expecting to see in my right side view. The door was open to a nearby tavern about thirty feet away, and two armed Hylian soldiers were severely mistreating some of the women serving them. They were fondling at the women's private parts and yelling obscenities in their faces. I looked on surprised.

_What in the world? _I thought.

Now, I was aware that this was supposed to be a soldier's 'play zone', but down right disrespect and abuse was something I had zero tolerance for. These women were still individuals with feelings. I didn't care what their occupations were.

_Let me nip this in the bud, _I thought.

Before heading after Bastion, I walked towards the tavern where the rowdy soldiers were. I stopped at the door post to make sure I had a clear understanding of what was going on, and when I confirmed that what I initially saw was what was happening, I stepped inside. Several of the girls were a little apprehensive about seeing another man enter the bar, and after seeing what they were going through, I could understand why. I kept myself hooded to make myself less recognizable, and made sure to sit near where the two idiots were making the most noise. I flagged the bartender, a pretty young brunette, to order a drink. She came over to me hesitantly.

_This is a shame that these women feel like this, _I thought.

"Can I help you darlin'?" she asked with a slightly altered western accent.

I tried to smile at her to put her at ease.

"I just want a pint," I said.

She nodded.

"Sure thing hon'," she said, and went to the big barrel behind her to spritz the lager.

When her attention was diverted, I looked over at the men to my left. One of them was getting particularly vulgar with a server who looked like she was from the land of the Gerudos. She was very beautiful, and I was sure that was why she was experiencing such contention. She was dressed like the young blonde I met at the entrance, wearing a skimpy belly dancers out fit that left very little to the imagination. However, she didn't seem to exhibit the same docile manner as some of the other girls. This Gerudo woman seemed a bit fiery.

"Come on gorgeous," the soldier was saying, pulling at the bottoms of the clothing she was wearing, "sit those Gerudo buns over here. Why don't I pay you a little extra and we go upstairs and get to know each other better?"

The Gerudo smacked at the soldier's hand.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped finally. "I've told you time and again I'm not a whore! If you want that service you need to go further into town, you Hylian bastard!"

The soldier initially laughed and tried to reengage her, and that was when his other friend decided to join in on the harassment.

"Stop acting as though you're high and mighty you bitch," he said casually. "You know very well that in a few weeks you'll be in a bedroom pleasuring me like the rest of your inferior kind. Make no mistake about what you are. You're here to serve us."

The second soldier tried to grab at the girl, when, before he could touch her, she threw a beer she was about to serve him in his face. When the first soldier who was harassing her saw that, he immediately backhanded the young woman as hard as he could and she fell to the floor unconscious. There was an immediate hush about the room. All the other servers were staring at the two men dumbfounded, but none of them went to help the girl on the floor, perhaps out of fear of the repercussions. I looked on shocked, but the bartender who was helping me quickly handed me my beer and went to see about her friend. She wasn't concerned about any consequences. She kneeled down next to the girl on the floor and tried to arouse her to consciousness.

"Gerdy!" the bartender said slightly panicked, at shaking the girl. "Gerdy! Wake up hon' please! Gerdy!"

The Gerudo woman didn't move, and when I looked closer, I saw she had a large knot on her forehead. I immediately got up from my seat when I saw how serious the injury was and went over to help the bartender. She was still trying to rouse her friend to consciousness, and looked startled when I touched her shoulder. I tried to ease her fears.

"Let me assist you," I said, and kneeled down next to her.

The bartender looked at me in amazement.

"Thank you," she said,

I picked up the girl and laid her on one of the table tops, then examined the size of the knot on her forehead. It was growing rapidly and the swelling was only going to increase the intercranial pressure she was experiencing. At this rate, she could fall into a coma. I opened my satchel and pulled out one of the bottles of golden potion the doctor made for me, and gave it to the young woman. The bartender's eyes widened in my periphery that I was using such an expensive unguent freely. A moment later, the Gerudo girl started coughing, and everyone in the room seemed to breathe a little easier. She was going to be okay.

"Gerdy!" the bartender said relieved, then turned her attention back to me. "Thank you so much sir!"

I thought nothing of it, I was just glad she was alright.

"You might want get her into a private room until she's completely recovered," I instructed. "She's going to need rest and medical attention after this."

The bartender agreed.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

I examined the injured girl's wound one last time, before turning my attention to the two soldiers who had made it happen in disgust. _That _was how women were treated in the Red Lantern District? I was always under the impression that even though this was a hedonistic place, that the women were at least treated as _women, _not things or objects. It seemed I had the idea all wrong, and after witnessing what just happened, I didn't have to think twice about confronting the two sons of bitches who felt no remorse for hurting that girl the way they did. When the second soldier saw the expression on my hooded face, he immediately got on guard. The impervious man tapped his friend's shoulder and nodded for him to turn around to face me. The one who hit the girl tried to act as though what he did wasn't a big deal. That's where he was wrong. I was about to show him why it was a very big deal.

_You damn coward, _I thought.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded. "You got a problem with your eyes?"

I narrowed them at him involuntarily.

"You bastard," I said to him in a low voice, "you think hitting a woman makes you more of a man?

The soldier narrowed his eyes back at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me otherwise?" he demanded. "That whore isn't a woman, she's gutter trash meant to serve, just like you."

I felt my fist ball at my sides, and I eyed his armor for a moment. He was a soldier in her majesty's army. He was probably on standby relief and acting as a guard for the outpost regions of Hyrule. After all the defending and negotiations my team and I were doing to make conditions better for soldiers, he and his comrade were now making that argument difficult. I was aware that not every soldier was a saint, but if that snake Vincent caught wind of the conduct of these men, he would use that information, not to better the conditions for the victims, but to exploit more cuts to the army. Idiots like this didn't see the bigger picture. They were busy being dwarfed in their own insatiable, debauched microcosm.

"You don't deserve to wear that armor," I said with contempt, "you don't represent Hyrule."

That seemed to offend the both of them. The first one grabbed the front of my cloak.

"That's pretty funny coming from a punk who isn't _in _uniform!" he gritted. "You better watch your mouth!"

It was involuntary, but I hocked a lodge of sputum from the bottom of my throat and spit the saliva ball in his face. I had to admit, that was pretty disgusting, and I knew that was going to piss him off.

"Why you-!" he didn't finish and lunged at me.

However, I whipped his hand off my cloak and moved out of the way. The drunken fool overestimated his momentum and didn't know what hit him. He landed head first at the opposing table across the room. The thud was a huge indicator, he was out cold. His friend looked stunned that I wasn't bested by the first soldier. He got up and unsheathed his sword.

"I'm going to cut your tongue out!" he threatened. "You talk too damn much!"

I was about to unsheathe my own, when a hand grabbed at my shoulder. I initially thought it was the other soldier getting back up, but was surprised when I turned to see that it was Bastion. There were also two other guards waiting in the doorway. He must have brought them along when he heard the commotion from the street. It wasn't hard to find off duty soldiers here, they were everywhere.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, keeping his voice low. "We're supposed to be keeping a low profile."

I was going to answer, but wasn't given a chance as the other soldier forced me back around to face him once more. I thought he was going to deck me in the jaw. I was getting ready to defend.

"He still has a bone to pick with me!" he said upset. "You can get him after I'm done with him!"

However, Bastion walked forward in front of me and was about to exert his authority. Even if I wasn't recognizable to the soldiers right now, everyone in the military knew of commander Bastion Belmonte.

"Sheathe your sword!" Bastion ordered. "You better be glad I came here when I did soldier, because if not and something had happened to this man, you would dishonorably discharged without any questions asked!"

When Bastion uttered that, the soldier looked from him to me surprised and perplexed.

"What?" he demanded.

Bastion narrowed his eyes slightly. "You heard what I said."

The inebriated soldier swallowed hard.

"Dishonorably discharged?" he repeated in minor disbelief.

Bastion gave the soldier a knowing look. "Sheathe your sword," he said again, "you're already in enough trouble as it is." A moment later, he snapped his fingers and the two soldiers he brought with him came into the tavern. "Bind him and his drunken friend on the floor, and arrest them. You can both plead your case to a military tribunal for abusive conduct and assault. I'll leave the other charge of treason off the docket, you had no idea who you were about to fight."

After hearing Bastion say that, everyone began looking at me with open intrigue. Several of the women began whispering in amongst each other, and the whole room settled into a low drum of murmuring. I kind of wished my friend hadn't said anything, because now more attention was my way than I wanted. And in all truthfulness, I didn't understand why Bastion made reference to a charge of treason. It didn't make sense. Treason was only allotted against sedition to the crown.

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _this is all I need. _

However, it was about to get much worse. The bartender who was helping the Gerudo girl stopped momentarily and came up behind me. She tapped my shoulder, probably to want to personally thank me, and I turned around to give her my attention. However, with the proximity between us being minimized, she was able to get a good look at my face, and when her eyes widened, I knew the ruse was over.

_Oh boy, _I thought, thinking she was going to blow my cover, _she's going to announce who I am._

"Oh my goddess! That's why master Bastion said what he did!" she whispered and covered her mouth. "Your highness!"

I looked at her perplexed.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought. _She _still _thinks I'm royalty after seeing my face?_

"I'm sorry?" I inquired.

She didn't answer me and went down on her knees and did obeisance.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

When the other servers saw her do this, they immediately followed suit and started bowing as well. I looked over at Bastion confused, he only shook his head no, and motioned for me to roll with the situation. The troubled soldier looked even more terrified now, and his comrade was still out like a candle.

_This is bad, _I thought.

"Thank you so much for helping that poor girl," the bartender went on, finally getting up off the floor. "Those brutes were harassing her and all the other servers ever since they arrived!"

I wasn't sure how to proceed with this, but whatever it was about my countenance was making people believe I was someone else.

"I..." I trailed, trying to think of what to say, "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Safer advisories should be put into place so you and your colleagues would have more legal grounds to stand on with regards to their behavior."

Bastion looked at me surprised, and he knew I was going to bring this up in the next CIT meeting. Maybe not disclosing the location, but offering a broad referendum, or an umbrella law, so places of the like could be protected. To be quite honest, I wasn't sure the operations going on in the Red Lantern District were even legal. The whole area needed to be closed down and cleared out, but that would only invite more trouble, and if it went deeper underground the abuse and licentiousness could possibly get worse. With that being the case, these women had to have some laws established for protection. It seemed what was once a place of comfort and pleasure, had turned into a mire for depraved individuals like those soldiers.

_I've got to do something about this, _I thought. _I've got to indirectly bring this to her majesty's attention. Who knows how many of these girls have been going through this, but have been too afraid to say anything._

While I was thinking about this, several of the other wenches came up to me. They all looked grateful, but they had the same reaction as the bartender. Once they caught a glimpse of my face they looked astonished.

"Dear goddesses!" one of them said, covering her mouth. "You're..." she trailed.

I raised my eyebrows at her.

_I'm... _I was hoping she would go on, I was eager to know who I looked like.

However, that never came to fruition, and the other women soon crowded her out.

"Thank you so much your highness," they said gratefully, "we had no idea you could be so chivalrous."

I wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"It's nothing, really," I said.

Bastion oversaw the two men being led out of the bar, and once they were safely in tow in the back of an iron carriage, he motioned for me to meet him at the front door. "We better get out of here," he said, "we've wasted enough time."

I was about to agree with him, but then looked back over at the unconscious Gerudo girl and shook my head no.

"In a moment, I have to make sure she's okay," I replied, and walked back over to the table she lying on.

Bastion took in a deep frustrated breath, but didn't protest. He came back inside, waiting for when I was going to be done, and the bartender followed after me. I picked up the girl, and the drink purveyor directed me to the staircase in the back. I thanked her and carried the Gerudo to an empty room behind the last door on the right. I placed her down on the mattress and her breathing was a bit better. The bartender came up on the other side to see about her friend, and Bastion waited in the doorway. I didn't understand what his hurry was. I didn't want to be here in the first place.

_You're going to have to wait, _I thought.

I checked her pulse, which was still thready, but she was going to be okay.

_Thank goodness, _I thought.

"Thank you so much," the bartender said again, "and don't worry I'll pay you back for the chu potion."

I grinned and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said, "just make sure she gets better."

The girl smiled when I said this.

"I will," she said.

I looked over at Bastion and saw him waiting with that unchanged impatient look on his face. He was tapping his foot to an inaudible rhythm.

"Ready, your highness?" he asked.

I didn't let it show, but I was annoyed with him doing that. I was already out of the loop as it was with being called the title. Bastion was only making this more convoluted.

_When I get this idiot alone, he better tell me why everyone is calling me 'your highness', _I thought.

"I'm ready," I said, "let's go."

For some odd reason Bastion raised a brow and grinned.

"The lady of district awaits," he said, "and she'll be interested in your brave deeds."

I walked past my friend out of the room and headed for the exit downstairs.

_I have no idea what he's talking about, and why are we going to meet the lady of the district? _I wondered. _There's more to Bastion's hurried nature than wanting me to get laid. There's something... not right here._

On my way out the door, several of the servers stopped me again to give me another round of thanks. One of them was holding a gift.

"Thanks again for helping our friend your highness," one of the girls said with a bottle in her hands. "As a token of our appreciation, you can have some of our passion chu jelly potion. Last time you were here you bought fifty thousand rupees worth, so the least we can do is offer you your first bottle for free."

I didn't let it show, but I had no idea what passion chu jelly potion was or what it did, and fifty thousand rupees worth of potion sounded excessive.

_Who in the world drinks that much? _I wondered.

"Uh..." I trailed, and reluctantly took the bottle, "thank you, I'll be sure to make good use of it."

The woman smirked at me.

"I'm sure you will your highness," she said, "there are still tales floating around the district about when you were here last time."

I felt my eyes widen slightly.

_Last time?_ I thought.

Bastion came up and patted me on the shoulder.

"His highness has a penchant for strong aphrodisiacs," he said only half joking, "thank you for your generosity."

_Aphrodisiacs? _I thought in minor disbelief. _This is a sex potion?_

I was getting more and more frustrated with this situation. Everyone was talking about this 'prince' as if he was some kind of sex fiend, and I had no idea who he was or what land he tarried from. I was forced to roll with an ambiguous title and pretend to be a man with no indicators as to why.

_This is nuts, _I thought, _if her majesty finds out about this I'm going to be in some serious trouble. _

"Yes," I said, being forced to agree, "thank you."

With that, we left the tavern. The blonde, who was escorting us initially, was waiting near the roadway. When we approached there was a a smile on her pretty face.

"You never cease to amaze us your highness," she said when we approached. "You helping someone else seems a little out of the ordinary for you, but lady Mystere will hear about it just the same." She then turned her attention to Bastion. "As well as your deeds master Bastion."

Bastion grinned.

"Anything for an old friend," he said.

The girl laughed.

"Shall we be off then?" she asked.

I only nodded, partly because I wanted to get this over with and partly because I wanted to know who this lady of the district was. I wasn't going to lie I was intrigued, and there was still the issue of Madeline.

Bastion nodded as well.

"Very well," the girl said, "let's be off."

We headed down the main road, and that was when I got a good look at where we were. There were red lanterns everywhere. They hung in the trees, adorned the door posts of the taverns, and were used as light posts down the alleyways. The hue was subtle, but the idea behind red light was that it was a pulsator. It caused internal blood pressures to go up, and increased blood flow meant _much _happier soldiers. Whoever thought of the idea of the lights was pretty smart, and I was quite sure that this lady Mystere was the culprit. In any such case, I was about to find out soon.

_Whoever this lady of the district she must be pretty important, _I thought following in step with my friend. _I just hope I don't live to regret this._

* * *

**Please write review and tell me what you think. Did you look up sildenafil citrate lol? Did you catch the reference? The next chapter will be out soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Inspiration: Moonlit rendezvouses, Heidi Fleiss, double entendres (think about this one), and the complicated nature of platonic relationships.**

**Shout Out: Just Me thanks for reading new reader, and thank you for enjoying the content thus far.**

**Author's Note: Okay everyone, so this section is almost finished. I hope you enjoy the back and forth with the differing points of view, and remember... if you know what this means ****_please _****don't say anything in your comments. Oh yeah, and this is my first chapter to break 10,000 words! Whoo hoo! ~ZR~.**

**SPECIALTY RATING: This chapter is T-16 for sensuality and adult content. I'm gauging this one to see how some of you react. The next chapter will have a specialty rating as well. With that being said please enjoy the read. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Hyrule Castle, The Dining Hall: Zelda's POV

I paused for a moment and studied the dragon king. There was something completely out of sync with what he was saying. Why would an important man like Xavier leave the many problems and inquiries of his court, to ask, _in person_, about the Hero of Twilight? _And_ there was the added intrigue of bringing his son. It didn't make sense.

_What's going on? _I wondered.

"The Hero of Twilight my lord?" I repeated.

The king tried to make light of it, but there was no way he was going to be able to persuade me of that.

"Yes," he replied, "I hear he's making strides in Hyrule and even some enemies in the court."

I gave the king an offhanded stare.

_Where did you hear that I wonder? _I pondered sarcastically, and immediately thought of Vincent. _That treacherous bastard. _

I forced a smile and tried to make nothing of it.

"He's doing an excellent job," I said, "as for whether or not he has enemies, that seems to be the sensationalists speaking more so than the the rational thinkers. He has no reason to have enemies."

Elbourne raised his brow at my words.

"Don't you think that's a little naive my dear?" he asked. "The man, first of all, has no business telling more qualified people how to help keep Hyrule afloat, and the only real acquisition he has to demanding anything is the fact he is a hero."

_The only? _I thought in minor disbelief. _As if that isn't reason enough?_

I narrowed my eyes slightly at Elbourne's slippery tongue.

"That's _quite _the acquisition Elbourne my dear," I defended, "without his bravery, we would all be dead."

Elbourne looked at me surprised at the undercurrent of curtness to my tongue, and raised his brow.

"Well, you know what they say about the most dignified position," he tried to joke, "there's nothing more dignified than death."

I didn't find it funny.

"Such dark hearted humor has no place when that could have been a reality for everyone," I replied. "Your joke is sour and distasteful dragon prince."

Elbourne narrowed his eyes slightly at me.

"I suppose so," he said, eyeing me suspiciously for a moment, "I apologize my dear."

I looked away from him so he wouldn't detect the disregard on my face, but it was probably too late for such an action. Xavier looked between the both of us and grunted in displeasure at his son's lack of respect.

"Elbourne why must you insist that everything is cavalier?" he demanded.

The dragon prince turned his attention back to his father.

"I don't," he said simply, "it was just an ill disposed opportunity."

Xavier wasn't pleased with the reply.

"The deaths of thousands is just an ill disposed opportunity?" he demanded.

Elbourne rolled his eyes upset.

"Father it was a joke," he insisted.

Xavier shook his head in displeasure.

"No one's laughing here," he replied. "I've told you time and again Elbourne, you could learn a thing or two from the hero. That young man came from nothing and has made a bigger impact than you or any of the chief consulates put together. If he had a more favorable position in life, perhaps he would be a noble. As such, I think you should know your facts before you try to demean a person or make light of his actions."

Elbourne looked at his father partially taken aback. I was mildly stunned as well, and even though I agreed with Xavier's conjecture, there was no denying the venom in his voice. I glanced over at the dragon prince and wondered what he could have possibly done to exact his father's anger now. There was something beyond the joke going on here. This was more than a conversation about master Link, much more. It seemed every time I was in the dragon lord's presence, Xavier was displeased with something Elbourne had done. It didn't matter what it was, something was always wrong with it. I didn't understand that reasoning to be quite honest, because I knew Elbourne worked hard to live up to his father's expectations. In lieu of his horrible attitude towards other people, any father would have been proud of the dragon prince's accomplishments. He graduated at the top of his class, he was considered Dragon Roost's greatest double axe wielder, he received an honorary degree in politics from the Scholar's Society, and he was considered the best dragon rider in all of Hyrule. By and large, he was a very accomplished man for his twenty years of age. Even still, that never seemed to be good enough for Xavier, and I felt for Elbourne because of that. It wasn't an easy life to live being the dragon prince.

_I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble, _I thought.

"Well..." I trailed, hoping to cut some of the tension between the two men, "even though you are completely correct sire, I think you'll be able to make a more gratified decision when you meet the young hero at the Aristocrat's Ball."

Elbourne seemed to have forgotten everything his father had said when I uttered that, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" he asked as if he didn't hear me right.

I wasn't surprised at his reaction at all.

_I was expecting this, _I thought.

"The Aristocrat's Ball," I repeated, "master Link has been invited by my invitation."

Xavier looked concerned at first, but then he nodded and seemed impressed with the idea.

"That _would_ be a way to test his mettle, now wouldn't it?" he said rhetorically.

I smiled at the dragon king.

"That's exactly the point," I said, "he's very astute and that sharpness needs to be around the most brilliant people in Hyrule."

Elbourne however, was failing to see the big picture and looked between the both of us in disbelief.

"You invited a... a _peasant_?" he asked the words with such disgust.

I didn't flinch at his arcane reaction.

_I thought you were bigger than this Elbourne, _I pondered, _I guess I was wrong. _

"Yes, I did," I said matter-of-fact.

Elbourne stared into my eyes, hoping that his repulsion would rub off on me. It wasn't going to happen.

"He's coming to a ball meant only for nobility, and you see no problem with this?" he asked incredulously.

I turned my attention to my old friend and wasn't going to be deterred by his prejudice. I was aware that his social standings didn't garner him the invite placated to the others, but he was an extremely intelligent man, and one I trusted implicitly.

_He doesn't need noble blood to show his honor, _I thought.

"I see no problem whatsoever," I replied, "and I think once you meet him, you won't see a problem either."

The dragon prince studied my face for a moment. I raised a brow at his inquiring eye.

_What now? _I wondered.

"Is there a problem my lord?" I asked.

Elbourne sat back in his seat, still eyeing me.

"I would hope not," he said honestly.

I interlaced my fingers and gave him my full attention.

_I figured as much, _I thought.

"Don't be shy my dear," I said, "please speak your mind freely."

Elbourne pursed his lips together and studied my face again.

"Why did you invite him?" he asked.

I grinned.

"Because I think the nobles need an outsider's perspective on things," I replied.

Elbourne scoffed and threw his napkin in his lap.

"I think not, and that is where you and I disagree," he replied. "One thing I can't stand is an overzealous peasant. They should always know their place."

I looked at him offhanded and took offense to that.

_What a presumptuous way to think, _I pondered.

"You should watch your words my dear Elbourne," I said, "if he knew his place then who would have fought Ganondorf?" I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. "You?"

I could tell he didn't appreciate the taunt I was doing at his expense. However, he drove me to it, he talked too much.

_You should watch what you say if you don't want to be called out Elbourne, _I thought.

My words perked Xavier's attention.

"That's a good point my son," he said, "if the hero hadn't taken the mantle, would you have?"

Elbourne cut his eyes from me to his father. It wasn't my desire to put him on the spot like this, but his crass manner was very off putting. He didn't need to exhibit a superiority complex every time a peasant was mentioned in a sentence with the word nobility. I was afraid that was Elbourne's Achilles's heel. As intelligent and well bred as he was, he had an equal penchant for being a arrogant bastard. Not everyone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth, and to be quite honest, I sometimes envied the simple peasant life that many of my subjects afforded. It wasn't easy being queen.

_Elbourne needs to understand that without those 'peasants' there would be no nobility, _I thought.

The dragon prince took in a deep breath and shrugged.

"I think I would," he said, trying to be honest, "in fact, that's the endeavor of my day to day life father. I want to help the people of Dragon Roost."

I was intrigued by the subtle shift in conversation. I knew that was true about him.

Xavier sat back and smirked when he heard that.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe that my son," he said, and for some reason his voice and manner changed slightly. "Many of the people in Dragon Roost _hate_ you."

I tried not to let it show, but I looked over at the dragon king stunned. I knew this was supposed to be a spirited conversation, and the segue allotted for that, but who said such horrible things to their son? Even if they are a disappointment from time to time. Who tells their child point blank that the people hate him? Why _does_ Xavier seem to hate Elbourne so much? I looked over at the dragon prince concerned. Even though he sometimes got on my nerves, he didn't deserve that.

_Keep it together Elbourne, _I thought, _please..._

The expression on the dragon prince's face changed only slightly, but I could tell that comment got under his skin. How could it not? Even still, he tried to cover it with a cocky smile. That was his defense mechanism, his arrogance. In fact, he seemed to want to goad his father on the subject.

"Does that include you father?" he asked only half-joking.

Xavier stared at his son long and hard before reaching across the table to grab for a pomegranate from the silver fruit bowl in the center of the table. He never answered that question directly.

"I think you need to reevaluate the way you view people," was all the king said. "You'd do well to remember some of what her majesty is saying to you."

There was a brief silence between all of us, and the tension in the air was thick. Even though Xavier saw that as a sufficient answer, I didn't, and I knew Elbourne didn't. Sometimes I really thought Xavier despised his son. He exhibited a kind of cruelty to him that was truly extraordinary. It didn't make sense for a father to dislike his son as much as Xavier did.

_I'll never understand it, _I thought, _and I don't want to understand it._

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at his father and glanced between he and I.

"I remember everything her majesty tells me," he said, more so in defiance than anything. "Her opinion is the _only _one that matters to me, even over yours father."

I held in my gasp.

_Oh no, _I thought, _please don't have a blow up here... please._

I looked between the two men, and decided it was time for me to interject and change the subject. The last thing I wanted, or needed, was fighting in the dining hall.

_This can turn egregious quickly, _I thought.

"Well, gentlemen I hope you came with a hearty appetite," I tried to lighten the mood, "the chef has prepared fresh pheasant and roasted elk at my request. I know how much the two of you enjoy gamy meats."

The two men were still staring at each other, and it seemed as if my words had no effect. However, that all seemed to change when the servers came out with the first course. The lids to the dishes were lifted and the tension seemed to subside a bit. In front of us was a wonderful display of colors. It was a roasted chestnut and Hylian wharf salad. It looked marvelous.

"This looks delicious," I said, hoping to engage the men, "don't you think so your majesty?"

Xavier sensed what I was trying to do, and placed a napkin in his lap.

"Indeed my dear," he said with a forced smile, "it looks wonderful."

I smiled at him and turned my attention to his son.

"What do you think dragon prince?" I asked, hoping to get back into his good graces. "Is it to your liking?"

Elbourne also knew what I was trying to do, and smiled genuinely at my effort.

"It looks perfect Zelda," he said, "like everything you do."

The dragon prince then boldly reached over, grabbed my hand in his, and kissed the back of my palm. I knew that was his way of negating his father's harsh words. However, even through that show of defiance, I knew he wanted his father's approval, every son did. I squeezed his hand back affectionately, then motioned for the both of them to eat the salad.

"Please, dig in," I said, "and don't finish until your plates are clean."

The two dragon lords wasted no time delving into the salad, and when they were through they also enjoyed the second, third, fourth, and fifth courses of dinner. When dessert was over they were finally spent from the feasting.

_It never fails, _I thought, _a way to a man's heart... _I didn't finish and smiled.

Xavier rubbed his full belly in gratitude.

"That was most excellent your majesty," he said, "please give my compliments to the chef. He roasts a pheasant better than even the barbequers in Dragon Roost, and that's saying something."

I smiled at his compliment.

"I'll be sure to let him know," I stated, then stood up from the table. "Now, please follow my attendants at your leisure, they will show you to your rooms."

Elbourne looked at me offhanded regarding my hasty departure.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

I grinned at him.

"I have some business I'd like to take of with my steward," I said, "please know that all the amenities of the castle are at your disposal."

Xavier nodded.

"That's very generous of you," he said, "thank you."

I looked the king in the eyes.

"Anything for an old friend," I said.

I bowed respectfully at both gentlemen, then turned and headed for the exit of the antechamber. However, before I could leave, Elbourne called to me and stopped me.

"Your majesty," he said from behind me.

I turned back around and gave him my attention.

"Yes my lord?" I inquired.

Elbourne stared at me for a moment, then got up from the table and came over to where I was. I wasn't sure why, until I noticed a familiar glint in his eyes.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"You forgot your handkerchief," he said in a low voice, then handed me a beautifully embroidered doily.

I looked at the cloth in surprise, not remembering carrying something this lovely to the dinner table.

"I..." I trailed, but then immediately noticed the handwriting on the other side.

It read:

"Expect to have a visitor later..."

I looked from the written contents on the doily to the serious expression on the dragon prince's face and knew exactly what it meant. Ever since we were children we had our secret way of corresponding with each other. Notes, certain phrases, and even looks were all that was needed for us to know we needed or wanted to speak to each other alone. I was sure Elbourne probably wanted to talk about the affairs of Dragon Roost without his father's judgmental ear. He felt more at ease when it was just him and me, and I couldn't lie, I did enjoy some of our intimate conversations. They were a way for us to be honest with each other. Elbourne always knew how to make me laugh, and even though he could be a scoundrel at times, he was still very attentive and a wonderful friend to me.

_What's on your mind? _I wondered as I stared into his amazing hazel eyes.

"Thank you," I said finally, "I would have been devastated if I had lost it."

He grinned at hearing that.

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" he asked.

I subtly shook my head.

_This man... _I trailed.

I turned my attention back to his father at the dinner table.

"Enjoy your stay gentlemen," I said with a slight nod. I turned my attention to the dragon prince once more. "Goodnight my lord."

He stared into my eyes.

"Goodnight my lady," he replied, dropping his voice a little.

With that, I left the antechamber dining hall, and headed for my counsel room. I didn't look back, but I knew the dragon prince's eyes were still on me, and for whatever reason that made me smile.

_Well, it looks like it's going to be a late night tonight, _I thought, walking down the hall, _a late night indeed. _

~SSS~

The Red Lantern District: Link's POV

We were fast approaching the back of the alcove where the roadway was leading. As we walked, I got a better look at where Bastion and I were. There were taverns, bars, pubs, novelty shops, and brothels stationed everywhere along the strip. I never imagined I would see so many pleasure centers clustered in one area, but here they were, and they all seemed to be in competition with each, which, when I thought about it, made sense. Each place had a way to lure men in, whether it was through discounted prices, particular ways of advertising, free drinks, or any of the like. There were off duty soldiers lurking around every crevice of this place, and it was kind of sad really. Some of these men I knew were married, and they were putting their home lives at risk for a few moments of hedonism.

_The walkway of broken vows, _I thought.

With all codes of morality casted at the door, there were so many cultures to choose from, and each of them permeated with a different theme. Some of the women were dressed in robes and lingerie from the east, while others from the west. Others still, had their own garments that weren't recognizable to any particular region. There were women from all over Hyrule that placated to every carnal fetish: Hylian, Roostian, Zoras, and even Gorons... yes Gorons... now _that_ is one hell of a fetish. This wasn't my kind of scene, but I wasn't going to lie, I could see how some men got caught up and sucked into this lifestyle. The area just oozed of debauchery and licentiousness. I checked my hood to make sure my face couldn't be seen from the side view. I didn't want my name mentioned in the same breath as this district, and I could guarantee that this would be my first and last visit to this place.

_The sooner we get out of here, the better, _I thought.

The blonde escorting us looked over her shoulder to see if we were okay.

"All is well my lords?" she asked us.

Bastion and I both nodded, but I also grinned.

"Quite well," I said, "thank you."

She smiled at me when I said this.

"I can't get over how polite you're being, your highness," she said, "it's like you're a different person."

I didn't answer right away.

_I've got news for you missy, I am, _I thought.

"It's the change in climate," I said with my smile broadening.

She chuckled when I said that.

"Oh really?" she asked with a raised brow.

I winked at her.

"Really," I replied.

That probably wasn't a good idea, but considering I playing a man with a hyperactive sex drive, I didn't think she would find that out of the ordinary. I looked over at Bastion who was just grinning at the interaction. He leaned in a little when the young lady turned back around.

"Feel better now?" he asked me in a low voice. "More at ease?"

I grinned back.

"I'm getting there," I replied.

Bastion snickered and turned his attention back to the road. We were nearing the roadway's end, when suddenly our escort announced Bastion's and my presence, or who she thought I was rather. I was actually surprised at the abruptness.

"Ladies we have a few friendlies tonight," she called out, "there's a regular in our presence and an old favorite has returned. So pretty yourselves up, competition is going to be fierce."

I heard a subtle run of simultaneous 'Oohs' coo throughout the district. I glanced over at Bastion and scoffed quietly.

_An old favorite? _I thought in minor disbelief. _Seriously?_

At hearing that, some of the areas that were originally sparse, suddenly had women coming out of the woodwork. As if out of nowhere, terraces and doorways began to get crowded with pretty and... _not_ so pretty faces. I was just being honest. I was aware a person had to eat, but there were some instances when an individual had to look their self in the mirror and to decide on something else. I knew that was mean, but it was the truth. Some of these women were doing their job right away: they were flirting, they were smiling, they were offering up open invitations, and they were placating to the male ego. Others looked like they didn't belong there: they were hiding behind other girls, they didn't look happy, some looked ill, some looked pregnant, some were _pregnant_... and that's when I knew there was a dark side to this life. In all that I've heard about this place, no one's ever mentioned women being in such disenfranchised circumstances, not even Bastion. Even still, Mr. Congeniality didn't seem to take note because he was too busy blowing kisses to a young woman watching us from a terrace above.

_This fool, _I thought.

"Long time no see handsome," she said to him, "are you coming up tonight?"

Bastion winked at her and shook his head no.

"I'm afraid I'm off the market my dear," he said.

She pretended to be disappointed.

"Ooh... that's too bad," she said, "we had so much fun last time."

Bastion grinned.

"I know, savor your memories," he said.

I looked at him partially stunned.

_I wish Ashei was here to kick him in the nuts, _I thought, _she'd kill him if she saw him shamelessly flirting with other women like this. _

The woman laughed, then turned her attention to me.

"What about you love?" she asked. "Are you up for a little ring around the foreskin?"

I needled my brows together after hearing that.

_Ring around the what? _I thought.

I glanced up at her and forced a smile.

"Uh..." I trailed, "maybe next time when I'm not so busy."

She looked at me surprised. Maybe it was the way I said it, but she seemed more determined by the smile on her face.

"I'll be sure to remember that," she said.

I smiled back.

_I'm sure you will, _I thought.

However, she didn't go away after that.

"What's your name love?" she asked.

I was about to give an alias, when my idiot for a friend beat me to it.

"This is his royal highness," Bastion segued, "I can't divulge which region, but just know you'll have quite the opportunity next time."

I felt my eyes widen.

_I swear I'm going to kill him, _I thought.

The woman perked at hearing that.

"His royal highness?" she repeated. "You mean..."

Bastion nodded and I tried to pay it no mine, but I was hoping she would say the name.

_Who in the hell am I supposed to be? _I wondered.

When my pseudo-title was announced, I saw faces go from inquiry to outright smiles.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

I tried to cover my face further, but there was no use, the damage had been done.

We continued along the way when a very pretty Zora -actually she looked half Zora half Hylian- girl approached us. A product of the district perhaps? I wasn't sure, but she was quite exotic to say the least, and she looked no older than sixteen. She walked instep with Bastion and I.

"Welcome back to the district your highness," she said in a sultry voice, "I've been waiting for my turn for a couple of months now. Is that honor bestowed on me tonight."

I tried to play off my unease by clearing my throat. I didn't expect her to be this direct, and when I turned to look at her, she stared me straight in the eyes without an ounce of hesitation. She obviously had done this before, even if she was so young. I kept my eyes fixed on her face, but I noticed in my peripheral vision she was wearing a robe that fell off her light blue scaly shoulders, and panned towards a youthful, yet perky bust. She looked so innocent, and the idea of her living her life this way didn't sit well with me. She was just a kid. Where was her family? Why was she living this way? I knew those were questions I couldn't ask because of the man I was supposed to be, but it bothered me nonetheless.

_Whoever I'm impersonating must be full of confidence, _I thought, _because_ _e__very woman that hears I'm this... this _prince _or whatever, __gets all goo goo eyed and eager. That could just be for the money, but it seems there's more to it than that. And I'm pretty sure he isn't the type of man that shows concern for others._

I grinned at the young lady.

"I'm afraid not this time," I said, not even sure what 'the treatment' was.

She looked disappointed.

"That's too bad," she said, and stared deeply into my eyes, "I've heard wonderful stories about you."

I tried to play that off with a grin.

"I'm sure you have," I said.

_That sounds like something he would say, _I thought

The girl grinned.

"Hopefully your next visit will be the time," she said, dropping her voice a little.

I only nodded.

"We'll see," I said.

She stared into my eyes a little bit longer, before she bowed and turned to go back to the brothel where she came from. I stared after her for a moment, still not being able to believe how young she was. Was she sold here? Is she paying off some debts? Was she _born _into this lifestyle? I had no idea, but it was disheartening to see women like her having to 'work' like this.

_She can't be happy, _I thought.

I had to shake my head of my thoughts and focus on what I was doing. Bastion and I continued down the road and we were still being greeted by different women as we walked by.

"Good evening lord Bastion," a woman said from a doorway, her cleavage was protruding against the fabric of her robe, "good evening your highness."

_Sweet Farore, _I thought.

I will admit, I raised my brows when I saw her, and probably stared a little too long at that woman's bosom. However, her breasts were gorgeous and they were hard to miss. They were just... _there,_ and she had some type of body oil on or something, because they were glowing from the lights of the lanterns.

_That's a way to get someone in, _I thought getting a little caught up, but then had to check myself. _What the hell am I talking about? Focus Link, focus. Don't let your other head get the better of you._

With one temptation circumvented, we continued down the road and another woman came to proposition us. This time it was an older woman, probably in her mid-fifties. Yes... her mid-fifties. However, it wasn't her age that surprised me, it was the fact that she was still... _working. _Didn't people retire from this life? I wasn't being cruel, and I wasn't suggesting that she wasn't beautiful, she was. However, there comes a time in a person's life when they need to let go, and this woman needed to let go. She was too damn old for this. I was used to seeing women her age in Castle Town selling milk with their daughters, or selling kneading troughs to make bread, but not this. This was too much.

_There's got to be something that can be done for less fortunate women besides this life, _I thought, _what's going to happen when she gets older? What is she going to do when she can no longer take care of herself?_

Even still, I kept my inquiries to myself.

She smiled, bowed and greeted us.

"Welcome back to the Red Lantern District your highness, and you master Bastion," she said, "will you be staying at our house tonight?"

I raised a brow when she said that.

_Our house? _I thought.

It was only then I realized what she was.

_This _was her retirement.

She was a a madam.

_I'll be damned,_ I thought.

I cut my gaze short from the woman and looked over to the brothel she was advertising. All the girls were staring at Bastion and I in anticipation. I felt like we were in a meat market. They all had one thing in common, which I figured was this place's niche, they all had their left eyes painted in an ordinate floral fashion. I initially thought it was very pretty and almost hypnotic-like. However, upon closer examination I saw the anther used as the flower's center was a _phallus_. A human... male... phallus, and that didn't sit well with me. It placated too much on overtly sexual symbolism. I already had a phallus. I didn't need to see another one painted on a girl's face when I looked into her eyes. In a way, it was very demeaning and I wasn't about that. However, before I could defer the offer, I noticed something I wasn't expecting to see. A hooded man was standing in the back beyond one of the girls as if trying to hide himself. I couldn't make out his face, but there was something... strange about him. I looked away for a moment so he wouldn't catch me staring at him, but when I glanced up to see if he was still there, he was gone.

_What in the-? _I stopped myself.

I scanned the front porch again and saw no one, it was as though he vanished. I looked over at Bastion, hoping he saw what I saw, and from the expression on his face I think he did. The woman however was confused with my body language.

"Your highness?" she inquired. "Is something wrong? Do one of my girls offend you?"

That was the farthest thing from what I was concerned with at the moment. However, I forced a smile.

_Deflect Link, _I thought.

"No," I said finally, "no that isn't it at all. I was simply blinded by so much beauty."

At hearing that, several of the women 'ahh'd' together.

The woman in front of me smiled.

"Why thank you your highness," she said, "you honor us with your kind words."

One of the girls wanted to thank me on her own.

"You're too flattering your highness," one of the girls called to me, "why don't you let me take care of you tonight?"

This was actually starting to get easier the more I encountered it.

"I'm afraid not this time," I said, "I've already made arrangements."

She pouted playfully.

"That's too bad," she said, "we would've had so much fun."

I grinned.

_I think everyone says that here, _I thought.

"I'll bet," I said and uncharacteristically kept the conversation going, "what's your name?"

She narrowed her eyes seductively at me when she saw my apt interest.

"I go by Ruby," she said, "but my guy friends call me Fella Tio."

All the girls around her giggled flirtatiously at her words, but I looked at her puzzled.

_Fella Tio? _I pondered, wondering where the pun was.

Bastion snickered and grabbed at my shoulder.

"We'd best be off," he said, then waved to the girls and thanked the woman who came out and greeted us, "we have some business to attend to."

I was still unaware of what was meant by her suggestive comment, but decided to let the matter go. When we continued down the road, Bastion saw the perplexed expression still on my face. He decided he was going to remedy that.

"You honestly have no idea what she was saying to you?" he asked keeping his voice down.

I didn't want to appear as an idiot, but I honestly had no clue.

"No," I replied, "what did she mean?"

Bastion chuckled and shook his head.

"She was offering you _fellatio _my good man," he said finally, seeing that I needed a clarification.

I looked at him surprised, and felt my mouth circle into a naive 'O', but then turned and looked back down at the house we just past.

_My goddess, _I thought in disbelief, _are all the women that bold? _

The girl that propositioned me saw me do that and winked at me. I waved back, not sure what else to do.

_I guess so, _I thought.

We finally made it to the back of the alcove where a large house was stationed in the back. It was different in that there weren't a bunch of soldiers or women hanging out on the terraces or on the porch. It was a three story manor that looked more like a noble's house than a brothel, and when we approached the porch, the blonde who was escorting us stopped.

"Well gentlemen," she started, "please excuse me for a moment, I will let her ladyship know you are here."

The both of us just nodded and watched as the girl went into the house. I turned my attention to Bastion who for the first time bore a serious expression on his face.

_What's this? _I wondered with slight sarcasm. _Is he actually showing signs of concern? _

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Bastion shook his head.

"I don't know," he said honestly, "but something doesn't feel right."

I looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Bastion grabbed his chin.

"Did you see that man at the last house?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

I nodded, glad that he was being astute even while I thought he was being a fool.

"Yes I did," I said, "what do you make of it? There aren't seedy types that lurk in places like this?"

Bastion raised a brow.

"There are," he confirmed, "but nothing like that. That man had suspicion written all over him."

I leaned in a little.

"I think we need to forget about this whole 'treatment' business, and investigate each house," I suggested. "There's no telling what a person like that will do to these girls."

Bastion grinned, but shook his head no.

"I think not," he said, "_I _will investigate while you provide the diversion."

I was getting annoyed with this.

"Bastion-" I tried.

"It makes the most sense," he interrupted sensibly, "everyone here knows I'm engaged, so I'm not going to participate in any activities tonight. However, everyone thinks _you're _royalty, and with the kind of reputation you're toting, you _have _to go into one of these houses."

_That's what I don't understand, _I thought, _what kind of reputation?_

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together in anger.

"You know damn well-" I tried.

"Shh!" he silenced me when the girl came back out on the porch.

I was annoyed to say the least.

_This is fan-freaking-tastic! _I thought sarcastically.

"Her ladyship will see you now," she said to the both of us, but added to me, "and I informed her of your brave deeds your highness."

I held in my groan of frustration.

_Whatever, _I thought, getting tired of this ruse.

"Thank you," was all I could think to say.

Bastion smiled at the girl.

"Yes my dear, thank you," he said.

She smiled at the both of us.

"Please enjoy your stay gentlemen," she said, then turned her attention back to me, "and if your in the mood for any dessert your highness, call me. I make a wonderful _bananas foster_."

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

"I'm sorry?" I couldn't help but say.

She chuckled.

"There you go being all cute again," she teased, "you heard what I said."

She blew me a kiss and started for the road. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips together when she walked by, knowing now _exactly_ what she meant. Bastion just grinned at me.

"Let's go," I muttered, not wanting to go into it, and we both walked inside the house.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but this was definitely interesting. The corridor was lit with red lanterns like the rest of the district, but as we continued down the hall to the main living room, I noticed plush velveteen fabric decorating all the walls. It was dark purple and looked like it was very expensive. Decorating the walls besides the fabric, were these obscure sayings in ancient Hylian. They were pieces of a leather codex that looked like they belonged together, but had been separated by some natural means, not the kind of thing I was expecting to find in a madam's house. Leveling down two stairs to a recessed area where a leather chaise was centered in the middle of the room, was a woman lying on her side with a mask on her face. She appeared Gerudo judging by her physique and beautiful caramel brown skin tone, but her hair wasn't red. It was jet black and hung at the top of her head in a long ponytail that dangled down her back. She was wearing a belly dancer's outfit like everyone else in the district, but the main difference on hers was she was wearing gold, while everyone else sported silver.

_So, _I thought with a raised brow, _this is the lady of the district. This is lady Mystere._

I decided to follow Bastion's lead on this since he knew how to address her. We walked forward and waited several feet away from her. Lady Mystere sat up when we approached, and looked like she was studying us behind that mask. After several minutes she finally decided to take the mask off, and when I saw her face, I had to hide the shock I felt enter my veins. I almost did a double take.

_What in the world...? _I wondered slightly dumbfounded. _Why does she look like that? _

She looked _exactly_ liked her majesty queen Zelda in the face. Her blue eyes seemed bluer against her darker skin, but there was no denying that she could have been her twin, and I was sure that _that_ was probably why she wore that mask. I raised a brow in inquiry and watched as she got up and bowed respectfully at the both of us. When she stood and eyed Bastion and I once more, I couldn't tell if she could catch the intrigue in my face or not, but it was there and I was trying my hardest to hide it. This was unbelievable. Who was she? And there was still the fascinating enigma of her youthful disposition. If she was the lady of these lands, why was she so young? She looked no older than twenty, the same age as me... the same age as queen Zelda.

_It's uncanny, _I thought in minor disbelief.

"Good evening gentlemen," she greeted in her rich deep voice, "welcome back to the district, how may I be of service to you?"

I was trying hard not to stare at her face, but that was proving impossible. I was mind blown by the resemblance, and when she saw that I was intrigued, she grinned.

_I'm probably blowing my cover, _I thought.

"Is there a problem your highness?" she asked.

_Sweet Hylia, I have no idea, _I thought.

I was going to answer, but my friend beat me to it.

"He's just tired," Bastion segued for me, "a night of pleasure is all he needs."

Mystere continued to stare at me.

"I see," was all she said and smirked, she turned her attention back to Bastion, "what brings you here my lord?"

Bastion returned her small smile.

"Nothing other than wanting to see your radiant beauty, and desiring to pay for the services up front," he explained.

Bastion then handed the woman a bag on rupees. Mystere raised a brow, then looked into the soldier's eyes before counting the till he gave her with the reflex of her palm.

"Ten thousand rupees," she said impressed, "that's generous, and what have you decided on tonight?"

I felt my eyes widen slightly.

_Where the hell did he get ten thousand rupees? _I wondered. _How in the world does he have access to _that _kind of money? _

Bastion shook his head.

"It's not for me," he said, "it's for his highness."

Mystere tussled the bag in her hand and her grin never left her face.

"Oh really?" she asked.

Bastion looked at her casually.

"Yes really," he replied.

Mystere shook her head.

"_You must forgive me for saying so,_" she began in an ironic kind of deja vu, "but I find it rather strange that you, my dear Bastion, are now in league with the _dragon prince_. I thought you two hated each other."

When she said that I felt a twinge of shock.

_Wait a minute, what did she say? _I wondered. _Who am I impersonating? _

I wasn't sure she could see my expression due to the darkness of the room and my hood, but I was sure my surprise was written all over my face.

_The dragon prince? _I thought in disbelief. _Everyone thought I was prince Elbourne?_

My friend grinned at her inquiry.

"Strange times lead to strange bed fellows my lady," Bastion replied simply.

Mystere turned her eye back to me.

"Hmph... _are_ these strange times?" she asked with a hint of cynicism. "Am I out of the loop on something Bastion?"

Bastion chuckled a little.

"All you need to do is go above ground," he said, "you'll see it for yourself."

Mystere grunted thoughtfully.

"Indeed," she said, "indeed."

I looked between the two of them perplexed. I wasn't going to lie, something was... _odd_ about this whole thing. Their interaction almost seemed manufactured, like they were _expecting _this to happen.

_What the hell is going on? _I wondered. _Is that why he was so impatient earlier?_

Mystere walked over and stood in front of me. She stared at my face for a long time.

_This can't be good, _I thought.

"What is it my lady?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing really... I just wanted to know what have you decided on my lord," she asked me, but then she narrowed her eyes at me, "or should I say... _hero_?"

I looked at her surprised.

"Excuse me?" I inquired.

She didn't reply and pursed her lips together, that only increased the tension.

_Oh shit, _I thought, _the jig is up._

We had just gotten caught.

~SSS~

Hyrule Castle The Queen's Chamber: Zelda's POV

"Was there anything else you needed my lady?" my servant Lydia inquired, pulling the sheets back to prepare my bed for the evening.

I was sitting at the dresser brushing my hair when she asked me that. I paused for a moment and looked around the commodious room, trying to see if there was anything else she could assist me with. As it stood, I could see nothing.

_There's no sense in keeping her here unnecessarily, _I thought, _she does have a life outside of being a servant._

I sighed and grinned at her through the mirror.

"No, not at the moment," I replied, "after you finish up, you're dismissed for the night. Spend some time with your beau for a change."

Lydia raised her brows and looked at me surprised. I was sure she wasn't expecting to hear that.

"That's quite a request," she said and smiled, "but one that I will wholeheartedly agree to. Thank you your majesty."

I giggled a little when she said that, and almost envied what she had with her lover Ivan. The two of them had been inseparable since they met two years ago. Ivan served in the military, and was an invaluable asset to one of my commanders, general Zelvious to be specific. However, he would be the first to tell anyone that Lydia was the constant in his life. He loved her beyond all rhyme or reason, and with the two of them working near, or at the castle on a daily basis, they often bumped into each other. They were very much in love, and it showed. I was glad Lydia had someone like that. I was happy she had a real tangible relationship, and I wasn't going to lie, I wanted that for myself.

_I think it's the hope of everyone to love someone so deeply, _I thought.

However, it seemed impossible for me to find anyone to care for me without having any ulterior motives. I had been pursued by various princes throughout the region, but nothing ever came of those courtships. They were all men wanting an ally, and I understood that thinking, but I didn't want that for my marriage. I wanted something _real_ for my marriage. I wanted _love_ for my marriage. Being a queen didn't make it any easier to find love.

_I'm not lowering my expectations for politics, _I thought, _I've seen how relationships are without love. _

I was of course talking about my grandmother and grandfather, the Sage of Time and the Hero of Time. My earliest thoughts of their marriage was the constant bickering I witnessed between the two of them. They tried to keep their troubles a secret from everyone, but there was no denying the bitterness in their union. It was even rumored later that they slept in separate beds. I never understood it, because it seemed like my grandmother sincerely loved, and was _i__n love,_ with my grandfather. However, there were whispers about the castle saying that the hero was forced into marrying her. If that was true, that explained a great deal. It explained why my grandfather was so resentful towards my grandmother. It explained why he was so distant all the time. It explained why he harbored a sadness in his eyes... a _regret _that he never shared anyone.

_He was such a weary soul in his older years, _I thought, _he was a shadow of the mighty man he once was._

In any such case, that wasn't to say my grandfather did care for my grandmother, there were moments when they looked like they were sincerely happy. But the bulk of my memories stemmed from the negative, and I think that was why my father, Daphnes II, was so angry with my grandfather all the time. He knew things I didn't, but I never took anything he said in anger at face value, especially after my grandfather's disappearance. I was aware that there was some kind of unspoken betrayal between the two of them, but I didn't know what it was. Some said my father found out a terrible secret about my grandfather, and after that he never viewed him the same. However, my governess told me not to be so quick to judge my grandfather. She had been around since the days of his young manhood, and there were many things the I, and even my father, would never fully understand. I was only three when she gave me that advice, but I never forgot it

_I wonder what made grandfather so... so discouraged with life, _I thought.

I shook my head of my thoughts, knowing I would probably never get a satisfying answer to that. That was the past, and the past was something I couldn't undo. The Hero of Time was still a great king, and I was fortunate to have his blood flowing through my veins. However, his example was also why I was aware that love was important for a marriage. Love and respect... they were like two keys to a synchronized lock. A person couldn't expect to have one without the other, and for some strange reason that made me think of the Hero of Twilight. I didn't understand why, he just seemed to have both those redeeming qualities, and whatever maiden was fortunate enough to capture his heart was sure to relish in those fruits. He had an air of honesty about him that was refreshing, and when Link extended his hand of friendship with no qualms or strings attached, it touched my heart. Yes, _my _icy heart as some of the court officials cruelly teased. He was the first man in ages who, besides Elbourne, showed any real interest in me as a person. That made me smile.

_I wonder if he's enjoying himself tonight, _I thought, biting my lower lip. _I hope so... he deserves it._

I sighed at my reflection and that caught the attention of Lydia, who was finishing up the linens.

"Are you alright ma'am?" she asked.

I stared at my reflection once more and nodded after she said that.

"I'm fine," I said.

Lydia paused what she was doing and looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

I nodded again.

"Quite," I said simply.

Lydia studied my reflection, and raised her brows tentatively.

"What is it my lady?" she asked softly. "We've known each other since we were children, please share your concerns with me."

I pursed my lips together, and didn't answer right away.

_I want what you have Lydia, _I thought, feeling silly that I was slightly jealous of my servant.

"It's nothing," I promised, forcing a smile across my face, "I swear."

Lydia took in a deep breath and narrowed her eyes slightly at me. She let the matter go, but she knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"If you happen to change your mind, please know that I am here if you need me," she said.

I smiled at her genuinely through the glass and nodded.

"Of course my dear," I said, then did a shoo motion, "go on and get out of here, that handsome soldier is eager to see you."

Lydia grinned when I said that and shook her head. However, a moment later she finished up, bowed, and headed for my chamber exit. I watched her from my periphery and nodded towards her when she turned and bowed again before leaving.

"Goodnight your majesty," she said, "sleep well."

I grinned at her.

"Goodnight Lydia," I replied, "and thank you, I will."

With that, she closed the door behind her and I was left alone. I looked around the empty room then at my reflection one more time, before getting up and going over to my chamber door to lock it. I didn't really see the point as I stared down at the tumblers, _nothing _was going to happen tonight. That was the problem. _That _was the story of my life. _Nothing_ seemed to be happening in it but the usual.

_One of these days I'm going to surprise everyone, _I told myself. _I'm going to surprise everyone and go on an adventure._

I shook my head and sighed, realizing how ridiculous I was being. There was no _time _for an adventure. I had a kingdom to rule, I couldn't waste time gallivanting around the world. Those were the kinds of things people wish for in stories. My life wasn't a story. This was the real thing. I walked away from the door, and decided to stop feeling sorry for myself. Self pity wasn't going to change anything.

_Just focus on what's important Zelda, _I told myself, _there are other things I can concentrate my energies on._

I walked out onto the large terrace adjacent to my bedroom and stared at the full moon in the sky. It was a beautiful night and the sky was sprinkled with stars that shined like diamonds. There was a cool evening breeze that carried the scent of honeysuckle and jasmine in the air. Off in the distance on the fields of Hyrule, pine and oak trees swayed in the wind as if in cadence with a silent melody of the forests. I averted my eyes to the square in Castle Town, and saw a low blur of haze illuminate off a flurry of yellow lanterns, making the area appear almost transcendent like a wonderland. It was very beautiful, and the perfect night for lovers to take a walk by the fountain in the center of the square and make a wish. I often watched couples do that from afar. What were they wishing for? For moments like those to last forever? Less perhaps? A week? A day? An hour? A minute? How long does a moment like that last?

_Maybe it just varies, _I thought, _everyone's different._

I rubbed the back of my neck and hugged myself against the breeze. The long white nightgown I was wearing wasn't providing much heat, but that didn't prompt me to go back inside. I continued to stare at the horizon. It had been several hours since dinner, and the castle was well into its tranquil mode. Most of the bustlings of the day had subsided. The only real evidence of any business were the workings of my mind. My mind always seemed to stay on when it should just shut off. I constantly worried about what was going on in the city when everyone else was resting. Were they safe? Was the land providing enough food? Were they being overtaxed? Did they still have an inherent love for Hyrule? These things plagued my mind. How could they not? I was Hyrule's queen. It was my duty.

_That's the burden of wearing this crown, _I thought.

I tried to get my mind on other things, and took in a deep sigh and looked to the south at the forests again. The sight immediately made me think of the Hero of Twilight. Every time I thought about him, a smile came to my face. He was so chivalrous. He was so unbeguiled and loyal. He was so... _perfect_. There was nothing about him that I didn't like or respect.

_I hope to get to know him better, _I thought, _I really want us to be good friends. _

I paused when I thought about that.

Friends...

Was that _really _all I wanted? Was it even possible to entertain anything else? I shook my head for a moment, feeling foolish.

_Get a hold of yourself Zelda, _I thought, _now you're starting to become reckless._

I shook my head.

"I don't even know him," I said aloud to myself.

I wasn't expecting an answer or anything for that manner, when out of nowhere a voice surprised me.

"You don't even know who?" the male voice inquired.

I turned, slightly startled at the intrusion, and was surprised to see Elbourne standing against the door post, waiting near the entrance of the terrace.

_When did he get here? _I wondered.

I put my hand over my heart.

"Elbourne," I said relieved, "you gave me a fright."

He grinned at my choice of words and stood himself up.

"Sorry my dear," he replied, "that was never my intention, but I did tell you you were expecting a visitor tonight."

I gave him knowing look and grinned.

"Yes, I suppose you did," I replied, "and I'm sure it wasn't."

That slick expression on his face made me think back to when Elbourne and I were fourteen. Back then, the Roostian royals came to visit, and it was my job to make sure Elbourne felt welcome. Through our day to day goings on about the castle, we discovered a passageway from the square that led to my bedroom. At the time, I thought it was the greatest secret in the world. I was so excited, I was going to tell my father about it. However, Elbourne insisted that I didn't. He said we should keep it between us, and that my father was probably aware of it anyway. I thought that was a reasonable enough explanation at the time, and given that the castle had been around for many generations, his words seemed to have merit. But... as we got older, Elbourne's _hormones_ started kicking in, and I suddenly realized why he wanted to keep such a secret. Instead of having everyday conversations about what was going on in our lives in private, Elbourne would find some way to get too close for comfort. _And_ when he gave me my first kiss I did feel drawn to him. However, that was as far as it was going to go. There was _nothing_ happening in this royal's bedroom, especially with my father at the time being only a stone's throw away, and when Elbourne attempted to _convince_ me having sex now would be 'good' for the both of us, I had him thrown out. Even still, I did keep the entrance to my bedroom more or less a secret, and although there was nothing going on, it was still a place for us to talk intimately. I wasn't going to lie, I did enjoy our conversations and time together. Elbourne could be very attentive when he wanted to be.

_He just needs to understand his boundaries, _I thought.

Elbourne walked towards me when he saw the smile on my face. I looked him over as he approached. He was still dressed in his hunting pants, but his breastplate and gauntlets were off, and the collar to his ruffled shirt was wide open at the top exposing a little of his muscular chest. I had to admit, Elbourne was a very striking man, and there was something about him that was dangerous, but alluring. He was the type of man to get a woman into trouble, but she would enjoy the throes of that trouble every step of the way. I always wondered what that feeling would be like, but I never let those inquiries become tangible fruitions. I wasn't a fool. I knew what kind of reputation the dragon prince had.

_Even still... _I let my thoughts trail, _one has to wonder._

I crossed my arms over my chest when he got closer.

Elbourne smiled wider when he saw my immediate defensive posture.

"You still don't trust me?" he joked.

I raised a brow.

"Not a chance," I replied, "what were you doing watching me without uttering a word?"

Elbourne chuckled a little bit.

"I was enjoying the view from the terrace," he replied, "and when I saw you, I suddenly enjoyed it much more."

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Charming," I said.

He gave me a quick once over and nodded towards the skyline.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged and turned back around to look at the horizon once more.

"Thinking," I said with a sigh.

He paused for a moment.

"Thinking?" he repeated from behind.

I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Yes my dear dragon prince, thinking," I replied, "I have a lot on my mind."

Elbourne was quiet for a moment. I almost thought he turned stealth and left, but when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I knew he was still very much there... maybe too much. I didn't object, but I knew this wasn't the best situation for me to be in. There were already rumors about the dragon prince and I, and if one of my guards were to take note of what was going on on right now, then there would be no living this down.

_Everything's for appearances, _I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked against my hair. "Come on, share your thoughts with me."

I took in a deep sigh and ran my hand over his secured at my belly.

_Everything and nothing all at the same time, _I thought.

"I want Hyrule to be free," I whispered, and then a gentle breeze caressed the air again. "I want it to be like the days of my father again."

Elbourne squeezed me tight after hearing me say that.

"You'll have that once more," he whispered back, "that's too big of a desire of your heart for it not to happen."

I smiled at his kind words.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Anything for you my dear," he said with a hint of seriousness.

It was rare for him to show anything other than sarcasm or cockiness, so when he spoke like this I knew he meant it.

"Pray tell, you tease me with your whimsical words dragon prince," I said, trying to make light of the situation.

Elbourne chuckled.

"I'd like to tease you with a lot more than words," he said in a very suggestive manner.

I shook my head and let it fall back into his shoulder.

"Oh Elbourne," I said, "why are you always so impetuous?"

He stroked my hair behind my ear and onto my shoulder off my back.

"You bring that out in me Zelda," he said.

That made me laugh.

"I suppose so," I said, "but besides being beguiled by me, what brings you to my chamber this evening? You have something pressing you want to discuss?"

Elbourne held me tighter around the waist.

"Not exactly," he replied and my brow went up.

"You'll have to forgive me if I don't believe that," I said, "I know it's very untoward for you that I'm such a cynic."

That made Elbourne laugh.

"Okay, fair enough," he said, "I wanted..." he trailed pretending to think about it, "I wanted to see how quickly I could make your temperature go up by nibbling on your oh so sensuous neck," he teased against my ear.

It was tit for tat, because that made me laugh again.

_He's so reckless, _I thought.

"Elbourne..." I trailed, "there is a little thing called scandal with regards to what you're saying. Don't you think it's important to ponder over such things before you act?"

He scoffed.

"In your case, no," he said and I chuckled again, "you have far too much perfection for your own good," he teased, "you need a little scandal in your life."

He ran his hand over my belly and started kissing the nape of my neck playfully after he said that.

_My goddess, _I thought, having to curve away, _he is too much. _

I broke free from his grasp and pulled away from his touch. When I turned to look at him, he had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Nice try," I said, walking past him back into my bedroom, "but that isn't going to work dragon prince. I've been alone with you long enough to know how you operate."

He turned around and looked at me, then ran a hand through his perfect platinum hair. I didn't know why, but I did find the way he did that very sexy.

"Ahh that's too bad," he said open sarcasm, "it seems like my plans are foiled."

I rolled my eyes playfully again.

"It looks like," I said with a hint of finality. "Now, did you want to truly discuss why you're here or not?"

Elbourne followed me back into my room, where I closed the doors to the terrace so we could have some privacy. I went and sat down at the table in the middle of the room where I motioned for him to sit across from me. He grinned at my sense of conservatism and followed suit. I was pretty sure he thought I was a prude, but I didn't care.

_Better that then something else, _I thought.

Elbourne grinned for a moment, then sat down and sighed.

"Actually," he started, "I did want to discuss some of the things regarding your little hero friend Linux."

_That's quite a shift, _I thought, _it looks like he actually has something to talk about._

I tried not to let it show, but the way he addressed Link got a little under my skin. I was quickly growing tired of his superiority complex with regard to the young warrior.

"His name is Link and what about him?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

Elbourne eyed me for a moment regarding the subtlety of my tone.

"Is it true that he's coming to Dragon Roost?" he asked all of a sudden.

I looked at him mildly stunned, but then realized this was nothing but the work of Vincent. There was no telling what that bastard had said about Link to Elbourne.

_If he's done anything to ruin what could be good relations building, he will pay, _I thought.

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

Elbourne gauged my reaction.

"Does it matter?" he segued. "All I want to know is, is it true?"

I looked away from him, not at all happy with this conversation.

"So what if it is?" I said with a hint of defiance.

Elbourne crossed his arms over his strong chest.

"Then this would be a bold series of events being put in motion by you," he said. "Don't you think I have a right to know? I _am _the dragon prince after all."

I took in a deep annoyed breath.

"You would have found out at the ball," I replied.

Elbourne sat back in his chair and grabbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I see," was all he said, "it was just a question, there's no need to get upset my love."

I hated that I was so bothered by this. It wasn't at all like me.

There was a brief silence between us.

_I wish I hadn't gotten so worked up, _I thought.

"Why is he coming to Dragon Roost?" he asked, changing the subject.

I pursed my lips together, not wanting to go over this now.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you," I replied.

He raised his brow at that.

"You're not at liberty?" he said in disbelief. "You're the _queen_."

I swallowed hard and looked away.

"I'm aware of my station in life Elbourne," I replied, "I don't need to be reminded by you."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you being so defensive?" he asked. "One would almost think you're in love with him... _almost_." He paused for a moment and stared hard at my face. "But that would be impossible, wouldn't it? You don't know anything about him."

I didn't look at him when he asked me that.

"I'm not defensive," I said, trying to circumvent, "I just didn't care for you tone, and wanted master Link's proposal to be a surprise."

Elbourne looked at me incredulously.

"_Master _Link?" he repeated. "Is that what you call him?"

I closed my eyes at his comment.

"Yes," I replied defiantly, "that's his title when he's here at the castle, you'd do well to remember that Elbourne, because without _master _Link you wouldn't be able to enjoy the life style you live."

The dragon prince looked at me in mild disbelief.

"I don't need to remember anything when another man is threatening to take what I want!" he replied.

I looked at him partially flummoxed at his utterance.

_What... what is he talking about? _I wondered.

"You're being ridiculous," I said.

Elbourne raised his brows after hearing that.

"Am I?" he demanded. "Then tell me I'm wrong."

I rolled my eyes.

"This is strictly business Elbourne," I said, getting up from the table, "all he wants to do is relay a proposition to you."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Has he relayed a proposition to _you_?" he asked suggestively. "Is that why he is in such good graces with you?"

I turned and looked at him surprised.

"What?" I demanded in minor disgust. "How dare you say such a thing?"

Elbourne looked away from me and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he muttered underneath his breath, "I guess it's that stupid little thing called jealousy getting the better of me."

I shook my head, annoyed with this whole conversation. His snide little comments were only irritating me, and when I walked about the room to try to escape them, I felt Elbourne's piercing stare follow me. This was ridiculous. We shouldn't have been acting like this. We were acting like children. I stopped circling the room at my dresser and watched through the mirror as Elbourne got up and followed me.

_Here we go, _I thought.

I was trying to remain stubborn when Elbourne turned me around to face him. However, there was a rare serious expression on his handsome face, and he honestly looked troubled. That surprised me, and because of such I let my guard down a little.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

Elbourne stared into my eyes for a moment.

"Zelda..." he trailed, then caressed my cheek, "are you hiding anything from me?"

My features softened a little, and I covered his hand on my face with my own.

"No," I replied, but then foolishly looked away.

Elbourne's eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"Don't do that," he said, "I can always tell when you're lying to me, because you were never good at it."

I just gave myself away.

I looked back into his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Elbourne please..." I started, "I promise you, I'm not hiding anything from you."

His eyes searched my face. I think he wanted to believe me, but his better instinct was telling him I wasn't being truthful.

"Zelda..." he trailed, but didn't finish.

I bit my lower lip.

"I'm serious," I said.

His eyes searched my face and he still didn't believe me.

_I guess there's only one thing I can do to shift this, _I thought.

I reached up and caressed his cheek, then slyly averted my eyes to his lips.

"Don't you trust me when I tell you things Elbourne?" I whispered, getting a little closer to him. "Why do you think we meet together like this?"

Elbourne studied my face for a moment.

"You know I trust you Zelda," he whispered back, "you and no one else."

I stared into his eyes and I knew that last part was true. I ran my forefinger over his lips.

"Then don't doubt me," I said softly, "okay?"

Elbourne took in a deep breath, but then reluctantly nodded.

"Okay," he said finally.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was hoping he would grin or smirk back, but he gave me nothing. Sensing I would have to go a little bit further, I then reached up and kissed his mouth tenderly. It was just a small peck at first, but then I reached up and kissed him again. I knew I shouldn't have been leading him on this way, but it was a sure fire segue to get his mind off what he was wanting to ask me. He was reluctant to kiss me back initially, but I kept goading at him until his defenses were finally down. I held onto him tighter around the waist and kissed him deeper. When he still tried to be stubborn I pulled away.

"Come on, stop being such a mule," I whispered between a kiss, "you know you're enjoying this."

Elbourne stared into my eyes for a moment, and he knew I was right. He finally gave me the grin I was looking for.

"Are you sure you should be teasing me like this?" he asked. "We are _just _friends."

I grinned at him.

"Friends can kiss my dear Elbourne," I whispered, "friends can do _a lot _of things."

He stared in my eyes again, and I realized just then I probably shouldn't have said that. I was suggesting too much with my undertone. He came close and pecked my mouth, before cupping my face with his strong hands and kissing me harder. I had to admit, even though I was acting like a shill and a fool, I really enjoyed being alone with him like this. He was always so accommodating and attentive towards me when I needed it. Yes, it was incredibly selfish on my part, but he had a wonderfully sensuous mouth. His lips were so soft and his tongue was so sweet. He tasted like honey and peppermint oil. I used to find that odd, until he told me it was to make sure he never had bad breath. Afterwards, I thought it was genius. I pulled away momentarily and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" I whispered.

He only nodded, and I smiled at him again, but then he leaned in to kiss me once more. I was going to pull back, but suddenly he was more of the aggressor than I. He took hold of both of my hands and held them securely at my waist behind my back. I was thinking this was only going to last a short while, but it seemed I was wrong... completely wrong. The short while turned into several passionate minutes, and I knew that it was leading down a road it shouldn't.

_Oh boy, _I thought.

Elbourne pulled back and stared into my eyes again. I was aware of what that look meant. I had seen it too many times on too many different occasions. Why was I playing with fire like this? I knew how this man felt about me... at least sexually.

_You better stop this now Zelda, _I told myself.

He kissed me again and I pulled back a short while after that.

"Elbourne-" I tried, but he pressed his mouth against mine fervently, and this time I knew he meant business, especially when he swooped me up in his strong arms.

I felt my eyes widen.

_Dear Hylia, _I thought, when I saw him carry me to my bed.

When he put me down, I immediately tensed up. He was hovering over me and undoing the tassel to the front of his shirt so that his abdominal muscles were showing. When it was completely undone that was when I sat up slightly.

_This is going to go too far, _I thought.

"Elbourne wait," I said nervously, with my face only inches from his.

Elbourne took in a deep breath and gave me a knowing stare, he looked frustrated, probably already guessing what I was going to say. I had been playing cat and mouse in this arena for three years now. I shouldn't have been doing this to him. I knew eventually he was going to think we were going to go all the way and consummate our endless flirtations in my bed. It was foolish for me to think that just because I wanted to stop that he wanted to stop. That was ridiculous, but he showed he had a considerable amount of self-control when he stopped himself anyway.

_I've got to avoid doing this, _I thought, _this isn't good for either one of us._

"What is it?" he asked me.

I avoided his eyes and looked down at the mattress.

"I'm... I'm not ready for this," I said quietly.

Elbourne was quiet for a moment, but then he pursed his lips together and groaned in mild aggravation. He went from hovering over me, to laying down next to me on my left. He closed his eyes and and took in a deep breath, he looked beyond frustrated, and if he was annoyed with me, I completely understood. I glanced down at him and bit my lower lip.

_Why am I acting like such an idiot? _I thought.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked finally.

Elbourne opened his eyes and turned his head in my direction. He stared at me for a moment with a disappointed expression.

"What do you think?" he asked.

I looked away and started messing with a tassel on a pillow.

"I'm sorry," was all I could think of to reply.

Elbourne stared at me for a moment and sighed.

"You always say that Zelda," he divulged.

I shrugged, not knowing what else to do, and still didn't look at him.

"I know," I said, aware my answer wasn't good enough.

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at me.

"When are you going to stop being sorry that you're a woman and that you have needs?" he asked.

I looked away and blinked back an onset of frustrated tears. He didn't understand that I couldn't be reckless like him. I had to think about the people.

_It's not that easy Elbourne, _I thought.

"When I don't have to be an example any longer," I said with a hint of defiance, "when I don't have to have duplicity and be a queen any longer."

I tried to keep my expression staid, but I knew there were cracks in my veneer. Elbourne saw the strained expression on my face, and covered my hand with his at the pillow. I stiffened a little bit.

"Look at me," he ordered.

I was reluctant at first, but I did as he said. Even though he was still annoyed, he still had a look of caring in his eyes.

_He probably thinks I'm a fool, _I thought.

"What?" I asked quietly.

He reached over and caressed my cheek.

"What are you so afraid of?" he whispered.

I swallowed hard and looked away, not sure how to answer that question. There was so much to it... too much to it really. However, the reality was that before I had the opportunity to ask my mother about this sort of thing, she was dead. She was dead and the kingdom needed a leader. She passed away from extreme grief one year after my father passed away, so I didn't have time to think about my own desires. I didn't know anything about the intimate side of sex. I knew what the _purpose_ for it was, but the closeness, the things that were said, how a woman was supposed to act, and the things of the like, I was completely clueless on. And to be quite honest, I didn't know why Elbourne had the patience to deal with me _every time _this happened, and it happened often. He could easily go and get satisfaction from somewhere else... which he did on a regular basis. However, even still, it had to be annoying for him to have an expectation when we were together like this and for it to never come to fruition.

"I just don't want to be used," I said finally.

Elbourne looked at me seriously just then.

"What makes you think that's all I want?" he asked.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Elbourne..." I trailed.

He wasn't going to let me slide.

"You honestly think after all these years of knowing each other, I would want you for one night and never see you again?" he asked.

I wasn't sure how to answer that either. This man had a reputation for being promiscuous and using women for sex. Just for sex and nothing else. Why wouldn't it be any different for me?

"I don't know," I said honestly, "Elbourne... you've slept with _lots _of women. How am I to think-"

He took offense in how I worded that. He probably thought I was judging him, which was the complete opposite of what I was doing. One of the reasons why he came to visit me was so he didn't have to worry about what anyone thought of him.

"So what!" he interrupted forcefully. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I knew I struck a chord with him. Elbourne did _not_ like discussing his escapades with other women with me. He didn't care that I knew about them, he just didn't like discussing them with me. I looked away and swallowed hard, feeling a little nervous now. There was a brief silence between us.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up, _I thought.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," I said finally, "I was just trying to make a point."

Elbourne scoffed and shook his head.

"What point Zelda?" he demanded upset. "That you think I'm trash because I'm not pure like you?"

I bit my lower lip and winced a little at his words, knowing he was probably hearing things of the like from his father.

"I wasn't suggesting that at all," I insisted, "I would never think that about you. You're one of my dearest friends, and I don't want anything to ruin that."

He turned from looking at me and stared at the closed terrace doors.

"Whatever," he muttered.

I raised my brows and swallowed hard.

"You know what I'm saying has merit Elbourne," I insisted.

He turned back around to look at me.

"Does it Zelda?" he asked cynically. "Last time I checked I'm _still _here! I'm still willing to come to you when you need me!"

I didn't have a reply to that right away. He was talking about when he delayed his entrance into the Dragon Master's Academy for one full year just to be at my beck and call when my parents and grandmother died. I had no one except Elbourne. Some nights were unbearable and I would send word for him and he would be there within hours. All I had to have was an inkling and he would stay with me as long as I wished. He would hold me tight and let me cry in his chest. He often tried to remind me of how much my parents loved me, and how Dragon Roost and Hyrule would last for a hundred thousand years because of my now being queen. That would make me laugh, and I never forgot his kindness. That was four years ago, but it seemed like only yesterday. Many back then thought we were going to be married. I wasn't going to lie, I thought so too, but we were too young and it wasn't the right time. And... I wasn't in love with him. I knew I probably should have been, but I wasn't. I've always only saw him as just a friend.

"Yes, I know," I said finally, "that's why I think it would be a big mistake. I appreciate your kindness too much to use you."

The dragon prince got up from the bed when I said that and looked beyond annoyed at this point.

"Kindness," he muttered to himself, "what a useless theatric."

I knew he was only saying these things because he was upset.

"Elbourne..." I trailed.

He looked at me heated.

"Tell me Zelda," he started, "would you believe that perhaps the reason I want to make love to you so badly is because I'm in love with you?"

I felt my eyes widen when he said that.

_That again, _I thought with a slight irritation.

"That isn't funny," I replied, "you know you aren't in love with me Elbourne! You've been trying to use that tired tactic for years to get me in bed! It hasn't worked then and it won't work now! That may be pleasing to an ignorant peasant girl you're trying to fancy, but that isn't going to work on me. We could never be in love with each other! Stop saying such an aberrant lie! You _don't _have feelings for me!"

He looked at me as if he were stunned for a moment, but then his eyes widened and quickly narrowed after my words registered. He looked pissed. The expression on his face made me wish I had bitten my tongue.

_I should have said that differently, _I thought.

"Are you serious?" he asked in slight disgust. "That's what you really think, isn't it?"

I took in a deep breath and gave him a knowing stare.

"I didn't stutter," I replied.

His handsome features dimmed.

"Fine, if that's the way you see things," he replied.

I shook my head.

_Why is he pretending to be bothered by all this? _I wondered.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"No," he interrupted, "you've made your point, and I guess I'll just have to wait for another tragedy to hit your life before I can expect to get the attention I seek, won't I?" he said insensitively, tying up the tassel to his shirt. "Maybe you'll learn to trust me after the rest of your cursed bloodline dies!" He tugged on his shirt in anger, pretending to fix it in place. "Oh wait, that's right, everyone's already dead, so I guess that won't happen!"

I was taken aback at his words.

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought in disbelief.

I was blindsided by the comment. I felt shock enter my veins like ice. I had to turn away and catch my breath when the tears just seared at my eyes. There was no controlling them as they came and ran over onto my cheeks. How could he say something so cruel? He knew I had no one. He knew that it was a struggle for me day to day when dealing with my loneliness. He knew that, so why was he saying these things to me? That's why I couldn't marry him. He was too cruel, and his cruelty was the kind that hit below the belt. When the dragon prince went to hurt a person he went for the kill. It was how he was raised, but he never exhibited that towards me, until now.

_I can't believe this, _I thought in disbelief.

"What?" was all I could think to reply in that moment.

Elbourne didn't reply and avoided my eyes.

I shook my head, still staring at him.

"H-how-how can you be so cruel?" I managed to get out in a very broken voice.

He closed his eyes and pursed his lips together at my utterance. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I wasn't thinking," he said finally.

I scoffed.

"You weren't thinking?" I repeated. "How could you say something like that about my parents? They loved you!"

He shook his head.

"No I wasn't, I'm sorry," he said, choosing not address my latter question, then looked at me, "I didn't mean any of that."

I didn't believe him. I crossed my arm over my chest.

"Get out!" I snapped.

He looked at me surprised at my tone, but didn't move.

"Zelda-" he tried.

"I said get out!" I interrupted. "Leave before I scream and have you thrown into prison!" I threatened.

He was taken aback at my words, but he still didn't budge.

"Zelda-" he tried.

I shook my head once more.

"Who says that to a friend?" I interrupted again.

Regret immediately came to his eyes and he bit his lower lip.

"Nobody," he said quietly, "I was wrong."

I turned from looking at him and continued to let the tears stream down my cheeks. There was a tense silence between us, when Elbourne came over to where I was and kneeled down in front of me at the side of my bed. He tried to take me in his arms, but I pushed him away.

"I told you to get out!" I reiterated.

Elbourne still didn't budge.

"I'm not leaving," he said.

I forcefully wiped my cheeks.

"I told you what I would do," I warned.

Elbourne stayed put.

"It looks like I'm going to prison then," he said determined.

I stared into his eyes and had to force myself to look away. He knew I wasn't going to scream. He knew I wasn't going to risk his life and well being. He knew those things, and I hated myself for it. I shook my head as more tears ran down my cheeks. Elbourne watched me for a moment, then took me in his arms again.

"Please forgive me," he said against my hair, "I didn't mean any of that."

I tried to push him away from me.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled, but Elbourne caught both of my hands when I tried to slap him.

He immobilized my hands against his chest and held me close, but I still tried to resist.

"Let me go!" I snapped.

Elbourne shook his head.

"I'm sorry Zelda," he whispered.

I shook my head, not wanting to hear that.

"You're not sorry!" I accused. "Let me go!"

He didn't release me.

"Please," he begged quietly against my ear, "please, please, please," he said in rapid succession, "you know I need you, you can't ask me to leave you alone and never come back."

I didn't want to hear this.

"Elbourne-" I tried, but he surprisingly interrupted me with a kiss.

I had to open my eyes because I was shocked.

_What in the world-? _I thought.

I tried to pull away, but that wasn't happening. When he was determined to do something, he was going to do it. I tried to twist my face away from his, but he found a way to force my mouth open and kiss me deeper. He was clever with his body like that, and I knew that was allotted due to my own inexperience. My hands were still pressed against his chest, and I was gripping the ruffles of his shirt in both nervousness and anger. However, as the moment went on, his mouth became less aggressive and more tender, and soon those feelings I had began to melt away. I slowly kissed him back. It was strange because this didn't make sense. This was why our relationship was so complicated from the start. Our sense of boundaries were blurred. Normal friendships didn't go this way.

_This is insane, _I thought, from the strange progression we went through just now.

When he saw I was now responsive to him, he kissed me harder, drinking up my salty tears with his kisses as they ran into my mouth. He kissed my cheeks, and my eyes, and my forehead in this cadence of remorse. I had never him like this before, and when he pulled away he looked at me seriously. His eyes were full of regret._  
_

"I promise you," he swore, "nothing like that will ever come out of my mouth again. I swear."

I blinked several times and looked down at the mattress.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"I swear Zelda," he interrupted, "please, just give me another chance. I can't lose your friendship."

I stared into his piercing hazel eyes and saw the eagerness there. I knew he wasn't lying, but I was having a hard time trusting what he was saying. He wiped my cheeks when he saw the tears flow again.

"I hate seeing you this way," he stated, "you're a mighty queen, you should never have to shed tears because of a heartless charlatan like me."

I raised my brows and looked away.

"That's easy for you to say," I replied, "you aren't on the other end of your words."

Elbourne caressed my cheek.

"I know," he said.

I shook my head.

"You know?" I demanded. "You think sorry is going to take back what you said?"

He ran a hand through my hair.

"Zelda please... you..." he trailed and paused, then took in a deep breath, "you know you're the _only _friend I have."

There was a brief silence between us after he uttered that. I closed my eyes, because I knew what he said was true. There _was_ no one closer to the dragon prince than me, and there were things that we shared between each other that no one knew but us. If I did cast him aside, Elbourne would have no outlet for his feelings and that could be very dangerous for a man like him. He would keep up that arrogant front until he snapped. That was all a person could do when there was nothing else for them. I stared down at my hands and avoided his eyes.

_I better not regret this, _I thought, biting my lower lip.

"Fine," I said finally, "but if you utter another word like that again, then you can kiss our friendship goodbye."

He knew I was serious and nodded.

"Fair enough," he replied.

I raised my brows.

"I mean it Elbourne," I warned, "if you ever think of talking to me like that again we're through!"

He nodded again.

"I know," he said.

I looked away from him just then and sighed.

"Please release me," I said.

Elbourne studied my face for a moment and finally let me go. I got up from my bed and went to my mirror to see how terrible I now looked. The damage wasn't that bad. Elbourne came over to where I was and stared at me through the glass.

"I-" he began.

I covered my ears.

"Please don't say anything else," I interrupted quietly, "please just go."

He studied my face once more and took in a deep sigh.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded.

"I'll be sure to see you and your father off," I said.

Elbourne hesitated for a moment, but finally bowed and headed back towards the passage behind the head of my bed. Before he left he looked at me once more.

_What now? _I thought.

"Yes?" I asked through the mirror.

He pursed his lips together.

"I'll make it up to you by making sure I listen to your friend Linux when he comes to the ball," he said.

I sighed, then nodded.

_His name is Link, _I thought, but didn't bother to correct him.

"Thank you," I said.

Elbourne stared at me again, then finally nodded and took his leave. I watched as the door closed after him.

I bit my lower lip.

_Elbourne... _I thought with a trail, _my relationship with you is as complicated as ever. I hope Link and I have better fortunes. _

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. If things don't make sense, now they will later. Chapter 19 is coming soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Inspiration: _The Trip _with Peter Fonda (this is an old 1960's movie), kaleidoscopes, "Electric Feel," by MGMT, pink elephants (you know where that's from), the saying "there's something rotten in the state of Denmark", love potion number nine, quims (look this one up lol), humorous male psychology, and aphrodisiacs.**

**Shout Out: Basket Case (I love me some Elbourne too lol) thanks for reading new reader.**

**Author Note: So I hope you get a surprise or two here or there, thanks for reading. ~ZR~.**

**Specialty Rating: T-16 for sensuality, adult situations, and humor, yes humor lol. There is a 'SKIP' and 'DONE' demarcation for those who want to avoid the sensuality, thanks. ~ZR~.**

**Reedit 8/10/2013- Thanks Infamously Me!**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Red Lantern District: Link's POV

I kept a straight face, but that still didn't ease the tension I felt creeping up my back. This woman knew exactly who I was, and she had never seen me before. I could only defer to two things regarding such a confirmation: one, she had heard stories about me, which was certainly possible considering who I was, or two, she had been preempted with knowledge of my coming to visit the district. It could have very well been both, but the latter didn't initially make sense, considering I had no pre-arrangements on lodging here. _And _from the way the evening had originally started out, Bastion didn't seem to have planned on coming here tonight either. Something else was at play, but I wasn't sure what. However, even with this being an ill advised set of circumstances, that still didn't let the reckless soldier off the hook. I knew my impervious friend had this hot spot on his 'to do' list for future events, and very well could've been down playing his reaction so as not arouse suspicion of that. In any such case, I had no evidence, and could only speculate. _But_ what else could explain how this woman knew who I was? Bastion had to have spoken about me on one of his past escapades. _And _there was still the till of ten thousand rupees that needed to be explained. How in the hell did he have access to that kind of money, and why was he able to have it on hand at the drop of a hat? There was something rotten in the land of Hyrule, and it had pre-planning written all over it. The only person not in the know of it was me.

_When we get back, Bastion is going to fess up, _I thought, _even if I have to break his arm in the process._

In any such case, that wasn't something I could worry about in the moment. Right now, there were other mysteries about this situation that needed to be addressed. For instance, why did this woman look this way? Now, I was aware that everyone consciously may or may not have had a twin, but this woman was a mirror image of the queen. From the subtle contours of her stunning face, to the sleekness and curvature of her perfect bosom and body, she looked just like her majesty. Lady Mystere's name was duly justified, because her countenance conjured fantasies and scandals all at the same time. Fantasies for the obvious reasons... she looked like Zelda, that conjecture was a no brainer. However, the scandal was a little more untoward. There were _many _implications as to what this could mean, and I was sure I wasn't the only one who thought so at seeing her face. Maybe that was the reason she kept it covered, there were just too many questions otherwise. Had Daphnes II...? Or the Hero of Time perhaps...? Had the corruption of the kingly line even affected such good men as those? I didn't even like considering it, however, it wouldn't be a stretch if it were true. They were only Hylian, and the royal family had a scathing past at best. Illegitimate children born in secret districts wouldn't be surprising considering some of the _other _things the kings of the past had done. In all honesty, this would actually be considered a light offense.

_Talk about shaking the monarchy of Hyrule, _I thought.

However, that wasn't my purpose in coming here tonight. I wasn't trying to find ways to badger the royal bloodline. Queen Zelda had enough contentions with that already, and it very well could have been that Lady Mystere was a look-a-like... a very stunning look-a-like. Like I stated before, everyone had a twin... okay... I needed to leave that alone. The more I milled over it, the more of a skeptic I was becoming, and this situation was already complicated as it was. Besides, I wasn't out of the fire yet, she made quite the revelation when she said I was the dragon prince. What in the world was that all about? That wasn't something I was expecting in a million years, and I needed further clarification on it.

_This is just bizarre, _I thought, _this whole situation just got more convoluted. _

"You're joking right?" I tried to deflect finally.

Lady Mystere gave me an oblong stare.

"Does it look like I'm laughing Hero of Twilight?" she confirmed.

I paused for a moment and looked over at Bastion who had a nondescript expression on his face. He didn't look surprised nor bothered, and this revealed to me he was possibly hiding something else.

_What the hell is going on here?_ I wondered.

"No," I said finally, "I guess not."

Mystere studied me for a moment and narrowed her incredible blue eyes.

"If you wanted pleasure my good man, all you had to do is announce who you really were," she divulged, "some of my best ladies would have serviced you for free. You _are _a hero after all."

I looked at her mildly stunned.

_Really? _I thought.

I cleared my throat.

"I appreciate the offer," I said, "but I initially wasn't on my way to your... lair."

She grinned when I said that and went to lay back down on her chaise. I wasn't going to lie, she was incredibly beautiful and that outfit left very little to my always wandering imagination. Something about that gold against her brown skin was very sexy.

"I'm aware of that," she said, "and I knew you weren't the dragon prince when my girl told me you saved a young lady from a couple of Hylian ruffians. Now, I adore Elbourne as much as the next woman, but I know his character, and he doesn't care that much that a woman who serves is treated badly."

I raised my brows when she revealed that.

_I guess that is a give away, _I thought.

"I suppose," was all I said.

Her grin widened.

"It's not a suppose," she said, "I'm right my good man."

There was a brief silence between the three of us after that. Bastion had been quiet during the exchange, but I wasn't going to inquire why right now, that could wait. In the immediacy, I needed to know who that man was in that last brothel we passed by and why Madeline was venturing off here... even though I already had an idea.

_Something tells me I know what her 'other' occupation is, _I thought.

"May I speak freely my lady?" I asked.

Mystere looked at me surprised and smiled. She sat up at my respectful tone and nodded.

"You really are something, aren't you?" she asked rhetorically, and dropped her voice a little. "You're so polite and courteous like a good hero. Of course you may speak freely young master."

I had a feeling she was goading at me, but I only nodded. I wasn't going to be ridiculed for my morals, even if she wasn't used to being treated kindly.

"Thank you," I replied. "I wanted to ask you a few questions regarding your security measures here."

She raised a brow when I said that. I knew she wasn't expecting such a shift in conversation.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

I knew I probably sounded like a fool to her, but it was something she needed to take into consideration.

_Just roll with it, _I thought.

"Your security," I repeated, "you need to be mindful of it, because your girls lives could be in danger. Just now I saw a very unsavory fellow hanging out at the last brothel, that can't be safe for those young women working there."

Mystere stared at me for a moment, then glanced over at Bastion.

"Where did you find this man again?" she half joked. "First he calls a woman like me 'my lady', and then he worries about my girls safety."

Bastion only shrugged.

"That's just who he is," he replied, "you won't find a more chivalrous man in the country."

I was surprised that Bastion held me in such high regard, and for that I was grateful.

_That was unexpected, _I thought.

Mystere turned her attention back to me.

"Hmmm..." she moaned seductively, "you're just a man full of honor, aren't you."

My expression didn't change.

"I'm serious," I replied.

Mystere's smile widened.

"So was I," she replied, then segued onto what I was asking her. "To address your concern, women with my kind of occupation are often left to fend for ourselves. Guards, security, and things of the like are only extolled from the kindness of strangers. Do you know what that means to rely on the kindness of a stranger hero? Unless a man wants to, we don't get any protection." She stared me straight in the eyes. "As for your second concern related to 'unsavory fellows', my good man, that is the nature of this business. If every man were chivalrous and handsome like you, then I wouldn't have a district. All my girls would be married and living different lives. Those unsavory fellows come here all the time and seem to have a perversion for deviance. I'm not saying I like it, but it is the nature of the game. So, I understand your concerns, however, as sarcastic as this might sound, I'm going to say it anyway: welcome to the Red Lantern District."

There was a brief silence between us. I pursed my lips together at hearing that and looked over at my friend. Bastion's cavalier expression was all but gone. He knew there was something more to that man than what was seen.

"My dear, I understand what you mean," he said finally, "however, this was a different sort of depravity, and one that needs to be investigated."

Mystere looked over at Bastion and narrowed her eyes slightly. The words seemed to have more merit coming from him since he frequented the district more readily in the past. If he saw someone out of place perhaps there was more to it.

"I'm listening," she said with a raised brow.

Bastion took a step towards her.

"The last house did have a peculiarity with the man there," he stated. "Now, he may have left at seeing me and the young master, but I don't think it's something that can be easily overlooked. That's why we devised a plan of distraction."

I was about to agree, but then I looked over at Bastion and narrowed my eyes.

_Oh no the hell you don't, _I thought.

I was about to interject when Mystere spoke up.

"You knew about this before?" she inquired puzzled, she then turned her attention to me. "Is that why you tried to pull your guise as the prince?"

Bastion's eyebrows perked when she uttered that.

"Yes," he replied.

I was going to kill him.

"Actually no," I said, "it wasn't-"

"Actually yes," he interrupted, "I'm afraid the means is necessary."

He gave me a knowing stare, and Mystere looked between the two of us mildly perplexed and smiled.

"You two can't seem to decide on anything, can you?" she asked. "Now I know why heroes don't like sidekicks."

I would have laughed, but considering the circumstances, that wasn't going to happen. Bastion took a minor offense which actually made me grin, I had to admit there was a little happenstance in seeing the look on his face.

_He didn't like that too much, _I thought.

"A sidekick?" he repeated.

Mystere chuckled and stood up.

"Well, let me not stop you gentlemen," she replied, not bothering to address Bastion's concern, "I'll make arrangements to have you accommodated immediately."

I was ready to agree, until I realized what she said.

_Wait a minute... _I thought.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

Mystere got up from her chaise and rang a gong at the back of the room before turning her attention back to me.

"The treatment," she divulged, "I'm going to set up the room to your liking and prepare your services."

I swallowed hard when I heard.

_Oh crap, _I thought.

"That won't be necessary," I said, "I'm going to investigate with Bastion."

Mystere gave me a perplexed expression.

"I was under the impression this was your initial plan," she said.

Bastion groaned in slight irritation.

"It _is_," he segued definitively, "this is what we decided on."

Mystere looked taken aback and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait a minute," she said shaking her head, "I'm confused." She turned her attention to me once more. "Did you want the treatment or not?"

I was quick to answer this.

"No-" I replied.

"Yes, he does-" he stated.

Bastion and I both spoke at the same time.

Mystere raised a brow.

"Come, come now gentlemen," she said, "don't you think you're being a little ridiculous? You've already paid for the service, you might as well take advantage of it."

Bastion nodded.

"Exactly," he agreed.

I shook my head.

"You know that was never my-" I tried.

Mystere narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you afraid young master?" she challenged all of a sudden. "Are you a virgin or something? Is that why you keep making excuses? You act as though you've never had sex."

I looked at her taken aback.

_Oh shit, _I thought, _divert man, divert!_

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

She smirked.

"Are... you... afraid?" she asked enunciating each word slowly.

I narrowed my eyes back at her.

_I will not be goaded into this, _I thought, _but she's tempting me. _

"I'm afraid of nothing!" I boasted, when I probably should have bitten my tongue. "For you to even make such an accusation is laughable. I bear the Triforce of Courage, nothing in your little lair scares me, much less a naked woman."

She grunted in disbelief.

"Then prove it," she taunted.

I stared at her for a moment, then back at my so called friend.

_I'm really going to make him pay for doing this to me, _I thought.

"That's lowest silliest form of peer pressure," I replied, trying to detract, "you should no better."

She smirked at me.

"It _still_ works," she replied, not being baited. "Stop stalling, what will it be master Link? Will you run the risk of tarnishing your heroic reputation? Or, are you up for the challenge? Are you man enough to lurk in places where you could possibly be compromised?"

I didn't like how she was testing me, and usually I had pretty good self-control, but I knew this was placating to my male ego. I was already the only one from the CIT group who hadn't had sex. Shad had more boasting rights in that regard than I did. Yes, Shad. _And _I was the only one in my group initially ignorant about the Red Lantern District. There was already a few laughs garnered at my expense regarding that. I wasn't going to have anymore. I had experienced enough embarrassment related to this. There was no way I was going to openly admit to a complete stranger with her kind of occupation that I was a virgin. I wasn't going to do it. I didn't care how silly it seemed. I didn't care how egotistical I was being. Hell, I didn't care how ridiculous I sounded. I _wasn't_ going to do it.

Period.

However, here was this woman with the face of the queen, who had no idea what kind of man I inherently was, trying to pressure me into something that I really didn't want to do, and it was working. I knew it was stupid, but pride sometimes did that to a man. It made us act stupid.

_She's baiting me, _I thought.

"You apparently don't know me very well," I replied.

Mystere gave me a mischievous grin.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

I paused and looked between the madam and Bastion.

_I'm going to regret this, _I thought.

Mystere narrowed her eyes again, thinking I was stalling.

"Well?" she asked. "Don't waste my time. If you're not up for it, turn around and walk away."

I pursed my lips together at hearing her say that.

_Oh yeah, I'll show you, _I thought.

"Fine, I'm game," I said finally.

Mystere raised her brows a little and smirked. She looked over at Bastion and widened her smile.

"Well, it looks like we have a deal gentlemen," she said, "my ladies are preparing the room for you as we speak." She turned her attention back to me. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us hero."

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly.

_On no, _I thought in defiance, _you're not off the hook that easily. _

I took a step towards her.

"That's all well and good," I replied, "when are you going to escort me to your quarters so we can get started?"

Mystere looked at me surprised and gave me a queer stare.

"I beg your pardon?" she inquired.

I took my hood off, deciding now was as good a time as any for her to get a good look at me. Her eyes widened slightly at my appearance.

"It's uncanny," she whispered to herself, shaking her head, "you look _just _like him with the exception of your eyes and hair color."

I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"I didn't trip over my words," I said, not being detracted, "you heard what I said. When are you going to escort me to your room?"

She looked at me in minor shock, but soon the expression on her face was replaced with her perpetual knowing smirk.

"That's cute and laughable master Link," she teased, "but you asked for the treatment, and the treatment doesn't include a night in bed with the lady of the district."

I stared straight into her eyes.

"So what does include a night in bed with the lady of the district?" I asked boldly.

She gave me a long once over.

"Not the treatment I'm afraid," she replied.

That didn't deter me.

"It sounds like _you're _deferring," I segued. "I thought you would jump at the opportunity at wanting first dibs at a hero."

She raised a brow, then threw her head back and laughed again.

"As tempting as you're making yourself out to be master Link, you simply can't afford me," she divulged, "there are very few who can. Even though I'm the lady of this lair, I don't get very much action because I'm a business woman first and my price is too high. However, if by chance you come back one day with _one hundred thousand_ rupees, then we can talk."

I didn't flinch, but that was quite the number.

_One hundred thousand rupees? _I thought in disbelief.

"You're bluffing," I said, gauging her reaction, "that price is excessive and you know it, perhaps you're afraid."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I don't bluff," she said, "I've made grown men like you cry because my quim is so good. That pseudo-name you're toting, the dragon prince, I've _tamed _that dragon honey. If you ever have the opportunity to meet his highness, you can ask him all about it."

I didn't let it show, but I was mildly stunned for a moment. She certainly put me in my place, however I didn't say anything right away.

_Damn, _I thought, _is she really that good?_

"I see," was all I said in reply, I couldn't think of anything else. "Touche my lady."

She gave me another once over and smirked again.

"Touche indeed," she replied finalizing the subject, then clapped her hands. "Now, if you are still acting as the dragon prince it's important that you keep up appearances. There's a particular young lady that's a regular of his that happens to be a master of the treatment, she will serve you tonight."

I kept my expression unchanged, but I was mildly disappointed at her saying that. I knew I was probably being silly because I wasn't as well acquainted with lady Mystere the way Bastion was, and perhaps I wasn't in perfect tune with her caveats, but I suddenly wished I had a hundred thousand rupees so I could wipe that little smug grin off her pretty little face. I was a man always up for a challenge.

_That's where you're wrong lady, _I thought, all of a sudden, _I'm not the dragon prince, you_ couldn't_ make a man like me cry._

Before I got completely lost in impervious thoughts of debauchery, I shook my head and suddenly remembered why Bastion and I came all the way down here in the first place. There was still the issue of Madeline to address.

_Focus, _I told myself, _focus._

"Before I forget," I started, "I was hoping you could give me some information about a girl we followed here."

Mystere gave me a perplexed stare, but showed I had her undivided attention.

"We have plenty of those master Link," she said, "what girl is that?"

I realized this was going to seem silly even asking. It was quite obvious now why she was down here, she either owned a tavern, or she worked as a brothel girl in one of the houses on the strip. For her sake, I was hoping it was the first.

"She's a tall slender girl with red hair and green eyes," I described, "she goes by the name Madeline."

Mystere grabbed her chin and thought about what I was saying to her. A few moments of contemplation went by and she shook her head in uncertainty.

"There are a lot of girls who meet that description," she said absently, "and I don't know anyone who goes by the name Madeline."

I took in a deep breath and nodded, knowing it was a long shot. She probably didn't go by that name down here, especially traveling down to a place like the Red Lantern District. However, with the matter being settled, I didn't see how I was supposed to find her. There were other things that garnered my attention now. Finding out where she was was going to have to wait.

_Please just own a tavern here, _I thought, wanting to think the best.

Mystere saw the disappointed expression on my face and grinned.

"Awww," she teased, "were you hoping to fancy her tonight, is that why you followed her all the way here?"

I didn't answer her question and I wasn't going to play her game. I was aware she wasn't used to men showing her any real respect, so I could only relate her sarcasm to being a defense mechanism. However, I wasn't going to let her feel she could just speak unjustifiably to me because she saw it was fitting. No, no I was going to turn the tables back on her.

_You've got the wrong man lady, _I thought.

"You know who I wanted to fancy, but you said no," I reiterated.

She looked at me surprised and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're still on that, huh?" she replied. "You know why and I already told you my stipulations," she said, "if you have a hundred thousand rupees we won't have an argument. I'll show you to my chambers right now."

I stared at her for a moment and couldn't get over how much she looked like Zelda. Maybe that's why I was so inadvertently smitten with her a little bit. I wasn't going to lie, there was no denying the immediate physical attraction I had towards her. She was like a naughty version of the queen of Hyrule. She was so incredibly beautiful, but so... _different _than her majesty. She didn't blush when I looked at her. She didn't look away when I stared into her eyes. She wasn't nervous in any way about the life she was living, or being in a powerful man's presence. She just... had that _something _and I think it was because she had seen a great deal in her short, but still young life. I knew it was because of the vast inversion of the lives Mystere and queen Zelda lived, but I couldn't help but think of the similarities they also had. They were both powerful women in their own right, they both played by a specific set of rules, they both had troubles that needed to be overcome, but they were both dealing with them the best way they could. They were like light and dark versions of each other.

_Complete opposites, _I thought, _and yet..._

"I'll get a hundred thousand rupees, you wait and see," I promised.

She raised a brow and grinned.

"Very well, and while I'm waiting, I'll take your ten thousand and you enjoy your evening," she teased, "and remember, you're still posing as the dragon prince."

I looked into those icy blue eyes of hers and had no rebuttal, but sweet goddesses, I wanted one. Bastion looked between the both of us and snickered.

_You think I'm playing, _I thought, knowing I was only coaxing my ego, _I'll get one hundred thousand rupees._

"As entertaining as this is, I have to go see about our creeper friend at the last brothel," he explained. "You two already have the details worked out, I'll be back in the morning with any new information."

Mystere turned her attention to Bastion and nodded, then bowed slightly.

"Be sure to let me know," she called after him as he walked back down the foyer. "I want to have that bastard known by name so he can be thrown out."

Bastion turned back around and gave her a confident stare.

"I will do my best," he said, "thank you for your time."

Mystere grinned at him.

"No, my good man," she said, "thank you."

Bastion nodded one last time before heading out the door. Afterwards Mystere turned her attention back to me. She smiled and gestured for me to go down the hall to the front door.

"You've already met Stasia," she said, "she'll escort you to the house."

I stared into her eyes again and nodded. I was going to say something, but decided against it. Instead, I turned and headed down the hall to the front door. However, she was about to stop me once more.

"Be sure to come back when you get that money master Link," she called from behind, "you have me intrigued."

I stopped with my hand at the knob and turned around to look at her. She was still smiling at me with that seductive grin and taunting me with those beautiful icy eyes of hers, and I couldn't help but feel that same draw to her. Maybe that's why men kept coming back. In one of these brothel houses they found a woman that had a certain something that kept them coming back. I could tell Mystere had that certain something. What was her story? Why was she here? I knew I was thinking too deeply on this, especially after having just met her, but that must have been part of her mystic. That was her allure.

_I need to ask, _I thought suddenly and went back down the hall to where she was.

Mystere seemed surprised at my actions and her smile faded a little bit. However, when I was only a foot in front of her, her defenses seemed to go back up. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for me to speak.

"Is there anything else young master?" she asked.

I gave her face a long once over and narrowed my eyes a little bit.

"Tell me something," I said, keeping my voice low, "who is your father?"

Her eyes widened a little and she looked away, and that was when I knew I struck a chord. I was sure no one's ever asked her that before, and if they wanted to, they never uttered it aloud.

"Why?" she asked.

I shook my head, not sure why I wanted to know myself.

"I'm just curious," I replied.

Mystere stared back into my eyes and smiled again. I knew she was just putting up a front.

"Someone with lots and lots of connections," she replied.

I searched her face again.

_I'll bet, _I thought.

"You're Daphnes II daughter, aren't you?" I just came out and asked.

Mystere was quiet for a very long time and pursed her lips together. She took in a deep breath and I knew I hit the nail right on the head.

"That would certainly quake the throne of Hyrule now wouldn't it?" she replied, never answering my question. "But as it stands, I have no idea what you're talking about."

_Sweet goddesses, _I thought in disbelief, _so she is? Is that true?_

"I see," was all I replied.

Mystere narrowed her eyes slightly and tried to make light of the question.

"You're the first person to ever ask me that," she said, "be sure not to ask me again. I may have a different answer for you, and one I'm not supposed to utter aloud."

I knew that was her way of telling me that she would probably tell me the truth, which was probably strange for the both of us since we didn't know anything about each other.

_Maybe it's my astuteness, _I thought.

"Duly noted," I replied.

With that, I bowed and headed back down the hall, and when I was about to leave she stopped me once more.

"Be sure to get that one hundred thousand rupees," she said all of a sudden, "I'm interested to see what else you have hiding under that handsome veneer besides your impeccable mind."

I turned and grinned when she said that and nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that," I replied, putting my hood back on.

I stared into her eyes, and she stared back, afterwards I left. Outside I took a deep breath and stood on the porch, thinking of what just took place and smirked at myself.

_No one in Ordon would believe I just did that, _I thought. _I'm still having a hard time believing it myself._

I cleared my throat, and waiting for me at the bottom of the steps was the blonde from before, Stasia no doubt.

"This way my lord," she said, and gestured for me to follow her down a road heading east.

I nodded and came down the stairs.

"Lead the way," I said, making sure my hood was in place.

Stasia smiled at me and walked ahead of me.

"Of course," she said.

I started after her and we started down the road together, but unconsciously, as if some involuntary reaction was goading me, I looked over my shoulder back at the house. To my surprise, lady Mystere was staring at me from the window. Her mask was back on her face, so I wasn't sure what her expression was. However, that didn't deter the amazement from conjuring up inside me.

_I must have left one hell of an impression for her to be looking after me already, _I thought with a bit of confidence. _I hope she finds some bit of solace in this life, it can't be easy for her. _

I nodded and did a quick gesture of my hand at Mystere, but she didn't do anything in acknowledgement back. After a few moments, she left the window seal and disappeared back into her house. I then turned back around and focused on where I was heading. Stasia was leading me to the eastern most house at the end of the strip. The only difference was when we traveled this time, we took the back alleyways as opposed to the front road. I figured it was so VIP's wouldn't get harassed too much on their way to... be pleasured. In any such case, whatever the reason, I was grateful I didn't have to deal with so many fawning women, fake or not.

_They were nice, but this isn't what I consider a good time, _I thought, I had to retract that for a moment, _at least not all the time._

On the way I saw more of the same, but it seemed these confines were more intimate. Instead of the girls burrowing through the doors to get customers in, there were maybe one or two waiting by the back entrances, however they didn't engage anyone. They were probably working as escorts or designators to specific brothels the way Stasia was for me. Even still, as I walked by they were polite in greeting me and smiling my way. I smiled and nodded back even though they couldn't see my face, it was the least I could do. Not trying to lose focus on the intended goal, I looked around to see if the fellow I saw earlier was anywhere to be found. That, however, was proving a little difficult, since most of the men I saw were wearing hoods like me or were already being taken care of indoors. Anyone of them could have very well been that same creeper from before, I had no way of knowing for a certainty. In all honesty, I wasn't sure I had a real concern any longer. People like him may have just been the norm like Mystere stated earlier. Even still, it seemed so unfair and cumbersome to have to put up guises every night for strangers, and in a way these girls had just as difficult a time as the queen when it came to putting up appearances to please people.

_I can only imagine how hard it must be for them, _I thought, but then I had to ponder that again. _Wait a minute, no I don't, I live the life of a hero, I do know what it's like._

We continued down the road until Stasia stopped at the back entrance to what looked liked a miniature castle. Above the cubbyhole at the back entrance was written something etched in stone, it read: The Treatment. I raised my brows when I read the moniker and held in a deep sigh. I had no idea what the hell this 'treatment' was, and the more I pondered over it, the less I liked it. If I had to have a choice I would have preferred a night with Mystere, and even then I probably would have only just talked to her. I wasn't trying to take advantage of anyone. I only wanted to help if I could. In any such case, there was no turning back now, and once we stopped Stasia turned to look at me.

She smiled.

"Here you are my lord," she said, "please be comfortable, and please take this."

She handed me another bottle of potion. I wasn't sure what the stuff did, but I was certain it was an aphrodisiac of some kind. I could almost guarantee that half the experience of the treatment was the induction of this potion. Keeping my inquiries to myself, I nodded my thanks at the pretty girl and went on inside. When the door closed behind me, I made sure to be careful when I looked around, I didn't want my hood falling off. The immediate room was small, and I was face to face with a cylinder staircase that led up to the second floor. Guessing this was probably where I needed to go, I went up the escalator that led to what I thought was a locked door. However, before I had a chance to turn the knob, it opened on its own. I felt my eyes widen with surprise, but tried to guise my unease with a pause and just went on in. On the other side was a low lit room with alternating lantern lights of red, blue, and yellow. It gave for a very kaleidoscopic look to the room. In the center of the lodging was a large plush bed covered in satin and silk sheets. There was a canopy of sheer fabric that obscured the view of the mattress a little. Opposite the bedroom wall was a large oak vanity mirror and dresser. On it were several different unguents and perfumes. There were candles lit in all four corners of the room, and it was emitting off a hue of purple haze of what seemed like incense. The room definitely had the vibe of hedonism to it. I didn't know whether to be comforted by it or more uneasy.

_Isn't this lovely, _I thought sarcastically.

I walked over to an expensive looking mahogany upholstered chair and sat down. I unhooded myself and ran my hands over my face in frustration. What the hell was I doing here? Why did I let myself get talked into this? I had no idea who or _what _was going to come walking through that door and do whatever they deemed pleasurable to me. I knew one thing, I was going to kill that son of a bitch friend of mine for putting me in this situation. He could have at least warned me of his intentions, but there wasn't a chance in hell for that. In any such case, there was no sense in crying over spilled milk. What was done was done, and no one twisted my arm. I was a grown man, I could have walked away of my own accord. Besides, I now had an opportunity to question someone from the inside on the ill treatment they may have received at the hands of the upper echelons of Hylian society.

_Try to think of the good in this Link, _I told myself.

I always had my suspicions that nobles liked to use peasants extensively, I just had no proof, and I wasn't sure to what extent. Perhaps I could even talk this girl out of living this life. She couldn't have been happy doing this all the time, and there was only so much using a person could do or take before they gave up on life. Maybe if she had one positive encounter with a man who simply wanted to talk, that could help her to make a positive change in her life. It was worth a shot, and maybe my idealism seemed a little silly considering the circumstances, but that was the kind of man I was, and it was certainly worth a try.

_What's the worst that could happen? _I wondered optimistically. _Her getting more upset that we talked rather than had sex? She probably had enough sex to last her a lifetime._

I grinned at that, wanting to believe in the inherently good in people. However, my comforting thoughts suddenly became replaced with uneasy ones when the lights to all the lanterns dimmed a little more.

_Oh boy, _I thought feeling my heart suddenly accelerate, _it looks like it's starting._

~SKIP~

I ran a hand through my hair and stood up when the door to the other side of the room slowly opened. I tried to act natural, but how did a man act natural in a situation like this? If he's done this before I could see how this would be no big deal, but this was a first for me, and a very unorthodox way of going about it as well. Even still, I kept a staid expression and waited for my... _hostess _to come inside.

_Be positive, _I thought, _remember you want to help this person._

That seemed to do the trick for the mean time.

A moment later, a scantily dressed woman with a mask on her face and hood over her head came in the room, and when I stated scantily clad, I meant scantily clad. She was wearing a teeny tiny black lace two piece brazier and lace gloves with the fingers cut out. The hood however, covered her hair and the mask obscured her face, but I could tell she was beautiful. I had to admit that was pretty damn eye catching.

_My goddess, _I thought in minor disbelief, not being able to help giving her a once over.

"Good evening my lord," she said in a low seductive voice.

I hesitated for a moment in my own nervousness, but then cleared my throat.

"Good evening," I replied.

She stood straight and did a little poise for me.

"Is the outfit to your liking?" she asked. "Or would you like something else?"

That was a loaded question.

_Is it to my liking? _I thought. _What man in his right mind wouldn't like _that_?_

"Uh..." I trailed, "it's fine, you look... very lovely."

That was just stupid to say.

_Really Link? _I scolded myself.

She waited for a moment after hearing that, but then walked towards me slowly. I didn't know if she could tell from the look on my face that I was mildly freaked out, but perhaps I hid that well. When she stopped, she looked into my eyes with her masked ones and I couldn't tell what color they were because of the alteration of lights in the room. I was sure that was why it was designed that way. Even still, I stared right back and subtly a grin spread across her face. She then turned and walked over to the dresser and sat down. I thought that was a little strange, but not as strange as what she requested me next.

"Please drink your potion your highness," she said subtly.

I almost didn't hear her, she was speaking so low.

"I'm sorry?" I said involuntarily.

She smiled at me through the mirror.

"Please... drink... your... potion," she repeated slowly.

I felt my eyebrows go up when she said it for a second time, and I looked down at the bottle in my hand. The pink hued fluid was sloshing in the bottle waiting to be drank, however, I wasn't so sure I wanted to do that yet. This was the introduction? I didn't get to see her face? I didn't get to talk to her about what I'd like to have done? Hell, I didn't get to _talk_? This was beyond bizarre and far from what I was expecting. Even still, I was hoping to change that now.

"Um..." I trailed, "before we -uh- get _started_, I was hoping we could talk."

I couldn't tell because of the mask on her face, but I was sure she was surprised.

"Talk my lord?" she asked.

I nodded, hoping she wouldn't find it too strange.

"Yes," I replied.

She stared at me through the mirror for several long seconds, and then interlaced her fingers together. A smile curled her lips and she shrugged casually.

"Of course," she said, "anything you'd like."

I wasn't sure if I was happy with that or not, but I had to make do with what was presented to me. I sat back down in the chair and watched as she watched me through the mirror. I had to admit, that was very unsettling. She didn't even turn around in her seat to face me. There was a heavy silence that fell upon the both of us for several minutes. All she did was stare at me, waiting for me to say something. If this was her way of 'pleasuring' men, she still had a few things to learn.

_I guess I better say something, _I thought, _I did initiate this._

"Uh..." I trailed, "how are you this evening?"

I was sure she thought the question was silly.

There was a brief silence on her end.

"I'm doing well my lord," she said softly, "and you?"

I nodded, trying to find a sense of normalcy in this.

"I'm good," I replied.

I was hoping she would go on, but she said nothing else and continued to stare at me.

Another silence crept over us.

_Well this is fun, _I thought with open mordance.

"Have you seen any unsavory men lately?" I asked.

Why the hell was I asking her that?

_What a stupid question Link, _I thought.

Her expression didn't change.

"Yes," she said simply.

She still didn't elaborate.

This was useless.

_She probably thinks I'm an idiot, _I thought.

Even with that in mind, I decided to go on anyway.

"Do you um... like what you?" I asked.

She actually smiled when I inquired of that.

"Yes I do," she said matter-of-fact, "pleasure is what I live for."

That sounded manufactured.

"Pleasure is what you live for?" I repeated.

She nodded.

"Yes my lord," she replied.

I felt my eyebrow raise.

_Who the hell says that in a day to day conversation? _I wondered. _Then again, who but a fool like me would have a day to day conversation with a prostitute who clearly isn't interested in talking? _

"I see," I replied.

She didn't say anything else.

Another silence overcame us, and at that moment I didn't know what else to say to her. She didn't seem to care one way or another.

_Well, that was pointless, _I thought.

"Was the conversation to your liking your highness?" she asked, surprisingly breaking the silence.

I raised my eyebrows again.

"Uh... sure," I said, finding this whole situation odd.

She just grinned and nodded.

"Very good," she said, then asked, "would you like to drink your potion now?"

I paused for a moment just to look at her.

This was... I didn't know what this was.

_This is the treatment? _I thought. _This is not what I was expecting. _

"I uh... I guess so," I replied, seeing no need to prolong a forced conversation.

She stared at me through the mirror waiting for me to open the contents.

"Please feel free to do so at any time," she said.

I hesitated and looked down at the bottle once more.

_Good goddesses, _I thought, _I hope I don't regret this. _

With that thought in mind, I opened the bottle and drank the contents. I wasn't expecting much simply because I thought it was going to have a rush like a red potion, and then the effects would momentarily subside. However, that isn't what happened. What _did_ happen was interesting to say the least. First of all, the elixir tasted like a lemon julep initially, but then at the back of my throat it tasted like licorice and honey, it was very strange. Then there was this rush of energy that went through my body that permeated from my the top of my head to the tips of my booted toes. It was like being bathed in menthol. I held the bridge of my nose for a moment when the rush rebounded at my head. It gave me a temporary headache, but then as quickly as it came on, it stopped... just stopped. A moment later, the room suddenly looked very hazy, as if the atmosphere had momentarily been sprayed with dew. I shook my head thinking this was some kind of mistake, but once I saw the residual effects weren't subsiding, I knew that was the concoction's intention.

_This is beyond weird, _I thought, shaking my head anyway.

The woman brought to 'entertain' me was still staring at me through the mirror behind that creepy burlesque mask. I couldn't make out the expression on her face, however, a moment later, she began undoing her headdress. I sat up and back, trying to shake the slight vertigo I was beginning to feel from my head. The onset stopped when the girl completely removed her headdress revealing her long red hair. I felt my eyes widen at the sight, thinking I had an idea who she was.

_Is... is that Madeline? _I wondered.

However, I was in for the shock of my life. When the woman turned around to smile at me, her skin suddenly turned a light blue. I felt my heart race at the sight and rubbed my eyes several times, knowing my mind was playing tricks on me.

_What the hell was in that potion? _I thought. _What's going on with her skin?_

When the woman saw the expression on my face, she then took off her mask, and that was when I knew my disbelief went right to my face. My breath quickened, I swallowed hard, and I felt my pulse dance when I saw those amber eyes and that beautiful face.

_Sweet goddesses! _I thought in disbelief.

I stood up when the visage of her countenance didn't dissipate when I shook my head.

_This can't be real! _I thought.

"Midna?" I whispered incredulously.

She just smiled at me and didn't answer right away.

"Is that who you see?" she inquired.

I was too taken aback to hear her question.

"Midna?" I repeated, wanting some king of confirmation.

Her smile widened.

"Of course," she whispered back and got up from her seat.

When she walked towards me I didn't know what to think, but she looked exactly like the twilight queen. From her red hair to her blue hued skin and amber eyes she was an exact replica. How in the hell was this possible was what I wanted to know, but I knew it was related to that potion I drank. When she stopped in front of me, I stared at her face for what seemed like an eternity, and there was no denying the resemblance, she looked exactly like her. I reached up, slowly at first, and touched her cheek. She was tangible. She was real. I could feel her. This wasn't just another dream.

_I can't believe this, _I thought.

I leaned in a little closer to get a better look at her face, and that was when she pushed me back down onto the seat I was initially occupying. She smiled and sat down on my lap, then wrapped her arms around my neck. Even in the close proximity, she still looked like Midna. It was uncanny and terrifying all at the same time.

_This isn't real Link, _I told myself, _snap out of it._

"Is that really you?" I whispered, not being to help myself.

I knew I sounded like a fool to her, but she caressed my cheek and stared into my eyes anyway.

"Yes, it's really me," she replied, "I'm whatever you want me to be your highness."

She came closer and pushed her forehead against my own and her face still didn't change. I stared back into her eyes and reached up to touch her face again. She didn't flinch when I caressed her cheek. In fact, she turned her face slightly to my forefinger and kissed the tip as it ran by. That was when I was starting to get wrapped up in this little mind bend that I knew was taking place. Suddenly that lingerie she was wearing was a lot sexier. Suddenly _everything _about this place was a lot sexier. She leaned forward and kissed my nose then made a trail down to my mouth, and when her mouth touched mine with that face, I felt myself starting to give in to my impulses, but I conjured enough self control to pull back.

_Get a grip man, _I told myself.

When she saw that she smiled.

"What's the matter?" she asked in a low voice. "Wasn't quite what you were expecting?"

That was an understatement.

I looked into that face again, wishing she both was and wasn't the woman I was in love with. I knew I was being played, but what a play this was.

_This is unreal, _I thought.

"You could say that," I replied, trying to force some candor in the situation.

She caressed my cheek again.

"Just relax and enjoy what's going on," she whispered.

She came close and kissed me again, and I couldn't lie I kissed her back, probably a lot harder than I should have, but this wasn't an ordinary situation. I ran my hands through her hair and pulled back so I could look into her face once more. I still couldn't believe it.

_You're getting caught up, _I told myself, _you need to stop yourself_

"It's Midna," she teased, "you can feel me can't you? I'm real.".

I searched her face for a moment and kissed her again. She was real alright and so was the hard on I was beginning to feel. She pulled back and stared into my eyes when she realized she had me turned on.

"It looks like you're ready," she whispered and then got up from off my lap and stretched out her arm.

I took her hand eagerly and she led me to the canopy covered bed. I laid back, she got on top of me and leaned over to kiss my mouth. I had to give this woman credit, she certainly knew what the hell she was doing. She had a very sexy mouth and the way she breathed against my tongue was incredibly erotic. I would have to remember to use that. She untied my cloak from around my neck and pulled back with a teasing smile on her face.

"It's been too long your highness," she whispered, "you've been visiting the lady of the district far too many times for my liking."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I agreed anyway. She could have said anything with that face and I would have agreed with her.

"You're right," I replied. "I should come here more often."

I sounded like a fool and she grinned.

"I agree," she whispered and the smile faded from her face.

She came down and kissed me again and ran her fingers over my abdominal muscles under my tunic. I didn't know how she managed to do it, but she worked the tunic over my head without having to take so much as a breath, _that _is talent. She started kissing my neck with her 'Midna' face and she was so gorgeous and so sensual, and this whole situation was so crazy, but I was getting lost in it. I ran my hands up her back right to where her corset started to undo it, but she stopped me.

"Ah ah," she teased, "not just yet."

I was enraptured.

"Come on," I said, "you can't keep taunting me like this forever."

She grinned.

"That's half the fun," she whispered.

She laughed lightly, and I reached up and stroked her blue hued skin as she sat straddled across my lap.

"Goddesses you're so beautiful," I couldn't help but say.

She smiled at me, then came down and kissed me once more. I cupped her face between my hands and kissed her deep. I stroked her thighs and she responded... a little. I had to admit she was good about staying in control, I was sure that was one of the caveats of being in her business. Even still, I rotated her so that she was underneath me, and decided to take the reigns a little myself. She was teasing me a little too much for my liking. She looked at me surprised, but smiled and didn't object at all.

"That's more like it," she whispered.

I had a feeling she was going to say that, and I leaned down and kissed her again. Her large clothed bosom flattened underneath my strong chest and she wrapped her arms around my neck. For a first timer, I wasn't doing half bad. I had a beautiful woman, she was responsive, and I didn't feel nervous anymore. In all honesty, this was more than I could have hoped for. I pulled back for a moment a stroked her hair out of her eyes so I could better see her face. She was still carrying that same gorgeous visage... those same amber eyes.

"Is everything to your liking my lord?" she whispered.

I stared at her face for a moment and caressed her cheek again. I only nodded, not having too much to say.

_She looks just like her, _I thought.

"You're just what I needed," I whispered back, running my forefinger over her lips.

She grinned and reached up to kiss me again. After a few moments she rotated us once more so that she was back on top. I sensed that was her favorite position. I thought for sure this time she was going to take her clothes off so we could get this thing going. I wasn't kidding myself, I wanted to see her naked. What man in his right mind wouldn't? Yes, I had my chivalry, but hell, I was a hero, not a damn eunuch. However, that didn't happen. What _did _happen nearly shocked the shit out of me. When she pulled back from my kiss she seemed to be morphing again.

_What in the world? _I thought in disbelief.

Her skin hued from blue to a creamy beige and her hair changed from red to dark brown, and when I looked into those icy blue eyes once everything was said and done she looked just like... _Zelda_. I wasn't kidding. She looked _exactly _like the queen of Hyrule. I nearly sat up from the astonishment, but she pushed me back down onto the mattress and squeezed me around my middle with her strong legs.

_Dear Farore, _I thought, _what the hell is going on?_

She saw the stunned expression on my face.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a confident smirk. "You see something else you _didn't _expect?"

That was an understatement.

_Why does she look like the queen now? _I wondered, getting a little freaked out.

"You..." I trailed, not knowing what to say, "you... just..."

She grinned wickedly and leaned over so that her face was only inches from mine.

"I can only look like women you desire," she revealed, "so if you see a face you weren't expecting then shame on you dragon prince."

I felt my pulse dance, and it danced more when she forced her tongue down my throat. She seemed more aggressive in this form, with her dark hair falling over my face and her legs tightening around my center as she kissed me harder. This was insane, but I wasn't going to lie, she was even sexier than she was before. It seemed _because_ the change was so unexpected, that she relished in my shock. That was my inductive logic. Her mouth was more hungry, her move sets were more sexual, she was acting more confident, and for the next few moments I just let her have her way with me. That wasn't to say that I wasn't intrigued as to why I was fantasizing about the queen in the same way I was fantasizing about Midna. I wasn't kidding myself, I was very surprised at this divulgence.

_It's got to be a subliminal thing, _I thought.

I probably should have exercised a little restraint, but that was proving difficult. She pulled back again and grinned.

"What do you think now?" she whispered. "Is it still what you needed?"

I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and shifted my gaze back to her mouth.

I nodded.

"Yeah," I said finally.

I then reached up and pulled her down to me, she was still smiling and her dark hair caressed over my face again. I rotated us once more so that she was underneath me. She stared into my eyes daring me to take charge, and I did... and I got lost for the rest of the night with my fantasy of being with the queen of Hyrule.

_Good goddesses your majesty, _I thought as I kissed this other woman, _I'll never look at you the same again... never again._

~DONE~

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Remember you were warned lol, but it wasn't that bad. Chapter 20 is coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Inspiration: Regret (people often feel this when they do something stupid lol).**

**Shout Out: I know I already shouted her out, but I'm going to do so again. This one is dedicated to the amazing Shadow's Lament. She just got accepted to a university in UK for nursing. I wanted to tell you thank for your amazing stories and I hate to see you go. I hope life treats you well, and though I've never met you, you've always been an inspiration to me. All the best to you. ~ZR~.**

**Author's Note: The story will shift back to primarily Link's POV after this chapter. Oh, and I just wanted to reassure some of my readers that this story isn't going to become some perverted novel lol. The sections with the Red Lantern District are incorporated for a reason and will be understood a whole lot better later, thanks. ~ZR~.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Hyrule Castle the Next Morning: Zelda's POV

I woke up a few minutes before dawn and laid in bed contemplating over the events of the previous night. It was like old times with Elbourne visiting the way he did. It was even authenticated with us speaking at the table like when we were children. I knew that may have seemed like an insignificant detail, but it conjured up the memory just the same. However, I was aware of the subtle difference about his manner than from previous visits as well. He was never as convicted as he was before last night. He almost seemed changed for a moment. There were evidences of a kindness about him that I didn't know existed. It was strange and wonderful all at the same time. However, the remarks he made about my family were completely uncalled for, and I knew he did that out of anger in response to what I said to him. I won't pretend to be innocent, I was out of place, but that still didn't warrant that kind of reaction. It was like venom was spewing from his mouth.

_I've never seen him like that before, _I thought, nestling the satin sheets against my chest.

In any such case, it was over now, and what was done was done, but I was still puzzled with his unexpected 'confession' to me. How could he possibly be in love with me? I knew that question may have seemed silly considering who I was and my standing in life, but it needed due pondering. In all the time I've known the dragon prince, Elbourne has never been serious about love. He joked about it at best, saying it was for the weak and for fools. I often thought he took that stance because of the lack of affection shown to him by his father. I was certain deep down he wanted what everyone else wanted. He wanted someone to care for him and someone to care for, and given his extraordinary looks and prowess, he had plenty of prospects. There were maidens from all over Hyrule who fawned over him. Any lady in my court would love to be by his side, and given his popularity I was surprised that he didn't ask for anyone's hand by now, especially now that he was advancing his capacities to other regions. Foreign territories favored a more traditional approach to establishing relations with allies, and that included a more subdued home life. A promiscuous, wild reputation didn't serve to make too many coadjutors, and even a forced marriage would have been better for him politically than how he stood now. Even still, Elbourne was his own man who played by his own rules, and I was sure his mother spoke to him about it on a regular basis. I just wanted him to do something so he could stop propositioning me. What was once a joke, was turning into a regular premise.

It didn't make sense.

_Why would he be in love with someone like me? _I wondered. _Everything is so convoluted between us. I make things so hard for him. Why not choose a woman who has no doubts about her affections for him?_

I knew we were friends, but I _never _even thought to look at Elbourne in a deeper way. That seemed hypocritical and wrong on my end, but it was the truth. Even with how complicated things were between us, and the 'would be' thoughts of marriage at sixteen, I was always sure Elbourne saw me as just another friend, or conquest that he would eventually get in bed. But... never as a love interest, or at least not a _real _love interest. We were close true, but I didn't see a future in what we had.

_Why do I feel so foolish? _I asked myself, experiencing a small swell of guilt. _Why am I acting so recklessly with that man? _

I sighed as I stared at the mural on the ceiling above my bed. It was of the first family of Hyrule.

_What would you do? _I wondered, looking at the painting of Hylia and the Hero of Sky.

I ran a hand over my cheek.

_Do I really expect an answer back? _I wondered.

I groaned a little.

"There's no sense in thinking about that now," I muttered aloud to myself, "I just hope Elbourne doesn't think too ill of me. I wasn't very kind to him last night."

With that, I decided to let the matter go for awhile and get out of bed. There were other matters I had to think about in the present immediacy. I pulled the sheets back and dangled my legs over the side of the king sized mattress, both dreading and anticipating the upcoming day. I really hoped master Link would be available so we could talk. I didn't want to take him from his work, but I thought it would be best if I delivered the news to him first hand that Vincent had circumvented his proposal to the Roostians. Either way, it was still going to be disappointing news. I knew Elbourne said he would take the project into consideration anyway, but given how he was gauging my behavior last night when we were talking about Link, I didn't think he was going to be completely unbiased towards him. I was aware of how Elbourne could be when he wanted to gut someone he thought was a threat to him.

_That's exactly what Vincent wants, _I thought, _he wants a full on sabotage so that he can try to take advantage of the situation. __I will bide my time with him, but he will have a reckoning for this. _

My thoughts were then temporarily interrupted by a knock on the door.

I was slightly startled.

_It's that time already, _I thought.

"Yes?" I called, already having an idea who it was. I made sure to unlock the door last night before I went to bed after Elbourne left.

There was a brief pause.

"It's me my lady," the female voice answered back.

It was Lydia.

"Come in," I called back.

A moment later, Lydia came into the room and bowed.

She had a grin on her face.

I raised a brow at her expression.

_Last night must have been wonderful for her, _I thought.

"Did you rest well your majesty?" she asked when she stood up.

I smiled at her.

"Quite well thank you," I replied, and gave her a knowing look, "how about you? Did you enjoy your evening with Ivan?"

Lydia blushed and looked to the ground after I asked her that.

"Almost too much," she confessed, looking a little giddy.

I giggled when she said that.

"Awww Lyddie you little rascal," I joked, "you'll find yourself wrapped up in scandal if you're not careful."

Lydia laughed at my words and nodded.

"That's very surprising coming from you my lady," she divulged.

It probably was, given my etiquette and need to keep up appearances.

"It can't be helped," I replied simply.

Lydia giggled.

"I suppose you're right your majesty," she said, then went over to my closet to pull out a dress. "Will you be wearing your white gown this morning?" she asked, changing the subject.

I shook my head no.

_Details are everything today, _I thought, _I have to make sure they are right._

"I prefer the yellow one this morning," I decided, "it's Elbourne's favorite color on me."

Lydia paused for a moment and looked at me surprised regarding my utterance.

It came out almost involuntarily.

I probably shouldn't have been so candid.

_So much for keeping up appearances, _I thought.

"Prince Elbourne ma'am?" she inquired.

I paused and stared at her for a moment.

I should have bitten my tongue, I knew I wasn't helping those silly rumors.

_Zelda you and your word vomit, _I thought.

"Yes," I said, not bothering to elaborate, "and make sure to have my yellow diamond necklace ready with it."

Lydia looked at me puzzled, but didn't say anything in question to my request. I was certain she was wondering why I was wanting to wear such a gaudy piece of jewelry so early in the day. It was simple really, I knew that necklace looked stunning with that dress.

_It's all about how a lady enhances herself, _I thought.

"Uh... yes my lady," Lydia said with a quick bow, and went to gather my things from my dresser and closet.

I then got out of bed and walked over to the table where Elbourne and I were sitting last night and sighed. There was so much at stake regarding our two kingdoms. I had to make sure that he and his father left with a favorable impression. Peace was much more important than our personal feelings, and I needed to do whatever it took to retain that.

_Let's hope I can get in your good graces again dragon prince, _I pondered, looking at the unoccupied seat.

I took in a deep sigh at the thought, then walked over to my antechamber and saw that Lydia was already preparing my bath. She just finished sprinkling scented oils in the water, and was about to add rose petals, when I stopped her.

"Actually my dear," I said, halting her, "could you put lavender flowers in the water instead? I believe it lingers longer on my skin than the roses."

She looked at me surprised.

"Lavender your majesty?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, and smiled, "lavender, and do be quick about it."

I knew again she wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue. I loved that about my Lyddie, she was perceptive, but she didn't let that get in the way of her doing her duty. Instead, she bowed and went to the cabinet and searched for the bottle of purple petals. I was aware she wasn't used to me imposing in on her routine like this, but I wanted everything to be perfect for when I saw the the Roostians off this morning. I knew that Xavier loved the scent of lavender, saying that it was what drew him to marry his wife, queen Constance of Dragon Roost. He even found a way to cultivate such trees in his private gardens near his quarters, which was a big deal considering the location. If the king and his son saw that I was paying such close attention to these particular caveats, then maybe I could end this impromptu visit on a good note.

_Everything is for the good of Hyrule in the end, _I thought, _everything._

After Lydia was finished with the preparation, I bathed and dressed for the morning, but before I could call for my escort to the Grand Hall for breakfast, I was preempted by a knock on the door. Lydia quickly answered it, and on the other side was my royal courtier.

I was surprised by the abrupt visit.

_What's this? _I wondered.

"Yes?" I inquired of the middle aged man at my door.

The messenger bowed, and walked within a few feet of me, then extended his hand which carried a letter.

"A stationery has been sent to you from his highness prince Elbourne," he announced. "He requested that it be delivered in haste."

I felt my brows go up when he said that.

_In haste?_ I wondered._ He and his father didn't leave already, did they? _I continued thinking, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Thank you," I said, and took the note.

The courtier bowed again.

"A pleasure, your majesty," he replied.

Afterwards, I dismissed the courtier and went to sit back down at the table. I opened the letter, and it read:

_Zelda,_

_I know this is extremely short notice_

_but if you have a free moment, I would like_

_to see you before breakfast in your garden. _

_I have something __pressing I would like to discuss with you._

_I know my behavior last night was unbecoming, and I_

_wish to apologize, but I want to do so face to face._

_Please don't deny my request. I'll wait for you at_

_our usual place._

_You're Still the First Lady in My Life,_

_Elbourne of Dragon Roost._

I bit my lower lip when I read that last part, and sighed.

_Elbourne... _I thought, not knowing what to think.

I sat back in my seat and rubbed my forehead. Lydia was now busy about the room dusting, but stopped for a moment when she saw the look on my face. She knew I was bothered by something.

"Are you alright my lady?" she asked.

Realizing what my expression was doing, I quickly shook my head and forced a smile across my face.

_I honestly don't know what to make of this, _I thought.

"Of course," I said, clearing my throat and standing up, "it was just business as usual."

I didn't even know why I said that. It was as though I wanted her to be suspicious of me, and that seemed to be the case. Lydia could tell from my utterance that I wasn't telling the truth.

"Business as usual?" she repeated.

I nodded, and didn't bother to look her way.

I wasn't helping my stance.

"Yes," I said.

Lydia's eyebrows raised slightly, and there was a brief silence between us.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can... assist you with?" she asked, being careful in how she worded her question.

_Oh Lyddie... _I thought with a trail, _I wish I could tell you._

I appreciated her concern, but there was really nothing she could do. Elbourne was my situation, and I had to handle him accordingly. Even still, I smiled at her anyway. I wanted to try and cast aside her doubts.

"I'm quite sure," I said, "thank you."

Lydia bit her lower lip.

"Are you sure miss?" she pressed. "You know I'll keep everything in confidence."

That made me chuckle a little.

_She's always so concerned about my well being, _I thought.

"I'm sure," I reassured, "and thank you again."

Lydia took in a deep sigh and studied my face for a moment, then reluctantly nodded.

"Alright," she said, "as you say my lady."

I nodded at her once again and headed for the door.

"Please excuse me Lyddie my dear," I said, "I have so many things to attend to."

She gave me an odd stare as I walked past her.

"Uh... would you like for me to call for your escort?" she inquired and I stopped in my tracks.

I didn't turn around.

I wasn't helping my stance again.

_I forgot about that, _I thought, _I'm making myself more suspicious than need be._

"That won't be necessary," I said, "thank you."

Without waiting for her to stop me again, I opened the door and hurried down the hall. I was sure I probably looked foolish as I past several guards, but I wasn't concerned with that. I had an appointment to keep, and the longer I delayed, the more cumbersome it could become. I made my way out the south entrance to the royal gardens. The gardens were like a small maze that the elderly lawn manicurist took great pride in keeping neat and tidy. When I was a child, I used to play hide and seek there with Lyida. The memory made me smile, because those were wonderful days. Later down the line, when the Roostians came to visit as a family, I showed Elbourne around the gardens, and we discovered a little niche that led to the another foliage cladding aperture that no one seemed to really use. It was beautiful, with a small waterfall and several small fountains expertly situated amongst the confines of the green grass. I had a feeling it was the area called the King's Corner, a private area of the garden I only ever saw my father come out and use. I was sure it was a place for contemplation and reflection when my father wanted tranquility. However, even still, when my father wasn't there, Elbourne and I would frequent it so we could get away from the adults.

_We were so adventurous back then, _I thought with a grin, and passed through the grassy cubbyhole to the private meeting place.

Waiting on the other side the way I was anticipating he would be was Elbourne. He was dressed in his code of arms and royal regalia, which was a black and white dragon intertwined on his white cape. He complimented that with his signature white ruffled collar shirt and hunting slacks tucked into his long stemmed boots. He was always a well dressed man, and when he heard the bustling about the bushes, he turned around. When he saw me, he raised his eyebrows.

"Wow," I heard him utter to himself.

I was happy I garnered such a reaction. I ran a hand over my hair to make sure I looked presentable. I had it braided and going down my back. I was sure I looked fine, but a girl could never be too sure. I tried to smile to reduce the tension between us. I didn't want us to have animosity towards each other, especially since we didn't see each other that often. Elbourne bowed at the sight of me, and he had a serious expression on his face. I curtsied back and walked over to him.

_I don't want it to be like this between us, _I thought, _we've been friends for far too long._

"Good morning," I greeted.

He nodded.

"Good morning," he replied, "thank you for coming."

I smiled when he said that.

"You don't have to thank me," I said, "I was glad to come."

Elbourne looked a little relieved when I said that. He then took in a deep breath and walked over to a marble bench in the middle of the garden and sat down. He looked over at me and rubbed the spot to him in a circular motion.

"Will you sit with me for a moment?" he asked. "I'd like to talk to you."

He was being so formal.

He must have had something serious to say.

"Of course," I replied, and walked over to him.

I sat down next to him and waited for him to speak. We were silent for a moment, and the mild tension seemed palpable. Elbourne wouldn't look at me and stared straight ahead of him. I knew it was never easy for him to express how he felt openly. That's why it was so important for him to have an outlet. I reached over and touched his hand gently to try and comfort him.

_Maybe this will help, _I thought.

"Elbourne?" I asked quietly. "What is it?"

He took in a deep breath again and finally turned to look at me. It was then that I felt a fleeting moment of disbelief scurry over me. My eyes widened slightly at the sight of his face.

_Wait a minute... _I thought with a trail, _why does he resemble...? _

I shook my head, feeling foolish.

_No, I'm imagining things, _I thought.

Elbourne saw that and looked at me puzzled.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I forced a smile.

_You're seeing things Zelda, _I told myself.

"Nothing," I replied, and changed the subject, "you just look so dashing is all."

His features softened, and he grinned when I said that.

"I was admiring how beautiful you looked myself," he said honestly, "you look lovely in yellow."

I looked down shyly and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Thank you," I said, "I specifically wore this for you. I know how much you like me in yellow."

Elbourne seemed surprised that I admitted that so freely.

"Really?" he asked with a hint of eagerness.

I looked into his eyes just then.

"Really," I replied.

He stared deeply into mine for a moment, and caressed his thumb over my hand gently.

"You're always so kind to me," he said, dropping his voice a little, "I honestly don't think I deserve it."

I bit my lower lip and shook my head.

_Oh Elbourne... _I thought.

"You paint your heart far blacker than what it is Elbourne," I said, "you're my best friend, I _have _to forgive you."

He looked at me seriously after I said that.

"You need to know I didn't mean any of those things I said to you," he promised, "I would never think to disrespect your lineage that way."

I looked down when I thought about my dead parents.

_I'm sure they would understand that you were just upset dragon prince, _I thought.

"It wasn't completely your fault," I divulged, "I shouldn't have led you on the way I did, and I was very insensitive to your feelings."

Elbourne closed his eyes and sighed when he heard me say that. He turned more of his body to face me.

"You don't know what that means coming from you," he said.

I squeezed his hand again and grinned.

"You're so silly," I tried to downplay his words, "how you put up with my foolishness is beyond me."

He chuckled lightly when I said that.

"I should be saying that to you," he replied.

I raised a brow and shrugged.

"I'm serious good sir," I said playfully, "I must drive you insane at times."

Elbourne grinned when I said that.

"I put up with your silliness only because you put up with mine," he replied.

We both laughed together at that. Afterwards, a brief silence fell over us. It was strange that we were acting like this. It almost felt as though our relationship was strained beyond what happened last night.

_Is there something else he's not telling me? _I wondered.

"I uh..." he started after some time went by, "I wanted to talk to you about what we were discussing before without the old man interfering," he said in reference to his father.

I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to go into that again, especially with the dragon king not present, but knew it was probably inevitable.

_Just go with it Zelda, _I thought.

"What about it?" I asked.

His hazel eyes searched my face for a second.

"Tell me the truth," he began, "does this man Link, or whoever he thinks he is, have your best intentions at heart?" he inquired.

I looked away, which probably wasn't a good idea, and sighed. I didn't want to talk about this, but it was clear that it was a concern of the dragon prince.

_Why does he want to discuss this again? _I wondered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, he does," I said, "he has _Hyrule's _best interest at heart."_  
_

Elbourne stared hard in my face after I uttered that. I saw from my periphery him tap his hand on his knee. He always did that when he was upset or when he didn't believe something.

_Please Elbourne... _I thought.

"Look at me," he said finally.

I could tell from his tone that he had a hint of displeasure. However, I did what he said anyway.

"Yes?" I inquired.

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I want you to tell me the truth," he said in a low voice, "do _you _have feelings for this man?"

I felt my throat tighten inadvertently at his question. I forced a smile.

"You're being ridiculous again," I said.

Elbourne shook his head.

"You're not playing that game with me Zelda," he warned, "you did that last night. I know you won't openly seduce me in your garden. I want an answer."

I had to give him credit, he had a penchant for comebacks.

_Touche good sir, _I thought.

I shook my head, not knowing what he wanted me to say.

"_I don't even know him_," I uttered, trying to convince him.

Elbourne's eyes widened a little at my words.

"What?" he demanded in a slightly angry tone.

I didn't understand his reaction.

_Did I miss something? _I wondered perplexed.

"I don't know him Elbourne," I repeated, "you're getting worked up for nothing."

He turned away from looking at me for a moment, and pursed his lips together upset.

_What's this all about? _I wondered.

"I don't!" I insisted, when I thought he didn't believe me.

Elbourne sat up and looked at me accusingly just then.

"It was _him _you were thinking about last night out on the terrace, wasn't it?" he detracted all of a sudden.

I felt my breath accelerate.

_What is he talking about? _I wondered.

"What?" I inquired confused.

He wasn't having that.

"Don't play innocent my love," he segued.

I tried to deflect.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

He took in a deep breath, and a hard anger line wrinkled across his forehead.

"You said the _same _thing last night when you thought you were alone on your balcony," he divulged, "you were thinking about him when I was watching you!"

_Dear Hylia, _I thought, amazed at his perception.

I swallowed hard and immediately got up.

"That's ridiculous!" I insisted. "Stop being incorrigible!"

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're diverting and you know it," he said outright.

I was upset that he called me out on my intentions.

"You're insane!" I snapped. "How dare you accuse me of anything!"

Elbourne looked up at me from his seated position, then stood. He took a step towards me and studied my face again.

"I'll tell you one thing Zelda," he started, "it doesn't matter what you think about our relationship, you know deep down you belong to me!"

I took a step back and looked at him like he was crazy.

_What? _I thought in mild disbelief.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

He then took hold of my shoulders and pulled me to him.

"I'm not playing with you!" he interrupted in a voice he's never used before. "You're _mine_! No bootleg hero is taking you away from me! Do you understand me?""

With that, he tried to kiss me, but I broke free from his grip and stumbled back a few steps. I looked at him shocked. He looked angry that I stopped him. I couldn't believe he just tried something like that.

"You'd do well to remember who you are addressing _good sir_!" I reminded. "I _am _Zelda, queen of Hyrule, and I belong to _no one_, much less you! How dare you proceed to treat me like one of your insignificant good time girls? You _will _remember who you are talking to when you approach me."

It was as if my words went in one ear and out the other. He even seemed emboldened, as he tried to grab for me again.

"Come here!" he demanded.

I avoided his grasp again and continued to feel stunned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded in an uncouth manner, forgetting my etiquette for a second. "You write me to apologize, and try to pull this?"

Elbourne narrowed his eyes at me.

"You gave yourself to him, didn't you?" he demanded, not bothering to answer my question.

My eyes widened.

I looked at him in pure shock.

_What? _I thought.

"You're disgusting!" I said in disbelief. "How can you even-"

"Didn't you!" he interrupted in a heated voice. "That's why you're so apt to take the advice of _peasants_! That's why you're so willing to cast what we have aside! That's why you're acting so _goddamned_ foolish! You let him take you!"

I couldn't believe he spewing such hate, and as if it were an involuntary reaction I slapped him across the face, as hard as I possibly could actually. The hit left a temporary brand mark on his cheek, and I took another step back when I realized what I had done.

_Sweet goddesses! _I thought in disbelief.

Elbourne closed his eyes and took in a deep breath when the sting subsided. He didn't say anything for a long time. I took a step back and trembled slightly at the previous events. This was _not _how this was supposed to go. I was hoping for an amiable reconciliation, not this. I wasn't sure if I should keep standing there or turn and walk away. In any other circumstance this wouldn't be an issue, but this was a much more delicate situation than a normal circumstance.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, _I thought, _why is Elbourne letting his jealousy get the best of him? _

We continued to be silent for a few more minutes before the dragon prince decided to break it.

"Thank you," he muttered in an unorthodox fashion.

I gave him a queer stare. I wasn't expecting that.

_Thank you? _I thought incredulously.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask.

Elbourne took in a deep sigh and finally opened his eyes.

"I needed that," he went on, not directly answering my question.

I took a step back.

_I can't believe this is happening! _I thought upset.

Another silence fell upon us. Elbourne wouldn't look at me now. He was probably too embarrassed. He finally took in a sigh and bowed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be excused," he said in a low voice, "I think I've made a fool of myself enough for one day."

With that, he bowed again and headed for the garden exit. However, I didn't want this to be the be all end all thing between us.

_Stop him, _I told myself.

"Elbourne wait," I called, and he halted in his tracks.

His back was now to me when he paused, and I walked over to him. When I faced him again he avoided my eyes.

"Please," I started, "don't let it end like this. For the sake of both our kingdoms, we _need _peace."

He didn't seem to be interested in that.

"Whatever," he muttered.

I looked at him surprised.

_Is he serious? _I wondered.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"I don't care about that right now Zelda," he said honestly, "and as per our agreement from last night, you can _forget _it."

I felt my mouth drop.

"Are you crazy?" I demanded rhetorically.

"Yes," he answered anyway.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You selfish bastard!" I said, letting my anger get the better of me.

Elbourne looked at me with a semi-blank expression.

"Now you know how I feel," he shifted. "Please excuse me."

With that, he bowed again and walked past me. I looked after him in astonishment.

_Do something! _I told myself.

I knew he wasn't going to like this, but I was going to say it anyway.

"You know I don't need _your _approval, right?" I called to him. "You know the only person that matters in this regard is the dragon king."

Elbourne turned and looked at me in slight surprise.

"Oh really?" he replied, trying hard to keep the contempt out of his voice.

I didn't back down.

"All I need is for master Link to make a favorable impression with your father, and it won't matter one iota what you think," I divulged. "If you insist on playing this chess game then, I'll match you wit for wit dragon prince."

He was silent for a moment as he let my words register.

"The formidable queen of Hyrule," he said more to himself than to me. "Then I guess there's only one thing for me to do, isn't there your majesty?" he replied.

I felt my heart beat accelerate hoping he wouldn't take my bluff, but it seemed that _that_ wasn't going to be the case.

_Please don't say what I think you're going to say, _I begged in my head.

"What's that?" I inquired anyway.

Elbourne's eyes searched my face for a moment.

"I'm just going to have to make sure my father doesn't approve anything your precious Linux presents, won't I?" he replied.

I swallowed hard when he uttered that.

"Elbourne-" I tried.

"I bid you good day," he interrupted, and this time wasn't going to be stopped by me.

I felt my heart sink as I watched after him, and when he disappeared behind the thickets I closed my eyes.

_So much for leaving a good impression Zelda, _I scolded myself, _so much indeed._

~SSS~

The Red Lantern District: Link's POV

When I woke up the next morning I immediately rubbed my head. There was a throbbing sensation that wouldn't subside near the front of my skull. I blinked a couple of times, hoping the sensorial pressure would be relieved, however there was no such luck. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, thinking the events from the other night were nothing but a crazy dream. I was _hoping_ against all hope, that it was nothing but a crazy dream. However, when I opened my eyes again and saw the sheer canopy I was sleeping under, I quickly came to the conclusion that that was just wishful thinking.

_Oh great, _I thought sarcastically, then slowly sat up.

I ran my hands over my face and took in another deep sigh. How could I let something like this happen? How could I have been so stupid and irresponsible?

_If the queen finds out about this right after she forgave me... _I trailed, not wanting to think about it. I knew the repercussions would be great, and that was not something I wanted to contemplate.

I needed to get out of there, and get out of there now. There was no sense lying in bed stewing over things I couldn't change. What was done was done and I couldn't take it back. I would just keep this horrible mistake to myself and move on with my life.

_It isn't the end of the world, _I thought, _even if it feels like it right now. I just won't bring this up... ever._

With that resolution strongly in mind, I was about to get out of bed and get dressed. However, it was only then that I saw I wasn't alone. Sitting at the dresser clothed in a black robe and with her _red _hair down, was the girl from the night before. When she saw that I was awake, she turned around and looked at me. My eyes widened slightly when I saw her face clearly. It was just as I suspected.

_Madeline... _I thought.

She smiled at me seductively when she saw the expression on my face. Apparently this little pub owner had more to her than what met the eye. She had another whole life she kept away from Castle Town.

_She definitely had me fooled, _I thought.

Madeline looked like she had already freshened up for the day, as she was now applying what looked like some emollient to her cleansed skin. Whatever she was using was pretty fragrant, because I could smell the scent from across the room. It actually reminded me of the incense that was burning from the other night. Speaking of which, now that the room was illuminated by sunlight I could see it more clearly. There were four lanterns on each of the walls of the room, now turned off, and the candles adjacent to them in the corners were blown out. The walls were plush like lady Mystere's room, but instead of purple fabric, it was dark blue. I didn't understand the use of fabric on the walls to be quite honest, maybe it was used for insulation, I wasn't sure. However, another outstanding point of reference to the lodging was the similar, but odd, feature of ancient Hylian texts recorded on small slates of stone above the apertures of both doors, again, just like in Mystere's lair. Even still, I had no idea what any of it said.

_I need to brush up on my academics, _I thought out of nowhere.

This probably wasn't the best time to worry about something like that.

Madeline saw me looking around and watched me for a moment.

"Good morning," she greeted quietly.

I paused for a second before I thought to say anything. I averted my eyes to her and suddenly became puzzled about something.

_How long has she just been sitting there? _I wondered all of a sudden.

It really didn't seem to matter. The most damning part of this situation was over. I sat up a little and ran a hand through my disheveled hair, a little discomfited at my appearance. I wasn't used to anyone seeing me in such a state. Well, maybe Ilia from time to time, but those were few and far between, and at least I was clothed in those situations. Even still, I didn't want to make a big deal out of this.

_Act natural, _I told myself.

I cleared my throat slightly in preparation to answer her back.

"Good morning," I said finally.

She grinned, gave me a long once over, turned back around in her seat, and looked at her reflection in the mirror after my utterance. She picked up a talcum powder pomp and startled speckling her face to reduce the amount of shine on her nose.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night my lord?" she asked.

I couldn't really answer that, everything seemed to be coming up in a haze of confusion for the next several minutes. I honestly had no idea.

_Just divert, _I told myself.

I pursed my lips together when I thought about what I was going to say.

"It was... it was fine," I replied.

Madeline paused her grooming for a moment and studied me through the mirror, then picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. I was pretty sure she didn't know what to make of my comment. She was probably used to glowing reviews from the men she slept with, and this may have well seemed unorthodox for her. In all honesty, I was aware of that, and last night was pretty damned unorthodox. I was still having a hard time wrapping my head around it.

"So... I guess it's safe to say you _aren't _the dragon prince," she stated, changing the subject.

I felt my eyebrows raise slightly.

_I almost forgot about that, _I thought.

"No..." I replied quietly, "no, I'm not."

She smirked and grunted thoughtfully.

"Hmph, isn't that interesting?" she asked rhetorically.

She continued to stare at me through the mirror.

I stared back.

_Interesting indeed, _I thought.

I stroked the back of my neck to get a cramp out of it before resting my hand on my chin. I figured this would be as good a time as any to discuss her 'other' occupation. She obviously had no qualms about her behavior.

"And I guess it's safe to say _you_ do more than own a tavern in Castle Town," I divulged.

Madeline's eyes narrowed slightly at my tone and she grinned when I said that. She stroked hair behind her ear and sat back in her chair.

"Yes, it is," she said matter-of-fact, before applying more emollient on her neck.

I expected her to go on, but she stopped herself. We were silent for the next few minutes, and she continued with her skin application as though everything were normal; just another morning, just another client. I didn't understand how she could be so nonchalant, considering everything that happened last night, but if this was what she was used to doing, I shouldn't have been surprised.

_I guess a person can become numb after awhile, _I thought, but that still didn't make it any easier to understand.

She smiled at me again when she caught me staring at her. I must have been doing it unconsciously.

"What's the matter?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

I studied her for a moment and shook my head.

_What _isn't _the matter? _I wondered.

"Nothing," I said finally.

Madeline's smile widened, and she turned around in her chair to look at me face to face again.

"Don't give me that," she said, "what is it?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly and took in a deep sigh.

_Is she serious? _I wondered.

I crossed my arms over my bare chest and sat back against the headboard.

_I might as well just ask, _I thought.

"Why do you do this?" I inquired finally. "You seem like a sensible woman, so why live your life like this?"

Madeline paused for a moment and gave me another long once over. Afterwards she got up from her seat to sit at the end of the bed near my feet. She stroked her hand over my covered ankles gently. She was probably asked that question a million times.

"You probably won't like this answer, but I'll tell you anyway," she said, looking straight into my eyes. "I _like _what I do. I've met some very interesting and powerful people in this occupation, for instance yourself. If I just had a mundane job, then I would never be able to experience some of the things that I have. I'm well compensated for my services, I live a luxurious life when I'm here, I'm able to fund my other business because of this, and... it's fun. There's always the belief with some men that women want to be saved from what they deem a desperate situation. They never seem to sit back and think that maybe a woman simply wants to _be _in that situation."

I gave her a quick once over in mild disbelief. I wasn't sure I heard her right. I never thought of it that way.

"You sound like a noble," I replied.

She smirked.

"Is that so bad?" she asked. "Nobles tend to have the most fun in life. They're the richest, most powerful people in Hyrule, and that's why, for the most part excluding yourself, they are biggest clientele."

I didn't say anything right away.

_I certainly had her pegged wrong, _I thought.

I looked away from her when she said that. I wasn't trying to be, but I was slightly disgusted with her words. She was right, I didn't like her answer. It was honest, but it still didn't sit well with me. It didn't make sense to me that people enjoyed using other people like this. I didn't understand how the dragon prince could do this so often. It seemed like such an empty life. No one to really love. No one to really care for. Just a temporary fix until the next time. A simple thank you for the carnal satisfaction. I wasn't about that, and I wished I hadn't succumbed to my desires last night. This wasn't the way I wanted this to be, and that _wasn't _the way I was going to live my life.

_I just want to get out of here, _I thought_._

"I see," was all I said, about to pull the sheets back, but stopped myself when I realized I still had nothing on.

_Damn it, _I thought, wishing she would look away.

Madeline grinned again when she sensed what my aggravation was.

"You don't have to be shy," she said, "I've already seen what you're working with, and you have _nothing _to be embarrassed about. You're _very _well endowed, but I'm sure you've heard that before."

I inadvertently looked away from her and felt my cheeks burn. I hated that I didn't control that, because I was sure she was going to ridicule me for it. However, to my surprise she only giggled and stroked her hand over my clothed feet once more.

_Of all the places for me to lose my frickin' virginity, it would have to be with a prostitute in a place like this! _I thought pissed off with myself. _Way to go you idiot!_

"Uh... thanks," I verbalized.

She nodded genuinely at me and laughed a little once more.

"No problem," she said.

However, even with her confirmation I still didn't move. To be quite honest, I had very little memory of what happened last night, and I was certain that was what the aftereffects of the potion was supposed to do: make a person forget so they could do it all over again. I hated having lapses in time, but I had no one to blame but myself. I should have had more self-control. However, in any such case, I couldn't worry about that now. There were other more important things to consider. I had to see what was going on with Bastion and the investigation.

_I need to know how that turned out, _I thought, but I still didn't move.

Madeline was eyeing me and probably reasoned I was uncomfortable with her staring at me the way she was. At seeing my expression, she got up from the bed and walked back over to the dresser.

"You can get up now," she said, "and if it makes you feel better, I won't peek when you get from under the covers."

I hated that she could read me so easily.

_You've got to get over that Link, _I thought, rolling my eyes to myself, _she already knows what you look like._

"It doesn't matter," I said, and finally got out of bed anyway.

I saw her eyebrows go up when she saw me naked again, but I didn't care. I hurried up to get dressed, and when I had my knickers and pants back on, Madeline suddenly came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

_What now? _I wondered.

"Yes?" I asked.

She took a deep breath against my skin.

"Who's Midna?" she whispered against my bare back.

I pursed my lips together when she said the twilight queen's name.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to circumvent.

Her hold tightened around my waist.

"You know what I'm talking about," she teased, "you said her name last night when you were with me."

I felt my eyes widen.

_Sweet goddesses, did I? _I thought in mild disbelief.

I didn't realize I said it and I wasn't going to discuss it with someone I didn't know, much less after what happened between us.

"She's nobody," I said, and took her arms from around my waist, "now could you let me finish dressing please?"

Madeline looked a little surprised at my resistance of her, but didn't say anything in objection. She watched as I pulled my tunic over my head, and studied my facial expression. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"She has to be somebody," she stated finally, "you wouldn't have said her name if you didn't _see _her... if you didn't _desire _her."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"It's not something I want to talk about," I said, then turned and gave her a look of warning, "alright?"

She stared into my eyes for a long time and smirked. She shrugged nonchalantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fair enough," she said, "you won't hear another word from me, _hero_."

I didn't care that she didn't appreciate my not wanting to share that with her. It wasn't her business. The _business _she and I had was over. Madeline was still watching me when I buckled my leather utility belt around my waist.

_What now? _I thought.

"Yes?" I asked her again with a slightly short tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me again.

"Will you at least tell me who the other face it was you saw?" she asked all of a sudden. "You seemed more shocked at whoever _she_ was than your sweet Midna."

_Wait a minute, what? _I thought.

I stopped for a moment and looked at her puzzled. I had no idea what she was talking about in that moment, but then the realization of her question hit me. I felt my eyes widen a little again and I looked away. She was talking about when I saw the queen. I still had no explanation for that myself. In all honesty, the whole fantasy should have been with Midna and no one else, but for whatever reason the the queen's pretty face crept up in there, and _stayed _there for the rest of the night. I was going to keep that scandalous little detail to myself.

_I can't believe this is happening to me, _I thought, _I'm slowly getting sucked into a nightmare. _

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

Madeline raised a brow in disbelief.

"Oh really?" she taunted.

I was getting tired of this.

"Yes really!" I replied, raising my voice a little. "Drop it, alright!"

She looked at me surprised, and I grunted in irritation and looked away. I was overreacting.

"Sorry," she said finally, "I shouldn't have asked."

I sighed.

_Get a grip, _I told myself, _you can't undo what you did, you have to get over it. _

"No, I'm sorry," I muttered, "I just don't want to talk about it."

Madeline gave me a long once over and looked away.

"It's fine," she said simply.

I sat down to put my boots on while Madeline went to go sit back down at the dresser. I watched after her for a moment and saw the disappointed expression on her face. I sighed again, stopped what I was doing, and realized I was taking my frustration out on her when it really wasn't her fault. After all, _I_ was the one who decided to do this, she was just doing her job. I got up and went over to where she was, standing behind her seat, and looked at her via her reflection in the mirror.

_Be cordial, _I thought.

"Look," I started, "this was a huge mistake, and I shouldn't be taking it out on you. To be honest, I originally came down here because I saw you in Castle Town yesterday and you made your way into a secret passage. I wanted to know where you were going and if you were alright."

She avoided my eyes when I spoke, then looked at me through the mirror when I was done. She seemed surprised I was saying this to her.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

That was a good question, and I ran a hand through my hair when I really didn't have an answer.

"I... I was curious," I said, shaking my head, "I really don't know. When I asked about you, lady Mystere didn't know your name."

She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Was your friend Bastion with you?" she asked. "Did he prompt you to follow me?"

I gave her an oblong stare when she asked me that.

_What does that have to do with anything? _I wondered.

"Yes, he was," I replied anyway, "and no he didn't. _I _prompted him."

Madeline looked away from my reflected eyes and back at her face.

"I see," she said quietly.

I raised a brow at the subtle change in her demeanor.

_You see what? _I couldn't help but think. _What was that all about?_

I didn't bother to question it aloud.

"Anyway," I started, "something came up last night and we needed to investigate a suspicious looking fellow at one of the brothel houses here. Bastion went to do that, while I..." I avoided her eyes, "provided the diversion."

Madeline looked at me and grinned at the way I said that. She even blushed a little bit, which was surprising to me.

"And _what _a diversion you provided," she said suggestively, "I think the dragon prince has some serious competition. I didn't know you were him until I blew out all the lanterns last night and saw that your hair and eye color were different."

I shook my head at that, not knowing whether to be amazed or annoyed with such a resemblance.

_That's crazy, _I thought.

"Do I really look that much like him?" I inquired incredulously.

She nodded.

"I'm surprised no one's brought it to your attention by now," she said.

I was surprised at that myself, but there were subtle hints being dropped to me here and there. General Zelvious and Maximillion did make an inquiry about it, but they never said anything concretely. Even still, we couldn't have looked _that _much a like. I was sure there were subtleties that people were over looking, nuances that told the relevant differences. There was no way two people could look _that_ much alike without being blood related.

No way.

But then again... what was I now assuming about the lady Mystere? She never said anything concrete about her lineage, and she looks _exactly _like queen Zelda. What was I purporting about the late king, Daphnes II? What was I assuming about this district in general then? What was assuming about my _own _lineage now? That my mother had an affair with the king of Dragon Roost because I look like the prince? That was ridiculous, and I knew better than that to give attention to such frivolities. There had to be some other reason for it, I just didn't know what, and honestly, it didn't matter. With that in mind, I decided to leave the speculation alone. It became too cumbersome and convoluted if I didn't.

_It is what it is, _I thought, trying to now pay it no mind.

"Well, it served it's purpose," I replied.

Madeline grinned at me and looked down at her hands.

"I suppose it has," she said softly.

The was a hint of vulnerability to her tone and for a moment I felt a pang of remorse for being so callous towards her.

_Stop being such a jerk Link, _I thought.

"Madeline," I said softly.

She looked at me again.

"Yes?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath.

"I want you to be careful," I said, "you could get hurt living this kind of life. It may seem exciting, but it is dangerous. What if someone tries to hurt you?"

Madeline looked at me genuinely surprised at the concern in my voice.

"Don't worry about me," she said with a smirk, "I know how to be careful."

I shook my head.

"All it takes is one time for you not to be careful and you could be dead," I said seriously,. "There's no need for you to do this when you own a successful tavern in Castle Town."

She stared at me for a moment and grinned again.

"You're so full idealism, aren't you?" she said, sitting back in her chair. "Why aren't more men like you?"

I wasn't going to be deterred with that.

"Did you hear what I said?" I inquired.

Madeline ran a hand through her hair.

"Loud and clear," she replied, then turned around in her seat to face me.

_She thinks this is a game, _I thought.

I would have stayed and spoke longer, but I had pressing matters to attend to.

"Look I have to go," I said, "but I hope to see you around town more than lurking in this place."

Madeline bit her lower lip and shrugged.

"Perhaps," she said with indifference, "we'll see."

I raised my brows and shook my head.

"For your sake, I hope so," I said seriously.

She stared into my eyes for a long time after hearing that. She then, then turned around, got up from her seat, and stood in front of me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stared at my mouth.

"Are you sure you have to go?" she whispered all of a sudden. "You can't stay for a little while longer?"

I stared back at the beautiful woman and shook my head no.

_I only need one serious regret, _I thought, _not two. _

"I'm afraid not," I replied, "I honestly want to forget this happened."

Madeline looked disappointed, and I realized how rude that sounded.

_That was pretty insensitive, _I thought.

"I see," she said, looking down for a moment, but then she smirked, "you might want to wear a sash or tighten up your collar then. I'm afraid I've branded you with a kiss."

I looked at her perplexed.

"What?" I asked.

She gestured towards the mirror.

"Take a look for yourself," she said.

I didn't know what she was talking about at first, until she moved out of the way slightly so I could see the hickey pulsing a dull red on the side of my neck through the mirror. I was surprised at how apparent it was. There was no way I could hide it without buttoning my collar or wearing something around it like she suggested. This was actually going to make appearances for me much more complicated. It would be at least a week before it faded into a less noticeable hue. Until then, I was going to have to avoid the queen.

_Fantastic, _I thought sarcastically.

"You really had your way with me last night, didn't you?" I inquired absently, while examining the size of the hickey in the mirror.

She grinned and turned slightly red at the cheeks.

"I had to," she said quietly, "you were in control for most of the night." She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist again. "You really left me no choice if I wanted to account for something young master. You're very... um... you're very _vigorous_."

I wasn't going to lie, she did surprise me when she said that, and I took in a deep sigh.

_How am I supposed to reply to that?_ I wondered.

Not wanting to be a complete jerk, I turned around and gave her a tight hug. I stroked and sighed against her shiny hair. It was then I casually looked across the room and noticed the door was slightly ajar. Not taking note of that before, I was puzzled by it.

_What in the world? _I wondered.

I drew back from Madeline a little and she responded to that.

"What's the matter?" she asked me when she saw my attention was diverted.

I shook my head.

_I don't know, _I thought.

"Stay here," I said, not answering her question.

I moved past her to the other side of the room, and when I went to open the door I was in for quite a shock.

_What in Hylia's name-? _I didn't finish my thoughts.

This was not going to be a good day.

* * *

**Please write a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 21 is coming soon!**


End file.
